Pack
by mjimeyg
Summary: A portkey accident lands Harry at the feet of something more terrifying than a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of J. K. Rowling and Jurassic Park is the work of Michael Crichton. I hold no affiliation or ownership with these properties.**

**A/N: The basic premise of this story began with the first few lines. What would happen if two portkeys collided as they were regulated. But I also wanted to know how Harry would react to dinosaurs and didn't want to send him that far back in time.**

**If you like my usual ridiculous stories... you might enjoy this. **

**12 chapters and about 95,000 words. As usual, a chapter a day and it is already finished.**

* * *

Portkeys were a highly regulated form of magic, according to Arthur Weasley. Hermione had, of course, researched them further after they had used one that summer to get to the Quidditch World Cup. She discovered that international portkeys required coordination between countries.

She also discovered that portkey usage was highly prolific and that it was likely that there were at least a hundred used every hour in Europe alone.

Matthew Jason was a large hulk of a Samoan born in New Zealand. He was a member of the New Zealand Quidditch Team who was heading to Iceland to represent his team at a sporting conference. He had been looking forward to the event.

The journey… not so much. An International Portkey was a nightmare, but he couldn't take a plane as he needed to take his broom and other magical artefacts.

The journey came to a near cataclysmic end near the last leg of the journey, the portkey was thrown off course as he impacted something. It was only his shear strength that allowed him to hold on to his own portkey… unfortunately the offending portkey got caught in his robes.

He crashed into the ground in the middle of the night.

"Bind him."

"But Master, that's not him."

"Then kill him."

Matthew was instantly on his feet, wand in hand, spell in transit. The tiny man went flying back into a slab of standing stone.

After a quick glance around, he fell to his knees panting as he tried to regain his breath and bearings. He eventually stood up and walked over to the man. He nearly had a heart attack as he saw a baby lying on the ground. He thought he had killed it.

Then he got a better look and decided to vomit instead.

"Wormtail! Restrain this mortal!"

The raspy and whiny voice nearly made Matthew vomit again. The 'baby' could talk. He sent out another stunner.

Silence reigned.

So… he had somehow wound up in England, based on the accents. Whoever these two morons were, they were expecting someone. They intended to kill him.

Brilliant. Now he just needed to figure out how to contact local law enforcement. It was highly unlikely he'd make it to Iceland on time.

* * *

On a beautiful, deserted, sunny beach on the coast of Mexico a young man landed with a thud and a splash of sand.

"Oh. My. God! Are you, like, okay?" Asked a female voice.

The young man looked up from his self-made crater and saw a beautiful blonde girl wearing nothing but a piece of string around her waist.

"Are you an angel?" Cedric Diggory asked in awe.

* * *

From what Harry could tell, he managed to hit three trees and a goat as he crashed back down to Earth in the black of night in a jungle during a storm. There might have been more trees… he just lost count after three. He was bounced between them like a bludger between two beaters.

The goat was sent flying away from him to land at the feet of the most terrifying thing Harry had ever seen.

"Wizards have dinosaurs?" He gasped in shock and awe as the massive Tyrannosaurus-Rex nearly swallowed the goat in one shot. "Am I supposed to kill it?" He had no idea what he was supposed to do. The previous two tasks had specific goals. Get the egg, rescue the hostage. He had been told the task this time was to get the cup.

Was this punishment for losing it? Where was Cedric?

It was tipping it down with rain and Harry was already soaked to the bone as he stood in the black of the night. Only the lightning allowed him to see the massive monster.

And the monster to see him.

Apparently a whole goat was not enough for a T-Rex.

It roared… a sound so loud that it vibrated in Harry's bones and disrupted his hearing. Harry stumbled backwards only to slide down a large slope.

The T-Rex followed and Harry quickly got up and moved behind a tree.

The T-Rex stomped after him, the tree began to creak as it bent down and craned its neck to reach Harry.

Harry simply moved around the tree.

The T-Rex was fast, but that speed was still hampered by the sturdy tree that had more than a six-foot diameter.

The T-Rex was becoming frustrated.

Harry was eyeing up another nearby tree.

A flash of lightning caused Harry to see the large smooth concrete nearby. Concrete was man-made. Man-made meant that _maybe_ there was a wizard nearby who could save him. If there were handlers for dragons, there had to be handlers for dinosaurs.

First, he needed to lose the rampaging lizard.

He pointed his wand at the tree and set it on fire. He did the same with the ones to the sides.

Then he bolted for the concrete.

Behind him he heard the frustrated roar.

"Jesus! Kid! Over here!"

He saw a bright light at the top of the concrete wall. There was a white man holding the light.

"Is there a ladder?" Harry called up.

"We're looking for some rope." The man called down. "Listen, you might want to light more fires. The Rex doesn't like it but it also might try and go around."

Another man suddenly appeared above.

"Hey, we can't find any rope and we've lost communication with the Control Room. You need to find another way up." The man called down.

The concrete wall was extremely smooth and nearly vertical. There was no way Harry could scale it without gear. That left him searching for a way to get up.

He moved over to a football sized rock and transfigured it into a length of rope with a grappling hook. Freeform transfiguration wasn't something he was supposed to learn until the following year. Hermione had taken them through it to prepare for the tasks.

"I've got some rope and a hook. Try and catch it for me!"

"Make it quick!" They called frantically.

Harry had no idea how to throw a grappling hook. He failed five times before he accidentally sent the entire rope up the wall and out of reach.

Fortunately the two men simply lowered the rope back down.

In short order he was hauled up the wall. He then had to scale the wire fence and barbed wire.

The rain finally stopped and Harry was able to see the two men. They didn't dress like wizards. One was dressed all in black, he had black hair. He reminded him a bit of Sirius.

The other man was dressed in a blue shirt and light coloured trousers.

Both were as soaked as him. Harry still had his tournament uniform.

"What happened?" Harry demanded. "I got the cup and it throws me next to a T-Rex? What was I supposed to do about that?"

The two men looked at him cautiously. "You don't work here? Aren't you the kid of one of the workers?"

At least they could see he was a kid. Then a thought hit him.

"This isn't Britain, is it?" The men shook their heads. "You aren't wizards?"

The men shared a look. "We need to get him back to the Centre. He probably has a concussion… or some plant is making him hallucinate." The man in black advised his companion.

The other man gave a dismal laugh. "I don't disagree, Ian, but _how_? The cars are dead, the power is out. If that Rex figures out she can go around the fire, then the fence won't stop her."

"We'll have to walk." Ian shrugged. "The T-Rex knows the cars are here. What if it wants a rematch with the kid… hey, what's your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He was fairly certain he wasn't in England as these two men were American.

"I'm Ian Malcolm and this is Alan Grant." The man returned. "How did you create that fire?" He asked curiously.

"Magic." Harry said dryly. Screw the Statute of Secrecy and screw anyone who told him off. He was not going to be eaten by a dinosaur. He was now certain this wasn't part of the tournament and he blamed everyone involved in it for nearly making him a prehistoric snack.

"I don't suppose you have any more goats?" Harry asked.

Ian's face lit up in realisation. "The goat! It came from underground. Maybe we can get inside and hide out until help comes."

Alan nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll go and tell the kids and Gennaro. You take Harry and see if you can find an entrance."

Ian grabbed Harry by the shoulder and led him to a section of the fence where there was flat area on the other side level with them. The last time Harry saw it, there was a goat tied up.

"How do we get through the fence?" Harry asked. "Do we climb again?"

"Looks like it. Unless you happen to have a set of industrial wire clippers on you?"

So they both started to climb. Harry wanted to see if he could shrink his broom down for future dangers.

Why was he planning on being in danger again?

They soon dropped down onto the platform.

"Look for a button or a panel." Ian instructed as he proceeded to do the same.

"Erm… this was built _for_ the dinosaur… right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they use it to lure the T-Rex out for the kids to see."

Harry decided to ignore the ramifications of that. "Are the T-Rexes friendly to their handlers?"

"Kid, I don't know if you noticed, but those fences we just climbed are usually electrified."

Harry stopped his search. "Why would they put the access on _this_ side of the fence? You said the goat came up from underground. That means tunnels. Wouldn't there be an access area on the _other_ side of the fence? The _safe_ side?"

Ian slowly looked up at Harry. "Over the fence. Now." He said tersely before he himself ran for it.

They made it back over when Alan turned up with two kids and a guy in a shirt and tie.

"No luck?" Alan asked, his eyes never left the fence, constantly searching for the return of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"The kid pointed out that any access point would be _outside_ the enclosure with the massive meat eater." Ian responded sardonically.

Alan looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. He then looked at Ian. "We'll have to debate whether Hammond's people are smart enough to use that level of logic later.

"We have to move. That T-Rex will be back and Hammond said it could move at thirty miles an hour."

"How far is it to this 'centre'?" Harry asked.

"About three to four miles… in that direction." Ian nodded towards the fence the pair had just scaled.

"Bugger me." Harry muttered. "And going around?"

"I didn't see the map, but basic maths, two pi radius divided by two… about 12 and a half miles." Ian estimated.

"Are there any other Rexes or man-eating creatures on the way?" Harry asked.

"The dilophosaurs, baryonyx and proceratosaurus." The young boy piped up. "But Granddad said not all the dinosaurs were out yet."

"We should stay with the cars." The man in the shirt and tie said firmly. "Hammond will be sending one of the gas-powered jeeps to get us."

"Would they really risk that?" Harry asked. "I mean, I assume they'd have to go past or through all those things _he_ just mentioned." He nodded to the boy.

"I'm Tim. This is Lex." The boy introduced himself and the girl. He seemed disturbingly unconcerned of the danger. The girl looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Hi… I'm Harry." He felt so weird introducing himself here.

"The kids are Hammond's grandchildren." Alan spoke up. "He'll send someone."

"Are those toilets?" Harry asked as he noticed a small building beyond the headlights of the two vehicles nearby. He could make out the hint of a blue sign commonly associated with public facilities.

"Yeah, probably needs some air freshener though." Alan commented with a glare at the man in the tie.

"You used the toilet?" Harry asked intently.

"I was desperate!"

Tim was clearly stifling a giggle. Lex was steaming at the man. "You abandoned us!"

Harry started walking towards the toilets.

"Kid?" Ian asked as he quickly fell in step.

"If there aren't any other buildings then that would be the best place to find the door to the tunnels or maybe an emergency phone."

"Jesus, kid. You probably just saved our lives." Ian was clearly disgusted with himself as he ran ahead.

"Hey, erm… Alan? What was that light you had earlier?"

"There are emergency flares in the jeeps." Alan nodded thoughtfully. "I'll go and gather what I can. Gennaro, come with me."

"I should stay and protect the children."

No one believed that's what he wanted and he squawked in protest as Alan dragged him away.

Harry led the other kids over to the small hut.

"Good news, bad news." Ian scowled as he met them. "I found the access door, but it is locked and pretty solid."

"What sort of lock?" Harry asked.

"A keypad."

"Maybe I can hack it?" Lex offered up hesitantly.

"It is electrical, but the power is down."

Regardless he took them to see the trap door set into the floor behind the shack. It was a two piece door like a storm cellar door, made of heavy metal.

Lex immediately moved to the keypad and examined it.

"Are there any dinosaurs around that could fit through that doorway?" Harry asked Tim and Ian.

"Dilophosaurs and velociraptors." Tim nodded.

Everyone froze as a roar ripped through the night. The T-Rex was coming back.

"Lex, any luck?" Ian asked the now frozen girl. She didn't respond. "Shit." He then moved to grab the girl and hopefully bring her out of her stupor.

Harry moved to examine the keypad. He took out his wand and tried the unlocking spell. Nothing. He tried it on the doors. Nothing.

"We have to move." Alan said harshly as he came up alone, his arms filled with flares, blankets and some large green headsets.

"Gennaro?" Ian asked gravely.

"Went running down the road when the Rex roared." Alan was clearly disgusted.

"The door is locked and solid. We can't get in." Ian explained the situation.

"Did you find a phone?"

Ian nodded. "Dead."

"That Rex is hunting us. If current theories are correct, it can track us by scent. For a long distance."

"Us or me?" Harry asked curiously. "I was the only one close to it."

"Your scent crosses paths with ours. We're all going to smell like prey." Alan answered.

The roar sounded again, closer.

"Any other options or should we make like Gennaro?" Ian asked, clearly nervous but holding his own.

"I've got two." Harry grimaced. "The first might get us through the door, the second… I'll have to stay behind and you guys run."

"Not an option, Harry." Ian said firmly.

"Everyone stand back and cover your eyes." He shooed them away and then turned and cast. "_Bombarda Maxima!"_

"Holy shit!"

Harry grimaced, the doors had buckled, but still held. The sound of highly taut wires snapping filled the air. Harry cast again.

They buckled more so Harry kept firing.

Eventually they caved in, but Harry was exhausted. He was manhandled into the hole by Alan as Ian dealt with the kids.

The T-Rex roared in anger as it saw her prey vanish into the hole.

* * *

Luck seemed to be on their side as the small access tunnel led to a much wider tunnel. There were even signs and maps that told them how to get through the tunnels without going back to the surface.

"So what was that? How did you blow open the doors?" Ian asked as he walked Harry down the tunnel. Grant had loaded the kids onto a small electric cart that was obviously used by workers and had driven them straight back to the visitor's centre with a promise to return for them.

"Magic." Harry replied tiredly. "Can we sit and take a break? That really took a lot out of me."

Ian looked back the way they came. They had travelled about two hundred metres. So he nodded and they sat down against the slightly curved walls with only a flare for light. There was a horrible squelching sound as Harry's thick and soaked tournament uniform compressed against the concrete floor and a pool of water appeared around him.

He quickly vanished it and dried himself and Ian with a spell.

"So… magic?"

"I was born with it. Lots of people are, but we live in secret and don't really interact with non-magicals."

"I suppose that is your wand?" He indicated the stick in Harry's hand.

"Yeah, it helps us focus our magic. We are pretty useless without them… so make sure I don't lose this or we'll have to go hand-to-hand with old Rexy."

"You're being pretty open about all this."

"I don't want to die." Harry shrugged.

"So how did you wind up in the Rex pen?"

Harry thought for a moment. "There was a problem with some sort of magical transportation. I was in Scotland one second, and then I was hurtling off and landed in America."

"Harry, this isn't America. We're on an island off the coast of Costa Rica."

"Where's that?" Harry frowned.

"You know north and south America? Costa Rica is the bit in the middle."

Harry didn't bother arguing that he wasn't far off then. He started to get to his feet. "I think I can carry on now."

They walked for a few moments before Harry spoke up. "So why are there dinosaurs on an island? Are there dinosaurs all over the world?"

"What do you know about genetics?" Ian asked.

"They define our bodies?"

"Sure, same as with every other living thing. There is a rich man, John Hammond. He realised that blood sucking insects, like mosquitos, might have been preserved over time. He found them encased in amber and used _extremely_ dubious science to clone the dinosaurs. And then he decided to make a theme park around them."

"So there are other, erm, tourists?"

"Luckily, no. We were all called in as experts to evaluate the safety and viability of the park before it was opened to the public. We only arrived yesterday."

"So what caused the animals to escape?" Harry asked.

"We have no idea. The power went down, we think it might have been the storm but we won't know until we get back to the Control Centre."

The pair walked for about twenty minutes before they heard the whine of an electric motor. Alan had returned with another white man. This one had a gun and was dressed for safari.

He was briefly introduced as Robert Muldoon as Alan sped them back through the tunnels.

"You were lucky. Doctor Sattler and I were about to head out and get you when Grant turned up with the kids." Muldoon explained. "Nedry, one of the computer techs shutdown the whole system and loaded a virus. He's stolen some embryos and fled.

"Our other tech guy says that unless we get Nedry back, we can't retake control of the park."

"Sir, will that gun work on the Rex?" Harry asked.

"Call me Muldoon. And no, this won't even tickle it. This is in case we run afoul of the compys, dilos or raptors."

"The raptors got out?" Alan asked, clearly horrified.

"No. They're on an independent system. The power hasn't actually been cut, Nedry just hacked the system to turn off most of the fences. He needed a clear path to the docks."

"Are there any… 'friendly' dinosaurs?" Harry asked.

"Sure. The brachys, the triceratops-"

"Triceratops? I read somewhere that they were supposed to be able to defend themselves against a T-Rex."

"In theory." Alan allowed.

"Well, could we release them around this Control Centre? They could act as a defence?"

"Or a decoy." Ian added.

"Hammond would never allow it." Muldoon said with clear disgust.

"Hammond won't be alive to object if the rex gets to him." Alan growled.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the Visitor's Centre Harry found himself sent off to join Tim and Lex. Considering the pair were eating ice-cream, he wasn't pleased.

He had essentially been marginalised.

Leaving the siblings to their food, Harry searched the cafeteria for anything that would help him learn about the park. Like how far away the dock was.

He easily found a display of pamphlets and a visitor's map. There weren't many details and no sense of scale, but based on what Ian and Alan had said about the distance between where they had met and the Visitor's Centre, he figured the dock was about ten miles away.

On the other side of all the dinosaurs.

This place was a nightmare. He wondered if regular safari parks put the lions and dangerous animals between the living quarters and exit.

There was an airstrip to the west though. Still several miles away, but no meat eaters between them.

Harry decided it was time to confront the adults and see if there was a plane still there. Even if there wasn't, there might be power. There would certainly be several miles of land between them and the T-Rex.

He headed over to the table where Lex and Tim were eating.

"Come on, I think I've found a way out of-" Harry stopped as he noticed the siblings staring, petrified at a wall painted with dinosaurs.

And the moving shadow of one.

"Up, now." Harry whispered quietly as he manhandled Tim out of his chair. The boy never took his eyes off the creeping shadow, but he definitely started to move.

Lex was still frozen so Harry had to lift her out of the chair and practically drag her.

The dinosaur was at the exit to the cafeteria so they had to make for the kitchen. He shut the door behind them only to discover there was no manual lock.

He quickly looked around the room and picked up two large knives which he handed to Lex and Tim.

"Look, if they get close to you, stab them in the neck."

"I- I- I can't!" Lex stammered.

"Then they will eat you. And you will be alive to feel it." Harry responded calmly. "Don't lose the knives, not until we find you some better weapons."

He moved off and began opening cupboards. The whole place was made of stainless steel metal, most of the cupboards were also empty.

"Over here!" He hissed. The two came running up.

"Get in, I will lock the doors."

"Can't we run?" Tim asked nervously, but still more composed than his sister.

"We have run, Tim. And this is as far as we can go." Harry calmly answered as he gently but firmly pushed the boy into the cupboard.

Lex followed but stopped him as he tried to close the door. "What about you?"

"These things are smaller than the T-Rex, hopefully I can stop them." Lex clearly didn't believe that was possible. Harry chuckled darkly. "Lex, these are dinosaurs, not dragons. Dragons breathe fire and fly. I've faced a dragon."

He was about to close the door when Tim stopped him.

"Wait!"

Harry was getting a little frustrated. Why couldn't they be as calm and controlled as Hermione? "What?"

"There is a dinosaur, it spits venom. The tour said it caused blindness and paralysis."

Harry rubbed the ball of his hand into his eye socket. "Bloody hell. Thanks Tim. I'll be careful."

Harry quickly shut the door before they could stop him.

He looked around and found another knife and a wooden mallet. He transfigured the mallet into a sheath for the knife that he strapped to his left forearm, handle down.

That's when he noticed the eager eyes staring at him through the small window in the door.

Harry knew that there were two common actions when faced with a predator: run and hide.

But Harry had also been denied those actions. He had been shoved in an arena to face a dragon. Trapped underground to die to a basilisk. Lost in a forest whilst werewolves hunted him and dementors tried to feast on him.

So, based on that, Harry hurtled himself towards the door, slamming his shoulder into it.

The dinosaur on the other side was clearly startled and screeched in shock as it skidded away on the smooth floors.

Harry allowed himself a small smirk of satisfaction. Round one to him.

Ok, now what? He was sure he could keep the beasts out, but then what? When Alan and Ian came for them they would be attacked.

He needed to either get rid of the dinosaurs or get Lex and Tim to the adults. Especially Lex. She was not cut out for this sort of thing.

Harry wanted to scream in frustration as two more of the same dinosaur arrived. All three were about six-foot tall, bipedal, long tails, sharp fingered arms and a nasty looking sickle like claw on each foot.

What really worried Harry was the way they seemed to communicate. One was also a clear leader.

Harry moved back to the cupboards and opened them. "We need to leave." He said as he helped Tim out.

"Have they gone?" Lex asked shakily.

"No. Two more are here. We need to get to the adults. I want you to go through the cupboards and find more knives. Forks as well.

"Also… get a couple of large pots you can use as helmets." He added with a shrug.

Lex gasped as they all heard the handle of the door start to turn.

Harry immediately spun around and fired a banisher at the door, slamming it on the claw that had slipped in. He ran up and pulled the handle up, casting a sticking charm to hopefully hold it.

"Hurry up." Harry ordered. "And bend the forks and knives to ninety degree angles."

"H-How?" Lex asked as she held up large knife.

"Like this." Tim said helpfully as he opened a draw, stuck the knife half-way in, closed it and then bent it.

"I'm going to be making a bit of noise." Harry warned them. He then turned his wand on the small window in the door and blew it out with a reducto.

Then he started firing curses at the dinosaurs. They were nimble though and fled when Harry managed to catch one with a jelly-legs curse.

"Tim, what are these ones called?"

"V-Velociraptors or raptors. Mister Muldoon said they were the most dangerous. Doctor Grant wrote about them, he says they probably hunt in packs."

Harry nodded. They certainly worked together.

Five minutes later and the two non-magicals had a large, seventy-five centimetre pot filled with bent knives and forks.

"Great. Lex, watch the door. If the raptors come back, back up and let me know."

Lex steeled herself and nodded.

"Tim, look for oven gloves." Harry ordered as he moved over to one of the cupboards and opened it.

He needed to get the doors off. He recognised the bulk standard kitchen door hinges from his aunt's kitchen. He thought that a professional kitchen might have something different… but now wasn't the time to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Tim quickly returned with two pairs of oven gloves one of which Harry instructed he give to Lex.

Harry, meanwhile, had found a rack of long handled kitchen utensils, like ladles and spatulas. A little bit of bending and a sticking charm or two and there were two arm handles on two doors.

He checked with Lex and Tim and after discovering they were both righties, he took their left gloves and stuck them on the inside of the handles.

"Right, two shields." He declared as he carried them over. He helped Tim put his arm through the oven glove.

"Wicked." The boy giggled.

"Will these really work?" Lex asked with clear doubts.

"If you get separated and cornered, then no." Harry shrugged. "It might give you a chance to escape, but these raptors seem pretty smart.

"But, if we stick together, then it will help keep them off you whilst the rest of us get stabby." He grinned.

"This is so cool." Tim clearly loved his new shield.

Harry took their knives and created a makeshift holster that they could keep on their belts. He needed their fighting hands free for the moment.

"Do you know the way to this control centre?" Harry asked them.

Tim shook his head, but Lex nodded.

"Right, here is how we are going to do this. I will lead the way. You two carry the pot of knives and forks. If the raptors start to stalk us then we can tip the pot at a corner. Hopefully it will buy us some time as they cut themselves up."

"Where's your shield?" Lex asked.

Harry held up his wand. "I'll be attacking as we go. If I see them, I'll hit them with spells. I got one already, so there should only be two more."

"You killed it?" Tim asked in amazement.

"I… sort of hobbled it."

* * *

The journey was terrifying. They were clearly being stalked by these raptors. Fortunately, the nature of the building meant that they couldn't try and get around the three young meals. Especially as Harry would send a flame spell their way if he caught a glimpse.

As they reached the corridor to the Control Room, Harry instructed his companions to start tipping out the cutlery.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ellie Sattler demanded as she exited the room.

"Avoiding being eaten." Harry snapped. "Three of your 'raptors' are in the building."

The blonde-haired woman paled. "Get in, quick." She ordered.

Lex and Tim looked to Harry who just nodded. As they passed him he moved to the now discarded pot and continued spreading his makeshift caltrops.

"What are you doing?" Sattler demanded.

"Trying to put the odds in our favour." Harry said tersely.

"Ellie?" Ian poked his head out the door. "What's the hold up?"

"This kid thinks cutlery will stop a full grown raptor." She said irritably.

Ian exited the room and joined Harry. "Huh… Harry, do you think you could break some of those windows?" He pointed to the nearby offices and labs.

"Probably… but won't they just shatter?"

"Why are you wasting our time on this?" Sattler was getting frustrated.

"Because Harry is the only one of us to go toe-to-toe with the rex. According to Tim, he already dealt with one of the raptors."

"Only temporary." Harry said as he finished scattering the cutlery. "I haven't managed to hit one of them properly yet." He moved over to examine the windows Ian had mentioned. "Ian, could the raptors break through the glass easily?"

"That is highly strengthened stuff. Hammond didn't prepare for betrayal, but he did prepare for raptors on the loose."

"Maybe we should leave the glass? If they manage to break into one room then we can use it as a place to run to."

Ian nodded. "Let's get in the control room. The power is back but nothing works."

"Harry! Can you make more of these?" Alan asked eagerly as he held up Tim's shield.

"If you can find the right materials, sure. Those are just kitchen doors." Harry shrugged. "Where's Mister Muldoon?"

"He didn't make it." Alan said gravely. "The raptors got him."

Outside the room the sound of a raptor call was heard.

"I think they are regrouping." Harry frowned. "I've heard that noise before."

"That's bad." Ian said as he stood and examined the door. "We need to find a way to lock these doors."

"I can't make heads or tails of the computer system. It's not Windows or DOS." Ellie said frustratedly.

"It's Unix." Lex piped up as she sat at one of the computers.

"You recognise this?" Ian asked as he moved from the door to behind Lex.

"Sure, look, this is the root. These are all directories." She said as the screen showed a 3D visualisation of the system.

"Yeah, I see it." He nodded. "But why is it all open? What happened to the passwords?"

"It's part of the fail safes." Hammond spoke up. "If the power is turned off then the system reboots in start-up mode."

"That's dumb." Lex scoffed.

"I would remind you, my Dear, that turning off the power means the dinosaurs get lose." Hammond gave her a small smile.

That made Lex shudder.

"Can you find the programs that control building security?" Ian gently prodded the young computer enthusiast.

"Harry?"

He looked down to see Tim staring at the ceiling. "Yeah?"

"Do you think those walls go up past the ceiling?"

Harry was confused. "I don't understand. You can see the walls connected to the ceiling."

"Those are false ceilings. I used to hide in the ones at my Dad's work."

"False ceilings?"

Tim was a bit frustrated at not being able to explain it. Everyone else was focused on Lex and her cyberspace adventures. "Stand on the desk and push one of the squares up."

Harry was still not sure what was going on, but he did as Tim said.

And swore.

"Bloody hell!"

That got Alan's attention. "What's wrong?" He asked as he approached.

"There's like… three foot of space up there!" Harry gestured to the ceiling. "Tim's right, we need to check and make sure the walls go all the way up."

"The specifications were quite clear." Hammond said as he joined them. "There were to be no holes or breaks in the walls."

"And the power wasn't supposed to be turned off." Alan retorted with sarcasm. "You've clearly never dealt with contractors before, John. They cut any and every corner they can.

"Ian, we need to check the ceiling!"

The dark dressed man glanced at the ceiling and paled before he jogged over. "Harry cup your hands." He instructed as he did the same by the door.

Harry complied and Alan was soon seemingly headless as he inspected the walls beyond the drop ceiling.

"It's ok. The only opening is a vent. I doubt the dilophosaur could fit."

There was a low, slow rumbling and Harry and Ian turned their heads to the door window.

Lex screamed.

Harry, Ian and Alan went flying as one of the raptors harshly head butted the door.

The three males were dazed and Alan's head was bleeding, but they all heard the loud bang of the shotgun.

The raptor went flying back out the door as John Hammond stumbled under the recoil.

"Ellie, if you know how to use this, please do." John said shakily as he kept his gun trained on the door.

Ellie took the gun and began firing. The raptor fled, bleeding and injured as she fired the five remaining shells.

Harry stumbled to the door and shoved it closed. "Lex, lock it!"

John had moved back to his granddaughter. "Focus Alexis." He encouraged firmly.

He then started to help her by pointing out the right places to look as he was familiar with the layout of the park.

Ian was checking on Alan as Ellie reloaded the gun.

"We need a first aid kit." Ian announced.

Blood was freely flowing down Alan's back from a slice at the back of his skull when he had been scraped on the metal ceiling braces.

"Ian, switch with me." Harry called out.

They quickly switched and Harry cast an _episkey_ on the wound, sealing it up.

Harry moved back to the door with Ian. "I just sealed the cut, I don't know if you have a concussion or anything." He told the fairly surprised man.

Alan eventually chuckled as he stood. "I feel great. Just a little wet." He said as he indicated he blood drenched back.

"Found it!"

There was a loud click as Lex activated the door locks.

Ian and Harry relaxed as Ellie moved to check on Alan.

"Lex, try and find the camera controls." Ian instructed. "When you do, have Tim identify any animals in the compound."

"How did he do this?" Ellie asked in wonder as she examined Alan's healed head.

"Magic, apparently." Alan smirked.

"Magic?" She said with clear scepticism.

Alan placed his hands on her cheeks affectionately. "Ellie, we're standing on an island filled with scientific miracles."

"I found the cameras!" Lex called out.

"Gentlemen, you can use the security console over there to view the feeds." Hammond indicated an array of monitors across the room. "I will attempt to contact the mainland and call for help."

Harry moved to Lex and Tim, where Lex was still browsing the system. "Is there a way to control any of this on the go? Could you open and close doors as we went?"

Lex's fingers began flying over the keyboard as she performed searches for anything related to 'remote', 'wireless' or 'automated'.

"What is it you are planning, young man?" John asked curiously.

This was the first interaction Harry had had with the short, elderly man. Give him a red suit and he'd be set for Christmas.

"If we can open doors as we go and then close them, we can put some real distance between us and the raptors. Maybe we could even trap them permanently."

"As far as I am aware, there aren't any remote features of that type. The last thing we would want is someone like Nedry with it. He caused enough chaos as it is."

"Looks like Nedry might have got his just desserts." Ian called over. "We've found an abandoned jeep in the dilo areas. A lot of blood too."

"Anything on the T-Rex?" Harry asked.

"We can't find the adult, but Rexy is frolicking at the lagoon." Ian was clearly amused by what he had seen.

"Rexy? There are _two_ Rexes?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"And thirty odd raptors free in the park." Alan said as he turned to join Harry. "The three we've faced were held in a small pen nearby."

"I can't fight thirty of those things!" Harry was now really worried. "I have no idea how to stop the adult Rex."

"Relax, the other raptors are nowhere near here. They are also nocturnal. The three in the pen are only hunting us because they are familiar with us."

"Like… revenge?"

"Maybe. There is a lot wrong with the genetically engineered dinosaurs. They aren't pure. The scientists patched them together with other animal DNA.

"Because of this, we can't accurately predict how they will behave."

"It's daylight outside. So if we can evade the raptors, we can get to the helipad." Harry suggested.

"There are no helicopters." Ian piped up. "They all left the island so they wouldn't be damaged by the storm."

"We also need to find the raptor nests in the park. We need to know how many there are. Apparently the dinosaurs have been escaping the island and attacking babies on the coast." Alan added.

"So we get off the island and you can get the right equipment to do it safely… like a tank." Harry argued.

"He's not wrong."

"You will not be killing all those dinosaurs!" Hammond said angrily as he marched over to Ian and glared up at him.

Ian ignored him. "There is no point going off on a foolish investigation only for you to die and not warn the mainland about the danger.

"There are plenty of non-lethal tools you could use, like gases, tazers, bean-bag rounds." He indicated the shotgun on the table.

"Plus we really need to get Lex and Tim off the island." Harry added. "Me too. I'm only fourteen you know."

"You're _my_ age?" Lex asked aghast.

"Seriously?" Alan asked with wide eyes. "We knew you were young, but we thought you were at least sixteen."

Harry was very uncomfortable with how everyone was looking at him.

"You are so cool!" Tim whispered.

Ellie felt a bit guilty for being short with him earlier. Fourteen years old and he had devised traps and defences.

"Look, you said they were nocturnal. Even the ones from the pen?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we saw them being fed, they stayed hidden in the bushes." Ian nodded.

"So they won't like bright lights? What if Lex can turn the lights up to blind them?"

The girl immediately began searching the system.

"It could work." Ellie offered. "To be honest, I think our best bet is to make more shields and carefully back our way out of the compound.

"If we can find more shotguns then we can hold them off until we get to a jeep."

"Are there anymore options for getting off this island?" Alan asked John.

"There will probably be a small boat in one of the enclosed docks. Maybe a plane hangered at the airstrip."

"What sort of plane?"

"Can any of us fly one?" Ian asked the better question.

"Can any of us drive a boat?" Harry added.

"I can handle a boat." John said firmly. "Well, I can instruct you." He amended as he tightened his grip on his cane.

The sound of clinking cutlery was heard outside.

"Muldoon said the raptors were systematic." Alan said gravely. "If we are going to move, we need to do it soon, before they decide to set an ambush."

"Harry… I can turn the lights on and off, but that's it. I still can't find a way to grant access to a remote terminal." Lex spoke up.

"What about the Jeeps?" Ellie asked. "Can you give control of the cameras to the jeeps, like Doctor Harding had in his?"

Lex quickly began typing away. "There is something here, but it looks like it needs someone at the jeep whilst I work here. But once the jeep is connected I don't need to stay."

"Alright, I know computers." Ian was clearly steeling himself. "I'll go to the Jeeps and see if I can start it up and connect it. Do we have radios?"

"Over here." Ellie gestured.

"I'll go with Ian." Harry sighed.

"Absolutely not!" John objected. "I will not have children in danger further!"

"Ian can't take on a raptor." Harry shrugged. "I can make them think twice."

"As much as I don't like the idea of Harry risking himself at my expense, if I fail, you will all be trapped here. Including Harry." Ian said as he walked up with a walkie-talkie headset on. "Besides, I've never used a gun before."

John couldn't argue with that.

"Tim, mind if I borrow your shield?" The Chaos Mathematician asked.

"Erm… can you try and bring back another one?"

"After seeing what Harry has done? I think I can cobble a suit of armour together." Ian chuckled as he donned the light metal door.

"Lex, keep an eye on us as we go." Harry said as he put a hand on the door. "We might need you to open and close things on demand."

"Wait!" Alan piped up. "What sort of fire suppression is in place?"

"An advanced Halon system." John frowned. Then he chuckled. "Halon is quite safe. It is not toxic and will affect neither you nor the raptors."

"But is the gas see-through or can it act as a smoke screen?" Alan pressed.

"I appreciate the thought, Grant, but I think I'd prefer to see death so I can run _from_ it and not _into_ it." Ian shuddered.

"But if we exit a room, lock it and then flood it…"

"Sure, just wait till we are out."

* * *

Two feet out the door.

Two feet and Harry went smashing through the glass opposite into the sterile white room.

He barely heard the shouts and screams as he tried to regain his bearings.

As he stood he saw the horrifying sight of the largest of the velociraptors standing in the window and staring at him. He could just make out Ian trying to defend himself from a second raptor whilst the third was watching the door to the control room.

Harry grabbed his wand which was right next to him, lying amongst the glass of broken test tubes and chemicals, most of which he was drenched in, and fired off the most effective spell he had used on this island.

"_Bombarda Maxima!_"

There was an explosion of red and a screech of agony.

And then silence… other than the pitiful moans from the dinosaur missing its right arm and a good portion of its midsection as it lay out in the corridor.

Harry calmly stood and adjusted his top. He then glared at the clearly stunned and frightened remaining raptors.

He locked eyes with the raptor at the door and pointed back down the hallway sharply.

The raptor immediately began hobbling away, still hampered by the curse Harry had hit it with earlier.

Harry strode over to the broken window and climbed through. He carefully avoided the weakly moving raptor and looked straight at the last one. Harry was between it and the way he had sent the other raptor.

It was clearly trying to keep an eye on Harry whilst not turning its back to Ian. Ian had a large gash down the shield but seemed otherwise unharmed.

Harry knocked on the door to the control room. He heard the lock disengage so he opened the door stepped into the threshold and then turned to look at the raptor.

Once again he pointed down the hall way.

The raptor slowly moved to the opposite side of the narrow hallway, its head low and its movements cautious. It moved.

Harry stood there, staring it in the eyes.

As it made it passed the fallen raptor Harry grunted. The raptor tensed.

Harry pointed to the raptor, then to the fallen raptor and then back down the corridor.

The raptor's eyes widened in confusion, but still an understanding.

Harry made a long low noise in the back of his throat. A growl.

The raptor turned and grabbed the fallen raptor, grabbing its neck with its mouth and began dragging the moaning and occasionally shrieking in pain, raptor.

Neither wizard nor dinosaur broke eye contact until the raptor was around the corner.

Harry counted to ten, slowly.

And then he fell to the ground, his face a picture of agony.

Alan was immediately on him as Ellie stood guard with the shotgun. John had his grandchildren in a corner with the last shield.

Ian carefully moved forward, holding the shield with both hands.

"Harry?" Alan queried.

"My hip. I think I badly damaged it." Harry groaned.

"With the force those things use, I wouldn't be surprised if he broke his bones." Ian said, his breath laboured. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but those bastards broke my arm. I can't even help Harry walk."

"Show me your arm." Harry hissed through the pain.

Ian slowly extracted his arm from the oven glove. It clearly wasn't in one piece. "Harry, if it's a choice between my arm and your hip, fix your hip.

"You need to be mobile and you are our most versatile member."

"He's right, Harry." Alan said firmly. "Ellie and I can splint Ian's arm, but we can't do anything about a hip."

Harry tried to cast the only healing spell he knew, but he failed when the shift in his body hurt too much.

Ellie brought the medical kit over. "Harry, this is morphine. Have you ever had it before?"

Harry shook his head.

"It will block the pain, an injection like this is nearly instantaneous."

Harry just nodded.

It was a painful experience as Alan had to hold Harry down so he didn't jerk from the pain. But fortunately the morphine quickly got to work and Harry was able to cast the spell on his hip.

"I think I got it." He breathed in relief.

He then cast the spell on Ian.

Who screamed in agony. "Fuck me!" He groaned as he cradled his arm. "Next time give _me_ an injection before he does that."

"Sorry." Harry said contritely. "I forgot that the spell only fixes things, it doesn't numb them."

"I broke my arm as a child." Ian grumbled as he tested his healed arm, which was still aching a bit. "I am so glad they knocked me out when they set it."

Ellie took a few minutes to check both Harry and Ian. Ian's arm seemed perfect, but she was really just guessing when it came to Harry's hip.

"Ok, it's about 9am now. We'll take the rest of the morphine with us and if the pain returns I can give you another shot in four hours."

"Yeah, but Harry, if you can handle the pain, do so. Morphine can be addictive." Grant grimaced from personal experience.

"We should all leave now." Harry declared. "The raptors will either eat the dying one or start to fight for who is going to be in charge."

"But what about syncing up the jeep and cameras?" Lex asked.

"It should be safer to do now." Ian agreed as he fitted the shield back on.

"Alright, but I want us to move as fast as we can."

* * *

Harry didn't really want to spend more time in the compound. He wanted to get to the docks, find a boat and get the hell off the island.

But even he could see the benefit of the ability to see all over the island. It would be like having the Marauder's Map.

It only took a few minutes for Ian and Harry to reach the garage. Ian immediately began working on the jeep's onboard computer.

Harry was looking around to see if there was anything useful. Aside from the locked case of weapons, he saw a few canisters of petrol. Fire had worked on the T-Rex before so it might work again.

"Harry, the jeeps are ready." Ian called out.

Harry returned with two petrol cans. "In case we run into more dinosaurs."

Ian nodded. "We'll take a few minutes to search the garage when we come back. We can stockpile on flare guns as well."

They made it back to the Control Room in minutes. Ian suggested trying to use the metal cabinet doors in the adjacent lab as shields for the rest of them.

After a few suggestions, everyone but Ellie, John and Harry had a shield. Ellie had a door strapped to her back, but her hands were free as she was proficient with the shotgun. John simply couldn't handle the shield with his limp.

Harry didn't want the shield as he didn't want his movement limited. His Tri-Wizard uniform was quite sturdy. He couldn't wait to burn it. It stank.

They started their journey back to the garage. Harry in front and Ellie at the back.

Again, it was an uneventful trip.

Ian, Ellie and Alan plundered the underground garage for anything useful whilst Lex and Tim used the jeep computers to survey the route to the docks.

"Doctor Grant!"

Tim's slightly panicked call was punctuated by a familiar and terrifying roar before the retractable floor leading to the surface dented.

"Oh come on!" Harry whined.

"Is that the big one, Tim?" Alan asked as he hurried over.

Tim was nodding violently, clearly scared.

There was another violent bang.

"She must have tracked us here." Ian theorised. "Anything here we can use to take it down?"

"Preferably something that doesn't involve you facing it head on." Ellie glared when Harry raised his wand.

"Look, that thing will struggle to get through the opening." Harry argued. "We just need to open the doors and let it try to come in. Then… I give it the old bombarda maxima.

"Probably a couple."

There was another loud roar.

"And if that doesn't slow it down?" Alan asked.

"We put the petrol cans at the entrance." Ian said as he had a brainwave. "Wait for it to come in and then detonate them."

"What if we rigged one of the jeeps to drive at it?" Alan added.

"Oh! I can access the tour jeeps now!" Lex piped up excitedly. "I could use it as a decoy."

"Are there any jeeps left?" Ian asked as he moved over to look at the screen.

"Oh… no. I think the Rex must have destroyed them after we went into the tunnels." She said disappointedly.

"It was a great idea." Ian patted her shoulder reassuringly.

There was a horrible sound of tearing metal and the exit to the surface was ripped away.

"Times up." Harry said as he ran at the opening. As soon as he saw the beginning of the snout he fired off his spell. Blood flew everywhere as the Rex reared back, howling in agony.

Harry moved forward, but had to slow down as the bright light of the morning sun blinded him.

The T-Rex was a horrifying sight at night.

But now, in the light of day… the dragon looked tame.

It didn't help that its right nostril was blown open and Harry could see the bone of its upper jaw.

Oh, and it was pissed, with him.

Harry fired another blasting spell, but he could instantly see it would be too close to call. He had widened the wound and blown out several teeth, but the rex was still focused on him.

He needed to stop it. Kill would be better, but stopping it from reaching him would do.

He focused on its right leg and fired a quick succession of blasting hexes before he sent one at the left leg.

Harry backed up as his plan worked and the tyrannosaurus rex flopped on its side.

It was roaring with pain and anger, but it had no ability to move around.

He heard the sound of an engine behind him and the two jeeps rolled up.

"Get in Harry. We are leaving." Alan ordered from the rear jeep he was driving with Ian as his passenger. Ellie was driving the first jeep with John and the kids.

"Alan."

Harry turned at Ellie's worried voice. Several meters away were the two raptors. They were skulking, holding themselves low to the ground, but casting curious looks between the humans and the rex.

"Wait here." Harry instructed firmly.

He ignored the hissed instructions to get back.

Harry stood no more than ten metres from the raptors. He had their full attention. He raised his wand, pointing up and raptors became agitated and backed off a step.

Harry raised his left hand, a stop motion. He then slowly pointed his wand at the one he had hexed and muttered the finite.

The raptor stumbled to the ground as the other one moved to position itself between the downed raptor and Harry. But the downed raptor barked once then got to its feet. They were clearly talking to each other.

Harry just stood there. Silent. Unmoving.

But then he was suddenly under scrutiny again. He slowly pointed his wand at them and then swept it towards the dying rex, his eyes never leaving theirs. He then gave a sweeping gesture with his head. He stayed that way.

The two raptors communicated again. Then the one he hadn't jinxed, who had small wounds from John and Ellie's shotgun blasts, started to slink towards the rex. The other one was clearly reluctant but followed, both keeping their heads low to the ground. Their eyes fixed on Harry.

Harry lowered his wand and gave an exaggerated nod before he turned his back on them and walked to the jeeps. "Lets go slowly. Do not look at them." Harry instructed.

At this point, none of them were going to disagree with the teen.

Ellie put the four-wheeler in drive and slowly pulled out of the underground garage, Alan following suit.

Harry sat on the back of the rear seats, wand out but holding the roll-bar for stability. As they passed, he gave the raptors one last nod.

As they moved out of sight he could hear the increased roars of pain and anger from the rex as they began to feast.

* * *

They were heading out to the airstrip. Granted, none of them could fly, but it was on the coast so there might be a boat. If worse came to worst, they'd skirt the outside of the island to reach the docks on the east coast. It was a relatively easy drive along the man-made road. It was one of the first things built to facilitate the transportation of goods and people to and from the airstrip.

But it would still take them an hour or more as they had to deal with fallen trees from the storm.

"Harry, how did you know how to handle the raptors?" Alan asked as he took a break from driving and Ian took over.

"We have a class at school called 'Care of Magical Creatures'. Last year we had to deal with hippogriffs. This year there were blast-ended skrewts."

"Blast-en-"

"Trust me, they are abominations made by a man like John who loves animals but doesn't have the money or intelligence to know better."

Alan was a little worried about how subdued Harry was becoming. He had been alert for most of the drive, always on the look out for danger.

They were getting closer to escaping the island, so why wasn't he happier, like Lex and Tim.

"We'll be off the island soon." Alan commented. "Back to civilisation. Hot water, television… John is insisting on paying for our medical bills and a proper vacation."

"They'll find me. Then they'll send me back. It's… inevitable." Harry said with defeat.

"Who? Send you back where?"

"The other magicals. They'll send me back to my relatives."

Alan did not like the way Harry said that.

"And then, next year it will be back to school. Another year where someone will try and kill me and everyone will hate me.

"I wonder what happened to Cedric?"

Alan turned so he was looking at Harry properly. "Give me details, Harry. I am not good with kids, but you certainly don't act like Tim and Lex. Who is trying to kill you?"

Harry spent the next ten minutes giving a brief run down of the last four years of his life. It was enough to give the two scientists an insight into the previous eleven.

"Political asylum?" Ian eventually spoke into the uncomfortable silence that followed Harry's story.

"You'd have to ask Ellie… but I'm sure I heard several Human Rights violations in there." Alan muttered.

"I'll push for it." Ian said firmly. "I've got a kid, she lives with her mom for the most part, but Harry can come and live with me for now."

"You've got a kid?" Alan clearly couldn't comprehend that concept.

"Alan, we've been getting along pretty well so far… let's not change that, 'kay?"

Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. But then he grew serious. "It's a nice offer, but I doubt they'll just let me leave.

"Dumbledore keeps saying I need to go back to the Dursleys. Never says why though, just that it is safe."

"Harry, you just took down one of the most dangerous predators known to man and clearly gained the respect of two others. Safe is pretty much in a ten-foot radius around wherever you stand." Ian responded dryly. "Shit!"

Ian slammed the brakes on as Ellie came to an abrupt stop. Harry grunted as he slammed his head on the roll-bar.

"Dammit Ellie!" Alan muttered as he jumped out to see what the issue was.

"Ian, I need a mirror."

Ian turned around and was horrified to see blood streaming down Harry's forehead.

"What happened?" Ian asked as he hopped out and guided Harry around the jeep and into the front passenger seat so he could use the rear-view mirror.

"Smashed my head on the bar."

Harry quickly healed the cut, but he was now a complete mess. Covered in blood and dirt.

They were surprised when Alan returned, manhandling a very dishevelled, but otherwise unharmed, Donald Gennaro. Alan shoved him in the back before sitting next to him, leaving Harry in the front.

"This idiot literally jumped out in front of Ellie." Alan growled. "Scared the kids to death. He started demanding she give him the keys and that they use this jeep."

"You are one hell of a coward, Gennaro." Ian scowled in the rear-view mirror.

"I was just trying to survive!" Gennaro scowled.

"And that involves abandoning children in a dangerous area?" Alan asked.

"The mainland needs to be warned. I could travel much faster alone."

"And we can travel much faster without you." Ian retorted.

"And what are you going to do when you reach the airstrip? Can any of you fly a plane?" Gennaro challenged.

"Can you?" Harry asked curiously.

"If I have to."

"At least we know how to get Tim and Lex off the island." Harry commented.

"Are you kidding?" Ian demanded. "I wouldn't leave the kids alone with that bastard if he could tame the damned rex! He'd toss them out the plane over the ocean."

"I was thinking that maybe you, Alan or Ellie could go with them. You know… with a shotgun?" Harry smirked.

"If there aren't enough seats then _you_ will be going with them." Alan said firmly. "You can keep Gennaro in line and the kids safe."

"I'd be better off here with you. I have more uses. There are other issues that might occur as well." Harry said somewhat cryptically. Both Ian and Alan knew the teen was worried about magicals taking him back to England.

* * *

There was a plane.

There was also someone going to be fired for not locking the hanger doors.

The storm had managed to rip the hanger off the ground and send the plane tumbling down the small airstrip.

"We're trapped." Lex said with despair.

"We can still go for the docks." Ellie assured her.

"But all the dinosaurs are there!"

"John, did you get through to the mainland?" Alan asked the billionaire.

"Yes, but everything was garbled. I am not sure if they got the message. I'm not even sure who I was talking to." John sighed.

"Are there any buildings around?" Harry asked. "Should have asked before, but any tunnel access?"

John shook his head. "Air traffic control was performed from the Control Room. The tunnels only run under the actual park."

Harry pulled out his visitor's map.

Ian laughed and pulled him to the back of one of the jeeps. "Here, try this one." He pulled up a detailed map of the park.

"Here!" Harry said instantly. "This 'North Dock', its outside the fences."

Ian began typing on the compact keyboard and a camera feed appeared. "Enclosed docks, an office, power… if nothing else we could find emergency radios."

"And how do you expect us to get there?" Gennaro demanded. "It's miles away."

"Drive."

"Drive dumbass."

"Drive asshole."

"Gennaro powered jeep."

Everyone turned to look at the palaeontologist. Alan was not the type to make jokes and be sarcastic.

He certainly didn't look like he was making a joke, despite Ellie's clear amusement.

"Alan, it would take far too long." Ian shrugged.

"Should we pillage the plane first?" Harry asked, enjoying see someone else be the centre of hate for once.

"Ellie, let's take a look." Ian nodded.

"Harry, if this asshole even _looks_ at any of you funny… repeat what you did on the raptor." Ellie glared at the weedy man.

Gennaro was clearly outraged, but he kept quiet when he saw Alan holding a large machete, menacingly.

"I don't know guns, I do know knives." Alan stated calmly. "John, take the kids and check the jeeps. Harry, you keep watch on them."

Harry stood as Tim and Lex sat on the hard runway of the airstrip. John was moving around the jeeps and inspecting them with the eye of a seasoned explorer. He turned them on and listened to the engine, checked the dashboards.

"Where does magic come from?"

Harry looked down to see Tim staring at him curiously.

"Some of us are born with it." Harry shrugged. "But, it does exist naturally in the world. There are magical plants and animals."

"What sort of animals?"

"Dragons, unicorns, centaurs, elves, goblins… if you read it in a story book, it probably actually exists."

"It sounds like a life of living in this hell hole." Lex scowled.

Harry sighed. "For me, yes. But, some of my friends grew up in the magical world and they probably had normal lives like you had."

"Harry, we are the grand children of a billionaire." Lex scoffed. "I don't think we had too much normality."

"Define normal." Tim grinned at his sister.

"Brat."

"So what do you do on a normal day?" Harry asked Tim.

"Get up, go to school, eat, go to bed." Tim stated factually.

"He reads." Lex said with a bit of impatience. "If it is about dinosaurs, he reads it. I'd bet he's the reason Grandpa built this place." She growled. Harry could see her displeasure wasn't directed at Tim, but the boy was still hurt.

"There was plenty here for you to play with. All those computers." Harry pointed out.

"I was never supposed to see those." Lex said dismissively. "I didn't see them until we had to run from the raptors."

"Harry, why didn't you kill the other raptors?" Tim asked curiously.

"I don't really know." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I have a class at school where we learn about magical animals. The raptors seemed very intelligent and they reminded me of some of them.

"Maybe I thought it would be too much like killing a human."

"Have you? Ever killed a human?"

"Tim!" Lex hissed.

"Technically." Harry answered with a slight shudder. "But it was literally self-defence. The guy was trying to kill me but his skin turned to ash as he touched me."

"Timothy, you know better than to ask such a personal question."

The boy jumped at his grandfather's voice. "Sorry Grandpa."

"I am not the one you should apologise to."

"Sorry Harry."

"S'okay, Tim. It's been a bad night for all of us." Harry said sympathetically.

"It's only been _one_ night?" Lex said in disbelief. "It feels like we've been here for weeks."

"Hmm, it's coming up for close to twenty-four hours since you arrived here." John frowned. "Come with me children. I want you to try and get a nap whilst we wait for Doctors Sattler and Malcom."

John sat in the back of the first jeep and let his grandchildren use him as a pillow. Harry sat on the roll bar of the second jeep and surveyed the area.

Ellie and Ian soon returned but were unable to find anything useful.

* * *

The journey to the North Docks was tense. Alan drove the car with John and the kids, Harry sat next to him. Ian drove the second jeep as Gennaro sat next to him and Ellie sat behind with her shotgun ready… just in case he tried something.

They were travelling the roads but had to skirt close to the Visitors Centre. Harry wasn't worried about the raptors. He knew they were smart enough to avoid him.

There had been a small incident with a pack of Procompsognathus, or 'Compys', as John said they were called. They had tried to swarm the rear jeep. Harry had cast fire spells around the vehicle until Ellie could get a shot off to scare them and Alan managed to pop a flare.

Gennaro was a useless prick who cowered in his seat.

It took them a few hours to reach the docks, the compys were the only dinosaurs they encountered, but they had to stop and clear the road of fallen trees several times.

They tried to hide it from Gennaro when Harry blasted them away. They didn't want the lawyer learning about magic.

They left the jeeps in the designated parking area before Harry, Alan and Ian proceeded cautiously into the buildings to check for danger.

Ellie stood watch outside with the others. They were now safely inside the electrified fences protecting the dock, but they weren't going to become lax.

"It's clear." Alan announced as the trio returned. "The dinosaurs haven't gotten this far. The power must have come back on early enough."

"But they are here." Ellie said grimly, her eyes fixed on the four foot high bi-peds watching intently from the other side of the fence.

"Inside! Now!" John ordered. "Those are the dilos, they can spit this far."

"Tim, your shield." Harry said, holding his hand out but not breaking eye contact with one of the five dilophosaurs skulking on the other side of the fence.

He felt the kitchen door being slipped on his arm.

He jumped slightly when he heard the door close but Ian's voice sounded next to him. "What are you thinking?"

"Tim said they spit venom. I was thinking of trying to scare them away."

"Alan hasn't said anything and Muldoon didn't either. I don't think these things are on the level of raptors when it comes to intelligence."

"I was thinking of a simple scare. Loud noise, bright lights… maybe blowing up a tree or two."

"When this is over, I think I want to go and talk to some soldiers… I'm sure you sound like they would." Ian was only half joking. Harry seemed to be taking this very calmly. But he could see the pulse in the boy's temple quicken, the sheen of sweat, the tense grip on his wand.

Harry was as terrified as he or Lex, but the boy stood firm.

Ian, on the other hand, knew that his underwear wasn't completely dry. But he'd be damned if he'd let Harry face this alone.

"I'm guessing you need the gate open?"

"Yeah, make sure you don't touch the actual wires."

"Just make sure you don't take too long. There are thirty raptors out there that you haven't cowed into submission _and_ a juvenile rex."

Ian moved to the gate, keeping his shield ready he grabbed the heavy sliding bolt and unlocked the gate before pulling the vehicle gate open.

The dilos spread out, they were getting excited. Either they would kill or fight. But they weren't sure which yet.

Harry stood plainly in the open gateway. He stared down the closest and largest of the dilos. He waited.

He managed not to jump when a large circular frill sprang out around its neck and it hissed, almost sounding like a rattle snake.

Harry surreptitiously pointed his wand at his throat and cast _sonorous_. A spell that everyone saw Bagman use during the tasks and saw three weeks of teachers issuing detentions to more than half the school.

But Harry waited as the dilo hissed.

Then he saw a slight change in the neck, the mouth opened wider, Harry raised his shield as a sticky glob splattered onto it and around him.

Now Harry responded.

He opened his mouth and roared. No words, just an inarticulate scream of rage, built upon the pain, hurt and anger of the past year.

Ian fell to his knees as he tried to cover his ears.

The dilos ran. Like cats and dogs when you turn on the hoover.

"_FINITE."_ Harry incanted hoarsely. He stumbled over to the gate and pushed it closed, sliding the bolt into place.

He then grabbed Ian by the arm and dragged him back to the office where everyone was watching. Harry left his shield outside by the door.

"Harry, Ian's bleeding." Alan said with concern as he saw blood trickle from the man's ears.

"Bugger. Ian, brace yourself."

Ian didn't seem to hear so Harry pantomimed what he was going to do. Ian grimaced but nodded.

"Huh, that wasn't so bad. Someone say something."

"Are you ok?" Alan asked.

"Yeah… yeah. Still a slight ringing and a headache but I'm fine."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the dilophosaurs again." John spoke up. "I have _never_ seen _any_ of the animals act like that."

"I thought the T-Rex was bad." Ian grimaced.

"I couldn't have been _that_ loud. I was right next to the bloody monster when it roared."

"Harry! You cracked the windows!" Tim piped up with awe.

"I didn't think it would be _that_ loud." Harry mused. "People use it for talking to crowds."

"_What_ was that?" Gennaro demanded.

"None of _your_ business, Donald." John said firmly. He turned to the others. "Now, the good thing is that the emergency boat is here. It is a fast craft with a large below deck cabin designed to transport injured personnel or emergency supplies if the plane or helicopter are unavailable.

"It also has a small bathroom and shower, so Harry, I want you to go and use it and make sure you don't have any venom from the dilophosaurs on you. Let us know if you feel weak or have trouble with your breathing or eyesight.

"The rest of us will be ransacking the complex for supplies in case we can't get back to the mainland at a decent speed."

* * *

Harry scrubbed himself raw. But he was clean. He had cast a few charms at his clothes before he put them on, but they would be burnt as soon as he had alternatives.

He exited the shower to find Gennaro sneering at him, pointing his wand at him.

"Move." Gennaro ordered.

Harry wasn't too worried about the wand pointed at him, but the shotgun held loosely in the other hand was cause for concern. "Can I get dressed first?"

"Fuck you kid. Move."

Harry struggled to move with just the small towel around his waist but he managed to get up the short ladder and onto the dock. He was shoved outside where he saw everyone else tied up. Ellie was bleeding from the head and Ian had a really ugly wound on his leg, there was a tourniquet on his upper thigh and he was not conscious.

John was also unconscious.

"Let the children go, Gennaro." Alan growled, clearly concerned for his fellow adults and the terrified kids. "Don't cross that line."

"Shut up, Grant." Gennaro sneered. "I have had it with all this shit. You so-called geniuses that couldn't stop a _single_ man from bring the park to its knees. You abandoned me in the park-"

"You abandoned us!" Lex retorted angrily.

"Shut up girl." The three lucid humans flinched as the wand was pointed at them. Ellie was barely able to focus. "Well I'm going to turn this disaster of a park into a gold mine _and_ I'll get my revenge on THOSE FUCKING ANIMALS!" He screamed hysterically towards the park.

"There are two problems with your current situation." Harry said calmly as he stepped forward.

"Kill! Kill! _KILL!" _Gennaro kept jabbing the wand at Harry, but nothing happened.

As Harry got within arm's reach Gennaro dropped the wand and tried to bring the shotgun to bear on the teenage wizard. Harry grabbed it by the barrel and pulled it up into the air. It didn't go off but it did fly out of both their hands.

Gennaro was able to grab the wand off the ground before Harry could recover, hindered as he was by the towel.

"What now, boy?" Gennaro smirked. "I've still got your weapon."

Harry smiled softly. "As I was saying, two problems. First, that will only work for me. To you it is just another stick of wood.

"Second of all, you are outnumbered."

Gennaro laughed. "It's just you and me kid. I can still beat the shit out of you before I blast your legs off. Look at them." He nodded to the others. "Hammond and Malcom are already dead. Sattler couldn't work a gun in her state and Grant is a pussy who can't figure out how to pull a trigger."

Harry moved closer, snatching back his wand before Gennaro could figure out _how_ a physical fight was supposed to work. "I wasn't talking about them."

Harry looked over the lawyer's shoulder and smirked.

Gennaro paled at the low growls.

A wet stain appeared on the front of his now frequently soiled slacks.

Harry pointed his wand over each of Gennaro's shoulders, then at Gennaro and then a swish sending the lawyer flying back.

Gennaro was lying face up when the two raptors lowered their mouths to feast.

Gennaro screamed.

Harry immediately moved to Lex and Tim and freed them, sending them to the boat. He then worked on Alan and Ellie. He quickly healed Ellie's head wound but she was still severely concussed and dazed.

"Get her on the boat, I'll work on Ian and John." Harry ordered.

"I can't leave you alone!"

"They won't hurt me." Harry shook his head as he checked for Ian's pulse before moving to John.

Alan didn't like it, but he had seen the looks in the eyes of the raptors. They had been taking cues from Harry as they stalked Gennaro from behind.

Harry was now the bloody alpha of the pack.

John was alive, but his pulse was weak. Harry had no idea how to handle that so he focused on sealing the wounds on Ian's leg.

Alan quickly returned and hefted John into a fireman's carry. Harry cast a charm to move Ian and levitated him into the boat house and onto the boat.

He moved to head back out when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alan demanded.

"I'm going to talk to the raptors." Harry sighed. "Can you lot turn around so I can change?"

Alan grabbed the clothes nearby and handed them to Harry before turning Lex and Tim away. He continued his conversation with his back to Harry.

"We need to get as far away from them as possible. If we stay, they may not _let_ you go. You've become the leader of their pack. Their alpha."

"So I have a responsibility to them." Harry reasoned as he dressed. "I can at least try and explain it so they can understand."

"Kid… Harry, I don't think they have that level of intelligence."

"I'm done." Harry announced, now back in his uniform. "Look, I'm not going to take the chance that they _do_ have the intelligence and then hurt their feelings."

"But they're monsters!" Lex chimed in.

"No, they are just beings like us. Gennaro was a monster."

Lex turned a nasty shade of green at the reminder of what was happening outside.

"I'll be back. One way or another." Harry promised. He started to climb up the ladder.

"Follow him."

Alan jumped at Ian's strained voice.

"Don't let him do this alone."

"I can't just leave you and the kids alone. We need to get you all to a hospital."

"We owe it to Harry, Alan. If the worst happens, I'll get the kids to the mainland."

"He saved our lives, Doctor Grant." Tim practically begged.

"Call me Alan, Tim." He sighed as he ruffled the boy's hair. He then turned and headed up the ladder.

* * *

Alan was gobsmacked. He was literally standing on the dock watching Harry being head-butted affectionately by two of the most vicious creatures on the island.

A small voice in the back of his mind pointed out that Harry was going to need another shower to get Gennaro's blood off him.

Alan suddenly realised he was unarmed. The gun and his machete were on the boat.

He decided not to make a commotion.

Eventually Harry pushed the two raptors gently away as they honked mournfully. He calmly walked over to Alan.

"We can leave. I just promised to come back." Harry said, clearly unhappy about having to leave in the first place.

"Just like that?" Alan couldn't help the smirk. "You just told them you were going away for a bit? They understood?"

"You ever wonder what regular animals think of the sun and moon?" Harry asked as he headed into the boat house. "This great big ball of light that regularly appears and disappears. Do they know if there is a connection to the sun in the sky and the desire for most creatures to sleep when it isn't around?"

"Wizards can't read animal minds?" Alan joked.

"I've seen a dog get utterly confused when its owner made the food vanish when he changed and cleaned the bowl.

"But that same dog understood danger.

"So… just remember, the raptors learnt how to open doors. They took specific instructions from me.

"They can also communicate at a greater level than dogs seem to."

"What do you mean?"

"Umph!" Harry was surprised when Lex and Tim both jumped him in a hug. "It's fine." He assured them. "The raptors understand and hopefully I can come back and help them."

"Help them?" Tim asked.

Alan shook his head in disbelief but headed to the controls of the ship to get them moving. He had a passing familiarity with boats.

"The raptors never went to school. They never had parents. They never learnt right and wrong.

"Sure, they are hunters and would consider us food, but they should know better than to hurt each other. They had a lot of scars. I think the one I killed hurt them a lot. They are curious about me because I am stronger to them. I beat their leader but I didn't kill all of them. I even fixed what I did to one of them _and_ I let them feed off _my_ kills."

"Excuse my language, kids, but Harry is the biggest, baddest motherfucker on the island." Ian chuckled weakly from the floor where Harry had laid him. "He defeated them and started giving orders. It's pretty much what happens in packs of other creatures. Wolves, lions, the young challenge the old, if the young wins, they lead."

"More complicated. Don't confuse them." Ellie muttered blearily.

"Harry, make sure she doesn't fall asleep. She has a concussion." Ian ordered.

"Misconception." Ellie slurred dismissively. "Sleep is fine. Will explain later."

Everyone jumped as the engine started.

"I'll be back in a sec." Harry said as the boat started move.

He quickly jumped up the ladder and stood at the short railing at the rear of the boat. As they exited the boat house Harry could see the two raptors standing on the end of the dock and watching them move away from the island. He raised his wand and sent up a stream of purple sparks.

"Why did you do that?"

Harry started as Lex stepped up next to him. "Lex, please don't do that."

For the first time since he had met her, Lex actually smiled.

Well… smirked.

"Why the purple magic?" She pressed.

"It's the last thing they'll see from me. I'll use the same thing when I come back so they know I've returned."

The smile turned to a scowl. "You're really going back to that hell hole?"

"Alan said they wanted to come back so they can count the dinosaurs. They have been getting off the island. If I come back, I might be able to get those two to help."

"And what if they kill you? What if they forget who you are?"

"Lex, I'm not going to lie down in front of them and ask them to rub my tummy like a dog. If they forget, then I'll remind them."

And that was when Harry collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry felt like utter crap. He was lying on something hard and he felt like he was swaying. His mouth was dry, his throat seized up… a kitten could have beaten him.

"Mmmmm." Not his most articulate moment, but it was all he could manage.

"Harry, Alan said you should drink this slowly."

That sounded like Lex. He could feel her next to him and he assumed she was trying to help him sit up.

A bottle was put to his lips and he felt the water touch his dry, sealed lips. There was a sting of pain as he pried his lips apart and the water seeped in.

He struggled to open his eyes.

Yep, that was Lex. Or a smaller Ellie.

"'Appen?" His voice was weak and barely audible.

"You collapsed." Lex answered. "Ian said he hadn't seen you eat, drink or sleep since you arrived on the island. He said you might be suffering from exhaustion."

"'o 'ime." He mumbled as he sipped more from the bottle Lex was holding to his lips. He could barely get his eyes open.

"Harry! Thank god." Alan said as he approached. "We're a few hours out from the coast of Costa Rica."

"He can't talk properly. But he sounds like he knows what is going on." Lex offered.

"Just make sure he keeps drinking the water slowly." Alan instructed before he returned to the front.

"How's your granddad?" Harry asked as he tried to sit up against the bed. John was currently laid out on it and Harry had been laid down in the narrow walkway. Ian appeared to be dozing as he sat in the small booth opposite the shower on the starboard side at the back of the cabin.

Lex was obviously concerned. "He hasn't woken up yet."

"What happened to him? I came out the shower and Gennaro was just standing there, waiting."

"He hit Ellie with a fire extinguisher, took the gun and pushed Grandpa hard. Then he shot Ian when he tried to tackle him."

"Is Ellie okay?" Harry asked as he carefully looked around.

"Yeah, she's up front with Do- Alan. She seems better, just a major headache."

"She almost _became_ a major headache." Came the chuckling comment from Ian who was still lounging. "Her wound made her extremely loquacious on any subject that we brought up. She gave a ten minute lecture on treating head wounds and the effects of concussions."

"Was she… accurate?" Harry asked curiously.

"From what I could tell." Ian nodded. "Aside from the slurring.

"Can you get up here, Harry? It will make it easier to reach John."

Harry struggled to get up, but with Lex's help he managed to pull himself into the booth. Lex slid in next to him as Ian had his leg elevated on the seat next to him.

"How's the leg?" Harry asked.

"I'm having trouble using it." Ian admitted reluctantly. "I also took a shot of morphine for it."

Harry grimaced. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I did wrong."

"You did three things wrong, Harry." Ian said as he held up three fingers. "First, you didn't tell us you were only fourteen. Second, you didn't take care of yourself by resting and eating and drinking.

"And third, you are blaming yourself for things you have no responsibility for."

"But you were pretty good at being responsible." Lex smiled at him.

"You, young lady, need to smile more." Ian smirked at her. "You are quite beautiful when you do."

"There isn't always much to smile about." She scowled.

"Sometimes you have to search for it. But face it, happiness is better than sadness, right?"

"Were you unhappy before you arrived on the island?" Harry asked, still sipping the bottle.

Lex nodded sadly. "My parents are getting divorced. Grandpa brought us to the island to get us away from their lawyers and the fighting.

"I hope he's alright." She said as she looked at the near statue like figure on the bed.

There was a knocking and rustling sound from the cupboards under the bed.

Lex gave a frustrated growl. "What _is_ that?"

"It's probably just a rat or something." Ian chuckled. "They had a pest issue when they first started working on the park. Alan figures the rogue dinosaurs probably fed on them which is why there is no longer a rodent issue. That one probably hid on the ship to escape being eaten."

"Seriously?" Harry asked in disbelief. "You already said the dinosaurs were escaping the island. What if it's one of those compy things?"

Lex stiffened before she tried to scoot further into the booth, squashing Harry against the wall.

Ian sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't think of that. Lex clearly preferred the rat theory."

"Oh… well, we should probably check."

"Ask Grant to come back here, Lex. You stay up front with Tim and Ellie."

The blonde-haired teen fearfully edged her way out of the booth and nearly sprinted the few feet to the ladder leading to the helm.

"What do you really think it is?" Harry asked when they were alone.

"Probably a compy. Alan said they are scavengers for the most part. They probably smelt some food."

"I doubt we're that lucky." Harry mused unhappily. "A baby t-rex couldn't fit in there, right?"

"It would be a hell of squeeze." Alan said as he arrived. "Probably a lot more noisy too."

Harry readied his wand and Alan swore as he opened the door.

"It had to be them." Ian groaned.

Tangled in some netting was a baby velociraptor. Barely half a foot tall.

"Shit." Alan swore. "I don't know how to handle this. I deal with dead dinosaurs, not living ones."

"Pick it up and put it on the table." Ian suggested. "Maybe it will smell the other raptors on Harry."

"That's a good point." Alan agreed as he remembered watching Harry say goodbye to the two lab bred dinos.

With only two near misses from a snapping jaw, he managed to plop the tiny terror on the table.

Harry started to try and remove the netting that was tangled around its neck and limbs but it hissed and tried to bite him.

Harry was tired and fed up. He grabbed it by the back of the head and nearly slammed it onto the table top.

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared, firmly holding the head in place.

"Harry-"

Ian received a nasty glare from the wizard and quickly shut up.

Keeping the raptor pinned with his left hand, he began carefully cutting through the net with his wand.

When it was free he released the head and picked it up by the body and put it back on its feet.

His hand was instantly caught in the grip of the juvenile jaws.

"Shit!" Alan swore as he moved to help.

"Stop." Harry said calmly.

Alan froze and Harry sat back down. He then looked the raptor in the eye. "You can let go, or I can make you let go."

He put his free hand on the table with his wand surreptitiously pointed at the body of the raptor.

"Release." Harry ordered.

The raptor held tight so he muttered the stinging hex.

The raptor immediately let go and yelped.

"Good." Harry said with a nod at the raptor. He turned to Alan. "Do we have any fresh meat? Can we catch any fish?" He asked before absently healing his bleeding hand.

"I doubt I could find any meat on board if this one didn't." He nodded at the clearly cautious raptor. "I have no idea how to catch fish in an ocean."

* * *

Costa Rica was the location of InGen's local mainland facilities. InGen, Harry discovered, was the company owned by John Hammond that created the Park.

The facilities in Costa Rica mainly served as a waypoint for the transportation of supplies and personnel to the island.

This meant it was easy for the small group of survivors to dock at the company port without the need to go through customs, especially as all but Harry were already registered as being in the country.

John was immediately taken into medical care as his PA, David Bridges, tried to determine what had happened.

Alan and Ian were adamant that they wait until John was conscious before informing anyone else about the disaster on the island. They reasoned that they would need John's financial and political clout to prevent anyone trying to gain control of the company or the islands.

David was inclined to agree. He was very loyal to John and had been hired for his ability to handle affairs on John's behalf when he was out of contact.

David Bridges was a handsome young man, just thirty-years-old, blonde hair, blue eyes. Only five foot ten, but he held himself in a manner that showed he was comfortable, confident.

There was one issue he couldn't understand. "I can't just send a boy back to the island!" He said incredulously as he looked between Ian, Alan and Ellie. They were in the infirmary as both Ellie and Ian needed further treatment.

Harry was glaring at the older man along with the small infant raptor at his feet. "I need to get this guy back to the island. I heard you found three more stowed away on a freighter. I can take them back too."

"I had to have them put down." David shook his head.

"Why!?" Harry demanded.

"Mister Potter, I have seen what those creatures can do." David said firmly. "I have read the reports of how they managed to trick and ambush Park Employees. Can you imagine the carnage if they managed to get into the wild on the mainland? According to Doctor Grant, there are already thirty velociraptors loose on the island."

"It's a hard call, Harry." Alan spoke up from next to Ellie. "But it was the right one."

"I managed to reason with them."

"That's because you confronted them in a manner they could understand. You against them. Your abilities against theirs. Here, on the mainland, they wouldn't understand the guns that every human pointed at them. They wouldn't respect barked orders from people with militaristic backgrounds.

"What you did… you avoided speech. You kept everything simple. You grunted, gestured and attacked."

"I have heard of people who have such talents." David said. "They often reside in or near wildlands and can build a rapport with the local wildlife. I researched a few for Mister Hammond with a view to recruiting them as handlers for the park."

"Señor Potter, we were surprised to hear your name in our country."

All heads turned to the three men who had entered the room. They spoke with strong local accents… and wore robes and carried wands.

"Security, now." Ian hissed to David.

"What do you want?" Alan asked as he moved between Harry and the three men.

Harry had his wand out, the raptor at his feet lowered its head and growled as it sensed the tension.

"Not to worry señor, we will be out of your hair in a few moments." The lead man smiled, it did not reach his eyes. With a gesture to the two behind him, they began to raise their wands.

"_Expelliramus! Expelliramus! Expelliramus!"_ Three wands soared into Harry's waiting hand. "Next spell won't be to disarm." Harry warned as he saw one of the men reaching into his robe.

"Señor Potter! We aren't here to harm you!" The lead man objected as he held his now free hands up. "An international alert was put out by Britain after your Portkey accident."

"You were about to cast spells at my friends."

"Standard procedure to protect the Statute of Secrecy. Don't they teach that in Britain?"

"Not going to happen. You are not touching my friends' memories."

"Your name, sir?" Alan demanded, still keeping Harry behind him.

"You don't need to worry about it, señor. You won't remember we were ever here."

"We are three academically acclaimed individuals from the United States. Do you know what it is called when foreigners are attacked by other foreigners? War." Ian declared.

"As I said, you won't remember this." The man smiled.

"Neither will you if you don't start answering questions." They were surprised to see David standing there, holding a gun in a very professional manner as he pointed it at the intruders.

"Señor, I would put your weapon down." The man's smile disappeared. "We are only here to retrieve Señor Potter and remove your memories of ourselves and him. It is completely painless, I assure you.

"If you persist in fighting us we will be forced to call in reinforcements and burn the entire building to the ground to ensure the International Statute of Secrecy is upheld."

"So you are thieves." Ian mused. "And you are dumb enough to think that stealing our memories will keep you hidden."

"We are not thieves, señor." The man said stiffly. "We simply value our privacy."

"Hey! Dumbass!" Ellie barked angrily. "See that little metal and glass cylinder up there?" She pointed to the corner ceiling. "That's a camera. It's recording everything in here and it is being watched by multiple people in another building. My guess, it is probably being stored somewhere _very _secure."

"Quite correct, Doctor Sattler." David confirmed, never wavering. "Armed men are approaching, they will shoot if they have to. You are unlikely to survive."

"You would start a war between wizards and muggles!" The man warned fearfully.

"No, that's what _you _are doing." Alan growled.

"Harry told us about how you magicals hide from the rest of the world." Ian said. "Based on the other details he told us, I can guarantee it won't last. It won't be long before a dragon is spotted by someone with a camera and the footage gets to a news outlet before you do.

"And that doesn't take into account any magicals who try and commit crimes on us 'muggles'. We have those recording devices in most shops." He nodded to the camera Ellie had indicated. "London, especially, has them all around the city."

The doors to the infirmary opened and five men in black military style gear entered with assault rifles.

"Fuck me!" One of them exclaimed. "Sir, if they reach for a wooden stick, recommend you shoot first."

"Security footage says the kid used his stick to get theirs." The leader informed them.

"Erm, I think they have backups." Harry offered from behind Alan.

"O'Hanlan, Grimes and Park, cuff them. Lethal force is authorised."

Three of the men slung their rifles over their backs and moved forward.

"You are about to plunge the entire world into a war." The lead wizard scowled as he was manhandled to his knees.

"Captain, lock down the compound." David ordered the leader of the security officers. "Call in for reinforcements but vet _everyone_. Make sure they are searched for these sticks." He indicated the ones Harry was holding.

"Understood."

They were soon alone. Just the Park survivors and David Bridges.

"A P.A.?" Ian smirked at the man.

David calmly holstered his weapon in the small of his back. "And bodyguard." He shrugged. "Mister Hammond certainly likes to make sure I am never bored."

"These wizards are everywhere." Alan scowled as he stepped aside to make room for Harry. "They live in secret but they do it right next to us."

"Could there be some working for InGen?" David asked.

"I doubt it sir." Harry said. "They think non-magicals are beneath them. They don't even know what electricity is. But one of the guards recognised them. He probably has a magical relative. He probably isn't a danger, but he can tell you more about what you need to know."

"They clearly didn't understand the concept of surveillance cameras." Ellie scoffed.

"But they do have potions and spells to look like other people." Harry warned. "They can also become invisible and… teleport?"

David growled in frustration. "Can you identify a wizard? Is there a fool-proof way to detect them?"

"I don't think so… but if they pull out a stick like these… " Harry handed over the wands he took.

"I assume these are wands." David frowned as he put two on Ellie's bed for the others to look at whilst he examined the third. "They feel like simple treated wood."

"The wood is common. Mine is holly. But inside is different. I have a phoenix feather in mine. Some have unicorn tail hair, dragon heart-string… But I don't know much about wands, except how to use it."

"And they are not just weapons." Ian stated firmly. "Yes, Harry did defeat the T-Rex with his, but he also healed _all_ of us from lacerations and broken bones. Including his own hip."

"Of course! Harry, have they x-rayed your hip yet?" Ellie asked with concern.

"No, after I made sure Lex and Tim were settled I came back here. You know how Lex is around dinosaurs." He gestured to the raptor that was still at his side.

"Mister Bridges-"

"Please, David."

"David, Harry needs to have his hip thoroughly checked. He may have broken it on the island. He couldn't fix it due to the pain until we gave him morphine."

"Hello? Is someone there?"

David and Harry quickly moved over to the bed at the far end behind privacy screens. The clack of tiny sharp claws sounding as they went.

"Mister Hammond, its David Bridges, do you know where you are?"

"David?" John asked weakly. "Are we on the mainland? What happened? I know we found the boat."

"Gennaro happened." Alan growled from behind them. "He blindsided us, your grandchildren are safe and well. Ellie had a concussion, he shot Ian in the leg and knocked you out. He made the mistake of trying to use Harry's wand."

John looked sharply at David.

"I am partially aware of Mister Potter's status, sir." David said gravely. "Just minutes ago we were threatened by what I assume are local official wizards. They were threatening to do something to our memories. Fortunately, Mister Potter was quicker and bought us plenty of time for security to arrive."

"Come closer, Harry. I don't have my glasses." John gestured. "Is this type of behaviour common for the magical world? Just coming in and ignoring our basic rights as humans?"

"Sir… from what I've seen, a lot of wizards don't even consider you human." Harry admitted.

"But you do?" David asked.

"They call me a half-blood. My dad was born into a family of magicals that had a long magical line. But my mother was the first witch in her family. My best friend is also the first witch in her family.

"I was raised by… non-magicals."

John was very concerned by the dark look from Alan. "David, take Harry and have him talk to security. He might be able to give them ideas on how to deal with further attacks."

"We have the three in custody sir, but, there are other issues. The Park, according to Doctor Grant and his colleagues, is a disaster area. We found three raptors on board the last freighter from the island and…" He gestured to the floor. "This one was on the boat you made your escape on."

Harry reached and picked the baby raptor up, depositing it on John's bed. He gave a squeak of surprise before it started sniffing around.

"Good Lord!" John exclaimed.

"I had to have the three raptors put down, sir. They were too great a risk."

John's expression was one of utter sadness, but no condemnation.

"John, your park was flawed from the beginning." Alan said softly. "Flawed because you _tried _ to make it safe, but in doing so, overlooked things because you didn't call people like myself and Ian in from the beginning. Before you made your first dinosaur.

"An isolated island was a great idea to keep the dinosaurs away from civilisation, but, because you didn't account for Ian's chaos theory or the information I could have given you on dinosaur behaviour, you didn't account for the possibility of unregulated breeding and then the intelligence they had to board cargo transports."

"I relied too much on lab based geneticists." John scowled in self-deprecation. "I should have focused on recruiting animal behaviourists instead of relying on fences and oceans."

"Well, after you'd discussed the ethics of bringing back the dinosaurs." Alan teased with a smirk.

John turned his scowl on Alan before addressing David. "This little one needs to go back." He said as he watched the raptor nosing Harry's stomach.

"John, you were unconscious for this, but, I saw clear signs that the two raptors we escaped had chosen Harry as their new alpha. They tracked us to the dock and stalked Gennaro based on cues from Harry.

"If you want this one to survive, Harry will need to take it back. He also 'promised' them he would return."

"Was this part of your magic, Harry?" John asked curiously.

"No sir."

"John. After all we've been through, call me John." He said as he weakly took Harry's hand. The raptor instantly began sniffing the connected limbs.

"I… I just have experience with certain creatures. I guess… if you can show them respect without submitting? Maybe?"

"That's not how I would have categorised it." Alan added his opinion. "I would say Harry has something of a gift. It just isn't necessarily anything to do with magic."

John turned serious. "Alan, I know you need to get back to your dig, but I beg you, stay on for a little longer. Just to help Harry. If he needs to go back to Jurassic Park he needs help, you, Ellie and Ian have proven yourselves."

"Ellie and Ian are both recovering. There is some doubt over whether Ian will be able to walk properly again without a cane." Alan shook his head.

"David-"

"I have experts coming in to examine Doctor Malcolm." David inclined his head.

"Good man. Good man." John said decisively.

"Mister Hammond, it might be best if Mister Potter and Doctor Grant left immediately." David suggested. "These wizards came here looking for Mister Potter specifically."

"Agreed. David, take Harry and his little friend here to security. Then arrange a boat that they can use as a base just off the island until we can bring in a better vessel with a helicopter to ferry them between the boat and the Control Center.

"Alan and I need to have a talk before he takes my request to Ellie and Ian."

* * *

Unfortunately for the security division, the only advice Harry could give them was to make sure they had cameras everywhere and being watched. Otherwise, search everyone for a wand. The one guard who recognised the magicals was vaguely aware of Harry but was more than willing to tell everything he knew about magicals. Especially after they needlessly tried to attack non-magicals.

David had arranged for the same boat they had arrived in to be restocked and made ready.

Four hours after John Hammond had woken up, they were heading back to Jurassic Park.

"Alan, do you have a notebook or something?"

"David said he put a laptop onboard, why?" He called out from the pilot's chair.

"I just thought you might want to record that velociraptors get sea-sick."

Alan groaned. "Can you find some supplies and clean it up?"

"Don't worry, I magic'd it away."

"Thank god." He muttered. There was a reason he liked fossils. Even fossilised shit was cleanish.

* * *

As they had approached the dock Harry went topside and set off his purple sparks.

By the time Alan had the boat tied up there were two raptors hopping from a nearby tree to jump over the electrified fence. One of them had a dead compy in its mouth.

"The compy is a gift for you, as the alpha." Alan said quietly.

Harry moved towards the raptors without pause or hesitation.

He was surprised when they reared back with a look of confusion. Then he noticed where they were looking.

The baby raptor.

It was staying directly behind him and only poking its head around Harry's leg.

Harry bent down and picked the dino up causing it to squeak. He butted his forehead against the back of the little raptors and then sniffed its back loudly.

He then slowly lifted the baby to the adult raptor without the compy. Harry sniffed loudly and gestured with his head to the nervous raptor.

Cautiously the adult raptor moved its head closer to the baby and sniffed. It suddenly reared up, Alan tensed as he thought Harry was about to be attacked.

The adult raptor's eyes were wide. It barked once at Harry.

Harry cradled the baby in one arm and pointed at it with his free hand. He then pointed to the jungle on the other side of the fence.

The raptors just looked at Harry with tilted heads.

This was obviously going to be a bit more complicated.

"Alan-"

"You are not going off into that death trap." Alan stated firmly. "If the velociraptors are that concerned about family then they will come looking for their kid."

* * *

Harry tried not to sulk… but he was only fourteen.

Still, he gratefully accepted the dead compy. He couldn't eat it, but he let the baby at it. Harry could tell that the adults weren't too happy about that but they didn't put up much of a fuss.

As the dusk settled Alan had managed to connect the computer David had provided and was now talking to an excited Lex and Tim.

The kids had grown on him.

Harry had suggested that they let Lex and Tim handle direct communications with himself and Alan until professionals could be brought in. Harry told John that he didn't want Lex and Tim feeling left out, or in Lex's case, letting her fears fester.

As they would be nowhere near the dinosaurs, John happily agreed. That happiness was clear as he sat behind his grandchildren in his personal quarters between Ian and Ellie.

The adult raptors were amazed by the responding figures that they could hear and see, but not touch and feel. Their nosing of the screen clearly frightened Lex, but Ellie was there and assuring her they couldn't hurt her and were just curious.

"Ian, were they able to do anything about your leg?" Harry asked worriedly.

"_No, apparently you healed me perfectly, but the fact that my leg went without circulation for that long meant long term damage. I'll be stealing John's cane for a while, but I'll soon be up to scratch with physiotherapy."_

"_You can get your own cane."_ John grumbled. _"I'm stuck with mine for life, you only need a temporary one."_

"_Also, Harry, your x-rays came back clean."_ Ellie added. _"You healed your hip and Ian's arm and left no evidence there was damage."_

They were interrupted by the adult raptors swinging towards the gate and the little one chirping excitedly.

"We'll call you back." Alan said before cutting the feed.

They exited the boathouse and instantly saw the glowing eyes peering at them from the foliage on the other side of the fence. The dock lighting wasn't directed at the jungle but there was enough to reflect off the numerous eyes.

"Is that them?" Harry asked.

"I hate to put this on your shoulders Harry… but you would be the expert here. My educated guess says yes."

"Are you going to trust me on this?" Harry asked, his eyes locked on the jungle.

"As long as it doesn't involve you running off into the jungle."

"Turn off the lights near the gates, then open the gate. Then move behind us."

"You have your wand in hand?"

"From the second the sun began to set."

"For the record, I still don't like this."

Alan moved slowly to the boathouse and flicked the correct switches based on the labels. The bushes began to rustle and a few barks were heard before calm returned.

Alan moved to the gate and drew the large locking bolt back, careful not to touch the humming metal. There was a horrible screech as he pulled the gate inwards, the dip in night time temperature taking its toll on the hinges.

As soon as Alan was behind them Harry made to move forward… he was stopped by the head of the bullet scarred raptor snaking around onto his chest holding him back.

The other raptor barked angrily at him, but didn't make any aggressive moves.

Alan was confused. This wasn't submissive behaviour towards an alpha, this was parents protecting the child.

Harry put his hand under the scarred raptor's head and lifted it. He took a small step back so they could both see him. He then raised his wand in front of his chest, pointing up to his chin.

The raptors leaned back slightly. Harry could tell they didn't get his meaning, but they were communicating, that was important.

He reached out his left hand, palm up to the scarred raptor on his right. It flinched, but Harry firmly put his hand on the raptor's head. He gave it a sharp nod. It relaxed slightly

He did the same with the other raptor.

Harry then quickly patted the scarred raptor on the back and began moving forward. He clicked his tongue at the small raptor who had been watching curiously.

As they walked, the adult raptors followed, they kept their heads below Harry's shoulder line and kept their eyes scanning those staring at them from the jungle.

The little raptor was beginning to chirp excitedly, hopping up and down, but it didn't move from Harry's side.

Once they had crossed the threshold of the gate, Harry stopped. He then sat down and tapped his wand on the floor. The little raptor was curious and moved to investigate what Harry was indicating.

Harry didn't notice the adult raptors behind him silently communicating. After about a minute of Harry's patient waiting, the scarred one let out a series of barks.

A growl sounded from the bushes. Harry could tell that there were at least ten raptors. He could see their movement.

The scarred raptor let out another bark, Harry could tell it was getting angry.

A large raptor moved out from the bushes. It had distinct markings on its head.

It locked its eyes on Harry.

Harry held out his hand, palm up and indicated the area in front of him on the dirt road.

Cautiously the raptor approached.

When it was clear it had come as close as it would, around ten feet away, Harry turned to the raptors behind him, gave them a stern look and patted the ground hard.

They clearly understood. They reluctantly settled down in their manner of sitting.

Harry then returned his focus to the new raptor and sharply tilted his head, the inquisitive look of most creatures.

The raptor slowly crouched and settled.

Surprisingly, so did the baby.

Harry nodded his head firmly. He then focused on the baby. "Alright, mister, I think you've had enough adventures for the day. Go on, back you go." He then picked the raptor up and placed it on its feet facing the new raptor. He gave it a little pat with the back of his hand on its rump and it squeaked as it stumbled forward.

The new raptor growled, gaining the attention of the baby. The baby finished the short trip to the other raptor where it was carefully sniffed and examined.

Harry slowly stood, the two raptors behind him leapt to their feet causing the new raptor to do the same. It also made the ones hidden in the jungle to move out.

"STOP!" Harry said loudly.

And they all did.

Up to this point, Harry hadn't spoken a single word to any of the adult raptors. He had grunted, clicked and gestured.

He calmly turned his back and indicated with his chin for the two raptors to head back inside.

Harry sighed as the scarred one began nudging him along with her head and the other growled at the new raptor. Harry reached out and gently, but firmly, pushed her head to get her to move.

They reluctantly followed Harry but didn't take their eyes off the other raptors.

As soon as they cleared the gate Alan pushed it closed and bolted it.

"Hit the lights." Harry said quietly.

Alan jogged back to the boathouse and the raptors backed up into the jungle under the glare of the flood lights.

* * *

Whilst Harry cleared out a nearby shed to use as a place for the raptors to nest, Alan got back to the others at the mainland. Ellie, John and Tim were fascinated by the tale of Harry returning the baby to its pack.

The following morning Alan was worried when Harry wasn't in the newly installed bed opposite his on the boat. He quickly hopped ashore and started calling for his young colleague, as he started to think of him.

"Alan, its six in the morning and raptors are nocturnal. Couldn't you be a little quieter?" The wizard groaned as he emerged from the shed.

Alan ignored the sleepy eyed glares from the two dinosaurs. "What were you doing? You weren't- were you _sleeping_ with the velociraptors?" He asked incredulously.

Harry snorted. "Listen, there were two options, I sleep with them or they sleep with me. You didn't wake up and see Scar's head poking into the boat."

"Scar?"

"What do you want from me? One and Two? A and B? Red and Blue? One of them has scars from John and Ellie's shotgun."

"And the other?"

Harry mumbled something.

"What?"

Harry sighed. "Jelly. I call the other one Jelly. The curse I hit her with is called the Jelly-Legs curse. It sounds completely different to Scar so it seemed like a good idea."

Alan had the look of someone trying to formulate an argument, but stuck on actually figuring out what they are supposed to be arguing about.

"You named one of the most deadly creatures on the planet 'Jelly'?"

Harry gave a slightly evil grin. "Sure. Piss her off and she'll feast on your blood like a child on jelly."

Harry was lucky that Alan was a well-travelled man. Any other American wouldn't have realised the young Brit was referring to the gelatine substance that US born called Jello.

* * *

Alan had been amused when he'd asked Harry what he planned to do for the day.

Teaching them to open and close the gate without killing themselves was not the answer he was expecting.

Still, it meant Harry was occupied whilst Alan struggled with the computers on the jeeps they had used to reach the dock and initially escape. It took four hours and a thoroughly frustrated Lex, but he now had access to the park cameras and Lex had partial access to the systems.

Harry had told Alan he was going to make dinner that evening. It was getting dark out and the palaeontologist was still meticulously scanning the cameras and writing down notes.

It was thirty minutes later that Alan was staring at the monitor, gobsmacked. It was pure chance that he had managed to find the missing dilophosaurs that had tried to attack them when they first made their escape.

At first he had quickly begun counting… until he realised there was a non-dilo head just visible in the bushes. The image wasn't perfect, but Alan could see the healing scars from one of the raptors that now followed Harry.

He shot out of his appropriated chair from where he was sitting behind one of the jeeps and looked around. "Harry? HARRY!"

He immediately sat back down and began panning the camera. He couldn't find the other raptor and there was no sign of Harry.

That was until a burst of bright light caused the image to white-out.

Alan swore and began tapping the CRT screen impatiently as the image slowly returned.

There was still no sign of the other raptor or Harry, but Scar was efficiently biting hard on the neck of a dilophosaurs whilst one large sickle-claw pinned it through the flank.

* * *

"You said you were getting dinner!" Alan immediately regretted raising his voice as Jelly was nose to snout with him.

Harry grunted and gave a firm pat on her rump. "Back it up."

Jelly reluctantly backed up, but not without letting out a breath of rancid air that knocked Alan's hat off.

Harry couldn't help but laugh and patted her on the neck gently. "We were getting dinner." He gestured to the small, large-wheeled cart that he was pulling behind him.

In it were two dead dilos and-

"Is that a goat? How far into the park did you go?" Alan was not pleased.

"Just to the dilophosaurs pens." Harry shrugged as he moved toward the boat, gently pushing Alan out of the way. "Scar and Jelly would need food, rather than insult them by refusing whatever they brought back for me, I figured we could hunt for something you and I can cook."

"Do you even know how to skin and cook a goat?"

Harry stopped at the edge of the dock and levitated the goat onto the floor and then a dilo to each of the raptors. He gave them a head gesture and smile to indicate they should go off.

Alan knew for a fact that Jelly had purposefully knocked his hat off _again_ with her tail as she turned.

"I've never cooked or skinned a goat. But I have seen someone skin and bleed rabbits. Hagrid is the groundskeeper for Hogwarts and he hunts for his meals and furs."

"Well, I've also got experience with skinning animals, but Harry, you can't go off again like that."

"They don't have anyone else. I killed their leader and they are afraid of angering me. Especially as I also took down the adult Rex."

"But you didn't tell me you were going. You didn't take a radio. Let's forget the fact that you could have been injured and lost out there.

"If you had died, I wouldn't know about it. But I'd bet that Scar and Jelly would come right back here and feast on me."

Harry grimaced. He hadn't thought of that.

Alan reached out and patted the teen on the shoulder. "I managed to see Scar on one of the cameras. Did you make a really bright light?"

Harry nodded, subdued. "Yeah, Scar went into one bush and Jelly and I approached from the other side. I frightened them towards Scar and then Jelly went after them and got them when they tried to get away from Scar."

"It was a good tactic. Muldoon told us that they were methodical and expert trappers. Ellie thinks they might have gotten him the same way."

Alan reached down and grabbed the goat by its hind legs. "Let's go find some hooks to hang and bleed our meal."

* * *

For the next day or two they followed the same routine. Alan would connect up with Lex and Tim on the mainland and attempt to learn as much as they could and gain some control.

Harry and the raptors would go exploring and hunting. Harry now carried a backpack with rations and supplies along with continuously wearing a radio headset.

Alan had insisted that Harry stick to the roads unless hunting for the raptors' meals, he also made sure they only hunted where he could find a camera.

On the second day Ellie and Ian arrived onboard an InGen freighter with a helicopter. The freighter was large enough that it couldn't get close to the island, the two academics were transported ashore by the helicopter which would immediately return.

Harry had to keep reassuring the two raptors that the noisy vehicle wasn't a threat, but they certainly weren't about to leave their alpha.

"Harry, Scar, Jelly, Alan." Ian smirked as he hobbled up with his new cane.

"Are you sure coming here was smart?" Alan asked with concern. "This terrain isn't the best for someone with a bad leg."

"Listen, if Hammond could do it then there is no way I'm going to let him out do me! Besides, we've brought some special gear so we can head inland to the Control Room." He indicated the large crates that Ellie and the pilot were unloading.

"How long until the professionals get here?"

"A few more days. Bridges is off on something specific so John is doing a lot of leg work himself."

Alan just nodded. He knew what David Bridges was doing. He had been present when John gave the orders. David had not only been authorised to spend the entirety of his expense fund, John had doubled it.

"What sort of professionals?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Engineers." Ian patted him on the shoulder. The raptors growled, but Ian just stared at them. They eventually relented. "People who can make sure the fences are safe for us and that the power is running. There will be computer techs as well to reset the computer systems."

"Make sure they know about Scar and Jelly. If the engineers are going to be working on the fences it might be best if the three of us went with them. Unless you want to risk an incident with the other raptors."

Ian noticed a slight movement of recognition at their names in Harry's two pack members. He smiled. "I made sure that John gave _me_ final authority."

"Why you?" Alan asked.

"Because whilst I am completely against what John did here, I'll listen to you and Harry. I've also got backgrounds in computing.

"Relax Alan, I'm not looking for a power trip. I just want to make sure that if you, Ellie or Harry say we shouldn't do something, or should do something, the new people obey."

Ian could see Alan was still wary. "Look, the main reason is that I am going to be stuck indoors for the most part." He patted his leg. "I need exercise and physio, but my leg is a major liability. I'm not going to be donning one of Harry's shields for a while."

"Are we heading to the Control Room now?" Harry asked.

Ian shook his head. "Not until Alan says it is safe."

"I doubt this island will ever be safe." Alan grumbled. "At the very least we need to find and track the juvenile rex. I'd really prefer that we don't kill anymore dinosaurs."

"Erm-"

"Humans, Harry." Alan assured him. "I'm not saying we interfere with the 'natural order'." He nodded to the two patiently waiting raptors.

"You haven't found Rexy at all?" Ian asked.

"A lot of the cameras were broken during the storm or by the animals breaking free. I think it is near the lake."

"You and Ellie can use the chopper for an aerial survey."

"We can do that tomorrow then. I am concerned about taking Harry and the raptors back into the human areas. I don't know what sort of reaction they will have to being so near to their old cages.

"At the moment they are hunting nearby, I don't like the idea of them hunting in unknown territory, especially with the rex out there and the wild packs."

"Doctors, anything you need me to take back to the boat?"

They turned as Ellie and the pilot walked up. The pilot was clearly nervous about the raptors, but he didn't flinch.

"I don't think so." Alan frowned. "Were we supposed to be collecting stuff?"

"I meant things that might need refilling or recharging. I won't be doing daily supply runs to save on fuel, so if I am here, it might be best to make use of me."

"Well, I think everything can be refilled and charged on the island. There is clean water and power on this dock." Alan mused.

"Just something to think about for when I next come. Doctor Sattler and Doctor Malcolm know how to contact the ship if you need me, but like I said, we do want to keep it limited."

"I might know something." Harry spoke up nervously.

* * *

The four adults were standing with their hands over their mouths and noses. Harry had a guilty look and the raptors weren't interested and were milling around nearby.

"I'm not taking that without a body bag." The pilot said firmly.

They were standing over what was left of the corpse of Donald Gennaro. He was mostly skeleton, raptors didn't waste their kills.

"I don't blame you." Ian tried not to gag. "Scar and Jelly, they haven't been sick?" He asked Harry.

"Not that I saw."

"Hmm, surprising, considering what a piece of filth he turned out to be."

"Ian!" Ellie admonished from behind her hand.

"Ellie, you weren't conscious." Alan scowled. "The bastard tried to kill Harry in cold blood. Harry was unarmed and in a damned towel."

"Really? Was he one of the saboteurs?" The pilot asked.

"No, he was just willing to sacrifice everyone to save his own skin."

"No, no." Ian corrected. "He wasn't sacrificing us. There was plenty of room on the boat. We weren't a threat to him. He was just a monster. I vote we just burn his remains and report the death."

"I'm certainly not going to dig him a grave." Alan scoffed.

The pilot sighed. "I'm going to head back to the ship. Next time I return, either there's a body for me to transport or nature took its course."

* * *

That evening Ian and Ellie experienced Alan's personal torment first hand as Harry went hunting with the two raptors.

"They follow a set path." Alan explained to his girlfriend and Ian. "But Harry doesn't lead."

"The raptors set the path?" Ian asked.

"It's a patrol pattern." Alan corrected. "The two raptors have decided on their territory and they are patrolling it."

"Have you seen anything similar from the wild packs?" Ellie asked.

"No, they seem to avoid this area. At a guess I would say they yielded the territory, but I'm not an animal behaviour expert."

"There's nothing in your fossils to indicate this level of organisation?" Ian asked.

"There isn't enough data." Alan shrugged. "There's no evidence either way. We've found egg nests, footprints and bodies. But we can only infer pack behaviour from those."

"_Alan, are you there, over?"_

Alan grabbed the radio. "Go ahead, Harry, over."

"_We've come across the other raptors. Nothing aggressive but… they seem to be congregating on the beach. Over."_

"How many? Is it a hunting party like you, Scar and Jelly? Over."

"_I doubt it. You said there were thirty? Erm… Over."_

"That is our best guess. Over."

"_Then all of them are here. Including the babies. Over."_

Alan was about to respond but Harry spoke again.

"_Also, Scar and Jelly are copying them. Over."_

"We are so out of our league here." Alan admitted to the two with him.

"Give me the radio. Go and find him on cameras." Ian instructed. "Harry, it's Ian. Are they communicating? Are they being aggressive at all? Over."

"_No. They are all just staring at the sea. I think there are other dinosaurs but they are staying back, probably don't want to get eaten… oh, over."_

Harry was clearly getting used to radio etiquette.

"Stay back and observe, Harry. Alan and Ellie are trying to find you on the cameras. Keep your radio active. Over."

"_Understood, over and erm… out."_

"Anything?" Ian asked as he hobbled over.

"There are various packs and herds all looking in the same direction." Alan said as he cycled through the cameras. Unfortunately they only had the camera IDs and not their locations, Alan had been trying to mark them on a map.

"Which direction?"

"Harry's."

"No, no. Harry said they were looking out to sea. What cardinal direction?"

"Migration! You think they are trying to get off the island to migrate?" Alan was wide-eyed.

"A large number of species all interested in a specific direction? You're the closest thing we have to an animal expert, what do you think?

"I've done extensive studies on birds, specifically their flocking patterns, this behaviour fits to me."

"It makes sense." Alan nodded. "Unfortunately the only way to get definitive proof is the one way we can't. Let them off the island."

"But they already succeeded." Ellie pointed out. "Raptors and compys were sighted on the mainland."

"We really need Hammond to investigate the breakouts more closely. Those dinosaurs could have travelled hundreds of miles. Imagine if they started breeding again!"

Ian shook his head. "Humans excel at death. Even if every dinosaur reached the mainland, it wouldn't take much for the police or military to bring them down."

"John will still need to inform the authorities so they know about the possible dangerous creatures." Ellie said.

"_Hello? Are you still there? Over?"_

"Ian here, Harry, is everything ok?"

"_Still just gazing out at the ocean. Over."_

"We think they might be trying to migrate, like birds. It is just a guess though. Over."

"_I don't think they can swim. The older raptors are kind of in a daze, but they are aware enough to stop the babies from going into the water. Over."_

"We think it is why they boarded the boats to the mainland."

"Over." Alan whispered.

"Over." Ian quickly said.

"_What should I do about Jelly and Scar? Over."_

"Nothing. Just let them know you are coming back and you will see them there. Over."

"_I'll stay here. I'll lie down next to Jelly and Scar. I don't think any of the dinosaurs will attack anyone. It feels a bit like a truce has been called. Over."_

"Ok Harry, just make sure you leave your radio on and wrap up warm. Over and out."

"Are you insane?!" Ellie demanded of the chaotician. "He can't just go to sleep on a beach surrounded by things that consider him a delicacy!"

"Ellie, relax." Ian warned. "Harry knows these animals. He is also more than capable of sending them running with one spell. You saw what he did to the alpha raptor, the adult rex."

"He's going to _sleep_! He won't have time to react!"

"Ellie, did you hear _any_ fear in his voice?" Alan calmly asked.

"What? Why would that matter?"

"Since the moment we met him, Harry has been just as terrified as the rest of us. But, he hides it like we do. When he goes hunting in the evenings he is nervous.

"But just now, he was perfectly calm. Well, he sounded bored.

"Like Ian said, Harry knows these animals. He is currently completely unafraid. For some reason he knows he is safe."

"You think this is his magic?" Ellie asked, still not happy about the situation.

Alan shrugged.

"Not necessarily." Ian said. "As I said, I've studied animals, specifically birds, but I've spoken with experts. Some people just have a natural ability when it comes to nature."

"You're assuming that you weren't talking to magicals in disguise." Alan mused with a smirk. "Remember, Harry's mother was born to non-magicals. He told us about squibs."

"_Ian, come in. Over."_

Ian quickly turned on the radio. "Go ahead, over."

"_We're heading back. The small rex turned up and everyone else left. I guess no one trusts it to play by the rules. Over."_

Alan took the radio from Ian. "Harry, its Alan, how far are you from the dock? Over."

"_A mile, or less? We should be home in about ten minutes."_

They could hear he was running.

"Keep your ears open for the rex and don't stop for anything. If you get waylaid by dilos, compys… blast them. Over."

"_Ok, over."_

"Over and out." Alan closed the channel.

He turned to Ellie. "Get all the food on the boat. Anything that might attract a predator.

"Ian, contact the ship and warn them the juvenile rex is near the dock and we might escape to them with our two raptors.

"I need to contact the mainland and find out if the fences here will keep out the rex."

* * *

It didn't matter what Ellie said, Harry was not sleeping on the boat. He was sleeping in the shed with the raptors like he had done for the past few days.

Alan had promised to stay ashore and stand watch for the night.

Ian and Ellie headed onto the boat to use the cabin beds.

"Ian, Harry deserves more than what he has had in life. He won't ever get it if he allows the raptors to dictate his life."

"Maybe the kid likes what he has." Ian said as he lifted his leg onto his bed.

"He is fourteen. What happens when he decides he wants more? When a girl catches his eye? When he wants a family?

"If these raptors are so intelligent then _they_ can learn to adapt. If Harry is the alpha, _he_ needs to set the rules."

"That might be a long battle." Ian sighed as he put his head on his pillow. "Remember, Alan said the raptors were not showing typical pack behaviour to an alpha. They were also treating him as a youngling."

"If they can accept him not eating their kills they can accept him sleeping in a proper bed and not being around them 24/7."

"Just bring it up carefully." Ian warned. "I'll relieve Alan in four hours. Relieve me in eight?"

"Sure. Night."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and the raptors slept through the night. Alan, Ian and Ellie took shifts standing watch and monitoring the cameras. The rex had moved back to the lake so that was no longer an immediate threat.

With the most dangerous threat of the rex alleviated they started their trek back across the island to the Visitors Centre.

Ellie had begun her campaign of setting boundaries between the pack and their young alpha by ordering Harry to sit in the jeep. She promised they wouldn't drive too fast and would take regular breaks.

It helped that, although the raptors were not fond of the jeep, they didn't seem to object to Harry using it.

Still, a trip that would ideally take an hour took three.

They had started early and it was now eleven o'clock as they arrived at the human habitats. A lot had changed.

Harry grunted loudly, gaining the raptors attention. "Easy. We hunt tonight." He said firmly as he saw them watch a young stegosaurus being herded away from the area by an adult.

The ground was shaking slightly as multiple herbivores started to evacuate at the arrival of the two predators.

Ian chuckled as he saw Jelly's longing look at the departing buffet.

They moved cautiously through the buildings. Ian had a headset on that was connected to Lex and Tim on the mainland. Lex was diligently checking the cameras in the building to make sure they weren't going to get surprised.

Scar and Jelly were clearly confused by the cautious nature of the humans, but remained silent and alert.

They took the most direct route they could to the Control Room. Once there they locked the doors.

Harry had to try and keep the raptors calm whilst Ian and Ellie logged into the systems.

"Lex, Tim, you are now on the big screen. Can you see us?" Ian asked as a large monitor flickered to life, the siblings were clearly sitting at a desk, Tim slightly behind his big sister.

"_I can see you Ian."_ Lex nodded as she typed away.

"_Hi Harry."_ Tim waved with a smile.

"Hey Tim."

The raptors were surprised by the interaction between human and image. They cautiously moved to the large monitor and began sniffing and tapping it.

"Tim, say hi to Scar and Jelly for me."

The raptors were clearly familiar with their designations as they looked at Harry.

"_Hi Scar, Hi Jelly."_ Tim giggled. _"Where are they? I can't see them."_

The sound of their names coming from the image had the raptors sniffing more intently.

"They are trying to figure out how you are in the monitor." Harry smiled.

"We should see if we can find a camcorder around here." Alan suggested as he joined Harry. "If we can set it up so they can see us on a screen and in real life at the same time, it might help them understand."

"It might also be useful to try and determine their equivalent mental human age." Ian added from where he was seated on a desk chair just behind Ellie who was working on the computers.

"Muldoon claimed they were extremely intelligent." Alan nodded.

"Lex, are you in?" Ellie asked suddenly.

"_I'm in Ellie." _The teen hacker confirmed. _"I can control a lot but you will need to manually set any passwords. The system won't let me do it over a remote link."_

"I can handle that." Ian assured them.

"Tim, have you spotted any animals in the compound?" Alan asked.

"_No, but I can't see in all the rooms."_

"It's a start." Alan assured the budding palaeontologist. "Harry, Ellie, are you ready to head out?"

* * *

As Tim had said, he couldn't be certain there weren't creatures in the buildings because there weren't cameras everywhere. This meant that they needed to do a systematic search.

Every room they cleared was either locked by Lex and Ian or sealed with a charm by Harry.

Ellie was, again, not happy with how things were with Harry and the raptors. She was bringing up the rear with a shotgun, but both raptors were letting Harry take the lead.

She admired the boy for being able to achieve his relationship with two vicious predators, but he was still just a boy. He should not be in such dangerous situations. He definitely shouldn't be heading in first.

Unfortunately, the raptors had made it clear that _they_ would watch Harry's back.

"That's the Control Room cleared and secured, Ian. Over." Ellie radioed back as the electronic lock slammed into position on the heavy duty door that led into the rest of the Visitor's Centre.

"_Head on back. It's nearly time to eat."_

There was a few seconds pause.

"_Over and out."_

Ellie chuckled softly. She saw Harry looking at her curiously. "I used these with Mister Muldoon and Mister Arnold. We don't need to say 'over'."

"Why do we say it then?" Harry frowned as they started walking back in a much more relaxed manner as the raptors trailed behind. "Alan said it was called 'radio etiquette'."

"Alan has only ever used simpler models. They can't send and receive at the same time. So, if one person is talking, they can't be interrupted.

"These models allow both. Saying 'over' is letting the other person know they can talk and you will be able to hear them."

"Please let him know. It is so difficult to remember." Harry groaned.

* * *

Ellie was not as accepting of Harry's night time activities as the men. She couldn't just sit back and wait for him to return home after hunting amongst creatures that could take him down in seconds.

She had been with Muldoon when they were expertly hunted by the raptors. She knew that Harry's wand was useless if he was blindsided. This was evidenced by Muldoon's sacrifice as he faced the raptors with a gun and Harry himself when he and Ian were ambushed and the raptors broke his hip.

What surprised Alan was that the raptors seemed to show Ellie some respect. They didn't glare at her when she was physically close or touching Harry.

When she readied her shotgun the raptors immediately lowered their heads and began scanning the area.

Alan theorised that they remembered her shooting Scar and evading them after she had fixed the power prior to their initial escape from the island.

All of this was why she silently followed Harry as he headed into the jungle with his new pack. She wore all black, courtesy of some colour changing charms and she carried a shotgun.

Harry had said he wanted to search the area around the Visitor's Centre for other predators. If they didn't find any then he would follow Scar and Jelly and let them hunt what they wanted.

* * *

The following morning they all sat down on some chairs they dragged up from the cafeteria onto the helipad. It was only supposed to be used in emergencies so as not to spook the dinosaurs.

They were waiting for the first team of security and technicians to arrive.

"John gave us some updates on the magical situation last night." Alan began as he looked at Harry. "First of all, David Bridges returned from England with legal documents that transferred your custody to John Hammond by adoption."

Harry was wide-eyed.

"David was sent to speak to the Dursleys and the authorities. Unfortunately David had to blackmail them into signing you over by threatening to report their abuse to the police. This means we can't bring them to justice, but it does mean you are free from them.

"John is looking into home-schooling for you as you are about four years behind on your high-school diploma."

"GCSEs." Ian interrupted. "British schools have different school structures. I think John will be looking for Harry to follow the British curriculum."

"How do you know this?" Ellie chuckled.

"England might have a dearth of fossils, but it has plenty of academics. I've been there a few times." Ian smirked. "Anyway, the magic." He prompted Alan.

"Right. So another group of magicals came looking for you and the previous bunch. Things went about the same. But, John has been busy. He let the first group leave with the second but warned them that he had informed the Costa-Rican, American _and_ British non-magical governments about the attempted attack and kidnapping.

"John was quite smug about how scared they looked." Alan chuckled.

"You think it will be enough?" Ellie asked with concern.

"John made it clear you were now his adopted son." Alan addressed Harry in response. "All three governments have agreed that any attempt to forcibly remove you from your new family will be considered a major crime and will not be tolerated."

"For the time being you are safe here. They clearly didn't know where you are." Ian added.

"So I live on the island for the rest of my life?" Harry asked. To be honest, that didn't sound too bad. Sure, it was a little humid, the local wildlife could swallow him whole, there was no one else his age… but there were no adults trying to force him to battle dragons, go into a lake to save people when he couldn't swim.

For Merlin's sake, Ellie was still trying to talk him out of going hunting.

"Just until this mess is sorted." Alan assured him.

"Also, John mentioned that Mexico was involved. Apparently a young British wizard landed on one of their beaches and immediately began breaking that secrecy thing of theirs." Ian laughed.

"Cedric?" Harry had viciously been pushing the Hufflepuff from his mind. He hadn't seen or heard from him since he landed. Considering the t-rex was the first thing he had seen, he didn't want to think about what might have happened.

"We didn't get a name." Alan shook his head.

"I hope he doesn't get in trouble for breaking the Statute of Secrecy or Under-Aged Magic. I had to do it because of the t-rex, who knows what he faced."

"A young attractive American girl sunbathing topless… and then her pissed off father." Ian smirked. "The little bastard managed to land on a private beach that belonged to a wealthy man. He tried to attack them with his wand. The reports I heard say he received a solid right-hook and time in the local jail."

"Topless?" Harry asked with a bit of a grimace. "Cho won't be pleased."

"Who?" Ellie asked, enjoying the tale.

"Cedric's girlfriend."

"Ah, young love." Ian said with a wistful smile. "An important thing to note about anyone coming to the island is that they will have been warned about magic, that you are a wizard and that if they piss you off… they will have to deal with two deadly young ladies."

Harry was confused.

"Scar and Jelly." Alan rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

Both raptors briefly looked up from where they were resting, but paid it no other mind.

"What it means, Harry, is that you won't have to hide your magic around others like you did Gennaro." Ian explained. "You will need to help those two acclimatise to more roaming humans though."

"That's… not going to be easy." Harry sighed.

"They seem relatively comfortable with us." Ian frowned.

"They might not see us as part of _their_ pack, Ian, but they do recognise us as part of Harry's pack." Alan answered.

"It is also going to depend on the attitude of the people who come here." Harry continued. "They will meet hostility with hostility. The first thing they are likely to want to do is posture and intimidate. Establish their place in the pecking order."

"What are you basing this off of?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Mainly from the animals I've dealt with before. The first thing a dragon does is roar at you. A Cerberus growls. A hippogriff waits whilst carefully watching for you to make the first move."

"Cerberus? Hippogriff? How much of this story am I missing?" Ellie asked with wide eyes. "Are you talking about an actual guardian of hell?"

"Ellie, I'll give you a rundown of what I remember later." Alan said, knowing Harry didn't like to tell his story. Especially not more than once. "But no, not actual hell."

"Was there anything else that brought you to your conclusions, Harry?" Ian asked.

"How all the raptors reacted to each other when they retrieved the baby. There was a lot of growling and glaring."

"Well, you are the expert." Ian declared firmly. "And I'm in charge. If someone decides to be an idiot, tell me immediately and I will have them booted to the mainland."

Scar and Jelly suddenly jumped to their feet. Scar nudged Harry and he stood and followed her to the edge of the pad.

"She can probably hear the chopper." Alan offered.

"Let's get these chairs off the pad then." Ellie said as she stacked her chair on Harry's.

* * *

This was now the second time the two raptors had experienced the approach and landing of a helicopter. They still regarded it with suspicion and fear, but didn't cower as much behind Harry.

There were four men attired similar to the security guards on the mainland. Two others were dressed in grey overalls and carried large metal briefcases.

"Doctor Malcolm, Andrew Mullins, I'm the leader of this guard detachment." A tall white male with closed cropped dark hair nodded to Ian. "These three are specialists, we've all got military backgrounds and experience with hostile environments.

"These two are the techs." He nodded to the black and Asian man in overalls.

"Mister Mullins, have you been briefed on my colleagues? Specifically Mister Potter?"

Mullins nodded calmly. "And the recent developments regarding his… 'pack'."

"Good, then let me make something clear to all of you right now. If Harry Potter tells you to do something when it comes to dinosaurs… do it. It may be the only thing to save you from becoming somethings next meal.

"I'm not saying he's the voice of God or that you shouldn't speak up, but always trust him over your own experience."

"We've been warned, Doctor." Mullins assured him, but it was clear he didn't like it. "But I'll need you _and_ Mister Potter to understand that our orders come from John Hammond directly. Your safety is our priority. Even if we have to rig a bomb and kill everything."

"But-"

"Mister Potter, that is a worst case scenario." Mullins said firmly. "It is _not_ the reason we are here. Our purpose is to ensure the safety of the humans and begin securing the park."

"Relax, Harry." Ellie said as she put an arm around his shoulder. "These men aren't the enemy."

"I recommend thinking of it like this:" A red-headed guard smirked. "This island cost millions. Even the smallest dinosaur costs a million. If we were to start killing them left and right… Hammond would skin us alive.

"Forget guns, teeth, claws… money is the real power. That's what you should really fear."

"These are my colleagues. Daniel Larkin," He indicated the red-head. "Bobby Cain," He pointed to a shorter dark-haired man, "and… John Tomas." He finished with a sigh for the last man, tall, blue eyes, blonde hair and a look of expectant resignation.

"You poor man." Ellie tried to stifle her giggle.

"We are the elite of InGen's security force. Former soldiers who served together." Mullins tried to redirect the conversation back on track.

"Well, we'll trust you with security inside the compound completely, if you venture outside, make sure you consult Harry. Also, be careful how you approach Harry, talk to Harry and touch Harry." Ian said warningly. "His two friends are extremely protective of him, they might not hurt you, but they will get in your face."

"Or knock your hat off." Alan grumbled.

"Understood." Mullins nodded. "We were the team assigned to put down the three raptors who made it to the mainland. We've also reviewed various recordings of dinosaurs in action. We are aware of their speeds, manoeuvrability and such. We will be relying on your own expertise when it comes to behaviour."

* * *

Mullins and his team immediately got to work by escorting Albert Coleman and Marcus Tsu, the technicians, to the control room. All six newcomers were regarded with suspicion by the raptors. But all six had been briefed and took it in stride.

Albert was an older black man with a fair amount of grey hair. Marcus was of Asian descent and in his late thirties.

The first action was for the armed men to examine the security of the doors and windows to the Control Room whilst the techs logged in and started running diagnostics.

"This system is a damned mess." Albert muttered in disgust. "Looks like it was thrown together by toddler with a temper."

"Actually, it was a fourteen-year-old girl with no formal training and a pack of these ladies trying to eat her." Ian retorted dryly as he indicated the raptors.

"Is she the one who was logged in remotely?" Marcus asked without looking up.

"Yes, she was helping restore the cameras and security systems."

"Fourteen? Grace under pressure? As soon as we get the park secure she should come back. I'd be willing to take her as an apprentice for a summer internship." He smirked.

"Lex was terrified." Alan said firmly. "She still struggles with just seeing the raptors on the screen. I just hope she can overcome what she went through."

"We're talking about Hammond's granddaughter?" Mullins asked as he left his men and joined them.

"Yep. Kids got guts." Ian smiled proudly.

"I thought you said she was terrified." Albert frowned.

"She was shaking like a leaf." Ian still smiled.

"I'll talk to Hammond, but tell the girl I want her back here." Mullins instructed Ian. "If she functioned through the fear, then she could be a legend once she learns to defend herself."

"I really don't understand." Albert shook his head.

"Bravery isn't about not having fear. It's about overcoming it. Take Cain." He indicated the dark haired man. "I met him when he was a fresh private, his first deployment. The military was not his personal choice but he needed money to support his family.

"He was eighteen years old, pinned down by snipers we couldn't find and he shit his damned pants.

"Through all that fear and shame, he managed to target the snipers and point them out.

"Of course later that night we beat the shit out of one of our squad who decided to mock him. But his bravery is why he's still with me some seven years later."

"Wish you'd stop telling that story, Sarge." The man in question sighed.

Mullins just smiled, his pride in the man clear.

* * *

"Doctor, the shotgun is fine for up close and personal, but it takes time to chamber and reload the rounds." Mullins was frowning gravely as he stood face to face with Ellie as she was once again charmed black and holding her familiar weapon.

"We can discuss alternatives later, Mister Mullins, for tonight I am taking this."

Mullins wasn't given a chance to argue as she turned and clicked her fingers, Harry immediately following, trailed by Scar… and Jelly who was staring at her own hands as she tried to mimic the human.

"Tomas, put in a request for a flak jacket and additional MP5s and suppressors." Mullins growled.

"I'll put the requests in, but we should measure them both for custom armour."

"As long as they have something to withstand stabbing."

Mullins took a seat on one of the vacant chairs and sighed.

"The woman or the boy?" Ian asked knowingly.

"Fuck if I know." The former military man growled. "Doctor Sattler seems exceptionally confidant, she just needs better weapons and some body armour.

"Potter… I _hate_ that wand of his." He said vehemently. "It seems like the perfect tool and long range weapon. But the second he takes a bad fall or hit like you said he did during your escape… that wand will snap like the twig it is.

"And don't get me started on him having to shout spells. At least a bullet is fast enough to hit the target before they realise what happened. Plus, an MP5 is a sub-machine gun. It can fire eight hundred bullets a minute. That's around thirteen slugs of high velocity metal a second."

"Don't forget Harry has two giant attack dogs backing him up." Alan offered.

"_Those_ are not dogs. I've worked with canine units. Dogs are smart, loyal and very useful. Those raptors are like… fuck if I know."

"I've got them on the cameras." Cain announced from the security station as he fed the image to the main screens.

"Alright everybody. If you see a dino, point it out." Alan said as he picked up his notebook and pen.

"What for?" Albert frowned.

"A limited census of the dinosaurs on the island."

"But the cameras and computers will record and-"

"_That_ is exactly what got us into this mess." Ian scowled. "Hammond and his people relied too much on computers. They didn't doubt for a second that they wouldn't fail."

"The code doesn't change. It can't simply decide _not_ to report something."

"But it can't think for itself. It was programmed by humans."

"Did you pay any attention to the briefings and Mister Hammond's reports?" Marcus sighed. "The code was built with major constraints based on an unwarranted trust by programmers for geneticists claims.

"To put it in terms you might understand, they created an 'if-then-else' function without the 'else'. There was no fall back for erroneous data."

"But… That's…"

Marcus just looked at his colleague with a raised eyebrow as the older man stuttered away as he tried to comprehend the situation.

"You want to know the rest of the bad news?"

"It's worse?!"

"I've found evidence that none of this, not even the Cray Super-Computers are Y2K compliant."

"That's ridiculous!" Albert shot out of his chair. "The park has a twenty year plan!"

"Ok, settle down." Ian warned. "Albert, first of all, make sure you don't react like that around the raptors. They might think you are being aggressive towards Harry."

Albert paled and slowly sat back down.

"Second, Marcus, are you serious?!" He asked the Asian man incredulously.

Marcus nodded with a sad smile.

"What's Y2K?" Alan asked curiously.

"In basic terms, when all computers reach the year two thousand, they might crash. They weren't built to handle dates beyond that. I was called on as part of a think-tank to theorise on its possible impacts for the government." Ian explained.

"Why wouldn't they be able to do it?"

"Think of a computer like an abacus." Albert tried to explain. "It has a maximum number it could reach unless you reassigned the rows. Computers have a limited amount of memory or storage. They can't count high enough."

"It's a whole thing regarding binary and the limitations of microchips." Marcus said dismissively. "The bottom line is that if no one caught this issue then on January 1st 2000 all of these computers might simply stop working. All the security, animal maintenance… communications.

"It is still going to cause everyone a major headache as it will cost millions to fix."

"Heads. Will. Roll." Albert said firmly.

"Sarge, the juvenile rex is on the move." Larkin called over from where he was monitoring the cameras with Cain.

"Destination?"

"Here."

"Damn. Did we leave some food out?" Alan scowled.

"Contact Sattler. Get them back here now." Mullins ordered. "What's your threat assessment of the rex, Doctor Grant?"

"Completely unpredictable. It depends on why it is travelling this way."

"The beaches!" Ian said suddenly. "Check the cameras on the beaches. Are there any congregations of dinosaurs?"

"We might have discovered migratory behaviour in the dinosaurs." Alan explained as the others worked the monitors.

"What do we know about the tracking abilities of a tyrannosaurus-rex?" Mullins asked.

"Based on the skull, they have massive nasal canals. They could potentially track for miles. There has been some theorising that their vision is based on movement."

"I'm no biologist, but that sounds unlikely." Marcus commented. "A predator that can't track non-moving prey would be useless."

"True, but there is evidence that _these_ lab bred creatures do have that flaw. Hammond's geneticists used amphibian DNA to patch holes. And it is a trait found in some species."

"Sir, Sattler and Potter won't make it back before the rex gets here. No activity on the beaches." Cain called over.

"How far can the rex get into the building?" Mullins asked Alan.

"That depends on how determined it is. It could probably get in the main lobby, from there it could smash through a lot of walls."

"What's the intelligence levels of the rex?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Nothing like the raptors." Alan shook his head. "It's a brute. Fast and strong, but not a trapper or stalker."

"We could use the chopper to lead it off. Bright lights, loud noises. Enough to distract it for the group to get in."

"Once the others are inside, Harry could probably drive it off." Ian suggested.

"I saw the remains of the adult rex… we'd prefer not to kill off all the animals." Mullins frowned.

Ian shook his head. "No, Harry doesn't need to kill. The roar of a rex is… painful… Harry literally made our ears bleed."

* * *

It seemed that the rex was too busy investigating the main entrance of the Visitor's Centre rather than trying to look further. This meant that Harry, Ellie and the raptors could sneak in via the rear entrances.

Scar and Jelly were extremely agitated.

"That thing has to go." Harry said firmly as they were met by Mullins, Tomas and Alan as they entered. They could hear the heavy footfalls and loud sniffing. Not to mention various things being knocked over.

"We should be safe inside." Mullins assured him.

"Really? Because I have vivid memories of the adult rex tearing through the metal doors of the garage."

"Oh." Alan grimaced as it came back to him. "Harry's right. That thing could tear down the building. The only thing stopping it from ripping down the fences was the electricity."

"How much damage has it done to the lobby?" Ellie asked.

"Just cosmetic stuff. And the front doors are gone along with the scaffolding where the front wasn't finished." Mullins answered.

"Finished?" Harry frowned. "I thought the park was ready to open."

"Right, you've never seen the rest of the compound." Alan realised. "There was a massive hole in the front of the building. We don't know why, but it looked like they were waiting for parts."

"A little light and noise and we should be able to scare the rex off." Ellie suggested. "Have you got another roar in you, Harry?" She asked the wizard with a smirk.

"That was one of Ian's suggestions." Alan smiled.

"I've also brought a few flashbangs." Tomas said as he held up a cylindrical object. "Bright lights and loud noises."

"I'm not sure they will be very effective against the rex." Alan considered the objects. "I have no experience with them, but I would imagine they would be more useful against raptors and small creatures.

"This seems like a good time to test them." Ellie shrugged. "If they fail, Harry can scream."

The problem was trying to keep Scar and Jelly from getting hurt. The humans at least knew to cover their ears.

They didn't like the idea of going up against a rex, even if it was two-thirds the size of the one Harry brought down. But they were not willing to let Harry face it without them.

Ellie had gotten nose to nose with Scar, glaring into her eyes.

It was the look in Harry's eye over Ellie's shoulder that made the raptor back up.

Ellie cocked her shotgun and went down on one knee, the raptors, to Ellie's amusement did similar as they tapped the ground with their large sickle claw and lowered their bodies as they mimicked her.

Tomas and Mullins each pulled the pins on a flashbang and tossed it at the feet of the juvenile rex.

It turned to the sound of the metal hitting the floor but saw the two security men.

It opened its mouth and roared, this negated the effect of the flashbangs as its roar was far louder and the light was under its belly. It never noticed.

Instead it charged.

"Harry!"

Mullins and Tomas never heard Ellie's scream as they were deafened by the roar.

They were unable to stop the teen as he sprinted angrily past and roared with all he had.

Harry was pissed. This was the third time that a tyrannosaurus rex had tried to eat him and his friends. Harry knew he was essentially exiled to the island and he would be damned if he was going to play second fiddle to some jumped up lizard with a temper.

His roar shook the building. It cracked the plaster. Windows shattered. Monitors imploded.

Harry's roar was long and filled with emotion that surpassed the rex's one of establishing superiority.

Twenty seconds later and Harry was panting.

He was also utterly confused. He had expected the rex to react. Hopefully to run, cower… possibly attack.

He had not expected it to cower and drop to the floor, exposing its neck.

He certainly didn't expect it to shrink. He didn't have his wand out… wait, he had had his wand out. He had cast the sonorus. Harry looked at his hand and paled.

Well, he might have paled if he had been human. But considering he had a well developed three fingered hand with a thumb that resembled the raptors… he was having doubts.

And possibly palpitations.

Harry heard Ellie calling his name. It was cautious. He turned. Then he grimaced as he now knew he had a tail and had smashed a pillar.

Ellie was slowly approaching him with empty hands. "Harry, can you understand me?"

Harry nodded his head. He immediately regretted it as he hit his head on the ceiling.

He grunted. Sure, it blew a large gust of wind, nearly unbalancing the palaeobotanist, but it worked.

"One of those for 'yes', two for 'no'. Understand?"

He grunted once. And just managed to catch himself before he nodded again.

"Harry, you need to change back but we also need to get rid of the rex. We are _way_ out of our league here."

Harry let out a huff of air and turned back to the rex. He really needed to remember that tail.

Harry wasn't sure how to deal with the rex. It wasn't as intelligent as the raptors but it wasn't dumb either. Harry carefully leant down and opened his jaws… and being able to see his muzzle was an interesting experience.

As gently as he could he gripped the neck of the rex and lifted it. He ignored the whine of fear as he placed it on its feet.

He gave it a few seconds to orient itself before he knelt down and nudged it towards the massive hole in the entrance. It stumbled and looked at him. Harry gave another nudge and it slowly trotted out, stopping to look back.

Then it turned and pelted it out with heavy footfalls.

Harry let out a massive breath of relief. And the last shelf of pamphlets toppled over.

He heard familiar barks behind him. He turned- damn his tail.

Looking up at him from either side of Ellie were Scar and Jelly. They were low to the ground and clearly confused and worried.

Harry grunted at them and they barked back.

"Harry, can you try and turn back?" Ellie asked.

How the devil was he supposed to do that? He hadn't even tried to turn into… whatever the hell he was. He assumed it wasn't a t-rex as he could see his hands.

Harry closed his eyes and lowered himself to the ground. He tried to think calm thoughts about being human. About being able to speak, use his wand… turn around without knocking the world over with his tail.

Suddenly he felt two large muzzles pushing on him and sniffing him. He opened his eyes to see the world from his natural position, obscured as it was by Jelly's head.

"I have no idea what happened."

* * *

Marcus and Albert were running around like headless chickens whilst the other security men were standing by the door, waiting for the call from their leader.

They had all witnessed Harry's charge and change. Right up until he roared and broke every camera in the lobby.

Ian was sitting in his chair, patiently.

"They're here." Cain said suddenly as he opened the door.

Jelly was the first in, quickly checking for danger before she turned and barked.

Ellie chuckled as Scar nudged her in the back. "Jelly has cleared the room, gentlemen."

Tomas and Mullins walked in, followed by Ellie who had her arm around Harry's shoulder and Alan and Scar, bringing up the rear.

"Are you insane?!" Albert demanded. "You brought him back here?"

Ellie glared at the man as he found himself the sole focus of two very intense reptilian stares. "Harry was completely in control of what happened… even though he didn't mean to change.

"Not once did he even think of attacking us."

"A fact that is extremely clear considering the only damage you have is from Mister Tomas' ears." He said sarcastically. Sure enough, Harry had managed to bust at least one pair of eardrums. "But as you just said, Mister Potter did not _mean_ to change. And you brought him back here." He gestured around him.

"What's the concern, Albert?" Ian asked curiously.

Albert turned to Ian. "Think about the size of that creature he became. Now think about the size of this room. Now remember that he didn't control the change."

"Ah… he might have a point Sarge." Larkin mused. "If he does something like, change in his sleep, he won't just crush us, he'll do some serious damage to himself."

"Do you think the helipad would support my weight?" Harry asked Albert.

"Probably. But it is not exactly secure."

"I sincerely doubt anything is going to mess with Harry tonight." Ian mused. "But what about the garage? Like the adult rex, you won't be able to get in or out, but if you change, the worst you'll do is smash your head."

"Larkin, Cain, find some sleeping bags or linens. You two will stand watch tonight. Tomas and I need to recover from these migraines. You too, Doctor Sattler. My equilibrium is off and I know you only recently recovered from a severe head injury."

"Ian and I can take turns standing watch with you." Alan added.

* * *

Sleep was not easy for any of the humans. Ian, Albert and Marcus had set up sleeping bags in the control room whilst everyone else relocated to the underground garage.

The raptors settled down easily enough, but everyone else was worried that Harry might change in his sleep and accidentally crush them.

That was what also worried Harry.

But morning came… and passed, before Harry awoke.

Alan watched with great interest as the raptors carefully walked around Harry, examining him, sniffing him. Eventually they appeared satisfied and headed out of the garage to the outside.

"Where are they going?" Mullins asked.

"Erm…"

"In the words of a recently released and popular children's book… Everyone poops." Ellie smirked.

Mullins just laughed.

"Mister Mullins, you have a plan for today?" Ian asked as he hobbled up.

"After last night's excitement, we need to recheck the entire compound again. Mister Potter's roar seems to have knocked quite a bit loose."

"Sorry." Harry grimaced.

"Mi- Harry, we'll take a few bumps and equipment damage over being eaten by a dinosaur. That thing comes back, or anything as dangerous, you break out that… whatever it was." Mullins said seriously.

"Animagus. I think." Harry frowned. "My dad and godfather were both ones. My dad was a stag and my godfather a dog. I don't think anyone has been a t-rex before."

"I don't think you were a _tyrannosaurus-_rex, Harry." Alan shook his head. "Your arms were far too long and you were far too big. Ellie?" He asked his girlfriend.

"He had an opposable thumb. An underbite, unique teeth… it was all a bit of a blur, but I think I saw his skin colour fluctuate."

"You can remember all that?" Mullins was impressed.

"Many fossil dig sites are dangerous. Wild animals, dangerous weather, treacherous terrain-"

"Evil humans." Alan added with disgust. "There's a reason she can handle firearms."

"You are an impressive group of people." Mullins smiled. "Harry, do you know anything more about these animagus? Can you become that dinosaur again… we are sure it was a dinosaur?" He asked Alan.

"I would say so." Alan looked to Ellie.

"I would too."

"Harry?" Mullins turned back to the wizard.

"I don't know much. Just that it is something you can learn… magicals I mean. I've been around one… two." He added with a grimace as he remembered Wormtail.

"You need to figure out how you did it. The last thing we need is you getting attacked in an enclosed space and accidentally enlarging and killing yourself.

"You appeared to be fully human in mind, if not in body so you won't be an intentional danger."

"I can help with that." Ellie assured them. "I have experience with certain tribes that use meditation and are close to animals."

* * *

Alan said he would observe from nearby with Scar and Jelly whilst Ellie sat with Harry in the courtyard out the front of the Visitor's Center.

Alan would always describe himself as 'not a people person, just an Ellie person'. Ellie would talk to local people around the dig sites and learn their history and lore.

Alan preferred to dig.

Alan decided he would take the time to try and teach the raptors a few things. He gathered some wood and a gasoline canister from the garage and created a small fire.

The raptors recognised fire and were wary of it. But Alan went a step further and found some rags and metal pipes and made torches. He then showed the raptors how to transfer the fire from one place to another.

They found _that_ amazing.

Soon after that there was a gust of wind and the raptors jumped as the massive dinosaur from before was sitting in the courtyard.

That gust was followed up by a small crash as Ellie went flying. The change had been fast enough that Harry had sent her flying as he expanded.

Alan quickly ran after her. "Maybe you should wear a helmet?" Alan smirked as he knelt down next to her and checked where she was holding her head. "You seem to get most of your injuries there."

"Mullins was talking about having armour sent over." Ellie sighed. "For when I go with Harry on his hunts."

"Is that really necessary anymore?" He asked as he gestured to the behemoth playfully nudging the tiny (by comparison) raptors.

Ellie struggled to her feet with Alan's help and leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched Harry play. "It wasn't just about protecting him from physical danger, Alan. I don't want Harry closing himself off. I don't want him becoming a Tarzan or Mowgli.

"It's barely been a week and he is devoted to Scar and Jelly. I don't care if those raptors have to come with us, Harry needs to go back to human civilisation."

Alan put his arm around her and kissed her head. "We'll work something out. Unfortunately, Harry is unique, in his world and ours. We have to do what is best for him… not what _we_ think is best for him."

* * *

If nothing else, Ellie was relieved to see Harry having fun. What was amazing was the clear happiness in the raptors as they played. They used their claws to climb Harry's back and ride him with impeccable balance. Harry's hide was incredibly tough it seemed.

Of course they also seemed to play a little like cats and dogs. Harry would change back to human, dropping the raptors and laughing at them before they chased him and caught him. Then they would suddenly be way in the air as he changed beneath them.

"God Almighty."

Alan and Ellie turned to see Albert and Marcus exiting the Visitor's Centre with Ian.

"He really is a fearsome giant." Albert said in amazement.

"Have you figured out his species?" Ian asked.

"I can't be certain without an x-ray, but I would say it is a never before seen variant. Quite possibly the ultimate predator."

"Oh? What would make him superior to say, the tyrannosaurus-rex or even simply, the velociraptor?" He nodded to the playing dinosaurs.

"Neither has shown an ability to actively camouflage."

"Are you serious?" Ian asked, wide-eyed.

"He moved into the forest at one point and vanished. Even the raptors couldn't find him." Ellie nodded. "He then scared all of us when he just appeared. His skin changed colour as he emerged."

"There is also the fact that he isn't fully grown yet." Alan added.

"He- He could take down a Brachiosaur on his own!" Albert exclaimed.

"A natural one of his kind, yes." Ian agreed. "But now remember that the mind in that thing is of a human male who has shown an aptitude for problem solving and a disturbingly high pain threshold."

"If you put a t-rex in any small American town it could destroy it in a night unless the army got there quicker. Put Harry in the same town and he'd level it in an hour." Marcus mused.

"You need to come up with a suitable name, Alan." Ian warned. "Something Harry can agree to. If you don't then some asshole in the scientific world will try and push through their own name."

"Indominus Rex." Ellie mused.

"Indominus?" Alan smirked.

"Do you think anyone is going to _tame_ Harry?" She returned the smirk.

"And the 'rex'?" Albert asked curiously.

"Can you honestly see that creature as anything but lord of its domain?"

* * *

That evening they assembled in the control room for a meeting.

"Indominus Rex? Like… 'indomitable'?" Harry asked. "Impossible to dominate?"

"Pretty much." Alan nodded.

"I can hold off the Imperious Curse. It's a mind control curse and one of three that gets you straight to prison." He explained.

"So, shall we start work registering the name?" Alan asked with a smile.

"If you want. Will I need to do anything?"

"No." Ian said firmly. "The most we might do is take x-rays of your bones."

"Ok." Harry shrugged. He was sat on a chair and Scar and Jelly were resting behind him before their hunt.

"Sarge."

Mullins turned to Cain who was standing at his shoulder and offering a clipboard. He took it and examined it.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Notes I found in the lab opposite. I wanted to make sure the kid didn't get infected with anything."

"Fucking hell." Mullins sighed as he handed the board to Alan. "We might have to put a hold on registering anything."

"T-Rex, velociraptor, pit viper, cuttlefish!" Alan was wide-eyed. "Was this a viable embryo?"

"Sorry sir, I'm just a grunt. I was looking for information and… " Cain gestured helplessly to the clipboard.

"What's the problem?" Albert asked.

"At the moment, every animal listed on this board, has characteristics that we've noted in Harry." Alan scowled. "Harry doesn't know the actual process for becoming an animal, but it seems it wasn't just a random fluke that he became that alpha of alphas, he might have been infected."

"Everything was dry in the lab." Cain reported. "I used gloves and avoided the glass. I was literally looking for paper records."

"Am I… in danger?" Harry struggled for the appropriate term.

"There were no poisons or anything in the vials." Alan assured him. "I doubt any of it would have _actually_ had an effect unless you ingested a large quantity.

"The only way this should affect Harry is that he now knows a bit more about what he is." Ian interrupted. "For the rest of us, we need to examine that data and find out if Hammond's geneticists were going too far."

"This looks like Wu was the only one involved. From a scientific side." Alan said as he flicked through the pages. "His is the only name. It could have been a pet project."

"We'll put this aside for now." Mullins said. "I recommend asking Hammond to send some literature and research material on the animals listed though."

"I'll do it during the morning brief." Ian nodded. "Now, you wanted to discuss bringing in more people."

"We've done all we can." Mullins shrugged. "The computer systems are as good as they'll get until we get some replacement parts for the broken ones.

"Same for the fences. We also need more man power to fix the fences. Not to mention the electricians."

"How soon were you thinking?" Alan asked.

"Provided we _all_ agree, I'd send the word tomorrow. They could be here as soon as the day after."

"You'll need a lot more armed men." Ellie pointed out. "The engineers will need protection in case the rex or other raptors come sniffing."

"Actually, with Harry's new form, I believe he could keep anyone away by virtue of simply being present." Mullins smirked.

"How trustworthy are these people?" Ellie asked.

"Most of them are current Park employees. They are being heavily re-investigated to make sure that there are no more Nedrys."

"Albert and myself were placed in confinement and interrogated for a full day whilst Mister Hammond's men investigated us." Marcus explained. "It was voluntary on our part and resulted in some interesting phone calls." He chuckled.

"Interesting!? I had to explain to my wife that I was _not_ having an affair." Albert said indignantly. "She still has doubts, and this is despite the InGen security teams assuring her of that."

"Why would she think that?" Harry asked.

Mullins explained. "It was a tactic to make her give up any sensitive information she might have that could reveal Mister Coleman's possible clandestine activities.

"Generally if someone is having an affair they will be secretive and nervous around their spouse. Mrs Coleman was told her husband was having an affair, and then questioned about his behaviour to see if she noticed anything."

"Hopefully we can get the phones running so I can call her and make sure I'm not going to lose my wife of thirty years." Albert huffed.

"Sorry to put your home life to the side, Albert, but I need to know. Will Harry be safe revealing his abilities to the newcomers?" Ellie demanded. "What are the risks of his location being leaked to the wizards?"

"Minimal." Mullins said firmly. "I won't say 'impossible' because nothing is. But all transmissions on and off the island will be _heavily _monitored. The same with any objects.

"Forget Harry's safety, we can't afford to have more dinosaurs reaching the mainland."

"Perhaps a simple ruse should be employed." Albert frowned. "I can see myself making honest mistakes when talking to my wife, should I tell her about the gifted young man working with us. I am fond of bragging to my wife about my work.

"Regardless of my communications being monitored, I believe that we should start to refer to Harry by a new name. At least amongst the newcomers."

"Harry Hammond." Ian smirked. "John has adopted you after all."

"I should warn you that Mister Hammond will be arriving with the first batch of newcomers." Mullins said. "He wanted to be here in case any of you needed to leave." He told the scientists.

"I'm not leaving Harry alone here." Ellie said firmly.

"Likewise." Ian agreed. "I don't have any immediate commitments and by the time I do, I would like to take Harry off the island for a bit."

"I'm staying too." Alan said with just a hint of reluctance. "Besides, you'll need an actual dinosaur expert to figure Harry's new form out."

Harry was nudged from behind by Scar.

"It's time to hunt." Harry smiled at her.

"Change my clothes, Harry." Ellie ordered as she grabbed her shotgun.


	5. Chapter 5

Jelly and Scar had seemed disappointed when they returned with their kills. Ellie thought it might be because Harry hadn't transformed and hunted in his dinosaur form.

But they didn't put up much of a fuss.

The following day Mullins informed them that he needed Harry and his pack to help them locate the remains of Dennis Nedry and the embryos he had stolen.

As was her custom, Ellie was heading out with them. Alan decided he would stay at the compound and try and research more about Henry Wu's dodgy work. Ian, being limited in his actions, helped him.

It was a hot and humid trek through the park to the dilophosaurs enclosure. The first part of the trip was made with the humans in a jeep.

Ellie had suggested Harry take the opportunity to try out his new form and run with the raptors.

Jelly and Scar were clearly happy.

Ellie immediately regretted it as she saw the massive theropod bearing down on them and it brought back memories and nightmares. But she kept her mouth shut.

Once they arrived at the gates Harry turned back and the smaller group moved on.

It didn't take long for them to find the crashed jeep, lodged on the edge of a fast moving stream. The stream had shrunk a little with the storm having passed.

"They are going to tow and burn this thing, right Sarge?" Larkin asked with a grimace as he surveyed the blood and guts smothering the interior of the jeep.

"I could try a few cleaning spells." Harry offered.

"Kid, somethings can't be cleaned. Even if you got all the blood out, the memory remains."

"You mean like ghosts?"

"Yeah. I'm not much of a supernatural believer, but I've had some… 'strange encounters'."

"Ghosts _are_ real." Harry assured him. "Magicals can see and talk to them. Hogwarts has a ton."

Larkin opened his mouth and paused before closing it.

"Problem, Danny?" Tomas asked with a smirk.

"I forgot magic _was_ supernatural." Larkin grumbled.

"I can't see anything that would safely transport embryos, Sir." Cain reported. "But we'd have to move the jeep and dismantle it to be sure."

Mullins looked from the jeep to the path they had taken. The road was not visible from their position. "A hundred meters or more through thick jungle. I don't think we could get a tow truck down here."

"What if _I_ tried to pull it out?" Harry offered.

"With magic or…?"

"As the rex." Harry said.

"It would be a way to put his form to the test." Ellie nodded. "The worst he could do is damage the jeep."

"I'm more worried about what he could do to himself. If he gets injured we can't fix him."

"Mmm, you're right." Ellie grimaced. "How about we do what Nedry was trying? Use the tow cables to pull it through the forest."

Mullins walked around to where the front was hanging over the stream. He examined the mechanism and surrounding trees. "I'm not sure we can get it out, but we could use the winch to lift it up so we can get under."

"Want me to go and release the cable from the tree, Sarge?" Tomas asked.

"Yeah, Bobby, Danny, check downstream, see if anything got washed away."

As the men moved off, Mullins moved to the back of the jeep where Ellie, Harry, Scar and Jelly were waiting. "Any idea why the dilophosaurs have been absent?"

"Probably because of these two." Harry grinned as he patted Scar on the back. "We have been hunting them for food."

"Extremely efficiently too." Ellie grimaced. "I've seen wild animals hunt and eat, but I still get nauseous seeing the girls chomping away."

"I've fed dead rodents to a winged horse-eagle creature, I've nearly been eaten by giant spiders, giant snakes and dragons. I've also been slobbered on by a dog that came up to my chest. I think I'm entitled to be jaded." Harry smirked.

"The magical world is _that_ dangerous? Are these roaming our streets and we just can't see them?" Mullins asked.

"Oh, these were all at my school." Harry assured him. "The horse-eagle or hippogriff, was more of a pet. Relatively harmless unless you annoyed it.

"The spiders lived in the forest and we weren't supposed to go in there. The snake was a one of a kind, thousand-year-old monster. I doubt there are anymore.

"The dragon was brought in as part of the tournament."

"And this is normal for a magical school?"

"Erm… no? Other than the hippogriff I guess."

"Harry, in a normal year, would you ever encounter a dragon?" Ellie asked.

"No. I just sort of got pushed into things." Harry shrugged.

"Would you say that dragons are like… lions? The average person won't see one unless it is in a zoo?" Mullins asked.

"I guess."

"Doctor, I hope you are getting the details. When I was in high school, my friend was suspended for bringing his pet _hamster_ to class."

Ellie's response was stopped by gunfire. She and Mullins readied their guns but Harry and the raptors were already leaping across the stream.

Harry reached the scene first simply because Scar and Jelly were following his lead. What he saw was Tomas, face down with a raptor trying to claw through his back.

"_Expulso!"_ Harry roared, sending the raptor flying.

"Harry! They hunt in packs!" Ellie shouted.

Harry's eyes widened as he realised it wouldn't be the only one.

Then he heard Ellie's shotgun fire, he turned and saw her and Mullins firing at two raptors that were flanking them.

That's when the fourth, fifth and sixth raptors burst from the bushes on the other side of the downed Tomas and hurtled towards them.

Harry saw red and fired reductos. He moved forward to stand over Tomas.

Then he heard Ellie's scream of pain.

Harry roared.

The whole island shook.

The raptors froze.

This was a new game. They had no idea how to deal with the behemoth in front of them.

Unfortunately Harry wasn't feeling sporting and stepped forwards, one giant foot crushing the nearest raptor. He snapped his jaws, catching a second and trisecting it at the head and tail. A swipe of his head sent the third flying into the jungle.

He then turned on the spot, careful to avoid crushing Tomas. The raptor that had been attacking Ellie was down, Cain and Larkin had rushed back and added their own bullets to the raptors new collection.

The one attacking Mullins was limping badly. A line of bullets ran from its neck down to its left leg where a massive lead filled hole now existed. Scar and Jelly were immediately on it and finishing it off.

Harry made a slow turn, surveying the area. He could see another raptor that hadn't moved, hidden in the bushes. He lurched forward and roared.

The raptor turned and ran.

One last time, Harry raised his head to the sky and shook the island with his roar.

"Harry! Change back! We need your magic." Mullins shouted.

Larkin was tending to a massive bite on Ellie's left shoulder. Cain was kneeling on the roof of the jeep, scanning the area with his weapon.

Mullins was rushing to Tomas.

Harry closed his eyes and focused.

He felt his wand in his hand and opened his eyes.

Mullins was trying to cut through the straps on Tomas' backpack. There was a lot of blood.

Harry knelt down and cast spells, cutting the straps easily and slicing through the man's thick shirt. A massive slice ran from shoulder blade to waist on his right side.

Harry pointed his wand and cast episkey. This was a large wound. It took several long seconds for the slice to close. "Turn him over." Harry said, his voice hoarse.

Mullins flipped the man to reveal no wounds but an extremely pale face.

* * *

Tomas was tossed over Cain's shoulder and they headed out of the jungle to the jeep. Mullins had radioed Ian to have them prepare the onsite infirmary for an emergency blood transfusion.

Harry followed the jeep in rex form with the raptors, his eyes were diligently scanning the sides of the road for an ambush.

They were soon back and Mullins and Tomas were on adjoining beds. They both had A+ blood type. Harry had fixed Ellie's shoulder and she was currently filling a bag with her own A+.

"Why would the raptors attack?" Alan frowned as he sat next to Ellie, holding her hand as Larkin took her blood. "We haven't seen them in the park before. Why leave their territory?"

"This is a big island. The park is big as well." Mullins scowled. "They were hunting us. Specifically us humans."

"But why? They had to have tracked us inland for several miles. Did we accidentally kill one of them somehow?"

"Sounds like a power grab to me." Larkin said, even though he was focusing on Tomas' vitals. "They saw us as new, we put the dilos on notice and the raptors thought that they could take us and claim the area."

"Harry, what- Harry?" Alan looked around for the wizard.

"You'd better go and find him." Ellie gently released his hand.

"Cain, go with him." Mullins ordered.

Alan and Cain headed for the Control Room, they searched as they went.

"Ian, have you seen Harry?" Alan asked as they entered and Cain moved to the surveillance monitors.

"Wasn't he with you?"

"Was. But he slipped out."

"Cain, are you checking internal or external cameras?" Ian asked as he moved over to the security guard with his hobble.

"Working my way out." Cain responded.

"Albert, can you get the computers to search for a large t-rex?"

"Don't worry, I know just what to do." The older man nodded as he started typing away.

"Found him." Cain reported. "Moving at a fast clip with the raptors, west."

"He transformed?" Alan asked.

"Confirmed."

On the small screen they could see the receding image of the massive dinosaur with two smaller ones either side.

"That's the camera for the western gate." Ian scowled. "He can't be going out for revenge."

"Similar lines, different motive." Alan growled. "He's going to send a message."

"Surely he can't expect to survive against thirty raptors?" Albert demanded.

"Kid took out at least three in two seconds." Cain commented. "If he thinks like a human he could easily do it.

"Plus, there are a lot less than thirty now."

* * *

Harry was pissed.

This attack was a betrayal in his mind. After they had peacefully returned the baby. The respect shown at the gathering on the beach.

The wild raptors had stalked and attacked them.

Harry had slipped out of the infirmary as soon as he was sure he wouldn't be needed. He wanted to put an end to possible future attacks by going to their nests.

If the raptors tried to attack them at the compound it would be a disaster for the humans. Taking on three raptors in the tight spaces was tough. Twenty or more and they would be overwhelmed.

Especially as the one Mullins had fired at was still standing… and Mullins claimed he had unloaded his gun into it.

So he headed back to the dilophosaurs enclosure with Scar and Jelly. He was still trying to understand his new body, but he could smell the raptors and he could track their scent.

He headed for the gates to the park so he wouldn't have to try and break down an electrified fence, then he began searching for the raptors scent.

He found it by a break in the fence, this explained how the raptors were getting past the electrified fences. To Harry's delight, the scent led through the jungle. It was time to put his built in invisibility cloak to the test.

Scar and Jelly seemed to instinctively understand his goals as he lowered his massive frame closer to the ground and entered the trees, weaving carefully around them.

The scent led him around the base of Mount Sibo, a dormant volcano, and to its coastal facing slopes. That's where he found the large cave entrance.

Harry didn't need to enter the cave to see the various sleeping velociraptors. His eyes could pick them out easily in the dark, despite how weird they looked to him. Surprisingly they hadn't noticed.

Scar stepped up next to his head and growled.

Harry gave a very slight nod and she and her sister carefully walked forward into the mouth of the cave.

It was one of the baby raptors that noticed them first. Its excited cries quickly awoke the others and a standoff emerged.

Why didn't the wild raptors attack on sight?

***Thud***

Because Scar and Jelly were carrying two severed raptor heads that they dropped on the cave floor.

Scar barked aggressively, slamming her right foot down, her sickle claw embedding deeply into the eye socket of the head beneath her.

A few adult raptors moved forward and began to spread out.

And then they saw the giant eyes staring intently from the forest as the black and greyish skin seemed to flow into sight. They immediately moved back.

Harry grunted and Scar and Jelly backed out of the cave.

As soon as they were clear Harry spat. A mass of limbs and bodies flew out of his mouth, hitting the adults preparing to attack. It knocked them over, covering them in blood and saliva.

Harry remained unmoving, just staring whilst they barked in fright and confusion.

It only took a few seconds for them to reassert themselves, they took up their attack positions, but they were clearly more wary.

Harry breathed in deeply and opened his mouth wide.

All the raptors knew was pain as the wall of sound pounded them, it was only five seconds, but it was an agonising five seconds.

It took a further ten seconds for them to get back to their feet, they were still shaky and unsteady.

Then they noticed the massive head was now _in_ the cave, less than six feet from them.

Any thought of fighting was gone and only fear remained.

Harry let out a heavy breath that caused them to wobble, then he slowly backed out, in one long but fluid motion he receded into the jungle and faded from sight.

* * *

Harry arrived back at the compound to find Mullins, Alan, Ian and Ellie standing outside waiting for him and looking very… unhappy.

He turned back to human form and walked straight past them. "I don't want to hear it."

"Excuse me?" Ellie demanded incredulously. "You are damn well going to hear this!"

Harry turned and glared at her. "Oh? And what will I hear? That you don't think I should have gone alone? That I should have talked to you first?

"I've been dealing with life-threatening danger since I was eleven… one if you really want to be accurate. I arrived on this island having just fought my way through a literal maze filled with monsters only to land at the feet of an even bigger one!

"I don't want or need a lecture. I knew what I was doing. I knew the risks. I endangered no one but myself."

"Harry, what _did_ you do?" Ian asked calmly and quietly.

"I returned the bodies of the raptors and put the fear of God in them. They are now acutely aware that there is a bigger and better monster on this island that knows where they live and can not only sneak up on them but also take the lot of them on head-to-head."

"You're not injured?"

"No… but I've never had raw raptor in my mouth before and I don't know how food I eat as an animal transforms when I do. There's a chance I could be sick later."

"Head up to the infirmary. Tell Larkin about the sickness. If nothing else he can see if he can find some anti-biotics. Go on."

Harry didn't look at the others, he just left, two concerned raptors on his tail. Proverbial, not literal.

Ian turned to where Ellie was fuming in Alan's grip.

"Ellie, he is not your son. He is not your responsibility. He is not an ordinary child.

"You cannot try to dictate his actions or condemn them."

"He _is_ a child, Ian." She spat. "A severely damaged one. He needs someone to tell him right from wrong."

"Doctor, you need to take a step back and calm down." Mullins stepped up. "I've only known the kid for a few days, but he knows better than anyone right from wrong. It is clear from how he discusses the raptors and the incoming people.

"He talks about protecting both animal and human."

"He was also willing to sacrifice himself to the adult rex when Alan, the kids and myself were stuck out here in the storm." Ian added.

"Fine, I chose the wrong words. But he needs to know he can't just go off and do things like that."

"Why? He's been doing it for about four years now. Succeeded every time. How many giant monsters have you successfully neutralised? How many times have _you_ escaped a homicidal madman out for your blood?"

"Enough." Alan said as he stepped between the two men and his girlfriend. He turned to face had put his hands on her shoulders. "I get it Ellie. You care about him. You are terrified that he's going to get himself hurt. You only want what's best for him.

"But Harry has learnt something very important and extremely dangerous in his time on the island. He can escape the magical world.

"Ian and I have spent time listening to his stories. Talking about his life in England. It was clear, even to me, that if he could run away, he would.

"But he always thought the wizards would find him and send him back to his relatives. They are abusive. They hate him. Not just because he is a wizard, but simply because his aunt hated her sister, his mother.

"Now that Harry knows he can escape the wizards, he has been eyeing this island as his retreat. Now that he has that dinosaur form, he feels confident that he could survive on the island alone.

"Harry is not our son. Harry has never had a parent or parental figure. He doesn't see us as such. He just sees us as more adults trying to control him.

"John may have a better chance at reaching him. There was something in the way he talked to Harry that made the kid pause and listen."

"So we just stand back and watch him recklessly endanger himself?" She asked, slightly calmer.

"First of all, no." Ian re-entered the conversation. Alan moved aside. "We talk to him, advise him and counsel him. We do _not_ order him.

"If I decided to pick up a shotgun and go and kill as many of those raptors as I could, it would be _my_ choice. The only reason you get to argue with me or stop me is if I may cause a threat to you.

"Second of all, you don't know that Harry has _ever_ been reckless. I think he's endangered himself numerous times, but never recklessly. His actions are carefully thought out.

"You do realise that between the time of the raptor attack and his leaving the compound, he provided protection for you as you returned, he helped Larkin with Tomas… and he took the time to heal your shoulder.

"He had plenty of time to think about his plan. To see that, despite the attack, you were all going to be fine.

"Don't mistake self-sacrifice with recklessness."

* * *

Harry was sitting next to the bed of John Tomas. The man was weak, but awake. Danny Larkin had used the opportunity to use the bathroom.

"Next time, at least take a radio." Tomas warned as Harry finished explaining what had happened.

"Why?"

"Because if something happened to you we wouldn't be able to rescue you. We wouldn't know where the raptor nest was. We wouldn't even know _why_ you had vanished, we would simply start scouring the island."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I guess that's a good point."

Tomas chuckled weakly. "Thanks kid."

Harry scowled at the name.

"Hey, it's not always the term used, but the way it is used and by whom." Tomas said sternly. "Danny and I still call Bobby 'kid'."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Say, how hard was it for you to carry the raptor corpses in you mouth? Were they heavy?" Tomas asked.

"No, but it was hard not to swallow. Oh, and the really creepy part? Human's are _really_ tasty." Harry shuddered.

"How did you find that out?" He chuckled.

"I accidentally tasted your left over blood in the jungle when we picked up the bodies."

"Oh… well… try and stick to beef."

"Goat?"

"Right, that's what you and Grant have been eating."

"Only because I don't want to insult Scar and Jelly."

The two raptors waiting just outside the door to the infirmary looked up at their names, but that was it.

"Ladies, excuse me." Larkin grinned as he carefully stepped around the waiting dinosaurs. "How's he doing, Harry? Fallen asleep? Nausea?"

"The only nausea was because Harry admitted humans are tasty." Tomas said dryly. "I'll be fine by tomorrow. Some rest and food and I'll be good to go."

"You'll be staying at base and barely moving." Larkin warned. "You can man the surveillance cameras."

"Such a mother hen." Tomas sighed. "Danny, I was thinking about Harry's rex form. Do you think Bobby could build a harness or something? Something he could take on and off himself and would allow him to carry cargo, men or even weapons?"

"Build it? No. Anything like that would take a team. He could start initial designs though."

"Are you going to make me into your mule?" Harry was not impressed.

Danny laughed as Tomas answered. "No, but… let's say we needed to do some work on the coast. Somewhere where the vehicles can't reach. Could we create something like saddle bags so you can carry camping supplies? You could carry it _and_ stay in it."

There was a snort from the red-head. "Sorry, I just had images of Harry hiking down the highway in America as a dino with a house on his back."

Harry looked thoughtful. "That could actually work. There are luggage trunks in the magical world that have tons of room. You could fit a small house in them. There are also tents that are like that. I stayed in one last summer."

"Well, that was just one idea." Tomas said. "But imagine a situation like today where one of us is injured. A harness with stretchers would enable you to carry us whilst we were laying down.

"As for weapons, you've got opposable thumbs as the rex. Imagine two miniguns mounted on your shoulders that you could fire with the press of a button?"

"Alright, that's enough out of you." Larkin said firmly. "This is what we get for letting a grown man watch Saturday morning cartoons."

* * *

Things were tense between Ellie and Harry. Harry avoided confrontation like the plague and Ellie had no idea how to approach Harry about this.

As night fell, Harry silently got up and nodded to the raptors as they sat in the garage.

The two raptors stood but looked to the door into the main building. They exchanged a brief conversation before Jelly trotted off and through the doorway as Harry looked on confused.

Up in the control room Ian and Alan were trying to convince Ellie to go on the hunt as usual. Ellie was certain Harry wouldn't want her there.

That was when Jelly arrived, barked at her, clearly annoyed and then scared the ever-loving shit out of all of them as the raptor carefully picked up the woman's shotgun and held it out to her.

The decision was made and the humans knew better than to argue.

There was no talking on the hunt, it was counter-productive. But as they arrived back home Ellie put her arm around Harry's shoulder, kissed his forehead and headed back inside.

Harry was still confused, but at least he wasn't a target of immediate anger.

* * *

The following day the workers were returning to the island.

Over fifty men and women of varying trades would be deposited at the main dock on the east of the island. Hammond had hired a ferry to carry them and the vehicles carrying their tools and supplies.

None of the current island occupiers were pleased.

"I really hope the big dinosaurs don't go on a rampage." Harry grimaced as he observed the heads of the brachiosaurs bobbing along in the distance on their long necks. "I don't know if I could stop them."

They were standing on the dock to the industrial port as the ferry approached.

"Get in close." Cain said calmly. "Aim for the legs then back off. There is no way a creature that size and composition could manoeuvre quickly on its legs. If you can get in close it can't reach you with its tail."

"And for the kill?" Alan asked curiously.

"Get in close to the body and move to the base of the neck. Scratch and bite there until you hit arteries or spine."

"How would you take it down with a gun?"

"Pray."

"If these two hadn't taken down the raptor Sarge had shot yesterday, it would have killed him." Larkin as said as he patted Jelly proudly. Larkin seemed to have no fear or apprehension for the raptors and the raptors themselves had become comfortable around the humans.

The two raptors were beginning to get anxious as the vessel grew closer and its size became apparent.

The ferry came to a stop and the ramp lowered revealing the humans and their vehicles.

"Easy." Harry said quietly and firmly as the raptors began to growl.

"Harry, if you would?" Ian asked as he stepped forward.

As previously discussed and tested, Harry cast the sonorous on Ian.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Listen _very_ carefully. This island is dangerous. Numerous people have died in the past two weeks.

"The people standing on the shore are _experts_. Some of you may have worked on the island before… none of you have done so when rexes and raptors roamed free.

"If you want to survive the island, you will follow the instructions of these people.

"This man," He gestured to Harry. "Is _the _expert on dinosaurs. This should be evident by his two companions, Scar and Jelly. Piss him off and they – _will_ – eat you.

"Once we have reached the compound you will be confined there until security says otherwise. Do _not_ leave the building without explicit permission from me. Do not do so without a security escort.

"Now, there is one last thing you need to understand. All of you have been briefed on magic. Mister Harry Hammond here is a wizard. He has developed a new ability."

Ian turned to Harry who took several steps back.

That was when the ferry erupted in screams.

"Shut up!" Ian roared. "Pay attention. This is Harry's new form. He will likely be accompanying the teams working on fences like this.

"Now, get in your vehicles and we will get to the compound as quick as possible. Harry will be leading the way."

"Well said Ian." John Hammond said as he hobbled up. "I realise running the park may not be your future choice, but I can certainly see you in the position."

"No David, John?" Ellie asked as she hugged him in greeting.

"Oh no, he's my eyes, ears and hands whilst I'm here." He patted Alan on the forearm as he approached Harry. "My Lord." He whispered. "You are absolutely magnificent, Harry. I hope that someday soon we can get photographs of you in the wild. I have a wonderful collection at home of some of the other dinosaurs."

Harry rapidly shrank back to human form. "You won't be publishing them, will you?"

"Not without permission, no. These are just for my own albums." John assured them. "Now, let's get these people back to the compound. The sooner they get to work the sooner we can properly secure the animals and our safety."

"You've got the lead, Harry. We'll be bringing up the rear. Just keep an eye on the distance as some of these vehicles can't move fast." Mullins instructed.

* * *

The journey back to the compound took three hours. It was a shorter trip than the one to the northern dock, but aside from the two raptors, there were also earth movers and cranes in the ten vehicle convoy. The only non-utility vehicle was the large coach.

An hour into the trip Harry moved to the side of the road to let the convoy pass. In the meantime he simply held eye contact with the juvenile rex as it stood inside the gallimimus enclosure. Eventually it turned and left with a pitiful whine.

That was the only incident. As soon as they had everyone in the building, Larkin began organising rooms for everyone. There were plenty of staff quarters but they were putting groups into each room so it made it easier to monitor everything.

Whilst this was going on, John took Harry and his pack up to the helipad for a chat.

"Well, Harry. I imagine you've had quite the adventure here." John chuckled as they sat on two of the chairs Harry and the scientists had stashed there.

"It's been… interesting." Harry said slowly.

"Did you know that _every_ wizarding country is still stuck in Victorian times? It's bad enough that Britain has people living without electricity but apparently the wizarding people of Costa Rica are still living under Spanish rule!

"The Costa Rican government are perpetually vexed as a result.

"It has made them extremely eager to cooperate in protecting you _and_ my company from magical interference." John finished with a smirk.

John had to fight to maintain his smirk, Harry didn't seem relieved as he had hoped.

"Do you think they know I am on an island you sent me to?" Harry eventually asked.

"I suppose it could be possible." John allowed. "We have discovered numerous people in our company who are related to magicals, even if they aren't magicals.

"We have learnt about various methods of deception they use, but we haven't been able to obtain any to experiment with. It is possible they have learnt you are on an island. Even the name of it."

Harry sighed. "If they could get into InGen to spy on you… they could get on the ferry to find me."

"Quite right, Mister Potter."

Harry and John jumped at sound of the new voice.

"Dumbledore." Harry hissed as he saw the old man standing there with Severus Snape and an older man. "I won't go back. I won't go back to the Dursleys." He had his wand out.

A flash of red light flew his way but he quickly cast a protego. Scar was immediately on top of the black clad Potions Master, her left claw embedded in his wand arm and her right in his stomach.

The man screamed in pain.

"_Stupefy._" Harry knocked the man out.

The other man had his wand trained on Jelly who was looking for an opportunity to pounce. He never thought to watch both raptors and was knocked to the ground by Scar.

Dumbledore immediately backed away from both groups towards the stairs. "Sir, I recommend you call off these monsters. I will kill them."

"_**HELP!"**_

It was a word, shouted and amplified by magic and intent. It sent all of them bar Harry to the ground. Harry cancelled his sonorous and returned his wand to point at Dumbledore.

Seeing that both Dumbledore and John were on their knees in pain he moved to John and healed the man's ears. He then helped him lay down.

He then checked on Scar and Jelly who were slightly disorientated but fine.

That was when he heard the clatter of footsteps.

Harry heard a loud bang before he saw Dumbledore, who was struggling to his feet, fall to the ground unconscious.

"Cain, Larkin find a room. Strip him naked and leave him some overalls." Came Mullins' voice.

He saw the two black clad men pulling the old man away before Mullins, Ellie and Alan came up the stairs. Ellie was holding her shotgun, loaded with beanbag rounds.

"John." Alan said as he jogged to the man's side.

"I'm fine, Doctor." John said a little weakly. "I was merely shocked by Harry's call for help."

"Your ears are bleeding, John. It was a little more than shock." Alan sighed.

"I healed his ears." Harry said hoarsely. He lowered his wand as several of the new security personnel came to retrieve Snape and the other man.

Ellie was immediately checking him over, she was quickly joined by Scar and Jelly. "Who was that? They didn't look like Costa Ricans."

"Dumbledore. I think he snuck on the boat here."

"Your headmaster? He came all the way from England, broke numerous international laws, just to take you back to England?"

"And away from his legal father." John said from the seat he had previously used. "I know for a fact that the non-magical governments warned the magical governments that Harry was with his legal family and interference would not be tolerated."

"Do you have any specific orders for the captured kidnappers, Mister Hammond?" Mullins asked.

"Twenty-four hour guard. Record their every movement with cameras. I will be contacting the Costa Rican, American and British governments."

Ellie put her hands on Harry's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Harry, calling for help… that was the right thing to do."

Harry sighed. He then put his own hands on her shoulders and returned her stare. "Ellie, today is the first time anyone has ever come to help me _before_ I had to deal with it myself."

Ellie scowled. "John, you might not want to tell the governments the names of our prisoners. They might not make it back to the mainland."

* * *

Three hours later and a fast British military helicopter was ferrying representatives from the British, American and Costa Rican governments along with several policemen from Costa Rican law enforcement.

All of them were aware of magic but had been made to sign non-disclosure agreements regarding dinosaurs.

They arrived to find Mullins and Larkin interrogating the old man, one Deadalus Diggle. Harry was watching with Ian on the cameras from the control room.

It seemed that the wizards had put a tracking spell on one of the new personnel and then followed by broom. They seemed to be unaware of Harry's rex form.

"The good news is that this doesn't appear to be an officially sanctioned government action." Ian said as they watched the two security men leave the room. "That man in particular has no place being involved in a mission that requires force or violence."

"Which means he was telling the truth about 'convincing' me to come home?"

"Well… you are the one who just used air-quotes." Ian smirked. "That man can't lie." Ian said with a dismissive look at the monitor. "He told us what _he_ was told. He also seems to take Dumbledore's word as gospel. Everything he said was 'Dumbledore said this' and 'Dumbledore said that'. He wouldn't have put up much of an argument if Dumbledore forced the issue."

"He probably was going to." Harry scowled at the monitor on the left of Diggle's. It showed Severus Snape being treated by two doctors for the wounds Scar inflicted. "Snape hates me. He threatened me numerous times. I'd bet that if Dumbledore asked for volunteers to bring me back, Snape jumped on it."

"Try not to worry too much Harry. Today has shown that, even if they do get to touching distance, you've got a pair of bodyguards that are quick, strong, loyal and don't know the definition of non-lethal."

"Of course they do." Harry objected. "We didn't kill the wild raptors."

"Something I greatly appreciate." John said as he hobbled up. Behind him was a man in a suit. "This is Adam Skylar from the British Consulate. He would like to have a few words with you Harry."

"I'm not with the magical government, Mister Potter." Mr. Skylar assured him. "And you may have someone accompany you for our discussion. I will have to insist it not be Mister Hammond though."

Harry frowned and looked to John.

"I already know what he will ask, Harry. You will understand when you hear. Ian, would you…?"

"Harry?" Ian turned to the wizard.

"Please." Harry nodded.

* * *

Once again, Harry was on the helipad. The three humans were on the chairs. Scar and Jelly where standing by the stairs this time. Clearly they were wary of another ambush.

"Mister Potter, my primary reason for wanting to talk to you is to ask if _you_ are comfortable and happy with Mister Hammond's adoption of you?" Mr. Skylar asked.

"I- I don't know… I've never had a father before."

"Try to think of Harry as being raised in a wartime orphanage." Ian offered. "He would have had more affection."

"I understand." Mr. Skylar said gravely. He had been briefed on the Dursleys.

"Harry, do you object to John Hammond having legal custody of you? Bearing in mind that _someone_ has to fulfil the position." Ian tried.

"I guess not." Harry shrugged. "I don't know what sort of a father he is, but he treats Lex and Tim well."

"John's grandchildren. They were unfortunately here during the tragedy." Ian explained.

Mr. Skylar nodded. "I believe that will have to satisfy that side of things. Just remember, Mister Potter, you can call for aid on any adult. Whether it be for protection _from_ Mister Hammond, or protection _for_ Mister Hammond.

"We will be contacting you on a regular basis, Mister Potter. If you cannot be reached we will contact Mister Hammond. If he can't remember you… rest assured we won't stop until we find you."

Harry stared at the man and nodded jerkily. He had no idea how to respond to that news.

"What will happen to Dumbledore and the others?" Ian asked.

"They will be arrested by the Costa Rican government and held on charges of illegally entering the country, smuggling weapons and attempted kidnapping."

"Weapons?" Harry was wide-eyed.

Mr. Skylar smirked. "Those wands can be quite dangerous."

* * *

Now that the issue of adoption had been satisfied for Mr. Skylar, he had additional information that he suggested he give to Harry's closest advisors.

Those were the original park survivors and now included the four security guards. Mullins stood in for the team as they attended other duties.

"When you initially disappeared, the British magical government came to us and asked if we knew where you were." Skylar explained as they sat in the same conference room where the scientists and Hammond had eaten their first meal together.

"We didn't, of course, but you were a minor and a resident in the non-magical world. We demanded to know how you had gone missing.

"We were eventually able to discover the tournament you were illegally entered into. We put significant pressure on the Ministry of Magic and were informed that you had a portkey accident as a result of the tournament.

"Your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody, was actually one Bartimaeus Crouch Junior. A Death Eater sentenced to Azkaban Prison and was presumed to have died there.

"He was responsible for your entry into the tournament and turning the final trophy into an illegal portkey that would take you to the Dark Wizard calling himself 'Lord Voldemort'.

"Being an illegal portkey, it wasn't tracked against other portkeys, you and Mister Cedric Diggory collided, mid flight, with Mister Matthew Jason, a quidditch player from New Zealand.

"_He_ landed in the graveyard you were meant to. He quickly dispatched the ambushers which included the Dark Wizard Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew."

Mr. Skylar paused and smiled as he saw Harry's eyes widen.

"Sirus-"

"Whilst the papers have reported Pettigrew's capture, the Ministry of Magic has yet to announce an investigation or comment on the doubt regarding Sirius Black's guilt. Rest assured, Her Majesty's government is applying pressure.

"We have also made an announcement that Her Majesty has offered amnesty and asylum to Mister Black."

"The Queen herself?" Ian was surprised.

"Yes. It is unusual for the Queen to involve herself in government and politics to this degree, but she is highly respected."

"What is the British Ministry of Magic's position on Harry himself?" Ellie asked. "Are they demanding him back?"

"Actually, no. The current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge is a pitiful creature, I'm told. We believe he either craves fame for himself or is being pressured to keep you out of England.

"He hasn't said anything specific, but the Prime Minister has indicated that Fudge has carefully asked, and with undisguised hope, if Mister Potter will be away from Britain for longer? Including asking if he needs to be enrolled in a foreign school."

"He's exiled?" Mullins asked.

"Not officially. But, if you do return to Britain, please do so by non-magical means and ensure you send a message through your local embassy that you are coming.

"We need to make sure you have adequate security."

"So Harry is stuck on the island?" Ellie asked. "He can't go back to the mainland? America?"

"Oh, he can. He simply needs to make sure the non-magical authorities are aware he is there so they can keep an eye out for any magical interference."

"And Dumbledore?" Ian asked.

"Is a non-entity, at present. He has invaded the non-magical world, in a foreign country. He has no passport, birth certificate, or _any_ official presence in the non-magical world.

"The Costa Ricans are taking him as an illegal immigrant guilty of attempted kidnapping and… child trafficking." Mr. Skylar finished with a smirk.

Ian returned the smirk but Alan and Ellie were sceptical.

"You honestly think that will stick?" Alan asked.

"No, but the damage to the man's reputation will hopefully teach him a lesson and result in Mister Potter's safety from the man."

"Is- Is there any chance I can get my stuff back?" Harry asked hesitantly. "My owl, Hedwig. My trunk… it has my invisibility cloak and the only things left from my parents."

"Write me a list and I will pass it onto the Prime Minister's office. They will have them sent to you, care of Mister Hammond."

Alan produced a notepad and pencil from his pocket which he handed to Harry.

"Now, Mister Hammond, on a different subject, how long do you expect to keep your park and dinosaurs secret?" Mr. Skylar asked the billionaire.

John was taken aback by the question. "I _had_ hoped for a few months. The park was meant to open within the year. However, considering the major setbacks, I believe a new approach will be used.

"I intend to reveal the existence of dinosaurs and our work within a month. It will create public interest and hopefully new investors.

"I believe a year will be the soonest that the park will open. It will depend on the assessments of these good scientists and others. But, perhaps, most importantly, Harry's."

Mr. Skylar nodded. "Good, because your non-disclosure agreements will not protect your secrets for long. Someone will talk."

* * *

Once the officials were gone with their prisoners, the group returned to the conference room.

"Harry, my boy, you may be confined to an island for a while, but it may not be _this_ island."

"Britain?" Ian asked with an amused look.

"I am being serious here, Ian." John said sternly. "We leased all _five_ islands from Costa Rica. We have been here for several years.

"This island, Isla Nublar, was designated as the primary public island. Expansion was planned onto the other three.

"But, Isla Sorna, that was where we created dinosaurs. That is where we created miracles." John pulled a keyboard and mouse towards him and an image of Isla Sorna appeared on the large screen at the end of the room.

"Site B, that is the code name of Isla Sorna. It was evacuated in June 1992 when Hurricane Clarissa bore down and the scientists evacuated. But not before they released the dinosaurs so they could attempt to survive the storm."

The screen changed to a video as Hammond tapped the keyboard. "And they did."

Herds of various dinosaurs were seen crossing plains of land, a tyrannosaurus rex was shown running down a two-legged parasaurolophus.

"But the Lysine Contingency… "

"Ian… your words struck home when you first sat at this table: Life finds a way." John said with a sad look at the screen. "This island, Isla Nublar, it is protected by humans. We designed anti-poaching systems.

"But Isla Sorna, Site B, it is a poacher's paradise. I can't condemn the scientists for freeing the animals, but the island is now the sole domain of the dinosaurs. Once the world knows of our work, the poachers will come. They will kill, capture… and they won't be kind, they won't give a thought to conservation."

"You want us to go there and protect it?" Harry asked.

John's eyebrows went straight up. "Harry, hearing you put it like that… it makes me feel like an absolute fool for even thinking it." He chuckled. "But you do have the heart of the matter.

"What I need is a way to secure the borders of the island. I need a foothold so that humans, InGen personnel specifically, can land on the island and set up protections."

"Are the structures in place?" Mullins asked as he watched the images on the screen.

"In place, but badly damaged and overrun. Aerial fly-overs show that they are now in territory claimed by raptors. There are some indications of power, like the park, it was designed to run on geothermal power."

"What's the largest and most aggressive dinosaur?"

"Tyrannosaurus-Rex. We made four, survey suggests there are at least six now."

"Fully grown?" Alan asked, clearly horrified by that.

"Four are. Two are juveniles."

"Sir, are you intending for my team to be on the ground or just advisors?" Mullins asked.

"I will defer to your expertise, Mister Mullins, but be assured, I shall spare no expense. Especially if Harry is involved."


	6. Chapter 6

Whilst John found the idea of Harry sleeping with the raptors adorable, he was also in full agreement with Ellie that the raptors needed to respect that Harry was a human.

Marcus had come up with the idea to gradually wean the raptors off their near complete dependency on Harry.

"When I'm working on a computer problem and I can't find the problem, I will reset or restart the system. I will then turn on _one_ aspect of the system. I will monitor it and when I am happy with its performance I will turn on the next aspect. Eventually I will come across the aspect that is causing the problem.

"There is more to it of course, but we need to approach this systematically.

"Start with giving Harry a mattress. It will teach the raptors how humans sleep."

And so, Harry was given a sturdy mattress and for the first time in months, he slept soundly.

Too soundly.

* * *

"_Lazy."_

"_Not ill?"_

"_Hmmph, it breathes. It moves. Lazy."_

"_We hunt?"_

"_No. Not without it. Others not like us."_

"_White furry one will come."_

"_Humph. Too many white furry ones."_

"_One with danger breath."_

"_Ah… no. We will wake Lazy."_

* * *

Harry was deep in sleep. If he dreamt, he wouldn't remember it.

Unfortunately he was woken by a sharp pain in his left calf. "OW!" He sprung up and looked at his leg. A small hole was there, bleeding slightly.

He scowled at the unrepentant Scar as he pulled his wand out and healed it.

"_See. Wound is gone. Lazy is awake."_

"_It is soft. We should be more careful."_

"_Lazy is strong. Lazy is smart. Lazy will be fine."_

"_Are you really calling me 'lazy'?"_

The two raptors snapped their head to Harry in shock. He was glaring at Scar.

"_It speaks?" _Scar sounded very surprised.

"_It always speaks. Now we understand."_ There was a shrug in Jelly's response.

"_And now _I_ understand."_ Harry retorted.

"_Why now? Did it always understand us?"_ Scar asked her sister curiously.

"It_ is called 'Harry'. And it- _I_ have only begun to understand you since you woke me up. Please don't stab me again Scar."_

"_Scar?"_

"_That is what I called you. Humans, creatures like me, use names for each other."_

Scar nodded. _"It sounds different when we speak."_

"_What is my name?"_ Jelly seemed excited.

"_Jelly."_

"_Jelly? What is Jelly?"_ She frowned. _"What is Scar?"_

"_A Scar is a mark from an injury."_ Harry tapped his lightning bolt scar. _"This is one of mine. I called you Scar because of the marks from Ellie's shotgun."_

"_Ellie? Shotgun?"_ Scar was confused.

"_The one who hunts with us is Ellie. She carries the shotgun to protect us."_

The two raptors shared a look of understanding.

"_Jelly is named after what I did to her. I made her legs weak and she couldn't walk."_

"_Why understand now? Why not before?" _Scar asked.

"_I don't know. I am young."_

"_You are smaller than others."_ Jelly tilted her head sympathetically.

"_I also have a lot more to learn."_

"_Enough talk. Want to see what skinny walkers do." _Scar said impatiently.

"_Humans. They're called humans."_

"_Hmmph… still skinny and funny looking. Taste good though."_

* * *

"Harry, I know we've had a few… personal difficulties recently, so I hate to be the one to ask this, but… are you sure you are talking to them and it isn't the result of mental trauma caused by the past few weeks?" Ellie was really hoping she wasn't about to drive Harry away again.

"I can talk to snakes. Have done for years. It is a reason I am so well known in the magical world. Voldemort could do it too and they think it is evil."

"_What it say? What it say?"_

"_For the love of God, Scar! A little patience!"_ Harry exclaimed.

"_What is God?"_ Jelly asked curiously.

Harry had the definitive 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. _"Erm… ask me later."_

"What are they saying?" Alan asked.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

Harry had made the humans and raptors sit at the conference table. He had removed two chairs so the raptors could do so. He had insisted on silence as he explained that he would repeat everything he said in raptor and English. He would also immediately translate for each side if the other spoke.

Unfortunately, Scar was insistent on asking what they were saying before Harry could actually do it.

In the end he was forced to tell them to shut up and only speak when he pointed at them. Scar refused to abide by the 'raise your hand rule', Jelly was more content to listen.

"Have you tried talking with other dinosaurs?" Alan asked.

They waited for Harry to translate. Apparently he growled and grunted when he spoke raptor.

"_Why talk? Others only for eating."_

Scar had a one track mind. She was likely to drive Harry nuts.

* * *

Harry was really beginning to creep out the new arrivals. They were prepared for two raptors to be walking around freely, they were not prepared for the boy growling and grunting with them.

It certainly didn't help that the raptors, now that they could talk to the 'tasty skinny walkers', had a ton of questions.

And they didn't understand the concept of personal space.

It was extremely embarrassing to have to explain to the various humans that Scar accosted that she just wanted to know why they didn't have fur on their head like others, what had the skinny walker eaten that he hadn't pooped it yet and why was he keeping it inside him… and those were the tame ones.

"_Are they trying to steal your food?"_

Harry currently had his mouth wide open as he sat on a medical bed. One of the doctors was looking at his throat with a light whilst holding his tongue down with a depressor.

"_No, she is examining my throat."_

The doctor removed the depressor and turned to Alan and John. She smirked. "I believe _that _little feat should definitively prove that he is not making those sounds via his vocal chords or human anatomy.

"I didn't see any action in there." There was a snort from the other doctor across the room. "Shut up Jess."

"Yes, Doctor Patel." John laughed. "It would take a ventriloquist of some skill to make those sounds _and_ have their mouth open."

"But I'd still see action in the throat. Shut _up_ Jess!"

Harry was just confused. He didn't understand what the other doctor found amusing. Must be an inside joke. "Can I go get a drink?" He asked, his throat was a little sore after that.

"Sure, Jess! Make Mister Potter a drink. Go tell her what you want." She smiled at him after she had barked at her colleague.

As Harry left he heard her say to the two men: "I'd like to recommend Doctor Marks to the dinosaur breeding teams."

"We don't have breeding teams." John was clearly enjoying himself.

"Then you know who your first member is."

* * *

Alan and John had taken Harry and the raptors outside.

Taken Harry, the raptors just followed.

Alan had asked Harry to transform.

"Now what?"

Alan looked far too smug as John smiled proudly.

"What?"

"Harry, you may not sound like you, but you are speaking English." Alan smirked.

"I am? _Scar, Jelly, can you understand me?_"

"_Yes, you are loud." _Scar grumbled.

"Harry, you seem to use magic to talk 'raptor' when you are in human form, so I figured, you could probably use magic to talk 'human' in dinosaur form." Alan explained.

Harry thought for a moment. "I guess I haven't tried talking before in this form. What do I sound like?"

"Loud." Alan admitted.

"_What skinny walker say?" _Scar demanded.

"_The same thing as you. I am loud."_ Harry grumbled.

Scar was smug. _"Was right."_

* * *

Mullins and his team relinquished security matters to the returning security people. They spent their time talking with Alan about what they could expect of the various dinosaurs.

Ian had stepped down from overseeing the park and handed it off to John. Ian wanted to get back to the mainland and America so he could spend some time with his daughter.

Despite not being part of the current park security, Mullins and his team were treated as superiors. This was evident when Tomas and Larkin would take Harry to accompany the workers whilst they fixed the fences.

It wasn't too hard. Occasionally Harry had to run off the dilos and compys. The first three days were spent getting the tyrannosaurus-rex paddocks up to scratch. Only specific sections of fencing needed replacing and they were designed to be modular.

Once they were done, Harry had snuck up on the juvenile rex in his own Indominus Rex form and grabbed it by the back of the neck, carrying it into the paddock.

Unlike the raptors, the rex wasn't a big talker. 'No' and 'stop' seemed to be the extent of its pitiful cries. It had then proceeded to pout as Harry left.

Alan and Harry had convinced John to have several goats released into the paddock to roam free. The rex was monitored for its eating habits but seemed happier to have to chase its food down.

After the t-rex paddock, the workers focused on the outer fences. They needed to prevent more animals escaping the park and they needed to keep the park safe from the wild raptors.

"Why don't you just build a new fence around the wild raptors' territory?" Harry asked as he sat with the others, bar Ian, for dinner in the conference room.

Harry was oblivious to the frozen utensils at various stages of the journey betwixt mouth and food.

A look was shared and the journeys were completed.

"It is feasible." John mused. "But I'm not sure about enclosing off the sea areas."

"Build out far enough to avoid them swimming?" Alan suggested.

"You'd have to fence off the entirety of the volcano." Mullins warned.

"Volcano?" They now had Harry's complete attention. "With lava and eruptions and… death?"

"Mount Sibo has been dormant for centuries." John dismissed his concerns.

"And dinosaurs were extinct for thousands of centuries." Ellie said innocently. "You did say you were powering the park with geothermal generators."

"We did have scientists examine the volcano." John assured them. He sighed at their looks of scepticism. "I will investigate some form of monitoring for the volcano as well."

"And an evacuation plan." Ellie nodded.

* * *

Fixing the perimeter fences was not a long job. Only two sections were damaged and that was due to falling trees.

That left the issue of pinning the wild raptors in. They couldn't finish the work in the time needed to move on Isla Sorna. Alan had brought back up the subject of armoury. Specifically tanks.

And whilst it wasn't a tank, an APC with a water turret was now on route.

Harry, after discussing it with Ellie, John, Alan and Mullins had made another trek to the raptor cave with Jelly and Scar.

"_Someone come out and talk to me."_ Harry called out as he stood there in human form.

"_Kill big one. Take others." _Scar muttered to herself._ "No. Talk first. Punish. Then maybe kill."_

"_Are you done yet?"_ Harry glared at her.

Scar ducked her head, Harry was unaware of her sister glaring at her over his head.

"_If you don't come out, I'm coming in. You do remember the last time I entered your home?"_

That had a raptor head poking around a corner from within the cave.

It saw Harry and vanished.

"_Strange ones have brought food."_ They heard it say.

"_Are we food or you?"_ Jelly asked Harry curiously.

"_If they think either then they are food."_ Harry growled.

Six adult raptors rounded the corner in the cave and trotted up the slope to the mouth.

"_You bring food. Bring more and we forgive you. Let you join us."_ The largest one said. Harry recognised it as the one who had faced him when they returned the baby.

"_Are you calling me food?"_ Harry asked, slightly miffed.

This had the raptors recoiling in shock that the creature could speak to them.

"_Here's the deal. There are more like me on the island now. If you attack them hurt them or scare them, I will return here and I will _eat_ you."_

"_You returned hatchling. But you stole it first."_ The leader glared at him.

"_No, it got trapped on… in our cave. We found it and returned it."_

"_You say."_ It clearly didn't believe him.

"_I say. Just remember, if you harm the ones like me, the humans, I will kill you all."_

"_You are just tiny prey. We eat you now, then we-"_

Apparently even raptors defecate in shock. This was evident as they suddenly faced the creature that had killed their other pack members and invaded their home.

It certainly didn't help that his form knocked over two trees as he expanded.

"_Do I need to kill you now?"_

* * *

When they first headed out, the workers were accompanied by a team of security guards with assault rifles. Harry was with them as was Mullins and their team. Whilst the workers began planning for the new wall, Mullins had the other team set up a firing range. They then proceeded to teach Harry how to use the Colt M4A1 Assault Rifle, the familiar SPAS-12 that Ellie seemed fond of and the Knight's Armament MK11 Sniper Rifle.

Part of this was on Harry's suggestion that if the wild raptors saw that humans could kill them from range, they might think twice about attacking.

Mullins took the idea further and used the opportunity to train Harry in preparation for the mission to Site B.

At first, Scar and Jelly were a little disgusted by the humans using tools instead of their claws. But they shut up when Mullins pulled his MP5 and felled a tree with it before challenging them to do the same.

Along with the workers and their vehicles, Mullins had ordered two portable guard towers for the security forces to use whilst the workers built the wall and fence. Even if the raptors attacked en masse, the guards in the tower would be able to provide cover whilst the workers piled into the APC with the water cannon.

* * *

A week before they were due to head to Isla Sorna, Ian Malcom returned.

"What is that?" Alan observed with Ellie and Harry the vessel the chaotician had arrived in.

The vessel was about the size and shape of the ferry that had brought the workers back with their vehicles, but this one was black and looked a lot more armoured.

"A landing craft." Ian answered. "A modern version of what they used to storm the beaches on D-Day. It will be our home whilst we work on the island.

"The plan is to build small bases on the coast to monitor air and sea traffic. If we can find a safe location a central base will be built inland somewhere."

"A base? What a short-sighted idea."

Ian sighed and turned as a new man turned up.

"Gennaro."

"Gennaro."

"Gennaro."

Ian snorted at the three successive evaluations of his friends. Especially as he had taken to calling him that. "I had him checked. No, it isn't old Donny. This is Peter Ludlow. John's nephew."

"I am the Chief Advisor to the Chairman of the Board of Investors." The man said imperiously. He was dressed in a pale grey suit, glasses, and dark hair with signs of a receding hairline. Otherwise, he seemed relatively fit… but still a weedy man.

"Does he have a lot of advisors then?" Ellie asked.

Her three male friends could hear that innocent tone in her voice.

"_I _am his only advisor." He looked down his nose at her.

"So… You're the Chief of yourself."

"_Why is Ellie happy, Harry?"_ Jelly asked.

"_The new human called himself a leader. But he has no pack or family. He leads himself."_

"_But this human is old."_ Scar argued. _"Stupid children are supposed to be killed. Left for others to eat."_

"_We-"_

"Ah, our star attractions." Harry turned and glared at the man who was smirking as he attempted to appear to give both boy and raptors a critical look. "InGen will be rolling in money and investors once we start marketing the raptors and your unique ability to control them.

"SeaWorld will be begging for us to buy them."

Harry moved quickly as he grabbed the man by the throat with his left hand, put his left foot behind the man and pushed him to the floor as Cain had taught him.

Peter Ludlow suddenly had an angry young boy in his face and the hot breath of two peeved raptors.

"Pay close attention. I could take you to the t-rex pen and leave you there. Nobody would find the body because no one wants to go wading through the shit.

"These raptors can track you and hunt you down and you'd never even realise they were there. The first time you'd realise you were being hunted is when you realised you couldn't feel your legs anymore because there was a massive claw severing you spinal chord.

"You are in the presence of _the_ Ultimate Predators. Show some humility and respect or they will show you how they earned that title."

Harry pushed on the man's throat, pushing himself up.

"_Come on, lets let John know his idiot has arrived."_

"_Is idiot his name?" _Jelly asked as Harry transformed and they started trotting down the road towards the compound.

* * *

Alan, Ellie and Ian had gotten completely and utterly fed up with the indignant whinings of Peter Ludlow. He never noticed they had deviated away from the road to the compound. He never noticed Alan talking into a radio as he drove.

He did however notice the massive tyrannosaurus-rex staring at them from the other side of a tall electric fence on top of a wall with a moat on the other side.

He did notice when Alan dragged him out of the jeep and pushed him up against the chest high foundation for the fence.

"Like Harry said, nobody will search through the t-rex shit for your body. Nobody will say a word about you being fed to the little guy because Harry is the reason we are all alive. He is the reason InGen isn't about to file for bankruptcy.

The was a loud click from the nearby loud speaker.

"_Erm, Doctor Grant, Doctor Harding says that if Mister Lughead makes the rex sick he's conscripting _you_ to search through the rex erm… droppings to find out why._

"_He recommends delivering him to the wild raptors, he isn't responsible for them."_

There was another click as the system deactivated.

Alan glared at the speaker before he pulled Peter off the wall and shoved him towards the jeep.

* * *

That evening Peter was sitting at the conference table eating with the rest of them. None of them were pleased especially as he was making suggestions that were… insane.

"Site B is a ready made safari experience! Isla Nublar's park will make a wonderful zoo, but why waste the potential of Isla Sorna?

"People will pay hundreds to visit Jurassic Park, but they will pay _thousands_ to visit Jurassic Safari." He said smugly as he lectured his uncle, John Hammond.

"You are, without a doubt, the stupidest human I have met." Ian said dryly. "If there was ever a proposal that would drive InGen into bankruptcy it's yours.

"You might be able to get a _few_ millionaires to sign up for a 'safari' experience, but it won't be anywhere near enough to finance running it.

"And that is just the business issues. Wait until the conservationists and animal rights groups find out. You are going to have a hard enough time fighting them over the park. Exploiting the only natural habitat the dinosaurs have will have them up in arms… you will find the public right on their heels."

"Preposterous! We made these dinosaurs. They don't have any rights. They are the equivalent of animatronics at Disney." Peter scoffed.

"Yes, but the Pirates of the Caribbean didn't have sentient creatures that could feel pain and emotions." Ellie said with a smirk at Ian as she paraphrased something he had said.

"Animals don't have emotions." Peter said dismissively.

"Said like someone who never had a pet." Ian sneered.

"Oh, he actually had several goldfish and I believe he also had two hamsters. They never lasted long." John informed them.

"Wonderful, we're sitting at a table with a budding psychopath." Alan growled.

"John, Harry _is_ still a minor." Ellie said with concern. "Is your nephew allowed to be this close to children?"

Harry was confused and unsure if he should be insulted, but a quick wink and smirk from Ian had him stay quiet.

Peter was sputtering indignantly.

"Now, now Ellie." John said reprovingly. "There are no charges filed."

Peter's jaw literally dropped.

* * *

By the end of Peter's second day there had been twenty complaints from various people. He seemed to think he was permitted to give orders and demand information.

John had also had enough of his nephew's arrogance. He called for a helicopter to transport him off the island and phoned the Chairman of the Board of Investors and made him reassign his nephew to a more suitable position.

That position was as a clerk in the records department.

Peter's parents were not pleased. John had always been very generous to them with his hard earned wealth and their son was spitting in his face. Both his parents were hard workers, but neither were the visionary that John Hammond was.

* * *

Harry was back on the landing craft with Ian, Ellie and Alan as they were shown around. There were several armoured vehicles but Ian took Harry to his future cabin.

"My trunk!"

Ian smiled as the boy opened it quickly. "The Prime Minister's Office heard I was in England and handed it to me."

Harry smiled as he pulled out his cloak. He smirked at Ian as he swirled it over his shoulders and vanished.

"Wow… your invisibility cloak." Ian was amazed. "No one was able to open your trunk to make sure everything was in there, is the rest of it there?" Ian hid the fact that he was extremely uncomfortable talking to a seemingly empty cabin.

Harry pulled the hood of the cloak back and Ian was treated the extremely weird sight of a partially invisible person rummaging through a large steamer trunk.

"Broom… check, map… check, books… check… everything seems to be here."

"Good. The government also sent over this trunk." Ian lightly kicked a second trunk.

Harry opened it and was surprised at the books he found.

"They hired a 'squib' to take them to the magical mall and they purchased what they thought you might need for your magical education."

"Magical mall? What's that?"

"Oh… erm… the… The magical high street."

"Ah. Wait… why did you call it a mall?"

"American term." Ian shrugged. "It's been two hundred years since America was a British Colony, cultural divergence was inevitable."

"Well, I bet I can find some useful spells for when we go to Site B." Harry nodded at the second trunk appreciatively. "So, why were you in England? Is that where your daughter lives?"

"No, I was only in England for the first two weeks. I saw Kelly for the third.

"I was in England to do what John and David couldn't. I went to the police and filed charges against the Dursleys. They have been arrested and charged with multiple counts of child neglect and abuse."

Harry sat woodenly on his trunk.

"It needed to be done, Harry. John and David did what they could, but someone needed to bring those criminals to justice."

Harry looked up at the tall, dark-haired man. "Will I need to go to court?"

"I did ask. There is a large possibility. If that is the case then I will be right there with you. So will John and several members of MI5, if I read things right."

"MI5? I've heard of them." Harry frowned.

"They handle issues with the United Kingdom that the police aren't equipped for. Terrorism, people trafficking. In the US we have the FBI."

Ian watched Harry as he sat there, he could see the teen's thoughts drifting to places they didn't need to. "Harry, if you have questions or worries, ask any of us.

"Now, let me show you what I know about this vessel."

* * *

The trip to Isla Sorna was no more than a few hours.

A few hours in which Scar and Jelly struggled to comprehend floating on water and not drowning. Sure, they had seen humans do the same, they'd even seen them fly, but doing it themselves was something else entirely.

They soon landed on the only beach on the south-east side of the island. The rest of the island was encircled with high ridged rock formations from when it had once been a volcano. It meant that landing on the island by sea was only possible from that one beach.

Air travel was highly treacherous due to extreme upwinds.

Harry was first down the ramp with Scar and Jelly next to him. Ellie would have complained, but the second he touched land he transformed.

"Harry, remember, don't go too far. There are multiple rexes on the island." Mullins warned.

Harry's massive head nodded and he headed into the jungle, vanishing from sight.

"Should we begin mapping the area, Mister Mullins?" The work crew supervisor asked.

"No. We will wait for Mister Potter's report. In the meantime, you can get your vehicles off the boat though. Just remember to stay as far from the tree line as possible."

Mounted on the boat itself were two large machine guns. Unlike the MP5s that Mullins and his men carried, these would tear a raptor in half in less than a second.

They would hold off a rampaging rex long enough to evacuate to the boat and cast off. They were currently being manned by the boat's permanent security detail.

Tomas was currently moving a small armoured tank off the boat.

"No mounted guns?" Ian asked Mullins as the tank disembarked and the supervisor moved off to begin… supervising.

Mullins smiled. "We can fire what we need from the port holes. Other than dilophosaurs, there aren't any projectiles to worry about.

"Little Willie here will be our mobile bunker."

"'Little Willie'?" Ian snorted.

Mullins grinned wider. "Hammond was thrilled when I suggested we use a simple caterpillar based tank. He immediately shouted 'Little Willie' at me. I was never more worried that the old man was finally slipping.

"Little Willie was the first working tank. Made for World War One. I guess the only downside is that it's a British design."

"Why is that a problem?"

"I like American Made." Mullins gave a sheepish shrug. "Still, this is a replica of a piece of history. He'll get the job done and will probably be the basis for future vehicles used on these islands."

Little Willie looked like a box on tank treads.

"How many can it seat?"

"A maximum of six, but we'll only be taking four. Three of mine and one of yours. That leaves room for additional supplies in case we get stuck or pinned down."

* * *

Harry reported back that there were no carnivores in the immediate area. There were a few snakes he was able to get information from, but everything suggested that the carnivores were several miles inland.

By the end of the first day the engineers had mapped out where the initial foundations for the wall would be built. The plan was to build an outpost on the beach with a small dock.

At the end of the first week on Isla Sorna the wall was in place along with the fencing. Now they just needed delivery of the generators to power the electrified fence.

It was on that day that everyone except Cain and Larkin were sitting around a computer screen on the boat as they watched live footage of John Hammond speaking at a press conference.

The man was in his element as a sales man and one passionate about his work. He showed them photos and videos of the dinosaurs in their habitats, seemingly unaware of their captivity.

"Sarge, a thought just came to mind." Tomas spoke up as the conference ended. "Maybe we should see if Hammond can get us a radar setup."

"Portable?"

"Permanent solutions would be more sensible. I can't see the world letting Costa Rica or another country or company coming along and displacing the dinosaurs. These islands will be dinosaur havens until the day they die out… again."

"I'll bring it up. We might have to appeal to the US or UN for aid. Even Hammond can't afford to pour that much money into this."

"Oh no."

Everyone turned to where Harry was still glued to the screen.

"Why did he do this?"

Currently on the screen was Hammond giving an interview and he was holding up a photograph. In it Harry was clearly visible as he sat leaning against Jelly as Scar was staring into the jungle in the background.

"Turn it up." Alan instructed the sailor nearest.

"_\- Potter, my recently adopted son. He has an uncanny ability to communicate with the dinosaurs. The two you see in this photo are of the species, Velociraptor. They are _the_ most deadly of the dinosaurs we have bred. The tyrannosaurus-rex may be fast and strong, but the 'raptors', as we call them, are fast, strong, hunt in packs and are extremely intelligent._

"_We've found them opening doors, understanding their names, actually being able to communicate with the humans. But as you can see in this photo, Harry has built such a relationship with them that he sleeps with them with absolutely no fear… and quite frankly, I feel no fear for him."_

"_He looks very young."_ The interviewer frowned.

"_He'll be fifteen in a week or two. We actually met when he washed up on the island in the middle of the recent storm. We were the victim of industrial sabotage that saw many of the dinosaurs released and several deaths._

"_The raptors and t-rex were amongst those released. Harry was forced to kill the alpha of the raptor pack and the adult rex. He was able to then command the remaining raptors and intimidate the juvenile rex back into its paddock." _John beamed proudly.

"_That easily? The… 'raptors' just followed him?"_

"_Absolutely not."_ John frowned. _"There were several dinosaur experts on the island at the time, each one with years of knowledge and experience in the wild. But we all deferred to Harry, it would take a person of inestimable character to actually gain the respect of the raptors."_

"_And you aren't worried about issues with child labour laws?"_

"_We didn't hire him to do this. He was simply an unfortunate victim of circumstance who rose to the challenge. My goal is to get him through his education and hopefully to a position in the company responsible for the dinosaurs."_

"_Is he your new heir? Are you cutting out your daughter?"_

"_There is no need to be so obtuse."_ John said warningly. _"My wealth and legacy was always destined to be passed down to my daughter and her children._

"_But my daughter has no interest in business or InGen. I am hoping my grandchildren and Harry will be involved in the company in some way."_

"He told the world about me." Harry said weakly as the interviewer ended piece.

"Harry, you didn't know?" Ian frowned. "John would have told you."

"I thought Harry already knew." Alan was confused. "He was part of the discussions for revealing the park to the public."

"This was discussed after Harry had left. Actually, if I remember correctly, John brought it up because Harry leaving made him think of it." Ellie said as she tried to remember.

"What was discussed?" Mullins tried to get them to focus on the important part.

Ian shook his head to clear it as he realised Harry was still in the dark. "It was David's idea. He suggested that making your adoption public along with your huge impact and contribution to the Park would deter magicals from trying to kidnap you."

"I thought we'd _all_ agreed to it." Alan indicated themselves and Harry.

"We agreed to it a little too enthusiastically." Ellie sighed. "We were all happy with the idea, I guess we just forgot the most important part in our excitement.

"We honestly didn't mean to do this without your consent or input, Harry. We just… forgot and screwed up."

"How will this affect me?"

"You might be pressured into doing interviews but John was adamant that he would get you a bodyguard and assistant like David who would be on hand to prevent anything." Ian explained.

"Maybe I'll just stay on the islands." Harry sighed.

"Absolutely not." Ellie said firmly. "You will be going back to civilisation. If Scar and Jelly are insistent on coming with you, fine. But at least they are finally not dogging your every step."

"Really?" Harry looked around and realised his two shadows weren't there.

"They don't like sleeping on the boat, remember?" Alan reminded him of the complaints the two had made.

* * *

Harry suddenly found a new lease on life. He could escape the two raptors by going to his cabin. It wasn't that he didn't want them around, he just needed some alone time now and again.

Fortunately neither of the raptors cared.

Two days later and Cain raised the alarm.

"I saw two choppers coming from the East." He said loudly over the pelting rain that had started that morning.

"Any markings?" Tomas asked.

"Couldn't get a clear visual."

"What type of chopper?"

"Chinook."

"That's a one way trip." Mullins frowned.

"There are fuel depots on the island." Ian reminded him.

"That's what worries me. These aren't activists. These are either military or rival industrials. They've breached InGen security to know that the layout of the facilities.

"We need to find them, fast."

"I could search on my broom."

They turned to Harry who was looking absolutely drenched. He didn't have a hood or poncho.

"Can you take a passenger?" Alan asked.

"Technically?" Harry said uncertainly. "The last time I had a passenger I was thirteen, so was the passenger."

They were interrupted by the sound of an explosion from the north. They could see smoke rising into the sky, illuminated by fire.

"Harry, get your broom. Cain, go with him and guide us in. The rest of us will bring Little Willie. Grant, we'll need you."

* * *

"_Sarge, we've got heavily armed men here. I'm also seeing signs of cages and capture equipment."_

"Any idea on numbers?" Mullins asked as Tomas drove them towards the sight of the crash.

"_Minimum of ten. Could be more but I'm seeing a lot of bodies. Both choppers crashed."_

"Any sign of carnivores?"

"_Negative, but we heard a rex about two minutes ago._

"_Harry wants to know if Scar and Jelly are ok?"_

"Tell him they are fine. They are keeping their distance but making sure we can see them as needed."

"_Orders, Sarge?"_

"Drop in behind them and find cover. We're going to try a direct approach. If it becomes a fire fight, start taking them out quietly."

"_Roger."_

* * *

It took nearly an hour for the small tank and its raptor escort to arrive. Ten minutes out, Alan disembarked to keep Scar and Jelly out of the crossfire.

Alan wasn't quite respected the same as Ellie, but he _was_ still respected. He managed to get them to follow him in a large circuitous route around the crash site to meat up with Harry.

Meet up.

Once everyone was in place the tank moved forward, lights on. There were instantly guns pointed their way.

"Put your weapons down and surrender." Mullins ordered over the speaker. "You are surrounded. You are trespassing on private property. You are surrounded by dangerous plants and creatures."

"Open fire!"

"Maybe we could get a water cannon installed?" Tomas suggested to his boss as bullets began pelting the armoured tank.

"Hammond is going to kill me. Its first mission and it gets scratched up by bullets. If it was claw marks Hammond would probably be thrilled." Mullins grumbled as he picked up the radio. "Cain, these people are trying to kill us. Do something about it, please."

"_Roger that, Sarge."_

"I suppose opening a porthole for pot-shots would be too risky?" Larkin sighed.

"I wonder what tear gas would do to a dinosaur?"

"What you percolating, John?" Larkin asked.

Tomas turned his driver's seat to face them. "Imagine an air-tight hatch in the floor. If we were trapped by a rampaging dino, we could pop the hatch, drop a few canisters of tear gas and hopefully drive it off with nothing but a runny nose."

"And it would be useful for dealing with the idiots outside." Larkin mused.

"We got this thing because it was cheap." Mullins shook his head. "You're talking about advanced military vehicles."

"At least we aren't fighting rexes with clubs." Larkin chuckled.

"_Sarge, we're beginning to attract attention. Can you redirect it?"_ Cain requested.

"On it." Mullins picked the mic up for the speaker. "Do you realise that your supply of bullets is finite? This tank can withstand a rocket hit."

"_Sarge, they've got a rocket."_

"Shit."

The three men scrambled to get the tank moving when they heard a familiar ear-splitting roar.

It took three minutes before they could hear the radio calling all clear. They stumbled out of the tank and into Harry's waiting wand for healing.

"Sorry, Sir." Harry grimaced as he healed their ears. They were all getting drenched as the storm continued.

"Small injuries like this are a small price to pay compared to getting our guts spread across the inside of the tank." Mullins assured him. "Where's Cain?"

"He's trying to tie up the prisoners. Like he said, we came here to deal with dinosaurs, not humans."

"Any injuries?"

"Just everyone's ears."

"Tomas, Larkin, help Cain secure the prisoners. Send Grant to me. We need to figure out what to do with them."

Mullins led Harry back into the tank where Alan joined them and Harry charmed them dry. They began looking over the map of the island.

"They must have been aiming for the worker village. It's about a mile from here." Mullins said as he pointed out their position on the map. "Doctor Grant, what's your opinion on trying to get back to base, staying here or heading on to the village."

Alan frowned as he examined the map. "We're far enough away from the raptor territory, but we are within range of the northern rexes.

"That said, we have no means of getting these people back to the base and I wouldn't like to try."

"Harry?" Mullins turned to the wizard.

"It all looks bad to me." Harry said unhappily. "There are fifteen survivors. Three can't walk. The only way on and off the island is by the boat in the south.

"It is really a question of wanting to get to the base now or later. Unless we get a massive tank that can carry them all and plough through the trees, we might as well take them back now.

"If we take them to the village we have to hope we can find a way to secure them. There are only four of you."

"I thought I'd left these sorts of decisions behind when I left the army." Mullins grumbled.

* * *

The captured men were forced into a single file. They were made to trudge through the jungle at gunpoint whilst carrying their injured comrades on makeshift stretchers. They were heading for the village as it was closer and getting dark.

Their fear was ratcheted several levels by the two angry raptors. Raptors did not believe in letting the enemy live.

Harry was bringing up the rear with Mullins and Larkin. Alan was leading as he was familiar with jungles. Tomas and Cain kept their weapons trained on the prisoners.

"We might have a problem." Harry muttered to Mullins as they trudged.

Mullins sighed. "Let me have it."

"We're being watched. I've counted five raptors so far."

"Fuck me." Larkin exclaimed quietly. "Maybe we should have brought the tank and left these bastards to their own fate."

"Not our way." Mullins shook his head, although he was hard pressed to disagree. "Harry, what do you think they will do?"

"Try to eat us?"

"I was more wanting to know the when. As we trek or when we settle in?"

"I could ask them."

Larkin snorted. "Simple as that, eh kid?"

"Sure. The hard part will be convincing them to not eat us."

"How do you plan to ask? Just drop back and wait for them to approach?" Mullins queried.

Harry grinned. "I think I've proven I can make an impression."

* * *

The raptors that had been following the humans were getting antsy. They knew the tasty looking creatures were heading for the stone caves. Quite a few of the raptors had explored the caves themselves.

The question was whether they wanted to catch their prey before they got to the caves or trap them in the caves.

If they attacked now the prey would run and scatter. They would have a hard time catching them in the future. Instead it was decided that they would wait till they reached the caves and then pick off the stragglers silently to prevent them being startled.

"_If you attack them, I will kill you."_

The three raptors watching the herd move away froze.

"_Go back to your territory and stay there."_

Following their leader the three turned to see who was talking. One of them squeaked in fright.

The massive head that was hovering just a leg length off the ground was also within arm's length.

"_Who are you?"_ The leader asked, clearly nervous.

"_I am the guardian of the humans."_ The massive eyes flicked towards the departing herd. _"I am the leader of these lands."_

"_There are more of us. We will get more and fight you!"_

The giant head seemed amused by the faux bravado. _"Look closely."_ It opened its jaws. The raptors were scared stiff as the jaws slowly closed. _"I could swallow you in one bite."_

One of the raptors lost its nerve and bolted away from the head and the humans.

"_Smart one."_ The head mused.

Slowly the two remaining raptors backed away.

* * *

Harry re-joined Mullins as they reached the compound. "They may be back, but they know I'm here now." Harry said quietly.

"Who?" Alan asked as he joined them.

"A group of raptors were stalking us. I convinced them to leave."

"Really? How could you see them? I didn't and I was looking very carefully."

"Animals sort of stand out to me. I can see them even when they are hidden."

"X-Ray vision?" Mullins raised an eyebrow.

"I can't see through leaves and trees, but I can clearly see the parts of their bodies between the leaves."

"Thermal!" Alan raised a finger in triumph. "One of the animals Wu was using had thermal vision… of a sort. It could detect body heat."

"We'll have to test him later. For now, Harry, I need you and the raptors to search the building and find a suitable room to lock these fools in."

Alan moved in closer to Mullins for privacy as Harry moved off. "You really think it's smart to send him in alone?"

"It's a matter of survival." Mullins shrugged. "I can't take my men off guarding the prisoners. You won't be any use to Harry in there.

"If we don't secure these people soon they might get ideas. You told me the story of Gennaro. I'd rather we not deal with a gun in our backs."

"Well, I wish you luck when Ellie finds out."

"If she was here I'd send her in with them."

* * *

"Doctor Grant, it's a bad thing I can see the raptors stalking us, right?" Larkin asked tensely as they were waiting for Harry to return.

Dusk was settling, the rain had eased off, but things were too quiet.

"Damn. We couldn't see them at all when we were hiking. If we can see them now, then yes. It is bad. They are probably trying to scare us."

"Nothing but rats and insects."

Both men jumped.

"Jesus, kid! Don't sneak up on a man with a gun." Larkin scowled.

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was."

"You were saying?" Alan asked as he tried to calm his already stressed heart.

"No animals but rats and insects. Speaking of, Scar and Jelly have already eaten."

"Is it safe to move the prisoners in?" Larkin asked.

"Safe from dinosaurs. Safer than it is out here at least." Harry scowled as he surveyed the tree line.

"I'll get Mullins." Alan said as he jogged off.

"_Strangers. We kill them?"_ Scar asked as she moved up, her head poking between Harry and Larkin and giving the former soldier his second heart attack in a minute.

"_Oh, make them ours!"_ Jelly said excitedly. _"Make us bigger. More is good."_

"_We don't know how many of them there are."_ Harry pointed out.

"_Step on them like rats."_ Scar grinned as she recalled her recent meals.

"_We'll get the humans to safety first, then we'll decide on how to handle the strangers."_

"Good luck guys." Larkin said as he patted Harry on the back. "Don't do anything stupid." He then hoisted his gun and moved to help the others herd the prisoners into the structure.

"_They are gone, Harry."_ Jelly informed him.

Harry was maintaining eye contact with the largest raptor. _"Are you here to fight or talk? I promise you won't be eating any of us."_

Many of the raptors were clearly shocked that the creature could speak to them.

The large one stepped forward. _"Quiet! All of you."_ It barked at the others. _"Who are you?"_ It asked Harry.

"_My name is Harry. I am a human like the ones that went inside. This is Scar and Jelly, my pack."_

The two raptors stood slightly prouder. They liked the word 'pack'. They also liked when Harry said they were his.

"_This is our place. Even the giant short arms stay away. We eat what we want."_ The raptor said angrily.

"_This place, this entire island, the land surrounded by water, is mine."_ Harry responded calmly. _"You may hunt and eat any except those I say you can't. You cannot eat humans."_

"_You are small. You are weak. We will eat you. You won't stop us."_ The raptor scoffed.

"_If you attack we will kill you. I don't want to kill you. You should leave."_

The raptor's lip curled in distaste. _"Kill them. The skinny one is mine."_

"_Move to the sides."_ Harry said quietly as the raptors slowly approached. _"I don't want to squash you when I change."_

Neither of the female raptors were happy about leaving Harry's sides exposed.

But they didn't want to get squished either.

Harry had his wand in hand, he waited until the raptor was within pouncing distance and he cast a banisher that sent the alpha raptor flying. He followed it up with banishers at the raptors flanking the alpha.

Scar and Jelly began growling angrily at the other four raptors.

The alpha struggled to its feet. _"All attack!"_ It roared.

And that was when the ten other raptors burst from the tree line.

And that was when they stumbled backwards as the massive monster materialised before them and roared.

They were so stunned that they barely moved as the massive head snapped forward and bit into the alpha raptor, easily bisecting it through the torso, just below the arms.

"_Next?"_ Harry demanded.

Almost as one the raptors turned and fled.

"_Aw… I wanted to fight."_

Harry let out a breath of exasperation at Scar's whine.

* * *

"We killed the alpha." Harry said tiredly as he walked up to Mullins.

The team and Alan were standing outside the canteen for the compound. Inside the prisoners were staring wide-eyed as Scar and Jelly each dragged half a raptor in and then proceeded to eat.

Harry definitely knew how to make an impression. _"Eat in there. Make it messy and scary."_ He grinned at the raptors.

Their eyes lit up at Harry's deviousness and they quickly began dragged the carcass into the room and began sending blood everywhere as they tore into it.

"And the rest?" Mullins asked with a grimace as he took a step back to avoid the splatter.

"They ran when a massive rex turned up and started feasting. We drove the rex off and brought the carcass in for food."

"That's what that noise was." Larkin chuckled. "Broke a few windows in here. Well, what was left of them."

"Hey! Paris is going into shock!" One of the prisoners called out.

Alan moved to help but was held back by Mullins. "Then help him."

"We need medical supplies!" The man argued.

"Well guess what, yours all burned up in your choppers and ours are in the tank." Mullins sneered.

"You're just going to let him die?"

"Me? I'm not the one standing there arguing. You're the one within arm's reach."

"I'm not a doctor!"

"Neither am I."

The man sneered and then turned to the convulsing prisoner as the others crowded around.

"I do have some field-"

"They're faking." Mullins said quietly. "Trying to get us to come closer so they can engage in hand-to-hand and disarm us. None of the injured had anywhere near life threatening injuries. The closest was a simple fractured rib."

"I checked him." Larkin added. "You walked out of the desert with worse injuries. Doctor Malcom is walking around and he took a shotgun blast to the leg at close range."

"Erm… Sarge." Tomas was watching the prisoners with a hint of worry.

It wasn't the prisoners as much as the two curious raptors.

"_Are they going to eat this one?"_ Jelly asked Scar curiously.

"_What? I want some!"_ Scar pushed her way into the group, utterly scaring the crap out of them.

"Call it off! Call it off!" The man lying on the table screamed.

"_Maybe we can let him go and hunt him!"_ Scar said happily.

"She thinks you are dying and wants to be the one to eat your remains." Harry smirked. "She thinks your friends were going to eat you and… she wants first dibs."

"I'm fine! I was faking! Please, call it off!"

"Scar, Jelly." Harry called out, gaining their attention. He pointed at the abandon raptor remains. "Finish your food."

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Scar was sulking as she began tearing into her meal, growling all the while.

Mullins took Harry and Cain aside. "Harry, I need you to take Bobby to the tank then come straight back. Use your broom.

"Bobby, get Sattler and another two from security and get back here with food and medicine."

"On it Sarge."

"_Scar, Jelly, pay attention to our friends. Don't let those ones hurt you or them. If they try, you can eat them."_

The prisoners didn't know whether to be more afraid of the kid making the same noises as the raptors or the raptor that was looking at them eagerly and licking its lips.

* * *

Apparently Hammond was furious. He had wasted no time on alerting the media that a group of heavily armed poachers had attempted to land on the island.

He told them that several died when their helicopters crashed and that his people were now in grave danger as they had to go and rescue them.

The British Royal Navy had sent a small frigate that was nearby to collect the prisoners… once they managed to get them back to the south of the island.

It was midnight by the time Cain made it back to the compound with the tank.

"Get inside and block the exits."

Cain, Ellie and the guards jumped at the disembodied voice.

"Har-mmmph!" Cain clasped his hand over Ellie's mouth and dragged her inside.

Once they were inside they made their way to the rest. "Why is Harry out there alone?" Ellie demanded.

Scar and Jelly were settled down in opposite corners of the room, watching the prisoners unmovingly.

"Harry detected a new threat. A dinosaur with camouflage on par with his own." Alan explained. "They are bigger than raptors. He compared them to the juvenile rex in the park but with 'stubs for arms'."

Ellie frowned. "Carnotaurus?"

"Based on his description of them being theropods."

"That means 'meat-eater bull', right?" Larkin asked.

"About right." Alan nodded.

"Why hasn't he scared them off like the raptors?" Ellie asked.

"I think this is _their_ territory." Alan explained. "Our role on the island is to protect and preserve the ecosystem as it has developed.

"Staking our claim as humans is counter-productive."

"So is dying." She muttered to herself, but she accepted the point. "So we just need to transport the prisoners back to the south."

"The plan is for Cain, Larkin and Tomas to transport one of the wounded back in the tank and then return for the other two." Mullins laid out the plan. "Then we'll march the prisoners back to the boats with Scar, Jelly and the tank as protection."

"What about the carnotaurs? Not to mention the raptors and the southern rexes. We also don't know where all the other species have set up home."

"I think the carnotaurs will leave at daybreak. Their camouflage will be useless in daylight." Alan answered.

"Harry's isn't."

"Harry is no ordinary boy."

Ellie couldn't help but return the amused look of her boyfriend.

"As for the rest, we'll just have to hope that our guns will drive them off."

"I'm going to have Harry fly overwatch." Mullins continued the plan. "If he sees something approaching he'll break off and approach from behind and deal with it as necessary."

"We need to get Harry back to the mainland." Ellie said fiercely. "No, listen. This isn't just about his childhood. We are all currently guilty of child endangerment. It's one thing for Harry to have to defend himself when attacked in a proposed safe zone, but sending him into the heart of man-eater central? John will lose custody of Harry very quickly and Harry could wind up anywhere."

"We'll talk to Harry, John and Ian. If nothing else he can stay at the park. He'll be in a 'proposed safe zone' and Scar and Jelly won't be restricted from him.

"Ian offered to adopt Harry long ago. Maybe John can arrange accommodation for the four of them." Alan sighed.

It was an on going argument between the adults. It wasn't that any of them disagreed with Ellie, they just were more concerned about separating Harry from the raptors.

Much of the threat Harry feared from magicals had been negated, but the fear was still clear in the boy whenever magicals were brought up.

"You brought your special ammo?" Mullins asked Ellie.

"Both types." She nodded.

"Then feel free to throw your weight around in there."

"Andrew Mullins, when this is over we need to have a long talk about mentioning a woman's weight." She said primly before stalking off.


	7. Chapter 7

The prisoners were now well aware that their captors were highly trained ex-military that weren't going to fall for a pathetic ruse like before. They also knew that the only way off the island was by the InGen boats.

So they played good little prisoners.

There would be no sleep tonight. There would be no sleep the next day. Mullins had informed the prisoners of the basics of the plan. They would transport the injured one-by-one and then in the morning they would begin the trek to the south.

It was ten in the morning when Cain and the others returned with the tank after transporting the last injured person to safety.

That left twelve prisoners for Alan, Ellie, Harry, Scar, Jelly, Mullins' team and the two extra security men from the base to escort.

Harry was not really counted due to his special role and neither was Larkin who would drive the tank. Harry had given the raptors orders to kill any who tried to escape or attack them or their friends.

It took all day but they made it back to the base with no injuries and no escape attempts.

The prisoners were immediately cuffed by Royal Navy Marines who then transported them to their ship for transport to Costa Rica.

InGen's intelligence division had gotten images of the prisoners from Mullins' team and had already identified several of them as employees of Biosyn, InGen's biggest corporate rival.

Hammond was immediately on the television decrying the company's inhumane actions. He turned them into demons for attempting to kill or capture the dinosaurs and for foolishly crashing their aircraft and forcing InGen's people to have to brave the treacherous island to rescue them.

The wall and electrified fence were now installed and should be capable of keeping a rex out. There was a permanent high speed boat capable of extracting the workers if the fence was breached.

The entire island was bordered by high, treacherous cliffs and the only landing point was at the south.

Harry, the scientists and Mullins team piled back onto the ferry with Scar and Jelly and headed back to Isla Nublar.

"Wow, it looks a lot different." Harry said as he admired the finally finished compound as they stood in the courtyard.

"Harry!"

The group turned to see Tim running up to them with John strolling behind as he held a very nervous Lex's hand.

"Tim, Lex, what are you doing back on the island?"

"Grandpa wanted us to be the first real tourists." Tim beamed, his eyes flickering to the raptors with undisguised curiosity.

"_The tiny one is watching us."_

Lex visibly jumped at the barking noise Jelly made.

"Jelly was just commenting on Tim watching them." Harry turned to the raptors. _"This is Tim and the female is Lex. They were with us when you were hunting us, remember?"_

"_They had tough skin and sharp claws they left on the ground!"_ Scar said excitedly.

"_Those really hurt."_ Jelly grumbled.

"_You kept standing on them."_ Scar retorted.

"_Lex is scared of you."_ Harry said quietly.

"_She smells extra tasty."_ Scar nodded.

"_She is a little Ellie. Maybe she needs a shotgun like Ellie."_ Jelly said before she turned and ran off.

"I better follow her." Harry grimaced as he turned and sprinted off.

Scar stayed put and turned her attention to Tim. She moved forward, her movements bobbing like a bird.

She was nose to nose with the young boy, watching him curiously.

"_You have no fear."_

Tim jumped slightly at the noise, but didn't move otherwise.

"_Harry might not let us eat you, but I wonder if he'll let us lick you."_ She absently licked her lips.

"She's going to eat him!"

Scar looked up at the girl who had whispered with fright. She moved fluidly around Tim and approached the old human and his offspring's offspring.

Scar looked between John and Lex with concern. _"Shouldn't be afraid of everything."_ She let out breath of exasperation as Lex squeaked. _"Silly human." _She then gently headbutted the girl in the chest.

Lex fell on her butt and scooted away.

"Push back, Lex." Ian suggested. "If she wanted to hurt you, you'd be hurt. She's testing you. Find that courage we saw before. Put your hands on her snout and push her away."

Surprising herself, Lex did just that.

Scar was actually surprised herself. She pushed back.

Lex pushed back.

Tim giggled.

"_Scar! What are you doing?"_ Harry demanded as he returned with Jelly who was causing the adults a lot of concern as she was holding a shotgun.

"_Testing. She is always scared. She needs to be braver or she will never leave the nest."_

"_Humans grow up slowly."_ Jelly reminded her sister. She approached Lex and held the shotgun out to take. _"Here, I found your courage."_

Harry palmed his face. _"That's not how it works, Jelly."_

"_It's not? But Alan has his knife, you have your wand, Scar and I have our claws. We have courage!"_

"_What about Ian? Does he have courage?"_

Jelly locked eyes with the black clad man who was clearly curious. She then pushed the shotgun into Lex's hands and turned and moved over to Ian.

"H-Harry?" Lex asked nervously.

"It's loaded with beanbag rounds. You won't kill anyone with it. Jelly thinks it is your courage as you look like Ellie and she carries a shotgun." He reached down and helped her to her feet. "She thinks our weapons are our courage. Ian doesn't carry a weapon so she is now trying to find his courage."

"We'll get you a harness and some training." Ellie said as she joined them and indicated her own shotgun strapped to her back.

* * *

Harry was separated from the group by John who apologised profusely for not discussing media coverage with Harry. He also wanted to show Harry his new room.

It was a converted VIP suite similar to John's own rooms where Lex and Tim stayed with him.

"As you can see, we removed all the carpets and much of the furniture. It will hopefully make it easier for Scar and Jelly to move around. Also, we've fenced off a large section of the forest for them as a sort of garden. This way they can be with nature without having to leave the safety of the compound."

"Will we still be able to go out and hunt?"

"Oh yes, the garden is so they don't feel too caged up inside."

"So this is home now? A lot bigger than my first home."

"This is your home on the island." John said firmly. "Ellie has been quite vocal on the need to get you amongst proper civilisation.

"I am loathe to leave the island myself at the moment, but Ian has agreed to accompany you back to England for a few months.

"Relax, Harry. My estate is secluded. You and the raptors will be able to run free and the British government has arranged security."

"And if the magicals try to take me back?"

John gave him a grim look. "Then you fight your way out and we'll fight our way in."

* * *

"Gentlemen, meet my granddaughter, Alexis Murphy."

"Miss Murphy, we've all been very excited to meet you." Marcus stepped forward and shook her hand. "Operating a system as intricate as Jurassic Park is a task even we struggle with, doing so under threat of being eaten… Albert and I are quite clear we would not manage it."

"It was just a unix system." Lex shrugged slightly shy.

"Miss Murphy, you managed to secure a highly intricate system with no formal training." Albert said sternly. "Marcus and I are highly educated and we _still_ have to catch each other's mistakes."

Harry was glad to see Lex getting some recognition. She was the only reason they had computers for around a week.

"We actually have a task for you, if you are willing?" Albert addressed the now fifteen-year-old. "We understand that you are something of a hacker, generally not a smart career choice.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of a 'White Hat Hacker'?"

Lex nodded slowly.

"Care to be Jurassic Park's first?" Albert smirked.

* * *

Lex eventually had to be kicked out of the control room. Albert and Marcus were very apologetic to John when they realised that it was gone ten o'clock and they were still putting security measures in as Lex found holes.

John gave the girl strict hours that she could be in the control room. The rest of the time she needed to be outside or in her room. John was quite clear that he was not related to a mushroom.

Mullins and his team took both kids for weapons training. John wasn't thrilled, but as Ellie pointed out, they weren't arming the kids and sending them to war, they were just teaching them so they knew how to handle the dangerous tools they would often be around.

Tim found the guns to be fun, but he paid close attention to the adults as they taught them.

Lex was completely unsure how to feel as Jelly was always hovering near to her and got excited when Lex hit her target.

Harry decided not to let the girl know that Jelly was constantly asking if Lex would be joining them on their hunts.

That led to introducing the Murphy kids to the newest dinosaur.

"It's still just me, Lex."

Lex was staring fearfully at the massive Indominus Rex, oblivious to either of the raptors behind her or her little brother walking around Harry's legs and examining him.

"B-But what if you forget you're you?" Lex stuttered.

"_Scar, would you gently get Tim from under me?"_

The raptor darted between his legs.

"Hey!"

She emerged, Tim dangling by his t-shirt from Scar's mouth.

Harry slowly and gently lowered himself so he was lying on the ground, his head on the floor.

Jelly immediately jumped on his back, barking happily. _"I'm the leader! I'm the leader!"_

"Ouch!"

Tim was dropped unceremoniously as Scar joined her sister and began trying to push her off for dominance.

"If I was to forget who I was… those two would be in my stomach right now." Harry grumbled.

"Don't they hurt?" Lex asked as she could see their claws digging into Harry's skin for purchase.

"I am very tough. And they are not actually trying to hurt me." Harry's lips morphed into a grin, slightly scary as it revealed his teeth. "Watch."

There were two frightened barks as Harry rose up and the raptors became unbalanced. The barks quickly became happy as they scrambled to Harry's head, jostling for position.

Lex screamed as Harry quickly lowered himself to the ground and transformed, the two raptors tumbling and barking with excitement.

"See… still me." Harry smiled as he walked up to the siblings.

"I wish I could do that." Tim said with awe.

* * *

Lex slowly got used to the raptors over the week. She still jumped when they did something unexpected, but she got to see them playing with Harry and Tim.

She would actually laugh when Jelly would knock Alan's hat off, he had taken to using the string so it stopped hitting the floor.

By the end of the week Lex had some news that sent her back to the nervous wreck she had been working to escape.

"Leaving?! But Tim and I have to stay for another week!"

"I thought you were enjoying it here." Harry frowned, he didn't like seeing her revert.

"But you are here! You keep the other dinosaurs away!"

"_Does she need her gun?"_ Jelly asked worriedly as she circled around the girl and nudged her. _"She has lost her courage."_

"_She's afraid because we are leaving. She thinks we keep the other dinosaurs from eating her."_

"_She is right."_ Jelly nodded, ceasing her prodding and now standing next to the girl and facing Harry. _"We do. The other raptors would attack if you weren't here."_

"_They'd never get past the electric fence."_ Harry countered.

Jelly snorted. _"Humans use ladders. Raptors can use trees."_

Harry squeezed the bridge of his nose. _"Have you seen the other raptors around the compound?"_

"_They come to the fence and talk to us."_ Jelly nodded matter-of-factly.

Harry sighed and looked at Lex. "You were right. Apparently we are the reason the other dinosaurs don't attack."

* * *

The usual group was once again around the conference table, this time they were joined by Lex and Tim… neither knew why.

"It makes sense. Scar and Jelly hopped the fence at the north docks by using a tree." Harry shrugged.

John was unconsciously mimicking Harry's actions earlier as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry, the frustrating thing is that we just spent several million dollars building the fence around the wild raptors' territory to keep them there… apparently they are now creating ladders."

"You just need to remove any trees that are too close to the fence." Harry shrugged.

"What about lasers?"

Everyone turned to the young blonde. Lex, not Ellie.

"Like… Star Wars?" Ian frowned.

"No… erm… electronic trip wires?"

"Oh… right." Mullins nodded. "A laser aimed at an appropriate receiver can act as a sensor. If the line of sight between the laser and the receiver is broken, the alarm is raised."

"It sounds expensive." John frowned.

"No, you can pull a laser out of a laserdisc player. Buying lasers for cheap is easy. The cost comes with what you connect them to.

"Bobby Cain is a bit of an engineer. He made a laser trip wire. It never actually got used in the field, but we tested it and we found it to be very effective."

"It's certainly something we will discuss with Mister Cain." John agreed. "In the meantime I am at a loss as to how to deal with this new threat."

"More cameras." Alan offered. "You have plenty of weapons and security personnel, you just need an efficient means of monitoring the fences to make sure the dinosaurs aren't crossing them."

"Add in some computer based image analysis and you should be able to use them as motion detectors." Ian added. "It's the same system you use to track and monitor the dinosaurs at the moment, but now you just put them on the fences and tell them to sound an alarm if they spot a dinosaur."

"These all sound like cost effective means for detecting if a dinosaur breaches containment, but the goal is to _prevent_ them from achieving that." John sighed.

"Grandpa, what about the water guns?"

John patted his grandson on the shoulder tiredly. "I'm sorry Tim, Lex, you can go play if you want."

"John, I think Tim was trying to contribute." Ian chuckled. "Tim, elaborate."

"Uh… oh, the water guns you have on the big tank thing. Why not put those on the fences. If you make them like the cameras so you can move them, you can push the dinosaurs back into their paddocks."

"Remote controlled water cannons." Mullins mused. "I hate to say it, Mister Hammond, but anything designed to prevent the raptors and other dinosaurs from escaping is going to cost. In the long term, a solution like Mister Murphy's, will prove more cost effective."

"Why not just build the fences higher than the raptors can jump and then make a fence like a roof. Make it longer than a raptor can jump and it won't matter what tree they climb, they won't be able to cross the electrified roof or survive the landing." Harry suggested.

"Raptors on a hot tin roof." Ellie smirked.

* * *

John had issued everyone a pen and paper and told them to write down and sketch their designs and ideas. In the meantime, the work crews began cutting back the forest to remove trees that were suitable 'ladders' for the raptors and Scar and Jelly were put through a set of exercises to determine their full physical capabilities, like how high and far they could jump.

One final event occurred the day before Harry, Ian and the raptors were due to leave for Scotland and John's estate.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The excited greeting was soon tinted with fear as Harry's wand was out and Scar and Jelly were low to the ground and hissing.

Everyone took a deep breath as Harry wiped his brow and holstered his wand. He patted the raptors reassuringly. _"They were throwing a party to celebrate my birthday."_

"_Party?"_

"_Birthday?"_

Harry paused as he thought about how to answer that. He decided to handle Scar's question first. _"A birthday is when we remember the day we were born or hatched. I have lived for fifteen years now. It is how we measure our growth."_

"_Do we have birthdays?"_ Scar asked.

"_Yes, we can ask John if he knows when they are._

"_Jelly, a party is when humans get together and eat special food and do things they enjoy together. It is how we mark the special day."_

Jelly just nodded, still unsure, but accepting that as an explanation for now.

"Everything sorted Harry?" Alan asked as he stepped up.

"Just explaining birthdays and parties." Harry nodded. "I said we would ask John and see if he knew when their birthdays were."

"Easy to find out. They kept meticulous details." He assured him. "We've got a cake for humans and Maintenance managed to catch a few live rats for Scar and Jelly. So they can just eat them or hunt them."

"I hope Lex is on the other side of the room." Harry warned. The girl was a vegetarian. She was tolerant of others eating meat around her, but she didn't like seeing living animals killed.

"Ellie and John have her entertained."

"_They caught some live rats for you."_ Harry explained to the raptors. _"At a party, food is provided. So is entertainment, like when we play or Tim and Lex watch TV. You can just eat them or hunt them if you want."_

"_We can eat Tim and Lex?"_ Scar was actually offended.

"_No! The rats!"_

"_Oh… that's good. We wouldn't want to waste all the work we did on Lex."_ She said sagely.

Harry laughed and playfully pushed her away. _"Go and look around. See what happens at a human party."_

Harry moved through the crowd of park employees towards Ellie and Ian who were with Hammond and the kids. All the employees knew Harry and wished him a happy birthday. Harry knew nearly all their names.

Ellie was exceptionally happy as Harry approached them without his dual shadows. They were slowly developing more independence, this meant Harry could do more human things.

"So how do you like it?" Ian asked as he gestured to the room. There was a hand-made banner with Harry's name, a large cake that must have taken the kitchen ages to make and everyone was smiling and laughing.

"It looks fun."

"It's supposed to _be_ fun." Ellie smirked at him.

"This is the first birthday party I've ever had. We had a party now and again when it was someone else's birthday or we won a quidditch match."

Ellie turned and glared at Ian.

"Languishing in one of Her Majesty's fine boarding institutes." Ian said in a fair English accent. "That's how it was described to me."

Ian had said the same thing to Harry, so he knew he was talking about the Dursleys and decided not to ask.

"Also, I know it hasn't been mentioned in a while, but Dumbledore and his cohorts are still being held by Costa Rican police."

"It's been a month!" Ellie exclaimed. "I thought the old man was an international leader, aren't they trying to free him?"

Ian grinned. "Well, that's just it. Costa Rica, being a responsible and civilised nation, have reached out to the United Kingdom for information on an 'Albus Dumbledore'. But the United Kingdom has no records on file for such a person.

"He doesn't exist. All that is known about him is what he calls himself and that he led two others in an attempt to attack several adults and kidnap a child to transport to England.

"Because he can't provide proof of his identity he is also being charged with obstruction."

"What about the magical governments?" Harry asked.

"Costa Rica doesn't have an extradition treaty with magical governments. They didn't even know that there was a magical community until they attacked InGen."

"It certainly helps that InGen has been instrumental in upgrading the Costa Rican government's security." John added. "They managed to catch four magicals simply sitting in various offices and altering documents and erasing memories.

"The Spanish magicals who run the magical government in Costa Rica are now facing a possible war."

"In other words, Dumbledore is going nowhere." Ian said with finality.

"Do I have records in the non-magical world?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, you do." John smiled. "They list James and Lily Potter as your parents with Sirius Black as your next of kin."

"Sirius? But he was born in the magical world. His family would sooner kill a non-magical than look at them."

"We believe they somehow forged the records for Sirius Black and James Potter as there are no records of either having family. They just simply appear." John explained.

"Are you all packed for tomorrow, Harry?" Ellie purposefully changed the subject.

"My trunk is ready." Harry nodded. "I'm still not sure this is a good idea. Even if Scar and Jelly do cope with flying, won't they be at risk from people like BioSyn?"

"Which is why your visit will be relatively secret." John explained. "We are using secure runways.

"No one is allowed within ten feet of Scar and Jelly unless you, Ian or Mister Mullins says so."

"Sarge is coming?" This is the first Harry had heard of it.

"Harry, there is nothing more important than the safety of my children. Whether they be my blood, adopted or grown in a test tube." John said firmly. "Mister Mullins and his team are the best that InGen has. They are also familiar to you and the raptors."

* * *

"_Everything feels weird. I don't feel like I'm flying."_ Scar was sniffing around the cargo hold of a private jet as Harry sat in the corner with Jelly.

"_You've never flown before, how would you know what it feels like?"_ Harry countered.

"_I can't see the ground."_ She huffed. _"Everything should be small. Like when hiding in a tree or standing on the helipad."_

"_Well, technically we aren't the ones flying. We are being carried by a large vehicle that flies. Like a boat or car."_

"_I don't like being locked up."_

Harry patted Jelly's back comforting. _"It's just for a few hours. I won't leave you."_

You couldn't strap a raptor into a plane seat, so Harry and the raptors stayed in the cargo area and when needed he cast sticking charms to hold them in place.

The flight was going to be several hours, Harry suggested they try and sleep through it whilst he read some books.

* * *

"_Bleurgh! Sharp!"_

Harry looked at Scar and frowned. _"What's sharp?"_

"_Air. Stings."_

"_Jelly?"_

Jelly chuckled. _"Not sharp, cold. Ice. Like in the freezer."_

"_Ah, we'll get inside and warm you both up."_

"Harry?" Ian asked as he disembarked from the small cargo plane onto the private airfield just outside Aberdeen.

"It's cold. They aren't used to it."

"The car is over here." Mullins said as he began leading them to an animal trailer hooked up to a Range Rover. It was the type often seen on British motorways that ferried horses. "We're only thirty minutes from the estate."

* * *

"_Glorious warmth!"_ Scar gushed as she burst into the large well appointed room. It was a conservatory that looked out onto a massive lawn… and it had a fireplace.

"_Mind your claws, Scar."_ Harry warned. He just knew he would be casting the reparo charm at everything.

"Well, they've got taste." Ian laughed as Jelly moved to join her sister, lying in front of the fire.

"Oh… Erm, y-you would be Mister Potter and Mister Malcolm?" Standing at the entrance to the conservatory was a woman in her forties with blonde hair and wearing a maid's uniform.

"Mrs Parsons." Ian grinned in his roguish manner as he stepped over two tails to shake her hand. "I am Ian Malcolm and the young man is Harry Potter. The one with the scars is Scar and the other is Jelly."

"R-Right."

"Relax." He told the clearly nervous woman. "Those two are very civilised. They won't be eating off your fine china, but they certainly know to respect others. Specifically humans."

"_Scar, Jelly, say hello to Mrs Parsons. She works for John Hammond and is responsible for the home."_

The raptors slowly got to their feet. They looked at the woman who came up to Ian's shoulder and barked in synchrony. After a few seconds Jelly turned to Harry and barked.

Harry sighed. "Could you say 'hello' to them? They are… odd. They expect a response."

"Oh, hello." She nodded to them.

The raptors nodded back and returned to the fire.

"It's a cause and effect issue." Ian explained. "They know that there should be a response to a greeting, if they don't get one it confuses them.

"There were quite a few incidents where they encountered something such as a television screen, and they couldn't understand where the people were."

"But they know now?"

"Definitely. They are fast learners. Harry will just have to remind them that they shouldn't expect a response from someone who can't understand them."

"Would you like a tour?"

* * *

It appeared that it would take a while for the raptors to acclimate to the Scottish temperament. But they were getting there.

Hunting was always going to be a bit of an issue. John had told Harry that red deer were extremely common to the point of government sanctioned cullings. They would head out as usual and hunt down a deer. One was more than enough for both raptors.

Towards the end of the week Tomas returned from a special errand on Harry's behalf. He'd brought a requested guest.

"Harry! Thank god you're ok." Hermione exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine. Actually, I've been having a great time."

"Ellie is going to raise hell when she hears that." Ian groaned. The woman would be horrified to hear that a fifteen-year-old boy considered being under a constant death threat 'fun'. Not that Ian disagreed, he just understood Harry saw the situation from a different perspective.

"EEP!" Hermione jumped as something touched her bum. Then she screamed as she saw the two raptors sniffing at her.

"_Is she trying to say hello?"_ Jelly asked curiously.

"_You frightened her."_ Harry shrugged. "Hermione, meet Scar and Jelly. Say hello." Hermione stared at them as she hid behind Harry. "No, seriously, say the words. They expect it."

"Hello?"

She jumped as both raptors barked back… and then turned and left. As far as they were concerned they had fulfilled human niceties and the fire was more important.

"Hermione, meet Doctor Ian Malcolm. He's staying with me whilst I'm in England. I mean Scotland."

Ian moved forward and took Hermione's hand, leaning over it. He gave her a roguish smile. "Enchante, mademoiselle."

Harry frowned. "Is this what Ellie meant when she said you were a 'letch around women'?"

"Yes." Mullins smirked from the doorway where he had just arrived. "Miss Granger, I am Andrew Mullins, Head of Security for Mister Potter. Be aware that, although you have not been made to sign any official documents, you may not speak of what happens here to anyone."

"But the whole world knows Harry was adopted by Mister Hammond." She frowned.

"We are referring to any magicals you associate with."

Hermione's eyes went wide. She rounded on Harry. "You told them? You are going to be in so much trouble! You've broken the Statute of Secrecy!"

"Actually, my dear, magicals did that when they came into a medical facility where we were injured and they tried to wipe our memories." Ian said in a slightly patronising manner. "I would have thought, that as someone raised by non-magicals, that you would understand our natural outrage at being abused in such a way.

"If you have concerns… well, Harry does have the contact number of some very high placed British officials in Westminster."

Hermione had no idea how to respond to that.

"So what happened after I disappeared?" Harry asked as he moved to sit on the sofa. They were in the living room and not the conservatory. Harry didn't want to disturb the raptors or have to deal with Hermione panicking.

"What? Oh, well there was a lot of panic." She said as she sat in an armchair Ian gestured to. He himself sat next to Harry. "The teachers had no idea what had happened and they wouldn't say anything. We didn't find out anything until we left the school and arrived back in London.

"The Weasleys told us that you were in a portkey accident. There was something about a quidditch player and You-Know-Who, but it was mainly rumour."

"Have you heard from Sirius?" Harry asked.

"No, but he doesn't know where I live. How did _you_ know?"

"We used a phone book." Ian said dryly.

"Oh." She blushed.

"Did Cedric get back?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I haven't even heard from Ron or Ginny." She was clearly not pleased about that. "Now you talk." She ordered. "What happened?"

"I'll remind you again, Miss Granger, anything you learn today you cannot speak of." Mullins voice from the wall behind her made her jump.

"Nobody knows I know Harry in the non-magical world." She said waspishly. "Nobody in the magical world knows about dinosaurs or Harry's involvement."

"Except the magicals born in our world, like you." Ian corrected.

She sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I won't speak about it."

She didn't see Mullins give Harry an unhappy nod.

"The portkey sent me to an InGen facility. I wasn't amongst humans but some pretty dangerous creatures. I didn't know if it was part of the tournament but I wasn't going to risk my life because of some idiot's mistake.

"I met Ian and some others and they took care of me. I got to see the dinosaurs and somehow got involved with Scar and Jelly."

"Somehow?" Hermione was certain Harry was hiding something.

"I did land in the middle of them. I had to use magic to beat them. They decided I was their pack leader."

"Really?" She was still sceptical. "Just like that."

"Miss Granger, you're supposed to be a smart girl." Ian was a little snide. "What Harry is trying to politely say is: 'classified'."

"What about the news? Adopted by John Hammond? Working at his abomination of a park?"

"Hermione!"

"I'm sorry Harry, but John Hammond is playing God. Cloning dinosaurs? They died millions of years ago. There was a reason for that and we should respect that."

"I don't care! John has done a lot for me. You are sitting in his home. At least show him _some_ respect."

Hermione took a breath. "I'm sorry Harry. I simply don't agree with what he has done. But I do apologise for being disrespectful."

Harry nodded stiffly.

"What are your plans now? We need to be back at school on September 1st."

"I probably won't be going." Harry shrugged. "I can't leave Scar and Jelly and I don't want to be anywhere near Snape or Dumbledore."

"What? Why?" She demanded.

"Because they tried to kidnap me." Harry sighed, this was going to be another argument.

"Miss Granger, I will have you escorted home." Mullins stepped up. "My man will inform you of what occurred."

"But-"

"Now, Miss Granger."

Ian stood up and stepped slightly in front of Harry. "Hopefully you will be able to visit soon, Miss Granger." He smiled tightly.

* * *

Mullins arrived back at the estate the following morning after flying Hermione on one of Hammond's private planes with Tomas. He assured Harry that he had spoken to Hermione's parents and that they were not pleased with their daughter's behaviour or the actions of magicals… apparently Hermione never told her parents that magicals wipe non-magicals' minds at will.

A distraction was neatly provided the following day.

"_Lex! Lex is here!"_ Jelly was bouncing around the suddenly arrived girl happily. Lex just stood there, slightly tense, but no more than any human would if a large animal was running around it like a loon. _"Where's her shotgun? Where's her shotgun?"_ She asked worriedly.

"Jelly!" Harry barked. _"Calm down. Give me a chance to ask her."_

"Lex, why are you here? Is everything ok?"

She moved to sit on the couch as Harry pointed at the floor under Jelly. She sat down somewhat sullenly.

"I didn't like being on the island alone. The raptors kept trying to breech the fences."

"Wasn't John or Tim there? Did the raptors make it or do I need to go back?"

"No, the defences worked fine. Grandpa and Tim were having fun but… there wasn't much for me to do. Ellie and Alan left to get back to their dig so… I asked Grandpa if I could join you." She said shyly.

"You're ok with Scar and Jelly?"

Lex blushed slightly. "I sort of missed them too."

"Give me a moment to translate."

Lex sat there patiently as Jelly and Harry went back and forth. She was shocked when Jelly leaned into her, put her neck on her shoulder and her arms around her.

Harry was just as shocked. He managed to recover and silently indicate Lex should return the 'hug'.

Jelly eventually broke it and ran off barking.

Harry sighed. "She's going to look for a shotgun for you."

"Don't worry, there aren't any loaded weapons in the house, other than Mullins' men's'." Lex jumped, she hadn't noticed Ian in the armchair.

She turned to Harry. "When did you teach them to hug?"

"I didn't!"

"They can learn by observing." Ian reminded them. "Jelly was probably copying Hermione's actions, not to mention John, Ellie and Alan."

"Who's Hermione?" Lex asked curiously.

"My friend from school." Harry shrugged as he sat in the other armchair.

"Oh." Harry didn't see the small scowl on her face. Ian did.

"I hope you've got plans, Lex." Ian warned. "We don't exactly leave the property."

"That's fine. But I do need to go shopping. I don't have any warm clothes." She indicated her jeans and t-shirt.

"You know Jelly is going to follow you around a lot, right?" Harry warned.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she remembered. "Grandpa gave me a translator. It's with my stuff, but he said some of the tech guys made it in their free time. They need you to speak into it and give the translations for English and dinosaur. They think they might be able to talk to the raptors themselves."

"They made a dinosaur translator?" Ian asked slowly. "Ah, the depths of Man's ingenuity." He said loftily.

"Hey! I helped!"

"'Man' as in 'mankind'. Humans." Ian assured her.

She wasn't exactly appeased.

"Did you bring any protection?" Ian changed the subject.

Lex turned bright red.

"A bodyguard!" Ian said quickly. Was this what he had to look forward to?

"Grandpa said I should stay on the estate and not leave without Harry. He also said Harry was in charge." She scowled. "I _am_ older."

"By a few weeks." Ian smirked. "And remember, Harry has experience being in charge."

"I do?"

"Kid, we spent weeks following your lead on Isla Nublar. The same on Isla Sorna."

"But you and Alan were in charge."

"Alan and I were your authorisation. If anyone questioned you, we were the ones who told them to shut up and do as they were told."

"Did that happen a lot?" Harry asked with a grimace.

"Never." Ian turned back to Lex. "Watch Harry when he deals with the raptors. When he tells us how to handle dinosaurs or magic. You'll learn how to be in charge and may even be able to take over when he is busy."

Ian could see the teen liked that idea. He could also see that Harry had no idea what was happening.

* * *

Over the following week Lex and Harry sat at a table in her grandfather's study and meticulously began entering words into a computer database. Really it was just a large laptop computer with a set of specialised recording equipment and a speaker system.

Ian had to help them at first as they couldn't figure out the important words to enter. He had suggested that they record every word they said to each other in general conversation.

He then came up with specific scenarios they should cover. If one of them was injured and the other was to try and treat them. If one was hungry and the other was trying to determine what they wanted to eat.

Simple everyday scenarios.

Larkin and Cain had taken Lex shopping with Mrs Parsons, whom she was familiar with. Whilst they were out they picked up a few books on learning foreign languages.

By the end of the week they had a substantial database and Lex and Ian were able to hold simple conversations with Scar and Jelly.

Lex had been so ecstatic that she had hugged Ian, Harry _and_ the raptors.

The raptors were happily dancing with her.

The following day after a final test, she called Jurassic Park to pass on the news to her grandfather and the team.

A courier was despatched from InGen in Costa Rica with new equipment to duplicate the database and take it back to Jurassic Park. They also delivered a long list of words they wanted added. Most were dinosaur names, but there were also words like 'fence', 'gun', 'jeep'… things the dinosaurs would encounter on the islands.

Ian had taken the new communication ability and started to try and teach the raptors how to read. Lex had scoured her grandfather's study for his camera and managed to get several shots of the scientist as he sat in an armchair in the library with a picture book in his hands and two curious dinosaurs on either side.

Mrs Parsons had been annoyed at the mess Lex had left, but relented a little when Larkin explained what had happened. She had then insisted on taking the film to be developed the next day.

* * *

The following day, Mrs Parsons returned and was absolutely mortified. She was literally shaking in shock as she handed the newspapers she had picked up to Ian.

"How?" Ian asked as he looked at the front page where there was a picture of himself in a chair, teaching Scar and Jelly to read.

"M-Miss Murphy, she took the pictures. I- I took them to be developed y-yesterday."

Ian closed his eyes and counted to ten. "MULLINS!" He never quite got there.

Mullins was quickly in the room with Larkin behind him.

"Better triple security." Ian scowled as he held up the newspaper.

"Those fucking bastards." Larkin swore.

"P-Please, don't blame Miss Murphy." Mrs Parsons grabbed Ian's sleeve.

"We'll put the blame where it fucking well belongs." Larkin snarled. "I'll send John and Bobby up top to look out."

"Doctor Malcolm, are you in the right state of mind to warn the kids?" Mullins asked sternly.

"I'll take care of them. You contact John Hammond and make sure he sues everyone from the developer of the photos to the editor of the paper."

* * *

Lex was horrified that a sweet moment that she wanted to immortalise had been turned into a tabloid money maker. She was well aware of the despicable nature of the press having seen her grandfather's name in the papers and on TV.

Harry just sighed and shrugged. "Nothing new."

"What? But these assholes-"

"I spent most of last year in the papers, Lex. They accused me of being a cheat. This just shows that the non-magical papers are just as bad."

"Well Grandpa had better fix this." Lex was livid. "I'm really sorry, Ian."

"Absolutely not your fault Lex." Ian assured her. "I just wish _you_ had been the one to show me."

The article was the usual tabloid bull. It tried to be all scientific and impartial by giving details about the subject of the photo, Ian Malcolm and two velociraptors, but they were heavy on the more dangerous aspects of the dinosaurs.

They were meat eaters.

They were armed with sharp teeth and sickle-like claws that could disembowel a man.

They were a scant few miles from the city of Aberdeen… where lots of children lived.

In other words: Scare-mongering.

"Mister Hammond has ordered his lawyers to begin action against the parties involved." Mullins informed them as he entered the study. "Unfortunately the paparazzi have set up camp at the gates. I've had Missus Parsons close all the curtains at the front of the house, so don't open them."

"Mister Mullins, sir?" They turned to see the aforementioned housekeeper at the door. "There is a man at the gate who claims to be with the government."

"Tell him he should have made an appointment. We are not opening those gates with those vultures looking to get in." Ian ordered.

"Has anyone warned Scar or Jelly?" Harry asked.

* * *

Whilst Scar was actually quite pleased with the photo, she didn't like the idea of lots people trying to get to them. Jelly hated that everyone could see her. She had picked up Lex's shotgun and told the girl she would be sleeping in her room as she forced the weapon into her hands.

Mullins and his men were now carrying similar shotguns with beanbag rounds. He had ordered them to shoot first and not bother asking questions.

The following day John arrived. He was absolutely spitting nails.

Even the raptors were wary of the ancient human.

Lex was worried as he was working himself up.

In the evening he called everyone together in the dining room.

"Tomorrow a government representative will be coming here." He said unhappily. "They want to assess Scar and Jelly to determine if they pose a significant threat."

"_We like being threats."_ Scar nodded.

"Scar, in this instance, we don't want you to be a threat. At least not to humans." John reasoned.

"_Will always be a threat."_ Scar scowled. The translator used a monotone computer generated voice, but the raptors themselves were expressive._ "Will be more if family is in danger."_

"It's no different than humans, John." Ian spoke up. "If anyone tried to hurt my little girl… I'd pick up a weapon."

"_Tomorrow you just need to prove you are not a threat to anyone who is not a threat to family."_ Harry explained. The raptors hated when Harry let the translator speak to them for him so he stuck to raptor and let it translate his words for the humans.

"_What about food?"_ Jelly asked.

"Food is different. You know humans are not food and you know what you can hunt for food." John answered.

"Scar, Jelly, tomorrow, all you need to do is not attack the new humans." Mullins tried.

"_Unless they attack first."_ Scar responded.

* * *

"Mister Hammond, I insist you allow the men who came with me to enter the grounds." The tall, thin, balding man in the grey suit demanded.

"I will not have armed men invading my home without official documentation." John glared up at the man as they stood in the lobby.

"Those men are here to take the foreign and undocumented animals into quarantine. It is a matter of law." The man looked down his nose at John.

"What animals?"

They turned to Ian who was standing in the doorway, leaning calmly against the frame.

"You know full well what animals."

"Nope… not a clue." Ian smirked.

The man held up a copy of the photo of Ian and the raptors. "Are you saying this picture is fake?"

"Nope… but, unless you can show me that the creatures in that photo are listed in your official documentation… you have no legal standing."

"They are animals, Sir. As such they fall under my purview."

"Sir, I do not know who you are or what game you are trying to play-"

"This is no game, Mister Hammond. This is about the security of our country-"

"_But!_ I know you don't have the authority to be here because all of InGen's work was registered with the British, American, Costa Rican, Japanese and Australian authorities."

The man's mouth snapped shut.

"The velociraptors are considered biological property of InGen and are protected by numerous patents and copyrights.

"You sir will be answering questions as soon as the police arrive."

The man wasn't quite sure what to do. So he silently turned to the door to leave. He was blocked by Bobby Cain. "Don't worry sir. The police won't take long to get here. You don't have to go to them."

The man raised his hand and brought it down against Cain.

But he was clearly no fighter and Cain simply stepped to the side, grabbed the arm and twisted it behind the man's back. "Gonna need you and Doctor Malcolm to leave the area, sir." He told Hammond calmly. "I'd appreciate it if you could alert my team to the situation."

* * *

Due to the paparazzi now outside the Hammond Estate, there was also a police presence. When the Aberdeen police arrived to arrest the so-called government representative, they were allowed to drive their car onto the grounds and into the garage where the man was handed over.

The 'animal handlers' were also being taken in for questioning.

Surprisingly, the local Chief Constable had accompanied them.

"Mister Hammond, I apologise for not making an appointment, but I wanted to slip past the press." He said as he shook the older man's hand. "Now, I understand that you are working with the government and that you either have your papers in order or are having them prepared, but I would appreciate the opportunity to inspect the animals myself."

Hammond looked to be building up a head of steam, but the Chief Constable held up a hand.

"This is not an official action. I have no authority or need to take action. But, it has been widely reported that you have two adult velociraptors on the premises. Whilst they have never been seen before by humans, your own press releases have described them as violent.

"What I want, is to meet these creatures. I want to confirm that they will not simply attack a person for food, fun or anything else.

"I want to be able to say, truthfully, to anyone who comes to my office demanding the police take action that I have met these creatures and they pose no more threat than a human or dog."

John Hammond, as eccentric as he appeared, was a well grounded man. "I will need you to give me a few minutes to warn the raptors and my children. They have had enough stress for the past few days.

"If you wish, you can send your constables on their way and I will have one of my men drive you back."

The Chief nodded and turned to the policemen and ordered them off.

* * *

Things almost went to pot instantly. The Chief had reacted instinctively to the large biped bearing down on him by moving into a defensive stance.

The creature froze as the boy behind it barked.

Then he heard the computerised voice.

"Jelly. Just a handshake. Save hugs for family."

The raptor looked at the Chief cautiously and then held out its hand. "No hug." It heard the computer say.

"That was Jelly, the raptor in front of you talking." The boy said.

Then the computer started barking and growling.

The raptor responded to it. The computer spoke again. "I am Jelly."

The Chief could see the younger adult, Ian Malcolm imitating shaking hands at him. He cautiously reached his hand out and the raptor barked happily.

"Nice to meet you." The computer said as the raptor shook his hand.

"Likewise, Miss Jelly." He said with nervous politeness. "Erm… is your friend here?"

Jelly nodded at the translation and hopped over to Lex, ushering her forward.

"_Jelly, he meant Scar. Your sister."_ Harry laughed.

"Oh, I apologise, I didn't realise the other raptor was your sister." The Chief said sincerely after the translation.

"Scar said she wanted to get a welcoming gift." Harry shrugged. "I asked Mrs Parsons to prepare a suitable food container… Scar is likely going to bring a-"

"Well… shit." They turned to where Ian was looking.

Standing at the French doors to the conservatory was Scar, looking proud as can be as she stood over the warm corpse of a red deer.

"I'll go and tell Mrs Parsons not to bother looking for a container." Lex looked a little queasy as she left.

"_I go with Lex."_ Jelly stated as she trotted after the girl.

* * *

It took a bit of explaining to Scar that, whilst the Chief Constable appreciated the gesture, he couldn't accept the gift. Not as an official on duty. They also explained that a fully grown deer was not something a human could really eat.

Harry had sent the raptor off with her kill and told her to enjoy.

John had invited the Chief to walk with himself and Harry around the grounds of the estate as they talked. It was a slow stroll with John's bad leg.

"I must confess my personal crime, Mister Hammond." The Chief said somewhat abashed. "Whilst I was honest in that I wanted to meet the raptors and confirm their fitness to be around humans, I also had a more personal motive.

"I have long been a lover of dinosaurs and took every opportunity I could to visit the Natural History Museum once I started to earn my wages."

John just beamed at the man. "And you, sir, are the very person I dreamt of Jurassic Park for."

The Chief had a rather forlorn expression. "It's going to cost a fortune for tickets, isn't it?"

John sighed. "It will be expensive. But I want it to be accessible to all. Merchandising is a huge part of making that possible.

"Besides, the original Jurassic Park will certainly be expensive, but the plan is to make satellite parks around the world. Travel takes up much of the cost of visiting Jurassic Park."

"In my life time?" The Chief asked wryly.

"In _my_ life time."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mister Hammond, they're here."

Harry looked grim at Mullins announcement.

"Be strong, my boy. Be strong." John leaned over from his armchair and patted Harry's knee as he sat in the matching one next to him. "Show them in Mister Mullins, then find yourself a suitable position."

A minute later and a tall man in a charcoal grey suit entered carrying a briefcase, behind him was a familiar and unwelcome man. Cornelius Fudge, in his bottle-green suit, pin-striped cloak and carrying his lime green bowler hat. He looked very unhappy.

"Mister Hammond, Mister Potter, I'm Donald Parks from the office of the Prime Minister. I'm sure you know Mister Cornelius Fudge."

"Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." The portly little man said importantly. "And again, I must object to more muggles being present."

"What did you call me, sir?" John raised an eyebrow.

"A muggle." Fudge said patronisingly as he sat down on the couch, despite not being invited to. "A person that cannot perform magic."

"And what is the scientific etymology of such a ridiculous word?"

"The what?"

"How did the word come about?"

"I can hardly be expected to know that." Fudge said dismissively. "Now, Mister Potter, you are in a lot of trouble. You refused to cooperate with the Spanish magicals and have been casting spells outside of school.

"You were unavailable for your trial and were tried and convicted of breaking the Statute of Secrecy and the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.

"You will need to hand over your wand and accompany me to the Ministry where you will be transported to Azkaban prison to serve out your five year sentence."

"Let me stop you right there, Mister Fudge." Mister Parks stepped between them. "Mister Harry James Potter is a legal citizen of the United Kingdom, the United States of America _and_ Costa Rica.

"None of that really matters as he is also only fifteen years old and is therefore underaged and not eligible for a prison sentence."

"Irrelevant! As a British wizard he is compelled to obey British magical law!"

"As a British citizen, he is protected, like all the other children and magicals born and registered with the United Kingdom."

"Do you know what you are doing, man?" Fudge demanded as he stood. "You are stepping perilously close to war with the magical world!"

"No sir. You have already committed acts of war. You have conducted countless attacks on the citizens of the United Kingdom, wiping their memories, committing criminal acts and then covering them up.

"And do not delude yourself, sir. This is not just the stance of the United Kingdom, this is being discussed by many countries who are aware of your callous disregard for human life and free will.

"No longer shall we stand for it."

"Y-You don't have the right!" Fudge spluttered.

"Fudge, we are well aware of how corrupt you and your government are. Allowing a fourteen-year-old to be forced into a dangerous tournament, ignoring the rights of a person to a fair trial and having them sentenced to death on sight when they escape.

"Rest assured, over the past few months my government has contacted the magicals born and registered in our world. We have told them that they are bound by our laws and that they are _protected_ by our laws."

"The I.C.W.-"

"Will no doubt have already been informed." Mister Parks turned and placed his briefcase on the table, opened it and turned it to Fudge. "As you can see, we have already accessed the 'Ministry of Magic'. _We_ are now watching _you_."

Inside the briefcase was a laptop, playing on it was a live image of the inside of the Ministry of Magic atrium.

Fudge was white as a sheet. He spun on his heel and vanished with a crack.

"Ew."

"Good Lord."

"Apparently he is a terrible wizard." Mister Parks grimaced.

Sitting on the floor was a left foot. Still in the sock and shoe. It was severed at the ankle.

"What on earth happened?" John asked as he and Harry stood. Mullins was on his radio calling for his men.

"Apparently, this is what happens when a magical 'apparates' or teleports as we would call it." Parks looked a little green, but otherwise unmoved. "If a person does not have enough willpower or even enough power, they can leave parts of themselves behind.

"The Minister of Magic is now missing his left foot."

"Still not as bad as Gennaro." Harry shrugged.

"And I am now quite relieved I was unconscious." John shuddered. He had been told of how the lawyer had been hunted and eaten by Scar and Jelly.

"Fuck me." Larkin exclaimed as he entered with Cain. "Oh, 'scuse me sir." He apologised to John.

"Understandable, Mister Larkin. Granted none of us swore, but we were quite shocked."

"Get it out of here." Mullins ordered.

"Sarge, might be best for the boss to move his meeting elsewhere. I've treated Harry before, but I'd like to take precautions when dealing with… this."

"I agree." John said.

"Sarge, we're compromised." Cain stated. "We should evacuate."

"Your man is correct, Mister Hammond." Mister Parks concurred. "Whilst I doubt Cornelius Fudge's ability as a wizard, the fact remains that he has now been here and he has the knowledge to return via teleportation or portkey."

"Portkey!?"

"Yes Mister Potter, as you are no doubt aware, a portkey will transport any number of people. They will likely all land in this very room."

"Very well. Mister Mullins, expedite our evacuation. We will head back to Jurassic Park immediately." John ordered.

"Cain, you stay with Mister Hammond and the kids. Make sure they stay together." Mullins ordered.

* * *

"What's wrong, Harry?" Lex asked as they sat in the animal trailer with Scar and Jelly as they were driven to the airport.

"I was hoping to find my godfather and owl. If I could find Hedwig she might be able to get a message to Sirius."

"What about your friend, Hermione? Couldn't she get them?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose. I don't know if she will even talk to me though. She was insulting to John. Mullins pretty much threw her out of the house."

"We can call her from the airport. Mister Mullins probably has her number."

"Are you coming to Jurassic Park?" Harry asked.

"I can't. I have school." She sulked. "But Grandpa said he'd fly me over for the holidays."

"I guess Tim will be gone as well. Just me and the adults. Lovely." Harry said sarcastically.

"You can always call." Lex offered shyly. "I have a computer so we could even see each other."

"Jelly will love that." Harry chuckled, not noticing the disappointed sigh from the girl at his side.

* * *

As they waited at the airport for the plane to be readied, Lex took Harry to the terminal to phone Hermione.

Lex was treated to the sight of Harry getting more and more irritable.

"I can't go to school."

"…"

"Because the ministry said so!"

"…"

"What do you expect me to do? Let them shove me in Azkaban?"

"…"

"Look, either send Hedwig to me or use her to send a letter to Sirius and tell him to turn himself into non-magical police. They know he is innocent."

Harry slammed the phone back in the cradle angrily. "Stupid moron. She actually thinks that the ministry was just trying to scare me. Forget the fact they sent Sirius to prison without a trial."

"Come on. We'll ask Grandpa to have someone deal with Hedwig and Sirius." Lex grabbed his hand and pulled him away. She didn't bother letting go though.

* * *

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I guess the information got lost in the shuffle again." Ian sighed as he sat with the kids and the raptors of the cargo plane. "The British Government _has_ your owl. They got it when they got your trunk. They just couldn't send her overseas."

"Why can't I get this information from the source?" Harry asked irritably.

"It's not intentional. Normally we discuss park and dinosaur issues at dinner. By the time we turn to other topics you are out hunting.

"Just remind us to switch the order."

"Harry, Mister Hammond needs you up front. Got another issue on Site B." Mullins said from the doorway.

* * *

Ian was heading back home. He had work to do and a daughter he wanted to see. But he promised to call and ordered Harry to look into apparition so he could easily come and visit.

Even Scar and Jelly were sad as the three sat alone on the boat from Costa Rica to Isla Nublar. Many of their friends were now gone and they didn't know when they would return.

* * *

Harry was moving through the jungles of Isla Sorna in his dinosaur form. He had insisted that he was going to travel this way as it was more comfortable in the rain and foliage.

Scar and Jelly were running parallel to him some fifty meters away. Mullins and his team were driving their tank some way back.

A new group of idiots had attempted to land on the island. Surprisingly they had actually managed to successfully land their helicopter.

The helicopter was small, a maximum of five people could fit on board. What was weird was that it meant they didn't have supplies like cages to capture dinosaurs or boxes to store eggs in. Not to mention food, water and shelter.

They had landed at the far north of the island. Right in the territory of a family of tyrannosaurus-rexes.

It was night time when they set off from the southern base and the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon as they reached the search area.

Harry froze. He could see three men in a high tree. Sniper rifles pointed towards him. He quickly transformed and took cover behind a tree.

There were no fired shots so they might not have seen him.

He heard the bushes rustle next to him. He could see Scar and Jelly hiding there. _"Get behind trees. Men with guns are aiming our way."_

The two raptors darted for trees and a shot rang out.

The raptors remained silent.

"_Harry, come in. Harry."_

"I'm here Sarge. You heard the shot?"

"_Are you injured?"_

"No. I don't know if they saw me. They took a shot at Jelly. She's fine though. We're in cover."

"_Could you see any details? Maybe their race, equipment, uniform?"_

"No, just that they are high in the trees and have sniper rifles."

"_We're abandoning the tank. We'll come in stealthily and then you and Cain can head off on your broom and flank them."_

* * *

John was livid when they returned to Jurassic Park. Not only were the apprehended men American poachers, but they had also pointed guns at Harry.

"Gentlemen, tell me what sort of equipment you need that will make Harry's presence unnecessary." John demanded as they sat around the conference table.

"Sir, we could do the job without Harry, the risk would be greatly amplified but… we are trained and well equipped." Mullins answered.

"Sarge?"

"Go ahead Cain."

"Mister Hammond, what Harry brings to the team is himself. A human element that can't be duplicated. We could go out there with all sorts of weapons and equipment, we could take a translator, but Harry is the only one who can get the dinosaurs to listen to him… even if he does have to bite one or two."

"Sir, I don't believe trying to handle dinosaur problems without Harry is smart." Tomas spoke up. "But human issues, like poachers… why not have Costa Rica declare the islands a restricted fly-zone. Install some radar and anti-air weapons and leave it up to god and man's stupidity."

"Just shoot them out of the air?" John was amused.

"We spotted both incursions whilst they were in the air." Mullins agreed. "It would be more effective in protecting the dinosaurs _and_ your personnel."

"Could you put more cameras on Isla Sorna?" Harry asked. "To monitor the dinosaurs and pick up any humans that slip through."

John chuckled. "Well, that one is certainly cheaper than military grade equipment. But it does lack the active element of stopping encroachers.

"I will have the orders placed for cameras. What is your opinion of having a team use the tank to move through Site B and place the cameras?" He looked to Harry.

"You'd have to literally open the door and stick a hand out." Harry was wide-eyed in apprehension. "The raptors will track the tank and follow it, looking for an opportunity. Plus, I don't know what they will do to the cameras.

"The rexes will attack. No question."

"Need to make the tank fart."

"Larkin." Mullins sighed at the smirking man.

Larkin laughed. "Nah, seriously Sarge, we talked about this. If we can install a system on the tank that lets us deploy a gas deterrent like tear gas, then we can drive the dinos off and escape.

"Install a loud speaker system and we might not even need the gas.

"Gas and noise… a fart system." Larkin was clearly proud of himself.

"A speaker system should be easy enough to acquire." Hammond agreed. "Tear gas too. A delivery system could be designed by our people. My concern is the effect tear gas will have on dinosaurs. Will it kill them, have no effect, or will they react like humans?"

* * *

After a few phone calls back to the British Government, Harry received a new batch of books. Everything they could find on apparition, portkeys and wards.

Ellie had called and was not happy to hear he was back on the island after essentially being hounded out of Scotland.

So Harry had decided to look into magical transportation other than a broom and the floo.

Unfortunately he didn't tell anyone his plans.

The entire island jumped at the massive crack that made the compound shake.

Everything was mobilised. Weapons were issued, the helicopter was launched, despite the risks.

Cain was sent to check on Harry and the raptors.

"Kid!" Cain slid to the floor as he rushed to Harry's side in his room. Scar and Jelly were nervously nudging him.

He checked for breathing and a pulse and gave the raptors a thumbs up before he lifted the wizard in his arms. Then he noticed the room was an utter mess, like a tornado had been through.

* * *

"You tried to apparate?" Mullins asked the wizard now that he was awake.

Harry was sitting on a medical bed in the infirmary. "I wanted to try and apparate to Costa Rica or even Isla Sorna."

"Kid's getting cabin fever." Larkin frowned.

"Oh Harry, my boy." John said sadly as he squeezed his hand. "Name your place and I'll take you there. To hell with the press. Mister Mullins and his team are now your permanent security."

Harry looked apprehensive at that. "But, they're soldiers. Aren't they supposed to handle the park?"

"Former soldiers, Harry." Tomas spoke up. "Regardless, soldiers follow orders. It's not like we'd be bored with you."

"Mister Hammond, maybe we could get some of the recent magical hires to come and tutor Harry on magic." Mullins suggested. "If he can get a grip on portkeys, we could stand by as specialists for Park issues."

"Yes… yes, we'll spare no expense." John said as plans formed in his mind. "And yes, you and your team will be specialists. I trust you will have no issues incorporating Harry, Scar and Jelly into your team?"

"Already done, sir."

"Then I have a mission for you already."

* * *

Scar and Jelly were getting used to plane travel. That's not to say they enjoyed it, but they were used to it.

Still, six hours in a metal tube was taxing on anyone.

The flight was spent getting Harry into his new tactical gear and making sure he was still competent with guns.

As they landed at Calgary, Canada they were met by various officials and law enforcement.

"Vic Hoskins, InGen Security Division." A tall bulky man greeted them as they exited the plane. "What have you been told?"

"Three Pteranodons breached the aviary and have been sighted near Calgary." Mullins answered as they walked quickly to the nearby lorry.

"Bragg Creek National Park. So far they've only been going for fish, but they also seem territorial and ran off a few hikers."

"We'll try and bring them down unharmed, but our orders are to kill if necessary." Mullins answered.

They reached the lorry and Hoskins turned to look at the raptors that were flanking the teen. "Are those things reliable? I've read the reports."

"More reliable than any report." Mullins gestured for the team to enter the trailer.

* * *

Harry and Mullins had had a brief but intense argument over Harry's plan. Harry wanted to use his broom to approach the Pteranodons and see if they could understand him.

Mullins insisted that he take one of them with him. Harry argued he wouldn't be able manoeuvre as well with a passenger.

Harry had won… somehow.

So here he was flying next to the trio of Pteranodons and attempting to have a conversation.

"_Go back home."_

"_No."_

"_Go back or I take you back."_

"_No."_

"_Do you know any other words?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Would you at least land and talk to me?"_

"_No."_

And that was when Harry gave up and pulled his wand, stunning all three and slowing their fall.

Two made it to the ground, one got stuck in a tree. Harry had just finished binding all three when the others arrived.

"That wasn't a long conversation." Mullins raised an eyebrow as Tomas oversaw Larkin and Cain as they laid out the stretchers.

"They only ever said two words. Yes and no." Harry grumbled.

"_Eat birds?" _Scar asked eagerly.

"_You know bloody well we don't."_ Harry glared at her. _"If you want to eat a bird we'll get some chicken."_

"The usual?" Mullins asked in amusement.

"She thinks with her stomach."

* * *

With the Pteranodons secure Hoskins was called in and the team left for the airport. They were headed for Washington D.C. Not only were Lex and Tim attending school there, but John had arranged for some of the new magical employees to tutor him there.

"_No trees."_

"_Bad smell."_

"_Yeah, but this is how humans live in large groups. We'll be on the edge of the city so there should be trees and food to hunt."_

"Harry!"

The three 'dinosaurs' (one being in human form) turned to see Lex running up the tarmac to them as they stood outside the plane.

"Hey Lex-umph." He grunted as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Good to see you too."

"I missed you." She beamed up at him. "I got permission from Mom to come and meet you. I figure you might need a guide around the city." She was suddenly grabbed into a hug by an impatient Jelly.

"Should we tell her this is your hometown, Sarge?" Larkin chuckled.

"You really want to break her heart?" Tomas asked. "Leave them be."

"I think she's going after him full-throttle this time." Cain commented. "I've never seen her wear a dress before."

Lex was wearing a light summer dress that had a fairly high hemline and a neckline that would have shown a lot of cleavage if the girl had been bigger.

"Just keep an eye on Harry." Mullins sighed. "You saw how he was with the Granger girl. He doesn't handle people well."

* * *

Their first destination was in the city. Unlike previous trips abroad, they did not attempt to hide Scar and Jelly. Mullins and his team did take up guard positions though.

They were met by John Hammond at the British Embassy. People stopped and took photos of the four guards, two teens and two dinosaurs calmly marching into the gated compound.

John sent a raised eyebrow at his granddaughter as she held gamely onto Harry's hand. The blonde ducked her head and blushed.

No one said anything though.

"Mister Hammond, Mister Potter, good to meet you both." A woman with grey hair in her late fifties approached them. "I am Alice Portman from the Prime Minister's office. I believe I have a friend of yours in my office." She told Harry as she gestured them to follow.

She led them through a short set of wide corridors as smartly dressed workers backed up against the wall as the group moved past.

"_They are afraid."_ Scar commented.

"_They've never seen raptors before. Or any other dinosaur."_ Harry shrugged. _"Most humans fear the unknown."_

"_Unknown? What is that?"_ Jelly asked.

"_Hmm… you'd never met a Pteranodon before Canada and you'd never been to Canada before. They were 'unknown' to you."_

"_We weren't afraid."_ Scar pointed out.

"_No, and not all humans would be afraid. But humans live in large communities. It would be like if I became a rex and went to the wild raptors at the park and lived in their cave. They would fear me because they don't know what I would do… what would make me attack them."_

"_They are afraid we will eat them?" _Jelly asked.

"_Sort of."_

The group stumbled to a halt as Scar abruptly stopped. She stretched on her legs until she was almost eight feet tall and began barking. _"Don't worry humans. Harry won't like it if we eat you. We only eat food we are allowed to. Do you have any red deer?"_

The group looked at Harry curiously.

Harry was standing there with his face in his hands.

Jelly nudged him. _"You have to translate for her."_ She reminded him.

Harry sighed and dropped his hands. He then gestured to the still tall raptor. "Scar wants you to know that you don't have to worry. They won't eat you. They only eat what they are allowed to. Also… do you have any red deer?"

He felt like a fricking idiot.

"I don't think they have red deer, but there are other types." One amused worker spoke up.

There was a short conversation between teen and raptor.

Raptor was clearly excited.

"She's looking forward to something new." Harry shrugged. Harry looked around at all the people watching. "Honestly, they won't hurt you. They can't understand much English but they can get by. They can even respond to yes or no questions.

"Seriously, as long as you don't _try _and hurt them… the most they will do is sniff you because of your aftershave."

"I believe you all have jobs to do." An old, greying man eyed the workers.

They quickly shuffled along.

"Mrs Portman, perhaps we can move this group to your temporary office?"

"Of course, Ambassador."

Said office was literally six feet away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Ambassador Taylor. He is in charge of the embassy." Mrs Portman introduced them. She then introduced Harry and John. John introduced the rest.

Taylor fixed John with an imperious glare. "I don't care what the Prime Minister has granted you, you will leave your pets at home in future."

"Are you calling me a pet?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

John was glaring at the Englishman.

Taylor sneered at Harry. "I was referring to the creatures… but I will insist that you leave that disgusting stick at home as well."

"Ambassador!" Portman was horrified.

"Save it. I know of the crimes you 'magicals' have committed. You should be exiled from the British Isles."

"How dare you!" John demanded sharply as he jabbed his stick on the ground.

"Larkin! Stand down!" Mullins and Cain were having to hold the furious red head back.

"_What is wrong?"_ Scar asked agitatedly.

Portman stepped between the Ambassador and her guests. "Get out, Taylor. I can guarantee you will be recalled to answer for your disgusting attitude. I wouldn't be surprised if you were called to explain yourself before the Queen!"

"Shut up woman." Taylor shoved her aside.

"Tomas."

"On it." At his superiors unspoken order he stepped up and quickly spun the Ambassador around, twisting his arm behind his back and marching him out.

"Cain."

"Want me to knock Danny out first?"

"I've got him."

Cain released Larkin and headed out to watch Tomas' back. Larkin was calming down.

"You calm now, Lieutenant?"

"Sorry sir." Larkin said tightly, but sincerely.

Harry was helping Mrs Portman to the nearby couch as Lex led her grandfather.

"I- I am so sorry Mister Potter. I had no idea he was… I had no idea." She was clearly shocked.

"Mister Larkin, could you find a drink for the lady, please?" John asked with concern.

"Aye sir."

"Harry, talk to the sisters. They sound worried." Mullins ordered.

Larkin returned four minutes later with a very expensive bottle of scotch and two glasses.

John had looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Larkin had looked slightly abashed. "The bastard doesn't deserve it."

John gave him a tired smile and gestured for him to pour.

"Mrs Portman, I have never involved myself in politics beyond what was necessary for my company to thrive, but perhaps you should contact your superiors and alert them of what has occurred before rumours abound?"

Mrs Portman nodded. "I will do so in a moment. First, Mister Potter, on the windowsill you will find… happiness." She gave a sad laugh.

John gave him a small nod and Harry went to investigate.

"At least something good will happen today." She said sadly. She looked at the two patiently waiting raptors. "I was under the impression your company had developed a method of communicating without Harry."

"Yes, but the device is rather bulky at the moment." John nodded.

"Perhaps you should encourage Mister Potter to start a journal, noting his observations of dinosaur behaviour and intelligence?"

John shook his head sadly. "Harry's life has left him ill-equipped to adequately compare human behaviour with dinosaur behaviour.

"I, and several of his adult friends, worry that the lad may one day simply vanish into the park to live with the dinosaurs."

"It was that bad? I was only briefed on the very basics. I am not exactly a senior member of the Prime Minister's staff, barely more than an aide."

"It was that bad."

"If I might, Mrs Portman, the British government wouldn't send 'just an aide' on such an important job." Mullins offered.

"Isn't Harry a national hero in England?" Lex asked.

"Amongst the magicals, yes." Mrs Portman nodded. "From what I have personally learnt, he should be amongst the normal world as well, but the magicals like to keep us ignorant." She looked at John. "Did you know that many of the natural tragedies that occurred in the sixties and seventies were because of the war amongst the wizards?

"Thousands of people died at the hands of magicals and they wiped our memories and made us think it was all just a horrible result of nature."

"I didn't know." John said tightly. "I do, however, know that magicals tried to wipe our memories when they came to kidnap Harry. Harry is the only reason they didn't, he used his own magic to disarm and hold them off."

"Like I said, he should be a recognised hero on both sides." She looked over John's shoulder and smiled. "I wish I had a camera. You two are a beautiful sight."

"Wow." Lex gasped.

"Everyone, meet Hedwig." Harry smiled happily.

"_Is she lunch?"_ Scar asked curiously.

Harry glared at her. _"You don't eat lunch. And you will not be eating Hedwig. She's family, like you."_

"_She's got sharp claws." _Jelly noted as she moved closer. Hedwig sat on Harry's shoulder, carefully watching the large creature. _"Sharp claws are good. Will she hunt with us?"_

"_She might be able to help, but she is a flyer. Her food is also a lot smaller, like rats and mice."_

"What are they saying?" Lex asked.

"The usual. Is Hedwig food? Will she hunt with them?"

"Ah, one track minds." Mrs Portman chuckled.

"Not really." Harry shrugged. "Humans make life hard for themselves. Instead of living in simple caves and eating food we pick and catch, we build elaborate houses and make extremely complex meals.

"To top it off, we all want what everyone else has and we want ours to be better.

"The difference between us and animals is greed."

Mrs Portman was taken aback by that somewhat cynical evaluation of humanity. She noticed a sad look on John Hammond's face and concern on the security detail.

"What about entertainment, kid?" Larkin asked. "Music, film, books? Animals spend all day eating, sleeping and fu-oof… pooping?" He finished as he rubbed his kidney from Mullins' jab.

"Animals can entertain themselves. You've watched me play with Scar and Jelly. Cats do the same. They will chase anything shiny and small. Dogs can spend ages chasing their own tail."

"Perhaps you could introduce some human forms of entertainment to Scar and Jelly." Mrs Portman suggested. "Read them some stories."

"A splendid idea." John agreed. "It will also give them some insight into humans."

* * *

Washington D.C. was where John had bought his first house in America. It was where International Genetics Incorporated (InGen) was first thought up. Where the dream of Jurassic Park was born.

InGen's Headquarters were in California, but the Hammond Foundation, which created InGen was in Washington D.C.

The Hammond Foundation's American Office was in a fairly stately town house. It served as John's home when he was in the city. There was a staff of ten, five were temporary and solely there for Harry.

Two witches and three wizards, all in their mid thirties. All recent employees of InGen.

"Harry, these good people will be teaching you the things you can't learn on your own." John introduced them. "Like apparition." He fixed the boy with a glare.

Harry gave a sheepish shrug.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Harry was sent away as the magicals tried to heal everyone's ears. Asking for a demonstration of Harry's attempt to apparate was not smart.

"He's a god damned powerhouse." The eldest of the group, a black man named Adrian Lloyd grunted as they sat with John.

"It explains the rumours about him driving off a hundred dementors." A white male, Dwayne Kensington offered.

"Why didn't we just ask him to do the patronus charm?" Amy Park, a woman of Chinese descent demanded.

"Because Mister Hammond is a non-magical." Dwayne retorted. "I assume June wanted Harry to do something that Mister Hammond could see."

June Hoyte was a the youngest, a black woman. "Actually… I was just curious about how apparition could cause the damage reported."

"Eric, please keep your wife on a leash." Amy demanded of the last magical, a white male, and surprisingly, not a muggleborn. He had a magical lineage that went back to before Columbus.

"I did not marry my wife because I wanted a pet, Amy. I married her because she keeps well entertained." Eric smirked at his blushing wife.

Said wife weakly pushed him.

"Perhaps you could give your opinion of whether you can teach Harry and how long it would take?" John pressed.

"Teaching him is not an issue." Dwayne said dismissively. "He's already looking to learn and that is the hardest part. How long… that is dependent on his ability to grasp certain topics. For instance, I excelled in physics and biology but I could never grasp chemistry."

"The important thing is that we can teach him enough so he won't hurt himself or others by accident." Amy assured the elderly man.

* * *

"Do you live nearby?" Harry asked. They were in his new room. He was unpacking his trunk and the meagre clothes he had as Lex sat on the bed.

"Not really. About an hour by train."

"That's a shame. Maybe if I can learn to apparate I could visit you and Tim."

"I think Tim would be more interested in seeing Scar and Jelly again." Lex sighed.

"I know you missed Jelly." Harry smirked at her. "Jelly definitely missed you."

"I missed _you_ Harry." She said with determination that didn't hide her shyness. "I- I wanted to be with you… like a girlfriend."

Harry was frozen… regrettably with a stack of boxers in his hand.

"Can we _try_ dating? Please?" Internally Lex was cringing at how desperate and needy she sounded. But she hadn't ever really been attracted to someone before.

"'scuse the intrusion, Miss Murphy."

She jumped as Larkin stomped in, slapped Harry up the back of the head and then whispered furiously in his ear. He then turned smiled at her and inclined his head.

"Call me if he needs another reboot." He then marched back out.

Harry was looking terrified as his head swung back and forth between Lex and the door Larkin had left through. There was a massive pressure in his head, his heart felt like it was clenching and his blood felt like it had turned to ice.

The problem for Harry was that this was completely alien territory. Even Pavarti hadn't expected more than a dance and company at the ball. He wasn't sure what _he_ had wanted when he asked Cho. He was attracted to her… but…

"You want to spend time together?" Harry asked nervously.

"Private time. Just you and me. No guards, no raptors, no things trying to eat us." The determination was back.

"But why?"

Lex sighed. She was getting frustrated, but she knew enough about Harry's past from Ellie and Ian to know that Harry just didn't understand.

She stood up from the bed and faced Harry. "Do you find me physically attractive?" She asked as she slowly turned on the spot.

"Sure, you're beautiful."

Lex hoped she would get the chance to correct Harry on using 'sure' and a shrug as a preface to 'you're beautiful'. But it wasn't important at the moment.

"Do you enjoy spending time with me?" She asked as she took a step closer. "Do you enjoy talking to me? When we sit in the same room and read or when we are with Scar and Jelly?" She took another step.

"I do." He nodded with a slight gulp. She had backed him up against the bed.

She took a final step forward so that her breasts just lightly touched his chest. "Do you like how I smell? Do you feel the urge to touch my skin, kiss my lips?"

The noise Harry made was not exactly something that could be written down. But it certainly wasn't a denial. More of a nervous attempt to not deny it.

Lex smirked and then pushed Harry on his chest sending him onto the bed.

Harry landed with a squeak.

Lex slowly crawled on to the bed, straddling him as she leaned over and rested her body on his. "Do you enjoy the feeling of our bodies pressed together?" She kissed his lips, softly, no longer than a second, but longer than a peck. She moved his arms around her.

"Is- Is this what you want?" Harry asked, very aware of how certain parts of him were both incredibly uncomfortable and at the same time, never more comfortable in his life.

Lex slipped her arms beneath Harry's neck. "I want this without the nervousness. I want to be able to kiss you and hug you and for you to welcome it.

"I want you to hug me, kiss me… I promise I will welcome it.

"I want to walk down the street and hold your hand. Lean against you whilst you read. Snuggle as we sit in the movie theatre."

"And children?" Harry asked curiously.

Lex giggled. It had a torturous effect on his body. "I want to date you Harry. Marriage and kids is for much later. When we know this is what we want… I know marriages can fail." She said sadly as rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Just look at my parents."

Despite the sadness of the revelation, she felt her heart jump when Harry shifted his arms to hug her properly.

"So… we're dating, then?" Harry asked.

Lex smiled and wriggled more firmly into his embrace.

* * *

John had been rather terse when he took Lex home to her mother. Harry was taken aside by Larkin and given a very stern speech on relationships and respecting a woman.

"If she wants you to stop you stop. Whether you touch her breast or anywhere else.

"Now, I went out and got you some of these." He tossed Harry a cardboard box. "You can buy your own in future but I do _not_ want to find out you and Lex have been sleeping together.

"Am I clear?"

"Erm… what about earlier? We were sleeping then." Harry asked.

"Sex, kid. No sex until you are older. Like… eighteen."

"Ok… but what are these?" He held up the box.

"Condoms." Harry just looked at him. "Rubbers? They stop you from making babies?"

Harry looked at the box carefully. "How do they do that?"

"No one gave you the sex talk?" Larkin looked doubtful.

"Is it a lesson in school? The Dursleys didn't teach me much… how to cook and garden I guess. It wasn't a class in Hogwarts or primary school.

"Actually… how are babies made?"

Larkin couldn't believe that a fifteen-year-old boy could sit there and innocently and legitimately ask him that. He turned on his heel and stomped off. "SARGE!"

Harry quickly followed.

"Larkin, you aren't a child. Don't shout." Tomas sighed as he exited his own room.

"Imma gonna do more than shout." The redhead said angrily. "I need to go back to England. I need to unleash some pain on those bastard Dursleys."

"Malcolm had them arrested." Mullins reminded him calmly as he topped the stairs with Cain.

"Don't care. Bastards need to be fucking tortured."

"What did you tell him, Harry?" Tomas asked the lad.

"Nothing… I asked how babies were made." Harry was a little lost. "Danny said these stopped them from being made." He held up the box.

"Cain, can you handle Harry?"

"Sure Sarge." Cain sighed. Robert 'Bobby' Cain came from a fairly big family and had to raise his younger siblings. He joined the army to earn money to support them. "Come on Harry, this is a lesson that is long overdue."

Mullins waited until Harry's door closed. He then turned on Larkin. "Why the fuck were you talking to Harry about sex? Why were you giving him fucking condoms?" He demanded.

"Easy Sarge." Larkin held his hands up peacefully. "I happened to notice Lex trying to convince Harry to be her boyfriend… I mean literally, she outright asked the kid if they could date.

"I knew Harry had no idea what to do and he was about to break the girl's heart, so I simply whispered for him to get his head out of his ass and respond.

"Apparently they are now officially dating. I found them thirty minutes later sleeping on Harry's bed… fully clothed." He assured them. "Well, the kid is one of us, so I figured I better make sure he knows the rules when it comes to women and sex… goddamn if the kid near broke _my_ heart when he asked how babies are made."

"What, exactly, made you think it was your place to give sex advice?" Tomas asked.

"Like I said, the kid is ours now. I did the same for Bobby when our first leave came up. He didn't need it, but… better to give and not need it than take the risk… I think I proved what happens if you do take the risk."

"Whilst I feel you have overstepped your boundaries, Mister Larkin, I do thank you for your concern and attempts to ensure no one was hurt."

They jumped as John Hammond entered the conversation. "I had a similar conversation with my daughter who will now be speaking with my granddaughter.

"Where is Harry now?"

"I sent Cain to explain the birds and the bees. He's got a few younger brothers and has experience." Mullins assured the old man.

"Mister Larkin, you seem to think this is a much bigger issue than I. Could you explain?"

"Sir, Harry is fifteen, he doesn't know how babies are made or what condoms are for. Does he even know girls have vaginas?" Larkin said respectfully.

"They didn't teach biology at Hogwarts." Tomas frowned. "Would he have learnt in primary school?" He asked John.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Right." Larkin nodded. "Now, we are men. Brutes you might say." He shrugged at John's smirk. "We'll talk about sex and women. Harry might have learnt by osmosis, but… if he didn't and he eventually had a girl who wanted sex… what do you think his reaction is going to be when he sees a vagina? When she tries to stick his dick in her?"

"Talk about a traumatic experience." Mullins sighed.

"It might be an idea to send him to normal school, sir." Tomas suggested. "After we've ensured he's up to speed on what a fifteen-year-old boy should know."

"Agreed. Mister Larkin, as you've decided to unilaterally appoint yourself Harry's minder, you will be chaperoning any dates he may have with my granddaughter."

"Happy to sir."

"You better be damned glad we aren't in the service, Danny. I'd have you scrubbing latrines with your toothbrush." Mullins glared at him.

* * *

Despite Harry's best unintentional attempts, Lex was not going allow things to become uncomfortable. She had listened to her mother warning her about boys, sex and everything else for most of the evening.

It wasn't until Tim heard what their mother was suggesting that it stopped. Mainly because Tim was outraged that anyone would think so badly of Harry.

Lex wasn't off the hook as Tim rounded on her for not taking him to see Harry, Scar and Jelly.

This brought their mother to start lecturing Tim on giving Lex and Harry space… ten minutes later as the kids went to bed, she wondered why the devil she had started defending her daughter's ventures into dating after spending hours trying to warn her off.

* * *

Lex managed to get Harry out of the Hammond Foundation building and to take walks with her. She also managed to get him into a restaurant.

Tim was actually a godsend as he distracted the raptors.

On the education side, it was getting harder to see Harry attending a non-magical school. He simply didn't have the right education.

His magical education was fine. Not only could he apparate without sounding like a cannon going off, but he also knew how to create portkeys.

Eric Hoyte was well versed in portkeys and how to make them so they avoided everything. They took more care and power to make, but they wouldn't hit another portkey. Harry had been back to Jurassic Park several times and was able to take everyone including the raptors with him.

Scar and Jelly were not happy with the method of transportation but slowly got used to it. It certainly helped as Harry could take them there to hunt.

On September 8th Harry had a new visitor.

"Sirius!"

"Hey pup." The haggard man grinned as Harry stared at him, shocked.

"How did you get here? Are the magicals still looking for you?"

"The muggles managed to get word to me. They granted me immunity and sent me here. Did you know they have muggleborns working for them?"

"Sure. They got fed up of magicals abusing them."

"The muggles or the muggleborn?"

"Both."

"That explains the rumours." Sirius sighed. "Do you know what happened to Dumbledore? He just dropped off the map. He was supposed to be looking for you."

Harry scowled. "He found me. He tried to kidnap me and hurt my friends. He's now in prison."

"Kidnap? He wasn't trying to-"

"He had Snape and some other guy. They held their wands on us and threatened to obliviate my friends."

"Well… they were muggles, right? Standard procedure."

"Wrong, Sirius." Harry growled. "How would you like it if I removed your memories of ever knowing I existed?"

"That's completely different!"

"How? That's what the old fool wanted to do."

"Because it's the law, Harry."

"It's a crime against anyone, it is an unspeakable act. Learn that fast or I'll have my location obliviated from _your_ mind." Harry spun on the spot and vanished.

"Cain, get Larkin out of here."

Sirius turned to see a dark haired man trying to hold back and angry redheaded man. Another dark haired man and a blond haired man were glaring at him.

"You think you can just play with our memories?" The dark haired man asked tightly.

"It's the law." Sirius glared at him. "It's for your good as well as ours. A couple of centuries ago your kind burnt mine at the stake."

"And you think ninety years of _unsuccessful_ witch hunts justifies centuries of abuse against my people?

"Do you even wonder why witch hunts began? According to what we've learnt from _your_ books, you went into hiding after the witch hunts began. So what the fuck did you idiots do to prompt them?"

"We lived." Sirius snarled. "You bigots were jealous of our abilities and decided we couldn't have them."

"Illogical. That would only be true if you were already hiding and accidentally revealed magic to us. But your history says we lived side-by-side before then… for thousands of years.

"I'd bet it is the same thing you lot do to us today that got you in trouble in the first place. I bet one of your kind committed a terrible crime, then you tried to wipe the memory of those that saw… but you missed a few."

Sirius scoffed. "Is that the story you tell yourself to ease your conscious?"

"My conscious is clear. I don't blame sons for the father's sins."

"You seem to hate me pretty hard."

"You made it clear you want our memories erased. You approve of it. Notice that Harry is highly respected by everyone here."

"And how much magic do you make him use to amuse you? To make your work vanish?" Sirius smirked.

"None you asshole!" A female voice said furiously. Sirius went stiff as a board and toppled over. "Mister Mullins, we will take over from here." June Hoyte growled. She then levitated Sirius and marched off.

"Wow… maybe she should teach Harry defence." Dwayne chuckled as he stood with the others and watched the woman leave with her prey.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius Black might have been able to argue down a muggle and his adolescent godson, but he was outmatched by the five seasoned magicals who berated him for his appalling behaviour and attitude to his godson.

June was especially vicious with her vitriol.

It didn't help that Eric Hoyte was ten years his senior, a pureblood and considered him absolutely pathetic. The man had shown him the stark reality of the future of the International Statute of Secrecy.

Sirius was terrified.

And he hadn't even met Scar or Jelly yet.

For five weeks they lectured him and pounded the truth into his brain.

In that time Harry learnt enough to actually get into high school. John had made him promise to focus on socialising and to just do his best when it came to learning. There was little chance he would earn his diploma with so little time.

Unfortunately, Harry was ill-equipped to handle teenagers.

John and his daughter Mary, Lex's mother, were called to the school on his first day.

"He knocked the senior school quarterback out!" The principal was furious as they sat in his office.

Harry remained silent. Lex glared at the man as she held Harry's hand.

"Oh? Why, Harry?"

"He attacked me." Harry said quietly. "Held me against the wall and tried to remove my trousers."

"He sexually assaulted you?!" John was now livid.

"Dad, he was probably just going to pants the boy." Mary sighed. "Harry clearly overreacted."

John was flabbergasted.

"Exactly." The Principal agreed. "I have no choice but to expel Mister Potter and to notify the police."

"Very well." John said stiffly as he stood. "Harry, Alexis, gather your belongings. I will see that you are home-schooled.

"Principal Davis, expect to hear from my law firm."

"What? But Lex isn't in trouble." This was not turning out the way the Principal thought it would.

"No. But she is clearly in danger. If you think it is perfectly acceptable to violently disrobe somebody then this is no place for my teenage granddaughter. I will not allow her to be around such uncivilised barbarians!"

John took Lex's hand and dragged her out of the room, knowing full well she was not going let go of Harry.

"Dad! You can't just remove my daughter from school!" Mary growled as she chased after them.

John didn't stop. "I will remind you, Mary, that _I_ have legal custody of Alexis and Timothy whilst you and Ryan are going through your divorce.

"As soon as I have assured Alexis' safety I will be heading straight to Timothy's school to assess their suitability for _my_ grandson."

"You are blowing this out of proportion!"

This time John did come to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "What if it was you? What if those disgusting rapists had tried to pull down _your _underwear?"

"Dad! They aren't rapists and they would never touch a woman like that!"

"Probably because they're just closet homosexuals." John sneered.

"Mister John Hammond? We're here to arrest Mister Harry James Potter for assault."

Standing a few steps away were two police officers.

Harry quickly stepped in front of John and placed his hands on his shoulders. "John… calm down."

John's face was bright red and his breathing was becoming erratic.

"Officers, Mister Potter is a minor." Harry sighed a breath of relief as he heard David Bridges approaching. "He is also a well known individual and comes with impeccable references from extremely qualified people.

"Please explain why you are attempting to arrest Mister Potter."

"He was accused of assault on a fellow student." One of the officers, a female, said. "He knocked the individual unconscious and they were taken to the hospital."

"That's it?" David asked, unimpressed. "That is the sole account of your investigation?"

"We have the victim and witnesses."

"Well, I can see that some people need to go back to school." David said tightly. The officers bristled. "Follow me."

"Sir, we have to take Mister Potter into custody."

"David, John needs to rest." Harry called out.

David quickly turned and moved to John's side. He was quickly taking the man's pulse. "Harry is right, sir. You need to head home and rest."

"Will not abandon-"

"You don't just pay me, John. You trust me." David said quietly.

John was quiet but clearly unhappy.

"Miss Murphy, can you stay with your grandfather for a few minutes? Mister Mullins and his team will be here soon."

Lex looked torn.

"Stay, Lex." Harry said softly. "I'll be fine."

* * *

David had led the officers with Harry and Mary Murphy to a small room next to the school's reception. Inside was an array of televisions showing security feeds from around the school, there were also two men in security guard uniforms and a man in a suit and long coat.

"Officers. I'm Detective Rice." The white male in the suit introduced himself. "Arresting a juvenile on the word of another juvenile? Getting a little ahead of yourselves, aren't you?" He said mockingly.

"The victim is in hospital with a concussion." The male officer argued.

"And a concussed individual is considered a reliable witness now? Play the tape." He ordered the security men.

One of the screens showed scenes from the very hallway they had come from. There were plenty of students milling around. Harry and Lex were accosted by three boys in matching jackets. They separated Harry from Lex and suddenly, Harry was face first against the wall, held by two boys as the third tried to rip his trousers down.

They watched as Harry simply stopped his legs from working so that he fell to the ground as his two captors couldn't hold his unexpected weight. He then spun on the ground, knocking the third's legs out. A straight kick out to the boy's head from the sole of Harry's boot knocked him out.

Harry was back on his feet and facing the other two who were backing away.

They then watched as Lex gently led Harry away.

"A clear cut case of self-defence." The detective said firmly. "I think I'll handle the arrests myself. You two are dismissed back to the precinct. Wait there until I call you up for a meeting with the captain."

The female looked like she wanted to argue, but the male dragged her out.

Rice turned to Harry and sighed. "I'm sorry for what you went through, Mister Potter. You'll get no condemnation from me. The only thing I'll ask is that you keep an eye on what you aim for and how you attack. Your kick to your attacker's head could have been fatal.

"Otherwise… good job."

"Mister Potter trains on a daily basis with several former military experts on InGen's payroll." David stepped up. "As a member of Mister Hammond's guard detail, I have to say, the boy got off lucky. I would have broken both his legs before I considered him to no longer be a threat."

* * *

John Hammond was not in a good way. He was lying in his bed and hooked up to an IV. His physician was wearily putting his tools away as he left.

"Daddy!" Lex ran up to the tall blonde man standing by the window next to John's bed.

Harry moved to John where June was quietly threatening the man.

"… out of this bed, even to piss, I will hex you six ways from Sunday. You will stay put for three days. You will eat and drink _only_ what I tell you and if you attempt to refuse a single potion… I treat you like a child and spell it down your throat."

She noticed Harry and nodded to him before leaving.

"I believe someone forgot to inform Miss Hoyte that as her employer, _I_ am supposed to give the orders." John chuckled.

"Madam Pomphrey and Larkin are the same." Harry shrugged.

"Harry, son, what's wrong?" John squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry." Harry shook his head in shame. "I shouldn't have fought back, you wou-"

"Listen here young m-"

"Hammond."

John aborted his attempt to sit up at June's dangerous tone.

"You did everything right. You do not simply stand there and take abuse. I never did and you won't either. You wouldn't let Lex or Tim have been treated like that?"

Everyone in the room froze at the terrifying growl emanating from the teen.

"Exactly. Quite frankly, the only way you or Lex are going back to that school is if you both have armed guards… not to mention Scar and Jelly."

"It was that bad?" Ryan Murphy asked as he stepped up, his arm around Lex.

"I watched the security feeds, Mister Murphy." David answered. "If it had been Timothy in Mister Potter's place… you would have killed them."

Ryan closed his eyes as he tried to stem the stream of nightmare images racing through his head. "John, you have my full support to pull Lex from the school."

"But Dad, those boys will be arrested. It will be safe now."

"No Alexis." Mary said gravely. "I know I said your grandpa was blowing it out of proportion… but that was before I saw the tapes. I didn't even know there were tapes. The principal did, and he still condemned Harry before looking at them."

"Will I ever get to see my friends again?" She asked tearfully.

"Of course, my dear." John said firmly. "It is the school that cannot be trusted. You will be more than welcome to invite your friends over for your birthday or other events."

Only Harry saw the look between John and Ryan. Lex's friends would be heavily vetted by InGen Security before they got anywhere near the children.

* * *

"So… you're my daughter's boyfriend."

Harry had a feeling this was going to be the topic of discussion when Ryan asked Harry to walk with him in the large garden. "So I'm told." He responded neutrally.

"Harry, I'll be blunt. When John informed me that my daughter was dating, he also made it clear that her boyfriend came with two permanent bodyguards, an assault rifle and a team of ex-soldiers.

"In other words, I would be an absolute moron to try and intimidate you."

"I don't carry the assault rifle." Harry muttered to himself.

Ryan stifled a smirk and continued. "John also told me that _you_ are the sole reason my daughter and her brother survived the nightmare on Jurassic Park."

"The others were there." Harry frowned.

"John has also assured me that you have been warned about how to treat a woman."

"Sir… what are you getting at?" Harry asked. He was getting a little fed up at the conversation with no direction.

"You're probably going to break my daughter's heart, Harry." Ryan stopped and looked at him seriously. "Not because you'll break up or cheat on her, simply because people are different. Mary and I broke each other's hearts a few times. The worst was when we decided to call the marriage quits.

"Just remember, that for all the arguments Mary and I have, there is no animosity between John and myself. I want that sort of relationship with you. Come to me if you can't figure out something in your relationship, I'll try and give you honest, unbiased advice… like John did for me.

"The only parental figure I ever knew."

* * *

Lex soon decided that the benefits of home schooling outweighed the easy access to her friends. The benefits being shorter classes and more time with her boyfriend.

Lex had always been a tomboy. She preferred to be inside on her computer as opposed to outside playing sports. But even Lex, who had come to embrace her femininity, appreciated the romantic notion of walking on the shores of a sandy beach with her boyfriend and not a human around for miles.

Harry still attended lessons with Lex, but his magical tutors considered his education complete. He was now spending time on Jurassic Park and Site B and making sure the dinosaurs knew their place.

He'd also started visiting the other islands with Mullins and the team and cataloguing the landscape for potential expansion. Which was why he was able to bring his girlfriend to the various islands for private time.

"Do you know a spell to clean off sand?" Lex asked as they walked barefoot along the beach. "This is nice, but sand is really difficult to really wash off my feet."

"Is this your way of getting me to wash your feet?" Harry smirked.

Lex gave him a small shove. "I wonder if I could set up a portable computer on a beach?" She wondered as she leaned into Harry's side.

"How portable? Like a laptop?"

"More power. Something that will let me work on Jurassic Park's computers remotely."

"I guess the issue would be the weight and how quick you could shut it down. The islands are subject to some really strong and sudden storms."

"Hey, how does water- _rain_ feel in rex form?" She asked curiously.

"Wet?"

"No! Look, as a human, when I get caught in the rain it is horrible. All the dropplets trickle down my skin and tickle and irritate… I have to squint so it doesn't get in my eyes. Does it feel like that in rex form?"

"No… but there was fish and amphibian DNA in whatever drenched me. The only thing that I notice about the rain is how the ground feels. I am basically naked in rex form."

"Harry, I would still find rain irritating if I was naked."

She looked at him and saw he had a faraway expression.

"Oof."

"I'm right here."

"Yes, but you aren't naked here." Harry grinned.

"Give it time." She smirked.

Harry sighed wistfully. "So what about showers? Do you like them or are they the same?"

"I _love_ showers." She said adamantly.

"Yeah? Prove it." Harry challenged cheekily.

"You've gotten pretty heavy into sexual flirting." Lex mused.

"Want me to stop?" Harry asked sincerely.

"Only if it isn't really you. Larkin didn't tell you do it, did he?"

"No. You've never been shy about touching me or making me touch you… I won't do it in front of others, but here… with you looking so good in paradise… I love telling you how beautiful you are."

Lex stopped and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. "Best boyfriend ever."

Harry was confused. "I thought I was your first."

"First and best." She smirked.

"First and only, I hope."

"Ditto."

They continued walking.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Lex asked.

"I'm busy." Harry sighed. "John has reporters coming to Jurassic Park, he wants me and the raptors there… just in case."

"Will you talk to the reporters?"

"Depends on how much trouble they cause."

"I meant-"

"I know." Harry laughed. "It depends on the questions they ask. You know I've been in the papers before, they twist your words."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Do you _really_ want to be in the news?"

"No… but, I figure between you and Grandpa, I'll get there eventually. Might as well do it on my terms."

"Avoid them for as long as you can." Harry advised.

They walked on in silence for a few moments.

"It seems sad that they want to turn all the islands into attractions." Lex eventually said. "It would be nice to keep at least one safe."

"I was planning on suggesting to John that they use this island only for a control center. A single building which would house the computers and the personnel that ran them."

"You'd have to run a lot of undersea cables." Lex frowned.

"Yes, but it would free up some space on the other islands and make it easier to secure the computers."

"If you're talking about people like Nedry, remember he got in through normal means. He didn't break in, he was an employee."

"I guess, but I was thinking that it would be better to have a fallback island. If something like that happens again then people could be evacuated here instead of trying to reach the mainland."

* * *

The following day Harry discovered that Lex had decided to ignore his advice and had accompanied himself, Jelly, Scar and John to the island for the press meeting.

All were thrilled to see Alan, Ellie and Ian waiting there.

Ian was holding a very excited six-year-old on his hip.

"Uncle Harry!" The little black girl in pigtails and dungarees cried happily as she saw the teen walking up.

Harry had been a bit confused when he first met Kelly. He had looked between the white skinned Ian and the black skinned Kelly.

Harry had always thought that mixed race marriages resulted in something in between. But then, he'd never met any of his fellow student's parents beyond the Grangers, Weasleys and Diggorys.

Ian had taken it in stride, unfortunately Harry had met Kelly before Lex made her move, so nobody knew that Harry was ignorant on the very basics of human reproduction.

Regardless, Harry grabbed the squirming girl from her father and turned to the others. "Kelly, meet Lex, John, Scar and Jelly."

There was a rush of wind and Mullins and his team landed behind the raptors in a pile.

"Who are they?" Kelly asked innocently.

"Mullins, Tomas, Cain and Larkin. They're my babysitters." He pointed to each one and used the term Lex preferred for them.

"Why do I come last?" Larkin grumbled.

He was ignored.

John made his excuses as he headed off to meet the press who would be arriving by plane.

"So John dragged you all back?" Harry turned to the three scientists.

"He's still angling for that endorsement." Ian shrugged. "We've been here three days… no deaths so far."

"Definitely a good way to get us on board." Alan smirked.

"Not to mention the tours actually work now." Ellie's smirk was directed at her boyfriend. "Seeing the dinosaurs as John wanted them to be seen certainly got someone interested."

Alan was a little embarrassed. More than once he'd caught Ellie and Ian looking at him fondly like parents. He hadn't helped his case by eagerly teaching Kelly the dinosaur names.

"Did you know that they now use your rex voice to attract the t-rex?" Ian asked curiously

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I had a talk with Rexy. She's not that smart but she understands that if she hears my voice there will be humans there. She can't eat them but she is allowed to roar and scare them."

"Is that why she was so aggressive?" Ellie asked in surprise. "I thought she might have recognised us."

"She might have. She does have a good memory. Her taunts and insults are a little… off." Harry wasn't sure how to describe it.

"What does she say?" Alan asked.

"She calls you tiny creatures. Tasteless meat. She's never actually tasted human though."

"Are the dinosaurs happy?" Alan frowned. "They aren't sad or frustrated at being locked up?"

"Nah, bred in captivity, that's what John called it. It isn't like they have tiny cages. They can run for some time before they encounter a fence.

"But they have plenty of dinosaurs that they can socialise with, nice habitats, plenty of water… even those two get jealous at times." He indicated Jelly and Scar.

Harry realised that Jelly, Scar and Lex were now several feet away and talking with some of the park technicians. He walked over, ignoring the adults and forgetting he was carrying Kelly.

The adults followed.

"What is that?" Harry asked as JP Engineer Ash Bard attached what looked like a rugby head gear to Jelly's head.

"A highly scaled down translator." The dark-haired man smiled. "These are induction headphones. They will send sound as vibrations into Jelly's skull to be interpreted by her inner ear."

Ash nodded to his colleague, Mark who spoke into a radio headset.

"Can you understand me, Jelly?"

Jelly reared back in shock.

"_I can! Can you understand me?"_

"She-"

"I understood her perfectly, Harry." Mark beamed as he indicated his own headset.

"There is also an induction microphone in the collar." Ash explained.

"Is it uncomfortable, Jelly? Do we need to adjust your helmet?" Mark asked into the radio as Harry moved around them to explain things for Scar.

"I take it these things are only one-to-one?" Ian asked Ash. "She can't understand us talking like this, just into the radio?"

"Yeah, we only have the one computer voice and we don't have the tech to create more _and_ differentiate between different voices. If we used a wide area microphone, all Jelly would hear is a sequence of words that made no sense.

"We designed this so that Scar and Jelly can help around the park without Harry. We are working on a slimmer headset for Lex to take home so she can talk with them."

"What about a tight line microphone?" Ian wondered. "So that it picks up whomever the microphone is pointed at and no one else?"

"Sure… it would a challenge, but certainly a simpler solution than creating programs to filter voices."

Ian chuckled as Harry came over and asked the techs if they could fit it to an eager Scar for her to try.

* * *

Harry was tense as he walked behind the pack of reporters and photographers through the visitors compound. Lex was leaning into his side and Scar and Jelly flanked them.

John was leading the pack with Ellie, Alan and Ian. Kelly was currently napping in the infirmary under the care of the two doctors.

Mullins' team was there, Cain and Tomas up front and Mullins and Larkin bringing up the rear. Their weapons were in hand, they also carried an extra weapon each for Harry and Lex, not that the teens knew that.

Harry wasn't worried about the dinosaurs causing trouble, he wasn't even really worried about the reporters starting something. What he was worried about was what the reporters were going to write.

John was excitedly leading the group around as they took pictures and notes. But it was clear they were impatient to see the real reason for the island.

John Alfred Hammond was not one to disappoint.

He took them to the jeep tours, five jeeps were waiting with a total of fifty on the island. At any one time they would have five different tour groups running.

Harry and the others didn't go on the tour, they stayed at the compound. But they were waiting for the jeeps when they returned.

Finally, they went to the 'educational ride'. It was where John had learnt his lesson on wasting visitors time with cartoons when they wanted to see dinosaurs.

But they weren't there for the ride. They were there for the Q&A section of the press tour.

John gamely answered questions, politely pointing out that they would never release the techniques for cloning or the security specifications for the park.

Then came the deviation from John's tightly choreographed endeavour.

"Could Harry explain how he controls the dinosaurs?" An American reporter turned in his seat to where Harry and the others were standing.

Ellie stepped forward, glaring. "Yeah, first of all, it's 'Mister Potter'. Second of all, he won't explain anything. He is not a part of Jurassic Park or InGen's PR department."

"Well someone needs to explain how you manage to tame two excessively dangerous creatures." The male reporter scoffed. "You really think people will come here and just accept that the dinosaurs won't eat them?

"Not to mention that the world will want to know what you did to the creatures to make them docile. Brain washing? Some form of micro-chip brain control?"

"Docile?" Ian asked with a snort. "There is nothing docile about any of the carnivores. The only thing protecting you from being eaten by Rexy is a reinforced electric fence"

"And the raptors behind you? I don't see any fences around them." The reporter challenged.

"Mister Potter _is_ the fence." Ian said snidely. "He's gifted when it comes to creatures."

"Seriously? That's the company line?" The reporter sneered. "We're just supposed to tell people that the two man eating monsters walking down the sidewalk won't hurt them… because the boy said they won't?"

"John, I'd recommend either sending the moron packing or just ignoring him." Ellie turned to the billionaire on stage.

"John… does Jurassic Park have a… set of rules or something that says the patrons should be polite and respectful?" Harry asked in a quiet but firm voice.

"A code of conduct." Alan nodded.

"It does not." John said, he was clearly having to reign in his temper. "Rest assured that we will be discussing that this week."

He turned to the reporter. "Mister Addams, if you cannot comport yourself in a manner befitting a civilised adult, we will have you removed from the island and will no longer supply your newspaper with press releases or other forms of media.

"InGen's PR department will ensure that your paper has to get everything from a third-party. We will also take you to court should you print copyrighted material."

The man laughed. "Nice try John. You can't afford to piss off my paper. We're one of the biggest on the international market."

"Mister Mullins, please call security."

"Tomas, Cain, take the man outside. I'll have security meet you in the hallway."

"You are kidding?" The man demanded as he was manhandled by the former army soldiers.

John just stood there impassively until the man was gone and the door was shut. The sound-proofing was ably demonstrated as the man's indignant shouts were completely cut off.

"The only way his newspaper remains on our mailing list is if that fool is fired." John said sternly. "Are there any questions that won't insult my family?"

"Erm… I'm not looking to push anyone's buttons, but… could you give some indication on how the raptors are kept in line?" A woman asked. "Is it chemical, mechanical, psychological or even electronic?"

"Psychological."

John looked at his granddaughter with amusement.

Lex blushed. "Well, technically it could be classed as that."

Alan walked past the group to join John on the stage. "Ian has suggested that I tell you how Harry gained the respect of Scar and Jelly.

"As has been previously reported, one of the IT technicians was paid by Biosyn to commit theft and industrial espionage. He sabotaged the Park systems and cost the lives of several people… including his own.

"The rest of us were forced to escape the adult tyrannosaurus rex on foot as we were stranded outside its paddock. At that time the jeeps relied solely on electricity as opposed to the hybrid versions you used earlier.

"Harry was the one who deduced we could use the tunnels. That was how we got back to the Visitor's Centre. What we didn't realise was that the raptors had broken out of their pen… and yes, they were vicious and extremely intelligent predators. They hunted Harry, Lex and Tim, Lex's little brother.

"It was Harry who devised traps and defences for them to escape the raptors and get back to the control room with the rest of us… where we had guns.

"From there, it was Harry who subsequently defeated the alpha raptor and used that victory to put fear in the remaining raptors, Scar and Jelly.

"To cut out much of the irrelevant story, Harry also had to defeat the adult tyrannosaurus-rex. He crippled it and, in a final confrontation with Scar and Jelly, offered his kill to them.

"He did all this with controlled gestures and grunts.

"The raptors cautiously accepted the kill and we used the distraction to leave the compound.

"Most of the rest of the story is classified. But the basics involve Harry driving off more dinosaurs and having to deal with a human who attacked our group and injured three of us severely.

"The raptors had followed us and actually stalked the human, they worked _with_ Harry to capture and kill the man."

"A fifteen-year-old boy killed a man?" The woman asked with wide eyes.

"No. A fourteen-year-old boy managed to gain the respect of two exceptionally gifted hunters and their aid in ending an imminent threat to his life and those of a fourteen-year-old-girl and an eleven-year-old boy.

"And if you attempt to vilify Harry in any manner then I assure you, you will see all of us in court. You and the media you represent." Alan was leaning against the railing and glaring at each of the reporters.

"_Why is Alan angry?"_

The reporters jumped at the barking from Scar.

Harry turned his back on the reporters and moved closer to the raptors. _"The new people are being rude. The man they took out was really rude. They were making human threats."_

Jelly's head poked up over Harry to look at the humans. _"Should we make real threats?"_

Harry chuckled. _"Leave it to John and the others. As long as they don't attack us they are irrelevant."_

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for breaching the International Statute of Secrecy."

Two guns were pointed at the five men who appeared in the far back corner of the room. Scar and Jelly immediately began pushing Harry and Lex behind them.

"Sattler, Murphy, we've got spares on our back." Mullins said calmly as he and Larkin peered down the sights of their MP5s.

Ellie quickly grabbed the spare MP5 from Mullin's back and the SPAS from Larkins, which she handed to Lex.

Alan had pushed John behind him.

"What's the Statute of Secrecy?" One of the reporters asked as they all cowered in their seats. They were stuck between four guns and a group of men with sticks.

"They're fucking magicals!" An Australian reporter swore. "You've been messing with the magical world, Hammond? Are you that much of an idiot?"

"Sir, you are going to have to come with us." The lead wizard told the reporter. "The rest of you don't move. We will take Mister Potter into custody and you won't remember us."

"I'm related to a witch. Asshole." The reporter sneered.

"Scar, Jelly." The two raptors turned to the young blonde with the shotgun.

Lex fired her weapon, the lead wizard went down as his face exploded in blood. Scar and Jelly leapt from a standing position, over the railing. By the time they reached the magicals Lex had taken down three more and the last had ducked.

The door burst open and Cain entered, gun ready.

"Cain, check the intruders. Disarm them. They have wands and probably portkeys. Take no chances. Harry tell the sisters to kill if the fuckers try anything." Mullins ordered.

Cain was over the railing as Harry barked at the raptors.

"Larkin, take Potter and Murphy and secure them as you see fit."

"Kid, grab your girl and follow." Larkin snapped.

Harry quickly took the shotgun from Lex's shaking hands and led her out with his arm around her shoulders.

"Lex!" Harry stopped at Cain's shout. "Five down, no fatalities."

"Understood." Larkin nodded.

* * *

Larkin rushed them to Harry's rooms, the adrenaline withdrawal hit Lex hard and Harry had to carry her. He put her in his bed and stood guard with his wand whilst Larkin called for one of the doctors.

Whilst they waited Larkin talked with the shaking girl. "You heard Cain? You hit them but didn't kill them."

Lex nodded. "S-S-Saw b-b-b-"

"You saw the weapon was loaded with bean-bag rounds." Larkin nodded approvingly.

"Will Sarge have a problem with what she did?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Larking frowned.

"Well… he didn't give the order to fire."

Larkin smiled and shook his head. "Lex is not military and not a part of our team. Sarge was the one who told Sattler to take the weapons.

"It was a risk to introduce more weapons _and_ to arm civilians, but… 'Who dares, wins', as the British say."

"Assault?" Lex asked worriedly.

"You?" Larkin raised an eyebrow. "Fuck no. The people you took down will have no records in our world. They can't claim any crimes committed against them because they don't exist.

"They'll be lucky to ever see freedom again. They can't even pay their medical bills."

Doctor Patel arrived and quickly took Lex's vitals. She advised brief bed rest and to see her if she had trouble sleeping.

Scar and Jelly arrived and Jelly was absolutely ecstatic. Lex hadn't just been part of their hunt, she'd led them.

With the two raptors and Harry there, Larkin left to find out what happened. He didn't have to go far as John joined them.

Despite Doctor Patel's orders, John gently pulled his granddaughter out of bed and made her sit on the couch with Harry so they could talk.

"Apparently the wizards were here to investigate Harry and rumours that we were using magic in the park." John began. "They think non-magicals aren't smart enough to clone dinosaurs and that we kidnapped magicals to do it.

"When they heard Harry speaking to Scar and Jelly, they claimed it was a magical act and that they had the right to arrest Harry."

"It was magic." Harry pointed out.

"And yet they still had no right to attack a non-magical." John responded. "They had no proof it was magic. From what I've learnt, they would claim that anyone with an exceptional IQ is using magic. That the fastest man in the world is using magic.

"I have travelled all over this world, Harry. I have seen normal human beings perform incredible acts. There was no magic, just skill and perseverance.

"Animals have been a source of joy all my life, Harry. You are the first person I have seen communicate with an animal in their own language, but I have seen snake charmers, horse whisperers, farmers with sheepdogs with such a connection that they may have been reading each other's minds.

"Those wizards had no right to accuse you of using magic. It was a highly prejudiced act based on you being a known wizard."

"What did the reporters say? Are they going to keep it quiet?" Harry asked.

John gave a low chuckle. If the old man didn't have such a jolly demeanour it would have been considered an evil laugh. "Why? It had nothing to do with InGen or Jurassic Park. Those people trespassed on private property and threatened each of them.

"My guess is that they will be catching the red-eye back to their offices and pushing for news interviews."

"Won't people just call them crazy?" Lex asked.

"Unlikely. The various governments have all agreed to give a statement confirming what happened.

"The magical world is about to be exposed."

* * *

John's schadenfreude over the looming fate of the magical world soon turned on him. The news was full of reports of magicals and their evil deeds.

Jurassic Park was the location that triggered it all, but only the names of the magicals were released. It was one of John's demands. He wanted the invaders to be accused by their superiors, not Harry who was a victim.

But magicals came out of the woodwork. The magical world was ruled by purebloods. The magicals born to non-magicals were second class citizens.

The worm had turned.

First generation magicals and their relatives were bringing their stories to the wider world. Squibs, ostracized by their relatives found sweet revenge.

But the magicals also brought tales of wonder. Amazing feats that were only capable with magic. Invisibility, flight, mind-reading, healing life threatening ailments.

And also, magical creatures.

Unicorns, centaurs, mermaids, griffins… the non-magical world was enraptured… and Jurassic Park was slowly being forgotten.

"John, it will pass." Ian assured the old man as they sat at the finished but still closed restaurant patio with Harry. "There are all sorts of amazing non-magical creatures around the world. But people still pay to see them in zoos."

"This is _not_ a zoo." John mumbled petulantly causing Ian and Harry to laugh.

"I suppose a good thing is that BioSyn is officially out of business." John sighed. "They suddenly lost all of their buildings and most of them are having trouble with their memories."

"They were attacked by magicals?" Harry asked with concern.

"Oh, don't worry, my son. They brought it on themselves. Whilst I don't condone or permit corporate espionage, I do employ spies to prevent it.

"Apparently they tried to steal a dragon, a unicorn and a centaur. They were caught and interrogated and the magicals decided to destroy the company."

"Are the magical creatures ok?" Harry asked. "A centaur is basically a human with a horse's body. Same intelligence and mannerisms. They weren't poaching, they were kidnapping and murdering."

"BioSyn failed to capture the dragon and the centaur. They killed the unicorn though." He said sadly.

Harry sucked in a breath. "That is considered one of the worst crimes. Unicorns are considered pure. Completely innocent."

"Like I said, they brought it on themselves."

"Grandpa!"

The three men stood at the distraught cry of Timothy Murphy running up to them, his sister, parents, Sirius and Harry's magical tutors behind them.

"Timothy! What is it? What happened?" John asked as he hugged the boy.

"Magicals attacked the White House and Congress." Eric said gravely. "It seems they were trying to wipe their memories and implant new ones.

"They underestimated security and were mowed down. America is now officially at war."

"We thought it might be better to move your family here, especially with their known connection to Harry." Amy explained.

* * *

America became the turning point for the magical world. Americans tend to have an instinctive retaliatory reaction to being attacked. This was equally true here. Just days after the attack on the White House and Congress, the US Military was deployed to American magical areas to capture known leaders of the 'insurrectionist force'.

It was a highly debated issue as the use of US military personnel against US civilians was not exactly permissible by law. Of course, it was also highly debated as to whether any of these 'magicals' qualified as US citizens.

Regardless, the magicals were quickly brought to heel. The White House made every effort to let the public know that not all magicals were evil and that many were involved in aiding the United States Government in bringing down these terrorists.

Nearly every country in the world either took similar actions or laid down ultimatums to the magicals in their territories. Russia, China, the middle east, all took immediate and aggressive action. Many magicals died in the few days following the American attacks.

Much of western Europe and Great Britain took a more measured approach as they laid out terms of surrender. Germany and Italy had immediate capitulations from the magicals.

The British Isles, France and Spain had to take physical action when the magicals tried to attack.

All over the world, the veil of secrecy was being torn down.

But the spark was lit and the tiny groups of global rebels who refused to accept the truth started their reign of terror.

* * *

The problem with the magical world was not that it simply refused to adapt and evolve with the rest of humanity, it was the fact that it looked down on anyone who was born to non-magicals. First generation witches and wizards were looked on as unwanted immigrants who took away useful jobs and spouses from loyal magicals who had been magicals for generations.

But they weren't even nice enough to let these first generation magicals return to the non-magical world to get jobs there. They were forced to stay in the magical world on pain of prison or even death.

This was why the first generation magicals immediately marched up to the government buildings and offered their wands and knowledge to aid the non-magicals in bringing the so-called 'pure bloods' to heel.

It was why the insurrectionist magicals were hunted down and captured over the following years.

Harry had suggested to John that he expand on Jurassic Park and offer the services of the Hammond Foundation to protect known areas where magical creatures lived.

It was how the sixteen-year-old found himself sitting in meetings with the President of the United States and the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. He was also present for meetings with the Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (RSPCA) and the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (ASPCA).

What really helped the Hammond Foundation secure the contracts was the documented history of working with and employing magicals since 1994.

The Hammond Foundation grew to be even bigger than InGen.

* * *

Jurassic Park opened and people were booked far into the future. Well into the new millennium. Expansion began onto the neighbouring islands with one island being dedicated to housing the humans whilst the other islands would house the dinosaurs.

A series of monorails was built between the islands, something that was easier to do with magical aid. In fact, Jurassic World, as the overall archipelago of islands was branded, was touted as the first, biggest and most amazing cooperation of magical and non-magical work. It was in the running for the position of Eighth Wonder of the World. And it wasn't even halfway complete.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to rent this apartment out?" Harry asked John as he looked out of the window of the penthouse apartment of Jurassic World's five star skyscraper tall hotel.

"Harry, you're turning seventeen. You've done more for InGen, the Hammond Foundation and Jurassic World than _anyone_. You have earned this." John declared fervently.

"I've never really had a home… _never_ had this much space."

Although Harry had rooms on Isla Nublar, the Hammond Foundation building in Washington D.C. and the Hammond Estate in Scotland, he had never really had a permanent home.

"You've had the run of five entire islands." John chuckled.

"And unless I was going to build a treehouse I would have to live as the rex." Harry retorted. "Does anyone else know about this?" He gestured to the massive apartment that took up the entire top two floors.

"Only specific people in finance and the like. None of your friends… not Alexis." John smirked.

"At least we know she isn't afraid of heights."

* * *

Lex had been gobsmacked when Harry told her John had gifted him the entire penthouse as his new home. She had not believed him and had pulled out her phone and immediately called her grandfather for confirmation.

She had then sat on the leather couch in a stupor as she tried to process things.

Harry had left her there and headed down to the lobby to speak with the hotel manager.

"Monsieur Potter! How are the rooms?" The man beamed. He was dressed in a suit with no tie, but still cut an extremely professional figure. He spoke perfect English with a light French accent.

"Big." Harry said with a swallow.

"Monsieur Hammond likes to live up to his catchphrase… 'spare no expense'."

"Eh… yeah, I've worked with him for a few years now. He's not reckless with his money, but he definitely fights to spend it where he thinks it will work."

"Lessons I trust he is passing on to you?"

"I try. My skills seem to lie more in keeping dinosaurs in line."

"Ah… well, as strong as this building it, I would not risk changing in your rooms."

Harry's status as a magical was public knowledge, as was his personal history. With the knowledge of dinosaurs and magic being public there was no need to hide Harry's ability to talk to dinosaurs or become one.

Henry Wu had been fired from InGen and censured by various scientific organisations for his attempts at playing Frankenstein.

"The rooms are big… but not that big." Harry asserted dryly to the manager's chuckles. "There is a reason I came down here to see you Mis- Monsieur Dule."

"Please, call me Jacque."

"Harry then. I might have visitors-"

"This is your home." Jacque said dismissively.

"And two of my roommates will have sickle claws."

"Ah." The penny dropped.

"I can try to bring them with magic only…"

"No, no, the world knows of mademoiselles Scar and Jelly. I will have a translator delivered. If a dinosaur escaped the other islands, there is no way they would simply avoid all the humans between here and their arrival point. Your pack would instantly be recognised as not part of an invasion or breakout.

"Your pack members will always be welcomed. Leave any complaints to me… unless they get up to mischief."

* * *

Mischief. If only the two sisters stuck to knocking Alan's hat off.

"_Those are eggs."_

"_My eggs!"_ Scar crowed proudly.

"_You laid eggs. You mated with the wild raptors."_ Harry's eyes were fixed on the four large eggs sitting in a nest of branches and leaves on his bed in his apartment on Isla Nublar.

"_Yes. Jelly has laid seven."_

"_Fuck me."_

"_Ask Lex."_

Harry glared at the raptor.


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry, those few words I spoke back in '94 have become a cautionary tale for InGen. Life finds a way." Ian rolled his eyes.

Nearby, eight-year-old Kelly was diligently taking notes as thirteen-year-old Tim inspected the nest and used infra-red thermometers to monitor the eggs.

"Is that what you said to Monica when she told you she was pregnant?" Harry asked dryly, referring to Kelly's mother.

Ian just glared at him.

"It's not just that there are going to be more raptors walking around, what are the expectations of the wild raptors? You saw how they responded to their missing baby in '94. Will they be demanding the babies live with them?"

"Babies are mine." Came the computerised translation of Scar's declaration. "Part of our pack."

"I'm going to have to eat so many raptors." Harry sighed.

* * *

Around fifty days later and there were a lot of humans and two excited raptors. One of Scar's eggs was about to hatch.

"Did you know I was there when you hatched?" John asked the mother-to-be. "It was just as amazing as this."

"_I was never that small."_ Despite the translation, everyone could hear the indignation in the barks and growls from Scar.

"Looks like she's making her exit." Sarah Harding was the new dinosaur medic. Her father was her predecessor back in '94. She was a red-headed woman with a kind face and the ability to snark Ian into silence.

Which was probably why Ian appeared to be falling in love.

The egg was shaking, rocking slightly.

"_What do I do? What do I do?"_ Scar asked worriedly.

"_Whatever you think you should."_ Harry patted her back.

Scar stepped forward and sniffed the egg, growling softly. _"You're my baby. You can make it."_

Ian discretely stepped back and turned off the translator. They didn't need this moment spoilt by a digitised voice.

"Harry, be sure nobody but Scar touches her first." John said quietly. "Not even Doctor Harding."

"Not to worry, Mister Hammond, I know my place." Sarah assured him.

Soon the sharp little beak broke through the egg and the little raptor made her debut.

Scar began peeling back the shell and snuffling her hatchling. _"I made this."_ She declared with pride and emotion.

"_And you made it very well."_ Harry assured her.

* * *

A few hours later a second egg began to hatch. Thirty minutes after that one of Jelly's started.

By the next day all of the eggs except one of Jelly's had hatched.

"_Why won't it come out?" _Jelly asked mournfully.

"_Patience. Maybe it's not ready."_ Harry said softly.

"Harry, Jelly, everything I've read on dinosaur eggs in InGen's files says this one may not have survived." Sarah said softly.

She waited for Harry to translate, they weren't going to let a machine handle something this sensitive and personal.

"Are you positive?" Harry asked as Jelly let out a heart-wrenching moan.

"No. But… there is nothing I can do."

* * *

Harry was seventeen and he had a earned a lot of trust from people like John.

Which was why he sent a message to the man that he needed to get to London as soon as possible and was using a portkey.

Lex was never going to let him go alone and Sirius certainly had little trust in magical Britain.

And then there were his team mates. Mullins would kill him if he didn't take back up.

So the portkey flung the seven of them across the ocean to land in the portkey receiving area in the former Ministry of Magic, now the Ministry for Magical Affairs.

A quick phone call and MI5 knew he was in the country and on a mission. They also had the information he needed.

So a second portkey whisked them away to Dorset and the home of one Newton and Porpentina Scamander.

"The man's a bloody legend, Harry." Sirius grimaced as his godson banged on the door violently. "He's more than likely to curse the piss out of you for disturbing him like this."

The door opened and a tall, thin, elderly man glared down at Harry. "What?"

"I have an unhatched velociraptor egg. The mother is distraught and I need your expertise to see if the hatchling will survive or if we can do anything."

Scamander eyed the four men in black with poorly concealed pistols. "And if I refuse? You'll force me?"

"They are here to force me… from doing something stupid." Harry shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry for being abrupt but this is my friend's first hatching. I _need_ your help."

Scamander leaned towards Harry and peered at him closely. "You seem familiar. Have you been in the papers?"

"Harry Potter. Accused of defeating Voldemort as a baby and being part of Jurassic World."

Scamander's eyebrows rose comically. "The dinosaurs? Why didn't you say?" He turned back to the open door. "Tina! Get my suitcase!"

* * *

'Tina' turned out to be Porpentina Scamander, Newt's wife.

She was neither pleased to be yelled at through the house nor to be dragged across the world.

But she loved her husband and was used to indulging him.

Which was why she was now sitting at a table on a tropical island surrounded by no-majs.

"No-Maj fashion seems to have a steady trend of using less and less fabric." She mused as she appraised the teen opposite her.

Lex, who was wearing a thin halter top and mini skirt just looked at the woman, completely unimpressed. "We don't have magic. How about you remove those cooling charms and see how long you last?" She challenged the old woman.

"Touché." Tina tipped her glass to the girl. "So how are you finding life with an animal crazed man?"

"I don't know what Mister Scamander was like, but Harry is definitely not animal crazed." Lex frowned. "Anyone who's met him says he's gifted with them, but he isn't focused on them."

Tina laughed. "He travelled half way around the world to demand my husband come and care for his pet raptors."

She jumped at the sudden barking behind her.

"Not pets. Pack." Then she jumped at the machine speaking on the table between her and Lex.

"What? What is going on?" She asked.

"Tina, meet Scar. Scar, meet Tina." Lex introduced them.

"Nice to meet you."

Tina was like a Wimbledon spectator as she looked between the machine and the raptor with its hand out.

"Manners, Mrs Scamander." Lex was enjoying this.

Tina gingerly shook the hand of the raptor.

"You can talk to the dinosaurs?"

Lex looked at the machine in amusement as it translated Tina's words to raptor. "So can you."

"Will Jelly's egg hatch?"

Lex took Scar's hand and pulled her to sit next to her so she could wrap her arm around her long neck. "I don't know. We just have to make sure she remembers she has all her other hatchlings to look after."

"I think you would be classed the same as mer-people." Tina mused. "You are physically different and can't speak human languages, but you certainly have human levels of intelligence.

"Do all dinosaurs have this level of intelligence?" She asked Lex.

"No. Well… Harry says they don't all communicate as well as raptors. He thinks it is because of how they coordinate when hunting."

"I'm going to hunt food for Jelly." Scar said as she rose.

Tina carefully observed Lex as the large creature left. "You actually think of them as family."

Lex smirked. "When I first encountered them, they didn't have names. They were to be part of my grandfather's zoo. Somebody sabotaged the park and all the dinosaurs got free.

"Scar and Jelly were led by their alpha as they tried to catch and eat us. I think they managed to kill two good men.

"But then they attacked Harry. He practically killed the alpha and commanded the two to leave and take the dying alpha with them.

"Then, as we were about to escape this compound, an adult t-rex found us.

"The raptors saw Harry disable it. He gave them his kill and we drove out of here.

"What we didn't realise was that the raptors had followed us to the docks. One of our fellow survivors tried to kill us all and take the boat. The adults were injured.

"The bastard held Harry at gunpoint. Harry disarmed him and fed the asshole to the raptors who were following their new alpha.

"Harry, and this was before he learnt to speak with raptors, he promised them he'd return. He did. Harry, Scar and Jelly have been family ever since."

"He communicated with them even before he could speak their language?" She asked with intrigue. "The only other person I have met with that ability is Newt. And he's never been able to speak their language."

"Apparently Harry is also a Parselmouth. He can't communicate with other animals, just dinosaurs and snakes."

"Well, I have never heard of someone being able to speak _every_ language." Tina mused. "But, a Parselmouth? I wouldn't be surprised if Newt has a good sulk when he finds out. If he'd had someone like your boyfriend with him during his trips… " Tina chuckled.

"Alright my dears, we've stabilised the little one." Newt said as he and Harry came and sat at the table. "Miss Jelly is currently watching over her."

"She hatched?" Lex asked hopefully.

"No, the raptor was too weak. Instead we broke her out of her egg. It meant we could actually help her directly."

"How's Jelly?" Lex asked Harry.

"Relieved. The baby is still asleep, but it is warm and breathing, so… she has hope."

"The baby will be fine." Newt assured them. "Now, when can I see the mamenchisaurus?"

* * *

The mamenchisaurus was the largest dinosaur that Jurassic World had cloned. A member of the sauropod, like the diplodocus, it stood more than seventeen meters tall, twenty-one meters long and weighed seventy tons.

It was a herbivore and quite docile as long as it wasn't stressed.

"The biggest creature I ever saw was a blue whale." Newt said in awe as he stood with Harry and Tina just a few meters away from the grazing giant. "I was lucky enough to be able to dive in and swim with it."

"That wasn't luck." Tina grumbled. "That was an absolute disaster which nearly had Jacob doing an impression of Jonah."

"He was fine." Newt said absently, still transfixed. "Even the blue whale doesn't compare to this. A beast of this size, holding itself up."

"Can these ones communicate?" Tina asked.

"Alan says they are probably as intelligent as cows." Harry shrugged. "All I get from them is the equivalent of 'I am here', 'where are you' and… the usual." Harry blushed as Lex covered her mouth and giggled.

"The usual?" Newt asked, finally tearing himself from the sight.

Harry sighed. "'I wanna screw.' 'Come screw me.'"

"Ah, the universal usual." Tina smirked as Newt grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, but _you_ don't have to put silencing charms on every wall and window so you can't hear it at night."

* * *

Harry invited Newt and Tina to stay in his apartment for a few days. What this actually meant was Tina slept in the apartment whilst Newt, Harry and Lex stayed to watch over the hatchling and keep Jelly company.

By morning Jelly was out cold. Her last hatchling had awoken and she had been ecstatic. And then the whole ordeal caught up to her and Harry had to levitate her to her nest. Fortunately Scar had taken responsibility for all the hatchlings. She had caught a goat and ripped it into smaller pieces for the ten baby raptors that had hatched normally.

Harry and Newt fed the weak one.

Lex left at that point. She was still an ardent vegetarian.

* * *

"Were you up all night?"

Lex jumped in fright. She'd forgotten that Tina was staying in Harry's apartment. "We were making sure the baby was alright. Jelly passed out from exhaustion."

"A word of advice, Alexis, don't stay up all night when your husband is working." Tina warned as she sat at the breakfast counter in the kitchen wearing a dressing gown. "He'll be wrung out by morning and it will be up to you to make sure the house is still standing and the kids aren't starting a war."

"We're not married." Lex laughed. "We're only seventeen."

"You sleep in his bed, don't you?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… but-"

"But nothing. If you are going to share a home and a life together, you are as good as married. All that's left is signing some papers and holding a celebration."

Lex sighed. "I'm still trying to convince us both that we're still only teenagers. Harry has a full time job, he just doesn't realise it."

"And you have a full time Harry." Tina smirked. "I used to be law-enforcement, before I met Newt. Then I found myself dealing with the chaos he brought with him."

"Harry doesn't bring the chaos. It just follows him. He has spent most of his life trying to escape it."

"Aren't you in bed yet?"

The two women turned to see a very bleary eyed Harry and Newt stumbling towards them. Harry was frowning at Lex.

"I don't see you in bed." She retorted.

"I just got here."

"And Lex has only been here a few minutes." Tina said pointedly. "Considering she used the front door, I would say neither of you brought her home and she had to travel from Isla Nublar.

"She doesn't have magic."

Tina was glaring at Newt.

"My apologies, Miss Murphy. It completely slipped my mind."

"Are Jelly and the baby alright?" Lex asked, brushing it aside.

"Time will tell." Newt sighed. "I am unfamiliar with the physiology of dinosaurs, so I do not know how long the baby will need to sleep. The issue of it not receiving nutrition and dying in the egg are resolved though."

"Alexis, take your man to bed. I will handle my husband." Tina sighed.

* * *

"Harry, does my Dad know we are sleeping together?" Lex asked curiously the following morning as they lay in bed.

"I think _everybody_ knows." Harry shrugged. "Danny seemed to expect it when we first started dating."

"Hmm."

Harry shuffled so he was on his right side, facing her. "What?"

"I was just thinking about what Tina said last night. She called you my husband. She said the only thing left was to sign some papers and throw a celebration."

"Is that a problem?" Harry frowned.

Lex kissed him softly and smiled. She could sense his worry. "I was just wondering if we were going to get married. I'm not angling for a proposal… just… contemplating the future."

"We are still only seventeen."

"For a month."

"Does the future have a timeline?" Harry smirked.

Lex sighed and rested her head on his bare chest. "Getting married sounds nice. A great plan. But it also sounds stressful. Do we really want to add more stress onto everything else?"

"I've spent my life in stress. If you want your happiness, take it. Work for it.

"John had to deal with the stress of his business whilst raising your mum. He served in World War II.

"So tomorrow, why don't you follow him around and see if his happiness was worth the stress."

***Phbbbbt***

Harry squeaked as Lex blew a raspberry on his chest.

"You don't have to be such a sage." She smirked.

She squealed as Harry grabbed her.

* * *

Lex didn't bother with asking John or her family. Instead she had taken Harry to the bank to check her accounts. She knew she had an inheritance, but she preferred having her grandfather instead.

"A thousand dollars." She sighed as they walked down the street in Washington D.C. "Not the best start."

"John started with less." Harry shrugged. "We could always go and see what I've got in my vault."

She nodded forlornly. "I was hoping to go to college. I want to work at Jurassic World, but I want to earn it."

"College first, wedding second." Harry decided. "We have a home. No need to commute to work. I'd like to wait a few years before we discuss kids."

"But you don't mind practicing the process to make them." Lex smirked at him.

* * *

Despite the magical world integrating into the non-magical world, not everything was so freely available.

Travel, for instance, was still accomplished by non-magical means. Not everyone had a floo and it would take decades to have them installed in every home and even then… it required a magical to use.

Portkeys also required magicals to use, but they also required a magical to make. They took a lot of magic. A magical couldn't sit at a desk and make them non-stop all day. They could make maybe five.

As a matter of security magical transportation was heavily restricted. You were not allowed to apparate between countries without special licenses. You needed to fly a broomstick or magic carpet through standard border and customs areas.

Jurassic World had access to international portkey and apparition licenses. Most of this was due to Harry and the team needing to be able to travel to the mainland at the drop of a hat in case more flying dinosaurs decided to escape.

Harry was also licensed to make his own portkeys… so it didn't take much to transport Lex, the team and Harry to Heathrow International Portkey Terminal and then a series of apparitions on Harry's part to Charring Cross Road and the Leaky Cauldron.

Mullins and the rest of the team were dressed in casual clothes. They felt naked without their weapons, but they weren't cleared to carry them in Britain. Cain and Tomas were carrying special backpacks though.

"Got your wand ready?" Mullins asked tersely as they looked around the dimly lit pub.

"Yeah… Hopefully no one recog-"

"Merlin's Beard! It's Harry Potter!"

"Let's move kid." Larkin scowled at the wizard who was now leading the other magicals in gawking at Harry.

"Where do you think you're going?" A wizard stepped in their path, his wand pointing at them. "You aren't welcome here you traitorous scum."

The wizard was stunned when Cain calmly stepped forward and, grabbed the wand and pointed it up.

Well… the front end.

"Threat neutralised, Sarge." He said as he calmly stepped back.

"Carry on kid."

They moved passed the wizard as he gazed at the broken wand in his hand. The other patrons wisely stayed silent.

"It's very narrow." Lex grimaced as they stood at the entrance of the alley.

"A lot of London is like this." Harry shrugged. "Well, a lot of the major cities.

"It looks like a complete mess on a map. Washington, New York, they look like they were carefully planned out. London looks like… someone dropped a box of Lego."

"There is a reason for that." Tomas said as he stepped up next to the pair. "All American cities were built after London. They were designed by people who knew that civilisations would grow to the size of London or bigger.

"London started off almost two thousand years ago. Just humans living in the area. There was recent findings of Bronze Age bridges, that's about six thousand years."

"But why the mess?" Harry asked.

"Because London wasn't planned as a city until the romans. People claimed ground and built a home. As time went by more people claimed land and built on it. But there wasn't a planning committee to say; 'You have this square.' There were just people who had sharper swords and spears and the skill to use them.

"Which is where the romans came in and conquered and started building."

"Jon's a history major." Larkin patted the tall man on the shoulder. "Ask him later. We should focus on our mission and bug out before some idiot decides to attack again."

"I thought there'd be more non-magicals." Harry said quietly as they walked. "The muggle-repelling wards are clearly down around the Leaky Cauldron."

"It hasn't even been a proper year yet, Harry." Mullins said. "Things certainly don't feel friendly."

"This is the summer. There should be all sorts of people here. Kids meet up here between school."

"Your friend is right Harry. There is a lot of resentment for non-magicals."

They turned to see a man walking up in auror robes.

"Cedric?" Harry frowned.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" The Hufflepuff Champion grinned.

"Yeah… sorry, the last time I saw you I wound up about to be eaten by a t-rex."

Cedric rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I wound in front of a half-naked goddess."

"Not Cho?"

"That relationship went down in flames pretty quick. She heard about Natasha and was instantly jealous. Sure, I saw her half-naked, but I was also fairly concussed… that's what the Mexican healers say.

"Still, I got myself a beautiful wife out of it."

"You're married? To a muggle?" Harry was wide-eyed.

Cedric found Harry's disbelief amusing. "Yes Harry James Potter, son of the Pure blood James Potter and the muggleborn Lily Evans. I married a muggle."

Harry was still a bit bewildered.

"So what brings you back to London? I heard you were staying away."

"We're here to check if he has money for us to afford a wedding." Lex spoke up smugly as she looked at Harry. "I'm his muggle girlfriend."

"Hey! This is completely different!" Harry objected. "I was raised by non-magicals. Cedric had probably never seen a non-magical outside of a text book drawing."

Cedric chuckled. "You're not wrong."

"Kid, we're attracting attention again." Larkin said quietly.

Cedric looked around and frowned. He glared at a few of them and they scurried off. "I'll leave you to your business. I'd escort you, but things are clearly tense and I don't want to leave my post.

"Just keep your wand ready."

"Thanks." Harry said as he grabbed Lex's hand and led her off.

* * *

"Potter? Key." The goblin sneered at Harry. He graced his companions with a look of disgust.

Harry handed over his key and the goblin called a minion over.

"Take Potter to his vault."

The new goblin's eyes widened but quickly left. Harry and the others followed.

The non-magicals were all tense as they rode the cart down into the depths of the bank, the dragons could be seen in the distance.

Harry was worried as they went deeper. He was sure this wasn't how deep he had gone before. He sent a look to Mullins.

They came to a screeching stop… no vault, just a lot of goblins and several dragons with blinders on.

The humans hopped out quickly and Cain and Tomas took off their backpacks behind Mullins and Larkin.

"Explain. Very quickly." Harry addressed the goblins tersely.

A tiny armoured goblin stepped forward. "This is where you pay for the ruin you brought upon the Goblin Nation, human." It sneered. "You revealed the magical world to the non-magicals. Now they refuse to use the bank. They demand more human money for galleons. When we refused they took their galleons and never returned them.

"We want our gold back human. But we will settle for your torture and death."

Lex had been shuffled back behind Mullins and Larkin. They were all now sporting their assault rifles courtesy of the enchanted backpacks.

Sure it was against the law… but these men weren't stupid enough to comply with a law that meant a death sentence.

"Sarge… prepare for shock and awe."

Bobby dragged Lex to the ground and covered her ears. The others followed.

Harry transformed and filled the cavern with sound.

"B-Bobby? You ok?" Lex asked shakily as Harry's rex form stomped towards the goblins who were groaning on the floor and began tearing into them.

Cain looked up and grinned. He pulled on the chords in his ears. "I always carry these in case Harry gets pissed.

"I thought you were listening to music." She admitted.

Cain shrugged as he stood and helped her to her feet and handed her a silenced MP5. "They also help block out Danny's chatter."

Lex giggled at the glare from the red head.

Cain started to put a headset on Lex. "These are similar to my earbuds. They block noise from the outside but they also have a radio inside. We will be able to talk to each other with these induction mics." He indicated where the other three were putting them on with a strap tight around the throat.

"You just need to whisper, Lex." The girl jumped at the quiet voice of Mullins in her ear.

"What about Harry? Oh."

Lex and the others watched as Harry stood on the corpses of the goblins as he conversed with the dragons.

"Typical of the kid." Larkin snorted. "Already making new friends."

"And the goblins?" Tomas asked with a smirk.

"Time honoured tradition." He shrugged. "You always bring food as a gift."

"What's the plan, Sarge?" Cain asked.

"Depends on the kid."

The kid suddenly shrank and walked over to them. "They want out. They are willing to fight their way out." Harry sighed.

"Out? Out of the bank? Then where?" Mullins asked.

"Isla Manteceros." Harry shrugged. "John said I could use it for emergencies."

"How are you going to get them across the Atlantic?" Lex asked in disbelief.

"Either we take the long route across Europe, Russia, Canada, down through the US to Costa Rica and boat transports-"

"The hell you are." Lex glared at him.

"Or we use portkeys."

'Kid, lead with the easier solution next time." Danny grimaced as he and the others watched the future Mrs Potter build up a head of steam.

What followed was the Decimation of Gringotts. Harry removed the blinders from the dragons and then led them in rex form.

Anytime they encountered goblins he roared. The dragons feasted and they moved on.

They had to hike and fight for an hour before they made allied contact. "Sarge, I've managed to get the phone working." Cain called out.

"Call Hammond. Tell him we could use an exit." Mullins shouted over the screams of goblins. There were now fifty dragons shuffling along behind Harry.

Harry had gotten a bit pissed off with a few. Getting a flame up the butt was not on. Even if it was accidental.

Apparently the dragons had been very sheepish and apologetic.

Half an hour later and they heard gun fire ahead.

"Potter! Hold position!" Mullins roared. He quickly pushed his way past the massive dragons. "We're gonna warn the humans ahead to cover their ears. When I give the order, you rush forward and let loose. We'll be hot on your tail. It's a figure of speech, kid." Mullins sighed at the worried look on the massive head.

* * *

"We are going to need a full report Mister Potter. You've just emerged from the centre of an international war that we didn't even know was occurring." The Prime Minister scowled as the Boy-Who-Lived, his fiancée and their bodyguards sat at the conference table in 10 Downing Street.

"They blamed me for humans not using their galleons. They wanted to torture and kill me… I objected." Harry defended himself a little snidely.

The Prime Minister seemed to fight the urge to verbally retaliate. He visibly calmed himself. "Mister Potter, I am not looking to blame you or anyone else.

"But I do need answers. The International Community is going to want to those answers and if we don't have them… well, you may not want to leave your islands for a long time."

"Mister Potter and his fiancée wanted to visit the Potter Vault." Tomas spoke up. "They wanted to see if there was enough there to fund their wedding and future or if they needed to wait until Miss Murphy had finished her education.

"We were lured into a trap. The goblins underestimated Mister Potter's Indominus Rex form and they paid the price."

"And the entourage of dragons?"

"Sentient slave labour." Larkin scowled.

"But we do not know if the goblins knew the dragons were sentient." Tomas interjected quickly.

The Prime Minister nodded. "We had no idea either. The Hammond Foundation is working with my government to expedite the transport of the dragons."

The Prime Minister leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. "Mister Potter, do yourself and Miss Murphy a favour and have your nuptials at Jurassic World.

"I dread to think what fool might try to interfere if you have it amongst 'civilised' people."

* * *

Harry watched as Lex was engulfed by family as soon as they landed back on Isla Nublar. They had been watching the news of the goblins' treachery.

He was surprised when John broke from the cuddle huddle and pulled him into a hug. "There are days when I consider forbidding you from leaving the islands in anything less than a tank."

"I am a tank." Harry shrugged with a smile.

John gave a weak chuckle and patted his shoulder. "Now, are the reports right in that you were at Gringotts to check your finances for a wedding?"

"Wedding and life in general." Harry nodded. "Lex wants to finish her education. We need to be able to afford that, a home, food, taxes, and so on."

"Harry…" John shook his head with a sigh and continued. "Lex has been an integral part of Jurassic Park since '94. Jurassic Park has a fund set up for her education as we all know she wants to work here.

"As for the rest… she has an inheritance to fall back on. But _you_ will be getting a massive starting bonus as soon as you take up the Chair of the Hammond Foundation."

"I will? But I won't have done anything."

"Son, you've done more work for Jurassic Park, InGen and the Hammond Foundation than _anyone_. That includes myself. The only reason you haven't been paid is because child labour is illegal."

"So we can afford a wedding and Lex's education?"

"Harry, you are family. My son. I would pay for your wedding and education regardless. The fact of the matter is, you have both managed to earn your way… apparently you just weren't told."

* * *

What followed was something that Harry hadn't seen in nearly three years. Lex having an anxiety attack.

He calmly pulled out his wand and cast a calming charm on her.

"I take it that is a lot of money?"

Despite the charm, Lex still looked at him incredulously. "Harry, we could buy our _own_ island."

"Yes, but I wouldn't try anything like that for a long while." John chuckled. They were sitting in his office with David Bridges as John laid out their current finances. "Most of the money is being held in trust by me until you turn twenty-one. Until then you get an allowance and I can authorise major purchases for you.

"Like a wedding or house."

"We already have a home… just the wedding and Lex's education I guess." Harry mused.

"You are sure you don't want to try and take some courses?" David asked as he stood behind John.

"I don't really like school." Harry grimaced.

"I wonder why?" David muttered sarcastically. He hadn't just been told of his time in primary school and Hogwarts, but he'd had to personally deal with the altercation on his one day at Lex's old high school.

"If you ever see something you might like to learn, speak up, son. We'll work something out." John promised.

* * *

Over the following weeks, Lex was taken on a tour of the world's most prestigious centres of learning that focused on technology. Ian was her eager and happy guide.

Harry focused on the baby raptors. Scar and Jelly were thrilled that their pack was so big now. They were also quite insistent that Newt stay to keep them healthy.

Tina wasn't going to complain about frequent visits to a tropical island, but she insisted that they commute. They had several krups to care for.

John had Newt placed on the Hammond Foundation's official payroll. His expertise was also requested for helping the rescued Gringotts dragons.

Harry had his first official assignment as a paid employee of the Hammond Foundation. John wanted him to head to the Azore Islands in the Atlantic, several hundred miles off the coast of Portugal.

This was one of two locations for satellite parks for Jurassic World. John wanted Harry to investigate and determine if they were feasible.

It was just Harry and Mullins team that arrived via portkey at the port on the island of São Miguel. It was wet and muggy.

"Worse than London." Larkin grumbled as he pulled up his hood.

"London doesn't smell like nature." Harry countered. "It smells like exhaust fumes."

"Senhor Potter!"

The group turned to see a middle-aged man in a suit and long coat walk up with a younger woman in a business suit with skirt. The woman was holding an umbrella for them both.

"I am Pedro Chaves from our trade and tourism board. A pleasure to meet you." He smiled genially as he offered his hand, he had a clear accent but spoke perfect English.

Harry shook it. "Harry Potter, Andrew Mullins, Danny Larkin, John Tomas and Bobby Cain. Hopefully we won't take up too much of your time."

"As they say, time is money, but you are here with the potential for making the Azores a _lot _of money. Come, we will head inside and talk."

* * *

"What happened?" John asked Mullins and his team as Harry ignored everyone in his office in Washington D.C. and practically stormed out.

They had just arrived, some five hours after they had left.

"All they wanted was money for nothing." Mullins sighed. "Harry kept his calm but… those idiots are damned lucky he didn't run amuck.

"They started off nice enough. All smiles and tea, but then they tried to make an offer for a two square mile of land."

"Surprised the kid didn't cuss the fool out." Larkin scoffed.

"They didn't respect Harry." Tomas spoke up. "All they saw was a boy with unwarranted fame. A rich kid.

"They had a whole bunch of documents they wanted him to sign. Harry wouldn't even look at them."

"The problem…" Mullins took over. "The problem was when they took us out to the location they had chosen. It was barren. Clearly used as a scrap yard.

"Harry asked if he could walk around as the rex.

"They said yes and then, when he got back they tried to make him pay for ruining the roads."

"There were no fucking roads." Larkin snarled.

"We got the k- Harry out of there asap." Mullins sighed.

"Mister Cain? What were your impressions?"

Cain tilted his head thoughtfully. "The meeting was a farce. Harry did nothing wrong. But Harry isn't the one who should be in charge for these meetings. He can assess a potential area or location, but he's not made for talking and negotiating."

John looked concerned. "Do you think he will be able to handle the Hammond Foundation? I am getting old, there are already talks of having me forced out _because_ of my age."

Mullins grimaced as Larkin sat down in the chair opposite John's desk. The man had little restraint.

"Look John, Harry is not a visionary like you." John just gave the impulsive man a dry look, but said nothing. "That said, the kid listens. He considers. He does not believe in the word 'impossible'.

"You can't chuck someone like Harry into the deep end. It's not that he's likely to drown, it's that he's likely to come across a shark and declare war on them when they attack."

"Daniel, you are going to have to explain that one." John sighed.

"Harry was an atom's breadth from cursing the moron we met today. Harry had no idea what he was supposed to say or do. It was only common sense that prevented him from signing anything or agreeing verbally.

"Of course, we all know he has experience with bad contracts." Danny referred to the Goblet of Fire.

"Anyway, today was Harry's deep end. And the moron was the shark. Bastard didn't seem to realise he was dealing with a megalodon."

"And do you have suggestions for how Harry can be helped to… 'learn to swim'?" John asked.

"Get him to make decisions. Start with something small. The next dino to clone. The next model figure to release.

"Don't tell him he is making the decisions. Ask him for his opinions. Once you have them and have discussed them, _then_ state that that is what you will do. Eventually take him with you when you make your reports to the board and investors.

"Let him see you at work."

John nodded. "Thank you, Daniel. You have given me a lot to think about.

"Now get out of that chair."

Larkin grinned unrepentantly as he stood.

"Mister Mullins." John indicated for the man to sit. "What would your evaluation be for today's meeting? Do you think the Azores will be suitable?"

"Not at the moment. Not until Mister Chaves is gone and an apology is made. If Chaves is an indicator of the rest of the government then they will create ways to drain you of money. Taxes, fines, levies… there was a lot of greed.

"Not to mention that the general populace didn't seem too welcoming of strangers. Nothing bad, just that they are insular.

"The Five Deaths are uninhabited by humans, after all."

* * *

A rather unfortunate turn of events for Harry's bad day occurred when Lex came home bouncing around happily and espousing the virtues of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

Lex didn't seem to realise that her joy was not being particularly returned.

Harry didn't want to be a wet blanket, but he didn't have it in him to fake it.

Tina came to the rescue when she insisted that the pair go out for a drink.

Fortunately the laws of Costa Rica were still in place so Lex could legally drink at one of the bars.

"Probably a good thing you didn't say anything." Newt sighed as he sat opposite Harry in one of the armchairs.

They were positioned so they could sit and peacefully watch the dinosaurs in the park.

"I thought couples were supposed to talk?" Harry asked quietly.

"When you are older, and have passed through the storms of young adulthood, you'll be able to speak your feelings without being offensive and you'll be able to be supportive of Lex, even if you are miserable.

"It won't be easy, but you'll manage better."

"She didn't even ask about my day." Harry said sadly. "Was I important at a-ow!" Harry rubbed his arm as Newt scowled at him, putting his wand away.

"I am not the most socially adjusted person, Harry. But there was one thing I saw today, it was that for all her excitement and blindness to your pain… _you_ were the one she wanted to share her joy with.

"She wasn't looking or talking to me or Tina. She hadn't gone to John or her parents first. She came to you.

"You are everything to her.

"If you had been in a better mood and Tina and I weren't in the way… the pair of you would be in bed for the next three days."

Harry blushed. "You're not in the way." He muttered, trying to brush past the embarrassment.

Newt went to the guest room where he and Tina were staying, he came back with a vial. "Here dreamless sleep potion. Take that and I'll let Lex and Tina know what they need to."

* * *

Lex had been furious when Newt arrived at the bar. She had been happily sipping a fruity drink and laughing with Tina and then Newt arrives and tells her about Harry's day.

Tina nearly had to draw her wand and stick the young lady to her chair.

"First thing tomorrow I'm getting Grandpa to send me to the Azores. I'll teach those bastards not to mess with my family." She snarled.

Fruit was gone… bitter had arrived.

Tina was trying hard not to giggle at the foam moustache the girl had acquired.

"This stuff is disgusting." She glared at her pint glass… then drained it.

"It is also your last for the night." Tina smirked. "Harry's day was bad enough. He doesn't need you compounding it by being hungover in the morning."

"You'll come with me, right Tina? We can cook the asshole together."

Newt grimaced. The girl was slightly drunk. He would have to find out how much Tina had given her.

***Thud***

Newt stared at the blonde head now buried in the table top. "How much did she drink?"

"Just the beer and one other drink." Tina laughed. "This was her first time drinking for fun."

"She wasn't drinking that beer for fun." Newt scoffed. "That was anger and defiance."

Tina stood and drew her wand. She cast a discreet locomotive spell that allowed her to hook the girl's arm around her neck and walk her back to the apartment.

"Thank you for the help, Jason." She nodded to the bartender.

"No problem Missus S." The burly man smiled back. "Did you knock her out? That beer was nearly all water."

"It's her first time, dear." Tina scolded playfully. "And she really is a lightweight."

"Make sure Mister Potter knows. If she ever comes back I'll probably have to call him to collect."

* * *

Tina was surprised when Lex woke up and grabbed her, dragging her along to the portkey station and back to Washington D.C.

She had thought the girl would have forgotten her anger via inebriation. Fortunately John Hammond was used to headstrong women. Lex was merely the third of her line and she had nothing on her grandmother. Yet.

"I am having a press release drawn up that will indicate that the Azores were unsuitable and unwelcoming. I know the world sees me as a push over, but it took a hard edge to build up my little empire." John assured his granddaughter.

"I just want to go and yell at him." Lex pouted.

"And as much as your devotion to Harry makes me happy, perhaps you should spend your time with him. The fool from the Azores will be dealt with. Don't let him take anything more from Harry."

"Come on girl." Tina sighed as she pulled Lex to her feet. "Time to do what the British do best."

Lex blushed.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Queue, girl! Queue!"

She sent a dirty look at John who looked distinctively relieved.

So Tina dragged the blonde out of the office and to the portkey station to join the long line of people looking to travel.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's spirits were lifted when Lex assured him that her grandfather was not going to let the disrespect he had been shown go unanswered.

It wasn't that Harry was particularly vengeful, he was just happy that people cared.

He spent the next few weeks teaching the baby raptors as they made a nuisance of themselves. They were in absolute awe of his dinosaur form.

Lex was a little annoyed that she couldn't tell the babies apart too easily, especially as Scar and Jelly had asked both her and Harry to help name them.

She had taken time to observe the babies' attitudes and behaviours but she couldn't tell them apart without Harry's help.

There were one or two that stood out with identifying marks though.

It was maybe a month later that Harry was pulled from his pack by Mullins. "There's a dinosaur sighting in California. We may need Scar and Jelly for this as well."

"Why?" Harry frowned. "They can't fly."

"No… but… this dinosaur is ground based… and a carnivore."

"What? How would a dinosaur get that far? Especially without being noticed from Costa Rica to California.

"Are we sure it isn't a baby dragon?"

Mullins pulled out a photo. It was a black and white image from a security camera. "Has Alan seen this?" Harry asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I know every type of dinosaur InGen has made. This isn't one of them."

* * *

Harry, Scar, Jelly and the team were immediately on route to Sacramento, California. Harry had insisted that John gather Alan, Ellie and Ian to consult, even if it was remotely.

It had been eight pm when the call came in, it was now nine.

They travelled by truck to the small town about a hundred miles north of the city whilst discussing the situation via computer.

"_Harry, I don't recognise this animal."_ Alan informed them. _"Granted, I work with bones, but I'm not recognising a specific species here."_

"Specific?" Larkin asked. "Sounds like a 'but' in there."

"_I can see bone structures of other animals. Like raptors."_

"_Alan, are you suggesting that someone else has figured out how to clone dinosaurs and is-"_

"_Playing Frankenstein, John. Do we know where Wu is?"_

"_David, find out immediately."_

"Are we sure this isn't just an undiscovered species?" Tomas asked.

"_From the point of view of a scientific experiment, I would say no."_ Ian shook his head. _"If you were going to attempt cloning for the first time then you would start with something simple and recognisable. A t-rex, raptor, triceratops. We know how they should look from fossils. We have plenty of samples._

"_You wouldn't waste a new genome on a first attempt."_

"_You're assuming this is a first attempt." _Ellie countered. _"Wu is experienced. If he is involved then all he needs is equipment and samples."_

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Harry asked the more imminent questions. "Capture, kill… do we have support from local government?"

"_The police and National Guard are both on alert and ready to respond to your call. Even if that call is to evacuate civilians." _John informed them. _"The local army base has provided an APC for your use."_

"Could we get a bird in the sky?" Mullins asked. "Thermal imaging, radar, even just the ability to track ourselves."

"_I will speak to the base and see what can be done."_

"Do we have any more images, preferably video of the target?"

"_No, just eyewitness accounts."_

"I need an answer, John." Harry said firmly. "Capture or kill?"

John sighed. _"Harry, this is a decision I am leaving in your hands specifically. You weigh things and make the decision. I will only point out two things:_

"_First, we have never seen this creature before. It is brand new and may be the last of its kind._

"_Second, it has killed three people and injured a fourth. It is an immediate threat."_

"Killed three?" Harry frowned. "Were they attacking it?"

"_No, simple civilians."_

"_What are you thinking, Harry?"_ Alan asked.

"It isn't killing for food. One human is enough to satisfy a t-rex for a day."

"Do we have any reports on its intelligence?" Mullins asked. "Can it open doors, puzzle solve?"

"_I regret we do not have that information."_ John said gravely.

* * *

The police visibly flinched as Scar and Jelly exited the truck behind the humans.

It was now midnight, but there were a lot of bright lights.

"_They fear us."_ Was Scar's oft and proud declaration.

"_They are just scared."_ Harry countered. _"You being here is just a coincidence."_

"Who's in charge?" Mullins called out.

He was soon introduced to two men, the local sheriff and the colonel of the local National Guard.

Harry listened to what was said, but he didn't have any input to add. They were soon led to the main street of the small town.

"This is where the attacks happened." The Sheriff, a tall, well-built black man indicated. "My deputies are out searching right now."

"Call them back."

The Sheriff was a bit shocked at the blunt order from the young man.

"Seriously. Call them back. We've seen a raptor take a full clip from an MP5 and still be standing. This thing is bigger and we know nothing about it." Harry looked the man in the eyes. "Call them back or they will die."

The Sheriff looked to Mullins. But Mullins just stared at the man.

"What about the civilians?" The Colonel, a thinner white male asked.

"Evacuate. Immediately." Harry said firmly. "Scar and Jelly can open doors. They can bust down anything that is not reinforced.

"This creature is not hunting for food. It is killing for sport or revenge."

"Revenge?" The Sheriff frowned.

"Before these two joined me," He indicated the raptors. "They were led by another raptor. They systematically hunted down their former captors.

"Now, Scar and Jelly weren't abused by their captors, but they were confined.

"We have no idea how this creature was treated before it escaped."

"I was told, by Hammond himself, that it didn't come from Jurassic Park." The Colonel drew himself up, clearly unhappy.

"It didn't. I know every species Jurassic Park has and _plans_ to have. But most importantly, dinosaur experts don't recognise this creature."

"We're running on an assumption that it is a genetically engineered creature." Larkin offered. "Someone is splicing dino DNA."

"Look, we are on a clock." Harry was getting a bit impatient. "This thing is out there. We don't know where, but we know that _it_ knows there is a decent food source here.

"And that's not accounting for the fact that it isn't killing for food.

"Get your civilians out of here before they become prey."

Mullins silently glared at the two men from behind Harry. They reluctantly nodded and moved off. "Got a plan, Harry?"

"For the moment we need to stay here and watch the evacuation, Sarge. We are about to create a very enticing target if this creature is here."

* * *

Harry was sat in a tree, watching the humans be herded onto buses and vehicle transports from the local military base. The military base was where they were being taken.

In trees nearby were Scar and Jelly. The trees were too high for them to climb, but not to jump from. So Harry levitated them.

Mullins and Larkin were standing with the Sheriff, Colonel and a Captain from the army base.

Cain and Tomas were concealed in a sniper's perch they made on top of the town's water tower.

Neither Harry nor the raptors moved. They were patient, methodical and clever hunters.

"_Harry, I've got a contact moving behind the houses on this side of the street."_ Tomas called over the radio.

Harry clicked his in acknowledgement. He looked to each raptor and held his hands up, palms towards them. Wait.

He then disillusioned himself and donned his cloak. He wasn't going to take the chance that it could spot his heat signature like he could.

He moved silently through the undergrowth, skirting the armed soldiers and slipping through the long line of humans.

"_Contact attacking!"_ Tomas whispered urgently.

Sure enough the sleek reptilian like creature burst out of the side gate of the nearest house and leapt silently at the now screaming civilians and a small boy in particular.

"_Bombarda!_" Harry's spell hit the creature, saving the small boy from being killed, but it sent it into several soldiers.

The creature was clearly shocked and surprised by the counter-attack as it struggled to stand, unintentionally breaking a few human bones in the process.

The screams of pain from beneath drew its attention and it snapped it's jaws in an attempt to bite and kill the soldiers.

A loud bang echoed through the town and the body of the creature jerked as blood spurted from its flank.

Harry was now closer, he could see numerous dinosaurs in this one being. It was built to kill. To hunt. To assassinate.

Harry summoned the three screaming soldiers towards him as he called for Scar and Jelly.

The creature didn't spare a glance as it turned and ran back behind the buildings. A second bang sounded.

"_We tagged it twice."_ Tomas reported. _"Nothing fatal."_

Harry immediately began working on healing the three soldiers. "Sorry about that."

"Fuck you kid." One of the soldiers snarled at him as he cradled his arm.

"Shut up you ass." A third wheezed, holding his chest. "This is our job. Kid did his."

"Feel free to leave him to normal medical aid." The one Harry was currently working on chuckled as his leg was healed.

"I'd just get in more trouble." Harry grumbled as he moved to the asshole.

"The fuck are you doing, Harry?" Mullins demanded as he ran up with Larkin and the raptors. "You need to track that thing. Fix these people later."

Harry just laughed and moved to heal the ribs of the last soldier. He then stood. "Sarge, Cain tagged it twice." He indicated the blood on the men. He stepped back and transformed. "It can't hide from me now." The massive Indominus Rex chuckled.

"_Ladies, now we hunt."_

The town watched in fear and awe as the massive predator turned and slinked past the buildings and faded out of sight, the two raptors following.

"Shit." Everyone turned to the belligerent and now terrified soldier.

"Kid did say humans were tasty." Larkin shrugged.

The soldier actually passed out.

%

Following the creature was easy. It was leaving a trail of blood that indicated Cain had hit something important.

They eventually found it lying in the bushes of the forest, breathing heavily, but unconscious.

Less than a hundred meters away was a large manor. There were cars and trucks in the driveway, the lights were on, the front door open.

And several dead bodies.

Harry transformed and sent a stunner and binding spell.

"Sarge, come in."

"_Go ahead, Harry."_

"We've captured the creature. Can you arrange pick up? We need to get it to Sarah and Newt or it will die."

"_You are authorised to portkey it to the lab cages."_

"Recommend you get to Scar and Jelly quick. I think we've found where this thing came from."

"_We are moving out."_

Harry was back well before the team arrived. In the meantime Harry had cast several spells at the area to detect life signs. It didn't look good.

It took an hour for the team to arrive, with them came the Sheriff, several deputies and about thirty men from the National Guard.

"What have we got, Harry?" Mullins asked quietly.

"Probably just a graveyard. I doubt the creature left anything alive. If it did, well, they're probably begging for death right now."

"You don't suspect any other threats?"

"Only humans, if they are alive." He indicated the sub machine gun lying next to one of the corpses.

"Sarge, can we test out my drone?" Cain asked. It was rare for the usually stoic man to show emotions, but he was clearly eager.

For the following twenty minutes, the team, along with the Colonel and Sheriff, watched on a small laptop as Cain drove his little toy RC car around the grounds and the manor.

"This is amazing." The Sheriff muttered. "Imagine using this in a hostage situation, or drugs bust."

"Not to mention basic field recon." The Colonel added. "I've heard they were researching this stuff, but not on such a compact model."

"This is a custom job." Larkin said proudly. "Bobby is a bit of an engineer and a problem solver. He sees a problem, he builds the solution."

"Bet it costs a fortune." The Sheriff sighed.

"A couple of hundred." Harry shrugged. "It has a limited range though."

"Mister Potter, sometimes being able to see two foot in front of you is a godsend on the battlefield." The Colonel said seriously.

"Ain't that the truth." Larkin muttered.

"That's the perimeter, Sarge." Cain reported as the little four-by-four RC jeep rolled up. "Want me to send it inside?"

"Don't see the point in risking our hides." Mullins nodded. "You got enough juice?"

"Four more packs, Sarge." Cain said as he swapped out the battery pack. "Not sure how far this car can get though. Stairs and doors are unpassable barriers."

"I could do a fly-by on the windows on the upper floors." Harry offered.

"Go invisible. Tomas, try and track him and make sure he isn't spotted."

"Channel two, Harry." Tomas said as he flicked his radio.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and neither Cain nor Harry could find signs of life in the manor.

Mullins gave everyone two minutes to check their gear before they headed in.

"_At last! I hate waiting."_ Scar grumbled as she took the lead, slinking smoothly towards the door.

"_Shh, we are hunting."_ Harry admonished.

"Cut the chatter you three."

Harry turned and glared at Mullins.

Then the translation came through his headset. "Sorry."

Harry immediately moved for the closed doors, casting detection spells and then opening them, Scar bursting in and checking the room before slinking back out.

They then headed upstairs.

"Sarge-"

"I know." Mullins scowled as they looked at what was clearly a little girl's bedroom. "Larkin, Tomas, search the room. Find the name of the kid and where she might be.

"Colonel, you might want to ask the Sheriff to get us the names of the residents."

"I'll send some men back to that office we found." He nodded.

"_Scar, Jelly, can you smell any human children in here?"_

"_No. Only adults. One adult. A male." _Jelly answered.

"The girls can't smell any kids. Just one adult." Harry informed Mullins.

"Colonel, we'll move onto the basement." Mullins informed the uniformed man.

* * *

"You! It had to be you."

"That's Wu, right?" Larkin asked the group as they observed the angry man sitting in a cage in a large laboratory with broken equipment everywhere and dead men with guns.

"I guess we were right." Tomas commented. "It is a genetic creation."

"Do not ignore me." The Henry Wu snarled at them. "And get me out of this damned cage."

"Sarge, I'm thinking this is now the Sheriff's domain." Larkin offered. "I'm guessing the feds will come in and sanitise the place, but our job is done."

"_This one is familiar. It reminds me of John." _ Jelly said as she sniffed at the cage causing Wu to back up.

"_He was probably there when you hatched."_ Harry offered.

"How? How are you controlling them?" Wu demanded of Harry. "It can't just be that ridiculous magic." He spat. He backed up as Jelly leapt closer, her muzzle snapping at the bars.

"Harry."

"Relax Sarge. Jelly is just making sure he knows his place." Harry assured them. "And that no one controls them."

"Danny."

Larkin turned and walked over to where Cain was leafing through some papers. "Oh fuck no. Sarge, better alert the Sheriff that this bastard was working on human cloning.

"That kids bedroom belonged to a dead girl. Maise Lockwood."

* * *

"Was there a reason you decided not to kill the creature, Harry?" John asked as the pair, along with Lex watched Newt and Sarah work on the injured 'dinosaur'.

"It was already passed out. Bobby had neutralised the threat. It didn't seem right to kill it like that.

"Besides, when it wakes up I might be able to learn something from it. Like what it saw."

John just nodded. "You need to be aware of something, Harry. Henry filed a lawsuit against you and me for theft. He tried to do so after we first fired him, but he couldn't talk about magic."

"Theft of what?" Lex asked.

"His genetic research. The Indominus Rex."

"But that was an accident!" Lex argued.

John chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't call it quite an accident. More like gross negligence. Henry knew there was a massive storm coming and he failed to secure his chemicals. InGen has strict laboratory rules. You don't leave chemicals and tools out unattended.

"Henry Wu might be trying to sue us, but we are counter suing him."

"Can he win?"

"Nothing is impossible Harry. But even if he does win, he won't be able to enforce anything. Costa Rica and the United Kingdom still consider you a citizen.

"Besides, all he could really get is money."

* * *

"You said money." Lex was glaring at her grandfather, two weeks later. They were sitting in John's office in Jurassic Park.

"Alexis, calm yourself." John glared. "Henry Wu has no rights and no legal standing to 'acquire' Harry."

Henry Wu was an extremely intelligent man. All he had ever lacked was money to get things done. He wasn't just suing InGen for an obscene amount of money, he was also demanding that Harry be forced to submit to his personal experiments as the wizard now carried his life's work.

Lex, who was a life long pacifist, was actually contemplating murder.

"That said, it would be best if you stayed on the islands for now. Do not leave them without Mister Mullins and his team."

"What about the wedding?" Lex had spoken with her parents and set a date. She was looking forward to becoming Mrs. Potter.

"I sincerely hope it doesn't a year to sort this out, Alexis."

* * *

Henry Wu's case was steeped in the more esoteric aspects of the law. He had prepared the case himself. He was now presenting it despite being under federal arrest for industrial espionage, illegal experimentation and the deaths of several people.

More than fifty, actually.

He was being held accountable for all the deaths at the Lockwood Manor and in the nearby town.

Fresh DNA samples were found in his belongings that came from various dinosaurs in Jurassic World _and_ Scar and Jelly.

Worse was the one from Harry.

But somehow he was still taking his case to court.

Harry was ordered to attend by the courts in Washington but he was surrounded by bodyguards. Two of which could not be disarmed.

Scar and Jelly were glaring at anyone who approached.

Harry had asked to address the trio of judges that were hearing the case.

"Mister Wu is demanding I be turned over to him." Harry sighed as he stood at the podium. He was used to public speaking, John occasionally had him join him when talking to interviewers for the television. He refused to speak to printed media reporters unless he was allowed to record the event.

"What is disappointing is that you have not immediately rejected it out of hand. I thought the United States had finally abolished slavery."

"This is not about slavery." The old male in the middle frowned at him.

"Then you do not understand the meaning of the word." Harry shrugged. "But the real kicker, is that he doesn't even want me for labour. He wants me so he can cut me open and study me.

"He's brought forth all these little bits of law that were long forgotten, never used or simply ridiculous.

"So instead, I will bring forth an old law.

"I demand a trial by combat. To the death or first blood does not bother me. But it is a right I have as a citizen of the United States.

"Unfortunately for Mister Wu, he brought his case to this country. Trial by combat was outlawed in England long ago."

"It may still be on the books, Mister Potter, but that doesn't mean we are going to allow it." The judge chuckled.

"I never said _who_ I was challenging."

That caused them to become very serious.

"Mister Potter, are you threatening us?"

"No. I am stating my intentions to fight my case by my lawful right of trial by combat."

"It is actions like that that could see your citizenship revoked."

"Which would mean you had no jurisdiction over me." Harry frowned. He then turned to John. "Didn't the alleged theft occur at Jurassic Park?"

"Mister Potter, we are not finished." The judge warned.

"Wouldn't that put the case under Costa Rican jurisdiction?" Harry ignored the judge.

John blinked. Then he turned his glare on the lawyers. "Well?" He demanded.

"There are heavy links to the US." A woman in a business suit and skirt offered.

"Yes, but Mister Potter was a minor at the time and not a US citizen." A male lawyer mused. "He was also not affiliated with Jurassic Park, InGen or the Hammond Foundation.

"To be honest… Mister Potter should be suing InGen."

"Irrelevant." Another of the judges shook his head. "The statute of limitations has passed."

Everyone turned to the judge, including the other two judges.

Harry turned back to the lawyers. "Can I sue for malicious prosecution?"

* * *

Henry Wu had been furious when Harry and the others had simply walked out. If it wasn't the fact that the 'crimes' occurred outside the US, it was the fact that Harry was a minor.

And that the statute of limitations had passed on any crimes.

John had been livid with his lawyers, threatening to end his association with them for their incompetence.

John had also sent a strongly worded letter to the US government threatening to take future business elsewhere if they allowed this sort of persecution again.

_That_ had caused a bit of a panic when it filtered through the government. Talks were already in place for a satellite park in California. The loss of revenue would be significant.

Harry didn't care about any of that. Unless they became a direct threat he preferred spending his time with his pack and family. The baby raptors were now eagerly investigating everything and pouncing on anything that moved.

Anyone who came to visit the raptors had to submit to having their clothes charmed by Newt, Tina, Sirius or Harry. Otherwise there would be a lot of blood.

Harry, Scar and Jelly still had to tell some of the hatchlings off for playing too rough and not minding their little claws.

* * *

"_Fight me."_

"_No. There will be no fight. You behave or I kill you."_

"_You are puny. A human."_

"_You are chained up in a cage. A monster."_ Harry retorted as he stood in front of the steel bars keeping the creature they had captured in California caged.

It had finally recovered enough that Newt and Sarah had discharged it from the animal hospital.

"_Why did you kill all the humans? You didn't eat them. It was a waste."_

"_They deserved it. Calling me their 'weapon'. Cutting me, poking me. Keeping me locked up." _It ran its sharp clawed fingers across the bars. _"I will break free. I will kill you."_

"_You are a monster."_ Harry told it with disgust. _"You are what others live in fear of." _The creature seemed proud of that. _"But you are not the only monster. You are certainly not the most powerful."_

Harry turned on the spot and vanished, shocking the creature as it began sniffing for any sign of the human.

* * *

"You should check to see if Wu used any human DNA in that thing." Harry grimaced as he appeared in the conference room where John, Newt, Tina, the team along with Ian, Alan and Ellie had been watching his interactions with the captive dinosaur.

"Oh god." Ian groaned. "Why exactly?"

"I think it can understand English. Was there a translator at the manor?"

"No. Nothing we keep around for tending to dinosaurs." Mullins answered. "Just for controlling, creating and experimenting."

"It called us humans. It had an intelligent vocabulary." Harry informed them.

"Actually, Harry, I believe the answer lies on _our_ side of the table, so to speak." Newt spoke up. "You were not talking to that thing like you do to dinosaurs.

"You were hissing. There was a lot of snake DNA used to create it. I believe that and the inherent magic of snakes gave it its intelligence."

"Are you saying that Wu managed to create a _magical_ dinosaur?" Ellie asked, clearly shocked.

Newt laughed. "You are presuming that there were no naturally magical dinosaurs. I don't believe fossils would provide that information.

"But yes, I believe there is magic in this… dinosaur." He finished with distaste.

"This is bad." Ian said gravely. "_Very_ bad."

"Ian?" Alan asked gently.

"Look, we already knew that rexes and raptors were dangerous _before_ John started cloning. We've seen the chaos and read the reports.

"We know that cloning is no longer limited to InGen and that other companies are willing to put the public at risk for money.

"Now imagine what will happen if these companies realise they can clone and combine magical creatures?

"A beast with the flight of a dragon and the breath of a nundu? Countries could be wiped out."

"That is a terrifying thought." Newt said shakily. "And I have faced dragons, nundus and worse."

"Give it the resurrection ability of a phoenix and you've got the un-killable monster." Harry groaned. "God forbid you add the teleportation abilities of house elves and the intelligence of snakes." He gestured to the large screen showing the captures monster.

"This would be a bad time to think about scientists trying to play with magic… right?" Larkin asked worriedly.

"How would they manage that?" Tina asked.

"Once the world learns that magic can be artificially duplicated in a living being it won't be long before scientists try to develop a way to make it in regular humans.

"No idea if that will be before or after they try to weaponize it."

"He's not wrong." Ian groaned. "Magic has been public knowledge for a few years now. Scientists have probably already tried and may have even succeeded."

"Magic is not a simple energy that can be coerced like electricity." Newt frowned.

"That's not how wizards tell it." Ellie argued. "You use a wand, runes… you manipulate the energy."

"She's right, Newt." Tina said softly.

"Of course." Newt nodded. "But at the same time, magic has a sentience of its own. It can react and respond."

"For things like spells? Cleaning, mending? It can respond to those?" Mullins asked.

"Possibly. To be honest it is more about how it handles massive magical events."

"None of which means that non-magical scientist couldn't harness magic and potentially weaponize it." Larkin declared.

"Or the fact that they have or are trying." Ian agreed.

"Ok, debates about magic are beyond the scope of this meeting." Alan interrupted. "We need to figure out what to do about that." He pointed at the monitor. "We also need to figure out just how many others have attempted and possibly succeeded in cloning.

"Remember, you found evidence that Wu was being paid to clone a little girl."

John decided it was time to take action. "Ladies, gentlemen, I officially request your aid in creating a briefing for the governments of the world and the United Nations.

"They need to be warned that there may be others out there who have started experimenting with cloning and not taking the appropriate safety measures.

"They need to be warned about the dangers of cloning magical creatures.

"Furthermore, they need to be informed of the potential danger of humans being cloned and replaced. Miss Maise Lockwood was being cloned out of a profound sense of loss by a father… it will not take much for governments and powerful people to start creating clones to replace enemies."

* * *

The group had discussed and debated the pros and cons of releasing this information. Whilst warning people of the possible dangers, it greatly increased chances of giving other people the idea to try it.

"I think we need to remember something very important." Ian spoke up late into the night. "We are not _the_ most intelligent people on the planet. We are _some_ intelligent people.

"I guarantee that there are smarter people out there who have or will think of possible cloning exploitation."

"They don't have to be smart." Lex scoffed, she had joined them when Harry didn't return home. "They just have to be inventive.

"Harry didn't know a thing about dinosaurs, computers or technology when we first met him, but he still got us off the island.

"If someone has the motivation they can do anything. Even if it is for bad goals."

"There is the another consideration though." Harry sighed. "We could be setting up for witch hunts."

"Kid, when you say witch hunts, do you mean literal or figurative?" Larkin raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Figurative." Harry chuckled. "What's to stop people pointing fingers at people they want gone and claiming they are a clone?"

"Truth potion." Tina responded quickly. "Not to mention legilimancy. Whilst Harry called them 'witch hunts' figuratively, witches and wizards have the solutions to those issues."

"And if the person- _clone_ believes that they are the original?" Harry asked.

"Then the accuser needs to provide proof." John answered. "Which they would need to do even _before_ an official investigation took place."

"Mister Hammond, it's nearly 3am." David spoke up quietly from where he was standing patiently behind John.

"Good Lord.

"Missus Hoyte will have my hide if she finds out I am up so late." John muttered as he stood. "Let's talk again tomorrow."

* * *

June Hoyte had found out and had insisted they not meet for three days. John was confined to relaxing for a few days. Riding around the islands on an electric cart driven by David, enjoying the more sedate rides. Generally basking in the success of his dream.

The only thing missing from his three days of relaxing was not having Tim with him to enjoy the dinosaurs with him. Unfortunately for John, Tim was becoming more of a teenager. Moody, irritable, easily embarrassed and thus defensive.

He wanted to spend more time with his friends than reading about dinosaurs, especially with the computer game boom.

John was sad, but knew that it was a phase that even he went through.

So instead he dragged Harry around.

Harry bore up well, he liked the dinosaurs, that was never an issue. But people? He was not a fan of crowds.

Still, for John, he'd simply enjoy the man's own exuberance and joy.

"Mister Hammond, I've just received word that the men from the US Military have arrived." David informed them as they stood outside the t-rex paddock.

A few meters away, Harry was talking to some children and explaining about the rex and it's likes and dislikes. The rex itself, now a fully grown adult, was lying on the other side of the moat and fence, just staring at them. It resembled a large dog with its head flat on the ground.

Seeing Harry like this was the embodiment of his dreams come true. His children carrying on his legacy. It was what he hoped he would get to see Lex and Tim do.

He reluctantly called the young man over and they headed to the administrative buildings on the human only island.

* * *

"Mister Hammond, Mister Potter. I am General Gerard, US Army, this is Admiral Lakes, US Navy."

Both men were in their sixties and in dress uniform.

"Please, take a seat gentlemen." John indicated the conference table in the brightly lit room, several stories up. "Now, what is it the US Military could possibly want with a dinosaur park?"

David took a position a few steps behind John's chair and Harry took the chair on John's left.

"Mister Hammond, the armed forces have a long history with animals. Everything from rats to elephants. We are always looking for that extra edge over the enemy.

"That is not to say that we still use dogs as living bombs, but they are exceptional companions for explosive detection. Not to mention drug and firearm searches.

"We were hoping that there might be a place for certain dinosaurs, working alongside our servicemen."

"I can honestly say that the only time that would happen is if their homes were directly threatened. By which I mean, the soldiers would have to have actually invaded.

"None of the dinosaurs have special skills like a dog and its impressive nose." John shrugged.

"My understanding is that the tyrannosaurus rex has exceptional scent tracking capabilities." The General frowned.

Harry snorted. "Sure, but she doesn't behave herself. She can learn, but has limited impulse control. If we were to let her out of her paddock, she'd soon start feasting."

"But she listens to you. When you are in your other form." The Admiral pointed out.

"Nope. Give her half a chance and she'd be running amuck. My instructions usually are accompanied by my foot on her head and my mouth at her neck.

"She knows I'm stronger than her and she sees me as in charge, but she will always push the boundaries we set."

"And you are sure this would be true if another of her kind were trained from birth?" The General queried.

"Trained to behave." The Admiral interjected at Harry's dark look. "My family had a dog when I was young. She was much like you described the rex. We had to send her to puppy school… still never took." He chuckled.

"Every animal is different." Harry shrugged. "I know the natural born offspring on Isla Sorna have had fights with their parents. Doctor Harding says it is typical animal pack behaviour.

"She's warned me that some of the juvenile raptors that were just born into my pack might try and challenge me."

The two men were startled at the casual way the young man had just admitted his animals might try and kill him.

"Is it really safe to keep them around others?" Admiral Lakes asked.

"We've warded the area. They don't get out without a chaperone."

"But your two senior pack members, Scar and Jelly, they haven't challenged you?" General Gerard asked.

"I believe that was settled back in '94." John smirked. "Remember, they chose Harry as their alpha."

"Well, it is a shame that the dinosaurs don't have anything that would interest the military, but InGen itself does." The General changed tracks. "Most of your technology is heavily patented. But we were able to get the basic idea as to what you do. We would be very interested in discussing purchasing the rights to some of that technology."

"Such as?" John asked neutrally.

"The imaging technology you use to track the dinosaurs. Our people see a great use for that in aiding occupying forces and preventing insurgent attacks."

"I have heard that you might get similar requests from civilian branches of the government." Admiral Lakes added. "That technology installed at airports, docks and train stations could prevent terrorists entering the country."

John nodded slowly. "I would be willing to discuss that with my people.

"What else did you have in mind?"

The two men shared a grim look. "Whatever you use for capturing, transporting and containing rogue dinosaurs." General Gerard said firmly. "The incident in California has shown that you aren't the only ones creating dinosaurs. America needs to be ready handle facing raptors and rexes on the battlefield."

"If you are being attacked by a rex in battle. You run or blow it to bits." Harry scoffed. "Even the strongest poison will take several seconds to act and it will cause massive damage in that time.

"Every second you waste trying to bring it down is another of your people dead."

* * *

"_Harry! Harry! Harry!"_

Harry looked down at the numerous expectant raptor faces bouncing up and down excitedly. He had literally just stepped through the door of his rooms on Isla Nublar.

"_Uh huh. What do you want?"_ He asked, knowing full well they were going to cause him mischief.

"_We want to play outside!"_ The eldest male chirped.

"_The door's open."_ Harry shrugged.

"_No, outside the fences."_ Another male huffed.

"_And you think you can all be well-behaved enough for something like that?"_ Harry asked sceptically.

"_We are always very good." _The eldest, a female said primly.

"_So if I go and ask your mums, Newt or Sarah if you've all been good, they will tell me 'yes'?"_

"_Erm…"_

"_That's what I thought. Listen, when the lot of you can go a full two days without getting in trouble, then I'll take you for a trip outside the fences."_

"_But what if only one of us is naughty?"_ The littlest and youngest whined.

"_We are a pack. A family. What one of us does affects all of us. If one of you is naughty then you need to tell them off. They are spoiling things for everybody."_

Harry smirked as he stepped over the little ones. He saw them all glare at Scar's youngest. A little male who insisted on trying to climb everything.

He moved to sit down at the table as the two mothers joined him.

"_No more eggs until the hatchlings are grown up."_ Scar grumbled.

"_I want more."_ Jelly declared.

"_I want sleep."_ Scar retorted. _"These hatchlings can help care for new hatchlings when they are adults."_

"_And if the current hatchlings want hatchlings of their own?"_ Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scar grunted unhappily. _"We need more humans."_

* * *

Harry was absolutely shocked. It was two days later and Scar, Jelly, Newt and Sarah had all reported that the young raptors had behaved themselves.

Scar was extremely sceptical, but she hadn't seen them do anything. Nothing was broken, scratched or eaten.

So Harry was now honour bound to take them outside the fence.

This was an event that John, Lex and Tina weren't going to miss.

Scar and Jelly were frequently seen walking around Isla Nublar. They were world famous, often photographed with Harry. But they always drew attention.

Today was even more so as the convoy of raptors and humans headed towards one of the maintenance gates that would take them out of the park.

There were smiles, laughs and even some fear as the group slowly made its way. Scar and Jelly were both very jumpy as this was the first time their hatchlings were out in the world.

Fortunately Mullins had his team on hand and they kept the tourists at a distance.

The little raptors chattered away, excited at all the humans and dinosaurs they could see.

Eventually they reached the gate.

"_Where are we going?"_ One of the boys asked.

"_Outside the fences."_ Harry indicated the now open gate.

"_But we are outside the fences."_ A female argued.

"_This is where everyone else is."_ The male looked around at the staring humans.

"_There is a lot more world beyond this."_ Harry laughed.

"_You haven't even seen the ocean yet." _Jelly pointed out.

"_Is it far?"_ One of them asked worriedly.

"_Can we go home? I'm tired and hungry."_

"Is there a problem, Harry?" Newt asked.

"They are tired and hungry and want to go home." Harry sighed. "I think they just wanted to see this." He gestured to the park.

"Ah… they are young and this is the furthest they have travelled. It is probably best that we take them home. We can't carry all of them."

"_Alright pack, turn around, back home for food and rest."_

It was a slightly more subdued group that headed back to Harry's rooms.

"You do realise that this is how it is with all children?" Tina asked as she stepped up next to Harry as they all walked. "When you have your own you will find that they want to walk… but quickly they will tire and you will have to carry them."

* * *

A few weeks later and the little raptors had made it out of the gates. They were not impressed. It was nearly the same as their garden.

There had been an interesting development. Whilst Ian's attempts at teaching Scar and Jelly how to read had gone nowhere, he had tried the same with the hatchlings.

Not only were they able to understand the television with subtitles on, but they could also type. Two of the raptors had managed to pick up pencils and scrawl their names.

Ian was thrilled at his success… even if it didn't have anything to do with Kelly or Chaos Theory.


	12. Chapter 12

John had called Harry to a meeting at the conference room on Isla Nublar. He arrived to find John, David and a young red-headed woman.

She was dressed in a white blouse and long skirt, much like John preferred white.

"Harry, meet Claire Dearing." John smiled. "I have finally found someone who will fulfil the same role David does, only she will be working for you."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mister Potter." She gave a nervous smile.

Harry shook her hand and nodded, neutrally. "_All_ the roles?" He asked John.

Claire looked slightly horrified.

"She hasn't had any firearms training yet." David answered. "But she will be receiving it very soon."

"This is just an introduction really." John assured him as they sat. "Miss Dearing will be shadowing David for the most part for a few months. This will also be a probation period to see if you can work together."

"You don't have issues with magic, dinosaurs, press, unplanned instantaneous global travel or threats to your safety or life?" Harry asked Claire.

"I can't say I don't have issues with the threats." She responded carefully. "But I am aware and prepared."

"Alright, have your clothes been treated?"

"Treated?"

"For wear and tear. Magic charmed."

"No… do they need to be?"

"Perhaps a practical demonstration is in order." John smirked. "Harry, why don't you show her around? Introduce her to a few people."

* * *

Harry had taken Claire straight to his apartments on the island. In less than five minutes the bottom of her skirt was frayed and dirty.

Eleven curious little monsters can cause damage that quick.

"Where can I get my clothes charmed?" Claire had asked Harry resignedly.

Fortunately Harry was well versed in the spells. He had to warn her to get him to do it on any clothing she wore _and_ to get him to remove it for washing. Otherwise the clothes wouldn't wash.

Following the introduction to the raptors, Harry decided to take her to visit the rex.

She had been terrified as Harry apparated them across the fence before he transformed and began talking to the rex. Harry had learnt long ago that if he treated the dinosaurs like his pack they respected him a bit more. He made sure to carefully sniff and inspect them. Like a parent.

Rexy still liked to try and fight him, but Harry was still bigger, stronger, tougher and… had arms long enough to tickle a t-rex.

But Claire proved her mettle.

Next she was introduced to Mullins and the team. Harry noted that she became very closed off when dealing with people. She was polite but offered nothing of herself.

There was one more place he wanted to take Claire and he wasn't allowed there without the team.

One international portkey later and they were standing in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Fuck off Potter. No one wants you here."

"Pleasure as always, Ron." Harry sighed as he walked towards the alley entrance.

Cain stayed back a few feet to keep an eye on the red head.

The second they stepped into the alley there were several sneers sent their way by people in robes.

"They really hate you." Claire whispered.

"A pariah in my own home." Harry nodded.

"A pariah wherever purebloods live." Larkin scoffed.

"You haven't spent much time amongst magicals, Miss Dearing?" Tomas asked.

She shrugged. "It's never really come up. I assume I've met some, but I've never met one who instantly pulled a wand out in front of me. Usually I see them on the streets or public places."

"Most of the people who have been magicals for generations hate Harry Potter." Tomas explained. "They blame him for the fall of secrecy they hid behind."

Claire frowned. "They think it's a bad thing?"

"They are no longer the ruling elite." Tomas smirked. "They have no power in government, their wealth is pitiful compared to a decent percentage of non-magicals."

"And they are quickly learning that they are dumb." Came the voice of Cedric Diggory as he walked up with a smile.

"Ced, you're a pureblood." Harry pointed out.

"And one of the dumbest according to my wife." He grinned. "Thanks for the warning, by the way."

"No problem. We nearly had an incident with Ron in the Cauldron."

"Ah, one even dumber than me." Cedric groaned. He turned to Claire. "He used to be Harry's best friend. The little git was always jealous of Harry though.

"Aside from all the fame Harry got before and after the fall of secrecy, Ron was one of the ones who was hit by the 'Rule of Dumb', as my wife calls it.

"He was lazy. Never studied. Failed most of his exams.

"He refused to study the basic courses the non-magical government enforced and now he can't get a job.

"So… he blames Harry, because it is easier for him than actually making an effort."

"Claire Dearing, meet Cedric Diggory. He is an… a police constable?" He questioned.

The young man was in a standard Metropolitan Police uniform.

"Yep, the auror corps are finally gone." Cedric said proudly. Then he deflated. "Of course, my missus is American and finds my helmet hilarious."

He poked the domed custodian helmet.

"So… Harry… Miss Dearing is… ?"

"Mister Hammond's recommendation for Harry's new assistant." Tomas said quickly.

Cedric appeared relieved. "Oh. How's Lex?"

"She's fine." Harry shrugged, not sure what the new tension was about. "Probably at school. More wedding planning tonight. Did you get your invite?"

"I did and we will be there. Expect our formal notice in the post." Cedric said with certainty. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your business."

"It's fine, Ced. I just wanted Claire to experience the hate I am surrounded by. She's on probation, so I figure she has time to back out."

That seemed to annoy the young red head. "Mister Potter, I don't care what others think. I was a year younger than my peers at college. I graduated top of my year. I am used to hate."

"You really aren't." Cedric said sadly.

"Miss Dearing, Harry has had several attempts on his life in the past-"

"His entire life." Cedric interrupted Mullins. "The first being when he was only a year old. But you should know this." He frowned thoughtfully. "You were recommended for the position of being his assistant. Harry's story is known globally."

Claire was flustered and extremely embarrassed. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to compare myself to Mister Potter."

"Harry."

She looked at the young wizard with a scowl.

"First rule of working with my family… be family." He gestured to the four men behind him.

* * *

Harry had given Claire one final test. He sent her to introduce herself to Lex.

Harry himself had cornered John in his apartment on Isla Nublar.

They sat in the old man's living room with a stiff drink.

"So, how long do you have?" Harry asked the question that had been eating him up all day.

John's drink froze on his lips.

"I can smell it. It doesn't help that after all these years you've finally assigned me an assistant."

John sighed and sipped before putting the drink down. "I may have months or even years. My body is simply old and shutting down.

"When I die, I want to do so having seen the park flourish in your hands.

"Miss Dearing is simply the first step in giving you what you need to do so without making the position an unbearable ball and chain."

"Who else knows?"

"Just David and Missus Hoyte."

"They've tried everything?"

John chuckled. "Everything but confronting the Reaper himself." John sighed and leaned forward, patting Harry's hand. "Denial. That is what you are experiencing, Harry. The first stage of dealing with loss.

"I admit that I am still in the 'bargaining' phase. But I know it will pass."

"John… if you die before the wedding… I swear I'll find a way to drag you back to apologise to Lex."

* * *

"Weddings aren't really in my remit." Claire grimaced as she sat in the penthouse apartments on the couches around the coffee table. Which was covered in catalogues and brochures.

Currently present were Lex, Tina and Mary.

"Weddings are the best way for you to cut your teeth for your new role." Mary told her. "There is a reason why my dad doesn't attend planning meetings like this. He just cuts a cheque and runs."

"Shouldn't Harry be here?" She asked.

"Merlin, no!" Tina laughed. "That boy is well aware of where his talents lie. Like John, he'll just nod and write the cheques.

"Now, dear Alexis… she's the one we have to keep a rein on." She smirked at the young blushing woman.

"Too many bridesmaids?" Claire asked as she recalled her sister's recent wedding.

"Lex seems to have forgotten that not only is she the granddaughter of one of the wealthiest men on the planet, but she is marrying one of the most famous." Mary said with exasperation. "Her idea of a wedding involved immediate family, a judge and then telling everyone to leave so she could enjoy her new husband."

"Tina's fault." Lex muttered.

"Anyway." Mary continued. "Lex's plans for a short ceremony and long honeymoon were dashed when Dad's office sent us a list of dignitaries we needed to invite." She handed Claire a stapled set of papers with the familiar letterhead of John Hammond.

The woman's eyes bugged out. "But… this is a security nightmare!"

"And a tricky one for seating arrangements." Tina added. "The people on that list won't be in the front rows. And several don't speak English."

"The worst part is that none of this is what Harry and I want." Lex grumbled.

Claire looked at the list of names. It continued on for three sheets. "Forgive me for bringing up a, 'rude' point, but you're rich, can't you hire people to do this?"

"And then we'll have nothing of our own." Lex sighed.

Claire held up the papers. "If you are forced to invite these people, then I can't see it being yours in anyway. I'd recommend hiring people to do everything, you just approve it.

"Have your own private, family ceremony and just leave the signings for… _this_." She dropped the papers down on the coffee table with disgust.

"Ah… you haven't finished?"

Claire jumped at the old man's voice behind her. She turned to see the famous Newt Scamander looking warily at the brochures.

Newt was often seen with Harry and the dinosaurs. It helped bridge the magical and non-magical worlds as he often dressed in robes.

"We are." Lex said firmly. "Claire, make it happen. If you can handle a wedding then you'll have proven you can handle Harry."

"Handle this wedding and you'll prove you can handle the world." Mary muttered.

* * *

A few days later and John was surprised to see Harry and Ellie march into his office and sit down.

Ellie dropped a thick folder on his desk and said: "We told you so."

John sighed and leaned back. "Can you summarize what you told me?"

"Sibo go boom." Ellie glared at him.

John's eyes widened. "I had forgotten about that." He pulled the folder towards him and began leafing through it. "Is this just evidence of the fact or do you have plans to deal with it?"

"We've been brain storming." Harry admitted. "There is no timeline. There is just the fact that the volcano is not dead. It could erupt and probably will… next year, decade, millennium-"

"Two millennia." Ellie reminded him, the new millennium not long off.

"Sure." Harry glared at her. "We have basic options to look at. Closing and moving the park, trying to prevent an eruption-"

"Prevent it?" John asked.

"A volcano is the result of the pressure beneath the Earth's crust along the edges of the tectonic plates." Harry recited. "We just need to create a big pressure valve nearby."

"An underwater volcano." Ellie added.

"Do we even _have_ the technology to accomplish that?" John asked.

"No. But we have enough that we can use magic to fill in the gaps." Harry assured him. "Magic can be used to enchant submarines to travel to those depths, magic can also enchant drills to never break and always spin. Put those together and we have an operation to start on that only needs monitoring."

"There will be a lot more to it than that." John promised. "Harry, you will prepare the briefing for the board and the Costa Rican government.

"I'll be here to advise you as you need and David will be at your disposal. But…" John stood and gestured to his chair. "It is time for you to take over."

* * *

It was only weeks before the wedding. Claire was doing admirably, but Tina had taken the woman to task when she clearly began to lose weight with stress.

Lex had made sure to try and help after class, she felt guilty about lumping it on the woman.

Harry and Ellie were hard at work preparing the briefs and plans for the 'Tectonic Valve'. John had insisted she help as penance for being so smug.

Alan hadn't been pleased at losing his girlfriend for extended periods of time.

* * *

The wedding was done and dusted.

It had been an elaborate affair held in the summer on John's estate in Scotland. The Prime Minister had been a little peeved as he had to personally arrange security for the event.

But he had still been quite happy to attend and witness the event.

The honeymoon was spent on the beaches of the same island that now housed the former dragons of Gringotts. It was a reserve island that Harry suggested be left untouched by InGen to preserve the ecosystem.

Of course that didn't mean the newlyweds couldn't enjoy the beaches as they lived out of a magical tent.

They didn't spend long on their honeymoon, both wanted to spend as much time with John as possible.

The raptors were growing quickly, already at waist height.

They had now seen the ocean and some were curious as to what was beyond. Of course, some had trouble believing the ocean actually ended.

* * *

"Why medicine?" Harry asked fifteen-year-old Timothy Murphy as they sat at one of the restaurants in Jurassic World. "You love dinosaurs."

"Loved." Tim shrugged. "I don't hate them. I still like Scar and Jelly. But I don't want to… I don't want them as a career."

"Well… I guess if anyone could become a doctor, it's you and Lex." Harry sighed. "Still, that's a lot of school."

Tim gave him a typical teenager scoff. "You always hated school. Well… you never really went to school."

"Hogwarts was a school." Harry said defensively.

"Hogwarts was circus." Tim countered. "They trained you to do tricks and made you perform. Then they made you do all their jobs.

"Even if _you_ didn't tell me everything, your life is fully and publicly documented.

"You never went to school to learn the basics. I heard Grandpa call your entire time at Hogwarts 'just another orphanage'."

"So what field are you going to specialise in?" Harry abruptly changed the topic.

"No idea." Tim shrugged. "I don't know if I want to be a practising physician, I just want to learn."

"Research?"

"Maybe. Genetics? I've got a long family history in it." Tim smirked.

"Looking to follow your sister and join the family business?" Harry asked.

"I don't think either of us counts for that. You're the only one actually following Grandpa's footsteps."

Harry could sense a little bitterness. "Say the word and we'll both start preparing you." He said softly.

Tim shook his head. "Maybe I'll learn one day. But business isn't really my thing."

"That's half the problem with how you and Lex look at John." Harry grumbled. "He doesn't do things for business. He didn't bring the dinosaurs back to life to make a pretty penny. He did it to make people smile. To make _you_ smile.

"Taking over InGen or the Hammond Foundation isn't about making sure we beat out the competition or make record sales. It's about guiding the organisations to look further, think bigger, seek more goals."

"Oh? So what have you been cooking up?" Tim asked curiously.

"Mainly volcano stuff." Harry admitted. "Ellie and I are working on experiments for deep sea drilling into lava. I really don't trust Ol' Sibo not to blow his top."

"H-Harry."

Harry jerked in surprise at the voice he hadn't ever expected to hear again. Standing nervously at their table was- "Hermione?"

"I wanted to surprise you." She smiled shakily.

"Er…"

"Take a seat." Tim gestured to one of the spare chairs. He could see Harry was not sure what to do. "I'm Tim, You're… one of Harry's old circus friends, right?"

"Tim!" Harry hissed. "He means Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded slowly and warily. "Yes. You don't like magicals?"

"Sure I do. Harry is my brother-in-law. Saved my life all those years ago.

"I don't like Hogwarts though."

"Oh."

"Tim."

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not offended by that. I share the sentiment. I'm twenty-years-old and I _just_ got accepted into university." She said in disgust.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked curiously. "Is it an English thing? When do Americans start university? Lex started when she was eighteen."

"Two different systems Harry." Tim warned.

"English Universities start at around eighteen." Hermione explained. "I am two years behind because I had to take my GCSE's and A-Levels late."

"Oh. I never went. I had one day of high-school and got expelled."

Hermione stared at him as Tim snorted.

"Expelled?"

"Yep."

"You?"

"Yep."

"Did you kill someone?"

"Hey!"

"Nearly."

Hermione's eyes snapped to Tim.

"Harry was attacked by bullies. He defended himself and put one in the hospital. If he hadn't been trained he could have killed the idiot." Tim explained.

"Wow." Hermione said somewhat gobsmacked.

"They had it coming." Tim said a little defensively.

"No… no, it's just… well, Harry technically killed someone when he was eleven and didn't get expelled."

Tim looked at Harry with a calculating look. "Huh. I guess not _all_ your life was publicised."

"I don't like to talk about it." Harry glared at Hermione.

"Sorry." She winced. "It wasn't your fault. I know Mister Murphy is your brother-in-law and I thought he might have known about some of the… well, he seemed to really hate Hogwarts." She shrugged apologetically.

"So what brings you to Jurassic World?" Harry asked. "I hope you didn't waste all your money on visiting me."

"Hardly a waste." Hermione sniffed. "It's the least I can do after I was such a little bitch back in fifth year."

"You were? What happened?"

"I meant when I visited you in Scotland."

"Oh… Fourth year was my last year of school."

"He had private tutors." Tim explained.

"Anyway, you could have sent a letter." Harry frowned.

"Harry, we were close for four years. We haven't seen each other in nearly five. A letter is in no way adequate."

"Are you here for the weekly, fortnightly or monthly stay?" Tim asked.

"Fortnightly. Wait… I thought Americans didn't use that term."

"My grandfather is Scottish and my brother-in-law is English. Guess who runs the company." Tim smirked. "Well, come with me." Tim said as he stood. "Let's go talk to some people about a refund on your rooms at least."

"No… please, I insist on paying. I really only came to try and see Harry."

Unfortunately, Timothy Murphy was as stubborn as the rest of his family.

* * *

"Claire, is everything alright?" Harry asked his assistant as they met up an hour later. "You look… not happy?"

Claire had to resist the urge to snap at her boss. "Just a bad night. I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, an old friend of mine from school turned up at the Park today. Maybe you can meet her later."

"Did she make an appointment?"

"No, she just paid for her tickets and found me sitting with Tim at the restaurant."

"And she just walked up to you? I'll have to speak to security." She sighed.

"Why? She didn't do anything wrong and she wasn't a threat." Harry frowned.

"Because _she_ might not have been a threat, but others could be. Security should have picked up her name and the connection to you and alerted me to it.

"Remember, _you_ were the one who took me to London to see how much magicals hate you."

"Do you need to do it now?"

"It can wait until after your meeting." She assured him.

"Is he here?"

Claire checked her phone. "Yes. I'll have him sent in." She pushed a few buttons on her phone and the doors to Harry's office opened and in walked-

"_You!_" Claire hissed.

The man who had entered stumbled to a stop.

"You?" He asked dubiously.

"And finally… _me_." Harry stated, clearly not having any clue what was going on. "You are Owen Grady, yes? Here at the recommendation of Admiral Lakes to work as an animal handler and researcher?"

"Er… yeah. That's me." The well-built, brown haired man nodded, still looking at Claire like she was a bomb about to go off.

"Alright, what happened between you two?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing."

"We had a date." Owen was clearly not going to deny it and was now being treated to a murderous look from Claire. "It didn't go well. End of story."

"If it was the end of the story you wouldn't be looking at each other like the pureblood magicals look at me."

"Well, it _was_ just last night." Owen admitted.

Harry looked at Claire in realisation. "Ohhhh."

Now Claire was glaring at him.

"Look, it was one night. I assume you weren't violent or insulting to each other?"

"No!"

"Inconsiderate rude brute." Claire muttered to herself.

"Claire?"

She took a deep breath. "No, Harry. It won't be an issue. Suffice to say, that we simply discovered that we did not mesh well… on a personal level."

"Can you put this behind you both?"

"Of course. I apologise, Harry. It was a difficult evening."

"Claire, take a few hours off. Go and rest or something. Let me deal with Mister Grady. I want to get to know him without all this tension that will have nothing to do with his job."

Claire winced. Harry didn't really give orders. He made requests. She would turn them into orders.

She nodded and moved to the door.

"Sorry." She heard Owen mutter sincerely.

She nodded slightly and left.

"What happened?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Erm… I guess we both learned the important lesson that looks aren't the most important thing in a relationship?"

Harry stood there, waiting.

"I'm a sailor. I have several warnings in my file for attitude. It's why I left the Navy.

"I want to enjoy a more relaxed way of life. Where I don't have to continuously mind my mouth.

"But, Admiral Lakes should have told you that it has never affected my work and I never had issues with other enlisted men. Just… a few entitled officers."

"You'll follow orders?"

"Yes, sir."

"Put the safety of your colleagues and civilians first?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bring the reputation of the Hammond Foundation or InGen in to question?"

"Err… not on purpose?"

Harry sighed. Not the best response he'd heard from a prospective employee when he'd sat in on interviews… but even Lex had a habit of causing rumours when she got irritated.

"Let's walk and talk." Harry gestured to the door.

* * *

Owen Grady immediately brought to mind Danny Larkin. You'd never guess either man could follow an order.

But Harry found him easy to talk to and he had a certain passion for animals that made him ideal for the job.

"I'm still not sure why you'd need an 'animal behaviourist'." Owen frowned as they walked down the main road by the t-rex paddock. "_You_ can talk to the dinosaurs. I would have given anything to be able to talk to the dolphins."

"But _only_ I can talk to them. Sure, the translators work, but only the raptors will talk to others. Rexy, the dilos, even the dragons won't talk to other humans.

"Except Newton Scamander."

"He can talk to them as well?"

"No. But he can communicate, just like you did with dolphins and I did with raptors before I could talk dino."

"What makes him so special then?" Owen asked curiously.

"Basic understanding of other animals?" Harry shrugged. "Look, the best anyone has ever managed to determine is that we are just gifted.

"And the people who made that determination include several scientists."

"So what would my duties be?"

"Figuring out what the problems are for any dinosaur that seems… out of character. If Rexy gets moody or super irritable, for example."

"They can't just tell you?"

"Mister Grady, I'm nearly twenty. I've spent a good deal of my life under the threat of death. What will happen if someone succeeds? Who will the dinosaurs talk to then?"

"So this is about building foundations for the long term?"

"Exactly." Harry nodded. "Hopefully I'll be around for a long time… but your job is to make me redundant."

* * *

Things had changed a fair bit at Harry's rooms on Isla Nublar. He had his bed back in case he needed it. A room had been set up for the raptors to lay their eggs.

But more importantly, a gate had been installed in the garden fence that allowed the raptors to explore the rest of the island. Harry had paid a visit to the wild raptors and warned them that he wouldn't tolerate any attacks on his pack.

More importantly, the raptors freely roamed the park itself.

Everyone knew the raptors had human comparable levels of intelligence. They had been on the news and media. Despite the documented aggressive and predatory nature of the raptors, nobody worried that they would attack the humans.

None of the raptors were dumb enough to piss off the Indominus Rex. Not even the wild ones.

"_Haaarrrrry!"_

People screamed as the stomach high raptor leapt onto Harry's back sending him to the ground.

"_Damn you Blue."_ Harry hissed… mainly in pain.

"Off." He heard Owen say firmly as the pressure on his back was relieved. "Look, blood. Bad.

"Sir, the raptor got a claw in your back. It looks like it pierced your kidney." Owen said as he applied pressure.

"_I'm sorry!"_ The raptor wailed as she nuzzled Harry's head.

"Don't worry, Owen. I'm used to it." Harry groaned as he pulled out his wand and awkwardly healed himself. _"Blue, what are you going to do if you hurt me and break my wand? I won't be able to heal myself."_ He admonished the young dinosaur.

"_I'm sorry."_ She said contritely.

"_Blue, meet Owen. He is going to be working here."_ He turned to Owen. "Owen, meet Blue. She's the eldest hatchling of my pack."

"They play rough." Owen frowned.

"Not all of them. Blue can be excitable though."

"Blue? Did you name them all after colours?"

"No. Scar and Jelly wanted me and their human friends to name them. They don't really have names. They used to call humans 'skinny walkers'.

"We named the raptors after certain traits. Blue has an affinity for the colour. She would horde blue items when she was little."

"_Make him wear it."_ Harry turned to see Blue holding up a headset and collar she took from a thin leather pouch strapped to her front. He smiled and took it from her. "Here, this will let you hear her and talk to her."

Owen donned the headset and collar and Harry turned them on.

"_Can you hear me?"_ Came the monotone computer voice.

"I can hear you." Owen nodded with a frown.

"_What do you do?"_

"I was a sailor. I lived on a large boat and travelled on the ocean."

Blue frowned. _"Was is past. What do you now?"_

"That depends on Mister Potter. I'm applying for a job."

"_What job? Are you going to be babysitting Scale?"_

Owen was confused and turned to Harry. "I don't understand. 'babysitting scale'?"

"Scale is one of her brothers." Harry grinned. "Named because he climbs everything." Harry quickly translated for Blue.

"_Blue, why don't you show Owen around?"_

"_Around where?"_

"_The park, home, introduce him to some people."_

"_Okay."_ Her clawed hand reached out and she grabbed Owen's hand and started dragging him off.

Harry just grinned at the confused former sailor.

* * *

Harry had received a call from David. He had apparated straight to John's apartment on Isla Nublar.

David was standing there solemnly as Doctor Patel and a representative of the Costa Rican police force worked at the bed.

"He… just didn't wake up. He seemed fine when he went to bed." David said tightly as he controlled his emotions.

"It was just his time, Mister Bridges." Doctor Patel assured them. "He passed away peacefully, he never woke up, never panicked. It all happened as he slept."

There was a knock on the door and the officer moved to answer.

"Is Mister Potter here?"

Harry moved to the door as he heard Claire's voice. He took her gently by the shoulder and led her into the living area. "John passed away last night."

Harry was surprised as the red head quickly stepped forward and hugged him. She was not a tactile person.

"Are you ok?"

"Numb." Harry admitted. "I need to tell Lex and her family. Can you keep an eye on David for me? He was very close to John."

"Of course. I'll begin handling arrangements."

"Thank you." Harry said as he walked off.

Clair walked back to the bedroom, she froze, her hand on the door knob. She was about to enter a room with a dead body.

She steeled herself. Harry asked her to do this. She loved her job and she owed John Hammond for the amazing opportunity. She took a deep breath and entered.

* * *

There were a lot of tears in Harry's apartment. Harry had brought Mary, Ryan and Tim to the island. He had also brought John's sister, her husband and Peter.

"I always thought he'd outlive us all." Juliette Ludlow sniffled as she dabbed her eyes. "He survived the war, all his adventures globe trotting. Then he settled down and focused on business.

"I'm four years his junior and he tired _me_ out."

"He had plans to go out and people watch today." Harry told her, Lex crying into his shoulder. "His favourite past-time is sitting near the dinosaur pens and watching the excited children."

"Is his legacy protected?" Angus Ludlow asked with concern. "The corporate vultures won't start ripping apart his park and turning it into… his nightmares?"

"He made me the owner and CEO of InGen and the Hammond Foundation. Ever since I found out he was dying, I forced him to write down his dreams for the park.

"I've got a good idea of what he wanted and what I say goes. Has done for the better part of the year."

"He put all that pressure on you?" Juliette was horrified. "But you're so young. You should be in school with Alexis. You shouldn't be burdened with this."

"I'd say it's my destiny." Harry gave a sad smile. "Since the day I landed on the island, John has encouraged me to enjoy the park."

"Harry saved Grandpa's dream." Lex sniffed. "I heard Ian and Grandpa talking about how the sabotage, deaths and chaos would bankrupt InGen.

"But because Harry could talk to the dinosaurs, he made it easy to clear up.

"Grandpa always said that Harry had done more Jurassic Park and the Hammond Foundation than anyone else. Even him."

Juliette patted her husband's hand. "His legacy is perfectly fine. He was always very proud of his accomplishments." She told Harry. "For him to state you contributed more than _he_ did to his creation… he definitely knew he'd chosen the right man for the job."

"Alright, that's enough wallowing." Tina said as she came in, Newt looking slightly embarrassed behind her. "You are going to have plenty of time to deal with the loss and sadness. For now, go out and bask in what John Hammond achieved.

"Take a stroll around the park."

* * *

Harry begged off as he had work to do. Unfortunately that work was seeing to John. Before he left he was taken aside by Tim.

"I- I want to be a part of Jurassic World." Tim swallowed. "I owe it to Grandpa."

Harry sighed and pulled the sixteen-year-old into a tight hug. "Your timing and reasoning suck, Tim." He muttered.

Tim pulled back, offended.

Harry gave him a sad smile. "John would have been over the moon to hear you wanted to be a part of the Park. But not because you felt you owed him.

"John would have encouraged you to chase your dreams."

"I know, but-"

"One year." Harry said firmly. "Continue as you were for one year. If, after you've finished grieving, you still feel the same, we'll talk.

"John wanted you to be a part of the Park, but he wanted you to do it because you enjoyed it. Besides, we're going to need more doctors eventually."

* * *

"David, how you doing?" Harry asked the older man as he joined him on the sofa in John's office.

"Shaken." David admitted. "I know we were expecting this…"

"I think I might be in shock, myself. I don't really feel anything. The man who protected me and gave me a life just died… and I feel nothing." Harry said with a hint of disgust.

"You compartmentalise." David shook his head. "I've watched you for years. At the moment you have a job to do and you have shunted everything off to deal with later so you can focus.

"You were the same when John became ill during the attack on you during high school. When Jelly's egg wouldn't hatch."

"So what are your plans now?" Harry sighed. "Did John discuss anything with you about your future?"

"This is hardly the time to talk about that now Harry." David said dismissively.

"David, Tina Scamander just threw out the entirety of John's family because she wanted them to enjoy his legacy and not wallow in grief.

"_You_ and I are a part of that legacy. This seems like the perfect time to talk about it."

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"John suggested I just keep doing what I do, but answer to you instead. But I don't know if I want to stay on. John gave me everything."

"There are some decisions I wanted to make for myself." Harry said quietly. "Decisions I never discussed with John. But I know John would approve."

"Are we talking about expanding the Jurassic Park franchise… or something else?" David asked curiously.

"I can stand in front of the board and argue with them. I can make decisions. Give orders.

"But I still don't understand business. Financial reports. Staffing requirements.

"I want you to work for me, David. But I would prefer you accept a raise and a promotion."

Harry stood and turned to face John's now former PA. "I own the company and foundation. My word is law. But I want you to run it and get the recognition.

"Me? I just want to work with the dinosaurs.

"Stay for a while. Try out the desk. See if you could sit in that chair." Harry turned and walked out leaving the man shocked and confused.

* * *

The death of John Hammond was international news. Jurassic World began displaying tributes and videos of the man who had changed the world and resurrected a long dead era.

Harry had stood in front of cameras with Mary, Ryan, Lex and Tim and introduced the world to David. Lex had also addressed the cameras and assured the world that there were no two greater experts on her grandfather's dreams and no two men who would be dedicated to protecting it.

Harry had a different issue. The raptors didn't know how to respond to John's death.

"_But we didn't eat him."_ Scar grumbled as she paced, the younger pack members sitting between her and Harry, Jelly at his side.

"_Humans don't eat their dead." _Harry explained.

"_Because it makes them sick, right?"_ One of the male raptors piped up, named Claw because of his incessant habit of clawing at everything.

"_It can do. But it isn't the main reason. It isn't respectful for humans. We wouldn't eat you if you died."_

"_I want someone to pay."_ Scar was clearly frustrated. _"Someone must pay."_

"_Sometimes there is no one to pay."_ Harry said soothingly. _"Death comes for us all."_

"_Then Death should pay."_ She muttered.

"_We should do something for Grandpa."_ One of the females said firmly. Named Leech because she would cling to others. _"But I don't know what."_ She admitted with a whine.

"_But John is dead."_ Scar frowned. _"He won't know we are doing anything."_

"_It isn't about what John will know. It is about what we know."_ Harry explained. _"We will show respect for Grandpa and what he did for us. For the lives he helped us make."_

* * *

For all that the offspring of Scar and Jelly were capable of learning and doing, they were still hunters at heart. The following day the pack caused quite a stir in the park when they started dragging the carcasses of goats, sheep and cows that were bred and allowed to roam on the island.

Harry had to quickly cast a sonorous and explain the situation to the terrified tourists. The raptors were showing their respect for John's passing.

It was a once in a lifetime sight. Unfortunately not many understood what they were witnessing, but it didn't have a huge impact on anything.

"They really do miss him."

Harry turned from the sight of the raptors piling the carcasses in front of the entrance to visitor's centre to see Hermione standing there looking sombre.

"John was present for every hatching of every lab created dinosaur. He wanted them to imprint on him. He was also present for their hatching." He indicated the pack. "But he made it quite clear that no one should touch the babies before their mothers."

"I might not agree with what Mister Hammond was doing, but I can see that he was anything but malicious." Hermione said as she stepped up and squeezed his arm.

"So what brings you back here?" Harry asked.

"My best friend's adopted father just died. I wanted to make sure you were ok." She said as she gave him a small nudge.

"I've got Lex, Tim, her parents. I'll be fine." Harry sighed.

"What you've got is not the same as what you could have." Hermione said firmly. "You have them and your pack. But you've also got me and your friends.

"Cedric and Natasha send their condolences as does Neville."

"Just them?" Harry asked with a sad smile.

"Those were the ones that caught me before I caught the portkey."

"That must have cost a fortune." Harry frowned.

Hermione blushed. "Tim Murphy insisted that I was added to a specific list of people who could travel to the islands at will courtesy of The Hammond Foundation.

"I don't know how he got my phone number but he called me last night and demanded to know why I wasn't here."

"The Murphy kids are two of the most intelligent people I know. Right up there with you." Harry chuckled. "He could have asked for someone to get your number, but he probably did it himself. I know Lex was teaching him computing."

Harry began walking towards the entrance of the visitor's centre. This was now the third iteration of the building due to it needing to be bigger.

John had always envisioned Jurassic Park as a cosy place which would house up to fifty families at a time at most. Within two years of the park opening they had ten times that many.

Hermione scoffed. "I've spoken to Tim a few times. He is far beyond me in terms of intelligence."

"He's looking into medicine at the moment." Harry commented as he led Hermione through a staff door.

"Yes, I've talking about some of the universities in England with him. But he's still not sure what field he wants to go into."

"He's got time to decide."

"What about you?" Hermione asked as they entered a small but luxurious office. "Have you thought about going back to school?"

"He tried that once before."

Hermione jumped at the new male voice. She turned to see the four guards she had met at the Hammond Estate in Scotland playing cards at the conference table.

"He got himself expelled on the first day." Danny smirked at the wizard.

"Yes, Tim Murphy told me that story." Hermione admitted.

"Miss Granger, I'm surprised to see you here." Mullins said neutrally, but the tenseness was clear.

"I heard Harry had lost someone close to him. Tim contacted me and I came."

The door opened again and Claire walked in. "Harry, your pack has left, but we don't know what to do about their… 'memorial'?" She shrugged.

"Erm…"

"Memorial?" Tomas asked.

"They went out and hunted prey and left the bodies in front of the centre." Claire explained. "Whilst a very touching tribute, Mister Grady has warned that the bodies will quickly rot. I understand he is talking to your pack and trying to figure out what they want to do." She told Harry.

"Leave him to it." Harry said firmly. "It's good that he's building a rapport with them. Make sure security and maintenance know he has authority to deal with this."

Claire just nodded and tapped away on her tablet computer.

She then looked up at Harry. "Incidentally, I was looking for you in Mister Ham- Mister Hammond's office." She faltered as the name was still a raw topic. "Mister Bridges was there and asked me to pass on a message. He said: 'Make sure you knock before entering my new office.'"

Harry smiled broadly. "So he accepted the job."

Claire smiled sadly. "Yes, but he said he won't move into the office for a few weeks so you and the family can sort out Mister Hammond's belongings."

"You mean like the office?" Larkin snarked. "Ow! Piss off Bobby." He grumbled as he rubbed his head. Bobby Cain just smirked.

Claire's tablet began to beep. "Harry, I've got an emergency request coming from the Rapid Response Centre. A Chinese Fireball dragon has gone on a rampage near Hong Kong.

"They are requesting assistance."

Harry rubbed his face with the heal of his hand. "Sarge, can you assemble everything we need? I want Grady to come and observe."

"I'll contact the girls." Larkin said as they all stood.

"Hermione, why don't you go to my apartment. Lex and her family will be there and can show you around."

"You're going to handle the dragon personally?" Hermione frowned.

"Technically it is my actual job. I work with Sarge and the team to handle any dinosaur outbreaks. The world knows this and the governments often ask us to aid with magical animal issues.

"Especially after we liberated the dragons from Gringotts."

"I just thought you would have stopped going on missions after you took over from John Hammond."

"No one else can turn into a massive dinosaur and talk dragons down." Claire scoffed.

* * *

Things were tense as they landed on the outskirts of Hong Kong by Portkey. Scar and Jelly were exceedingly proud as they led their pack.

Mullins, the team and Harry were extremely uncomfortable as they had never worked with so many.

Owen was nervous and sweating bullets. Sure, he'd seen combat, but he was a sailor, now he was going up against a flying creature whilst on land.

This was a huge leap from dolphins and sharks.

Making things worse was the tension between the Chinese military, the government officials and Harry and the team. The officials had been reluctant to call for foreign help, the military had been out right against it… and Harry and the team just wanted the job done.

It didn't help that only one of the officers spoke English.

"_Harry looks really angry."_

Owen jumped as Blue stepped up next to him. She decided he was her responsibility and now he always had to wear a translation kit. Fortunately they weren't bulky.

"I'm more worried about the dragon." Owen nodded to the large reptile in the sky.

"_She is really _really_ angry. Someone stole her eggs."_

"You can understand her?" Owen asked.

Blue didn't say anything.

"Does Harry know?"

Blue gave him a withering look. _"He can hear as well as me."_

Owen cowered as the entire raptor pack leapt forward between Owen, Blue and the humans talking. They were growling angrily.

The Chinese military had pointed their guns at Harry, Harry and the team had responded in kind.

"_Make noise."_ He heard Blue say. The pack immediately began barking and growling louder.

Blue left Owen's side and slinked behind the pack, she nudged three of her siblings who immediately ducked low.

Owen listened as Blue instructed them to slip away.

Owen crouched lower as he followed Blue as she ducked into an alleyway behind the pack. "Blue, what are you doing?"

The raptor slowed slightly so the human could keep up. _"The humans tricked us. They stole the dragon eggs and made it angry on purpose. The used it as bait to get Harry."_ She was clearly angry.

"Ok, but why are leaving?"

"_Harry can take on humans, but the dragon might want to help."_

"Dammit Blue. Just remember, _I'm_ not a wizard. I can't put out fires like Harry."

* * *

"Tell your pets to stand down or my men will open fire." The Chinese Army General ordered.

There were ten men with assault rifles and an armoured Humvee with a mounted turret. Harry knew they could win… but it would hurt and it might cost them.

But Harry was more interested in the seemingly one-sided conversation he could hear in the distance and the three sneaky raptors approaching from behind the APC.

"_Scale, take out the human on top of the vehicle."_ Harry said calmly. _"The rest of you, take step back and prepare to attack."_

The pack took a step back and gave Harry a wide berth.

The General smirked at the seeming display of obedience. "Good. You will soon be put to work training an army of dinosaurs for the Chinese People."

"You should really learn to count." Harry smirked back.

And that was when he changed. Scale grabbed the turret operator by the head and popped it as his two siblings barrelled into the ten soldiers, knocking them off balance.

Jelly leapt at the other army officer, pinning him to the ground with her claws through the man's stomach.

Scar jumped amongst the government officials and tore into them as the rest of the pack joined in with attacking and killing the soldiers.

Mullins and his team had their weapons up, keeping an eye out for any surprises.

Harry was nose up against the General. "Where are the eggs?"

"In the car! In the car!"

"Cain, Tomas." Mullins ordered.

The two men quickly moved to check, they were followed by two of the juvenile raptors.

"Got 'em, Sarge." Tomas called over.

"Harry, see if you can call the dragon over." Mullins instructed.

"_Dragon! We have your eggs safe."_

"Dammit Harry." Larkin groaned as he rubbed his head. The earbuds blocked out most of the noise, but it didn't stop the vibrations and pressure.

The dragon soared over the houses and landed on the roof of the nearest one.

"_You stole my eggs?"_ It asked cautiously. It didn't matter how far it could shoot fireballs, it did not want to mess with the monster in front of it.

"_No. The injured humans did. What do you want to do with your eggs? Do you want us to help you get them to your nest?"_

"_The good humans can drive the car."_ Blue offered. _"We will guard them from the ground whilst you fly above."_

Mullins had taken Tomas and Cain to drive the APC. Jelly had insisted on following and the pack had split in half.

This left Harry, Larkin, Owen and the other half of the pack to deal with the General. Blue and Scar were part of the remaining pack.

Harry had reverted back to human form.

"Alright Mister General." Danny smiled darkly as he put a foot on the man's chest and pulled his side arm, pointing it at the man's head. "You have the opportunity to live. All you gotta do is confess to stealing the dragon eggs and setting the trap for Mister Potter."

"Die scum." The General spat from his prone position.

"Scar, he's all yours."

Scar didn't need to understand Danny's words. She got the intent and leapt on the man, ripping and tearing. The screams were terrifying.

"Danny… what the hell?" Harry asked.

"Tying up loose ends. Sending a message. Take your pick. But don't ever doubt that Scar and Jelly had it right all along. You don't leave an enemy alive."

"I thought you were a doctor." Owen frowned.

"I'm a soldier first. I trained to keep my men alive." Danny shrugged as he holstered his weapon. The screams had died… along with the man.

"Still… "

"Has Sarge ever told you how we met Bobby?" Danny asked the former sailor. "I know Harry knows.

"He joined the army because he needed the money to support his family.

"First deployment and he's assigned to us. Pinned down by sniper fire and the boy shits his pants. Literally.

"But he fought that fear and located the snipers and saved us all by pointing them out."

"Impressive." Owen admitted.

"Yep. There was one bastard, had an attitude. Mocked the kid for his accident. Sarge and the others took the bastard and beat him and warned him about his attitude.

"The kid has been Sarge's go to guy since that day."

"Okay… and your point?" Owen pressed.

Danny smiled darkly. "I was the bastard. The one who mocked Bobby.

"Bobby literally saved my life. I didn't realise it and I don't think _he_ even knows it." Danny pulled a chain from under his top, on the end was squashed piece of metal. "The kid took a glancing round for me. He saw the snipers first and tackled me to the ground.

"Sarge found this in Bobby's canteen and threw it at me as they left me, bleeding and bruised.

"I'm a bastard. Always have been, always will be. I've just learnt to direct it where appropriate." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the dead General.

* * *

Lex was spitting nails when she heard the report from Harry. She had dragged David into her grandfather's office and told him to get to work.

She had taken her own steps and uploaded sections of the video footage captured by the team. China was in full denial mode whilst America and Britain had offered additional support for the Hammond Foundation's Rapid Response Unit.

Even the Gringotts dragons on the islands had offered to accompany them.

"I just want to be clear that your friend needs a _lot_ of work." Lex grumbled as she sat down next to her husband in the apartment.

Harry frowned. "Hermione?"

"Yes. She has this incessant need to try and stand up for everything she considers an oppressed being. She refused to believe that Rexy was fine.

"And she kept trying to get in the kitchens to see the house elves."

"But we don't employ house el-"

"I KNOW!" Lex was clearly frustrated. "Not that she would take my word. The Head Chef screamed at us for five minutes because we entered his kingdom."

"It was one of the concessions for his working for us."

"_I know!_" She growled. "Fortunately, the Head of Facilities forbade us from his areas. Said it was against company policy."

"It's all about keeping the Park safe from saboteurs and thieves. Even _I_ can't go everywhere."

"Harry… I love you and I know you are trying to be helpful… but please shut up and let me rant."

Considering Lex had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and was glaring at him… he decided to just nod.

Lex just sighed and shuffled down on the couch to rest her head on his lap. "She's a decent enough person, but she doesn't seem to trust anyone's word.

"At times it doesn't seem like she trusts her own eyes."

Lex waited a few minutes then opened an eye, squinting at Harry. "You can talk now."

"Anything I should or should not say?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Depends on whether you want me to go straight to sleep or spend some quality time in bed." She twisted her mouth challengingly.

"I love you."

Lex groaned. "That's cheating."

"Look, Hermione will be gone soon. If she becomes too much for you… throw her at Tim." Harry suggested as he stroked her long blonde hair.

"You're not going to argue for her?" Lex frowned.

"Why? I already know she's wrong. She's trying to be better but from what I've learnt, Hogwarts and magic were the worst things to happen to her.

"They showed her a world of prejudice and subjugation and it turned her into some sort of… crusader for whatever _she_ perceived as injustice.

"Her parents tried to correct her but she was already too far gone and too old to believe her parents knew better."

"I guess if anyone can bring her to heel it's the man who tamed two raptors and a rex." Lex snorted.

"Do I have to?" Harry whined.

Lex stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, maybe I can give you some incentive." She grinned salaciously.

Harry eagerly followed. There would always be problems. Whether it be misguided friends, selfish countries or just deciding whether or not to let his wife be on top.

Sometimes it's best to deal with things as they come.

No pun intended.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
